It's Always Been You
by AcaTitanium94
Summary: After getting married. Beca promised Chloe a family. Will they be able to get through the ups and downs of life? Sequel to It's You.
1. Chapter 1

_Title;_ _It's Always Been You_

 _Summary; After getting married, Beca promised Chloe a life full of happiness. Can they get through the ups and downs of life? Sequel to It's You._

* * *

After the wedding reception and the honeymoon, the girls arrived their home at 3 AM after a month of being away from their friends and family. The month they spent away was full of adventures they had in all three countries. Italy, Dubai, and France. It consisted of the two couple staying mostly in bed and making love to each other to the point where both girls couldn't get out of bed, and when they were out of bed it consisted of shopping and dancing.

"Home sweet home," Beca said as she hugged her wife from the back and kissed her neck.

"Yes, it is." Chloe hummed and turned to face her wife. "I love you, Beca Mitchell."

"I love you, too Chloe Mitchell. But right now do you know what I want to do?" She said between kisses.

"What baby?" She said breathlessly.

"I want to continue what we started on the plane." She whispered.

"Then let's continue."

Beca picked up Chloe bridal style and took her to their room. She laid her gently on the bed and she started to look at Chloe's face, lips and then her breasts, her look was so gentle and loving. Before Chloe could attempt to speak, Beca outlined Red's lips with her index finger, a gentle caress, that sent shock waves to all parts of Chloe's body. She came closer until their faces were inches away, looking into the blue eye's she loves tenderly.

"You are gorgeous" Beca whispered.

Beca's lips came close to Red's and kissed her lightly, Chloe placed her hands on her wife's cheeks and pulled her closer and kissed her again. Chloe covered her lips with Beca and started to suck on them while her mouth was closed. Chloe wrapped her arm around wife's neck and pulled her close. Then the designer separated Beca's lower lip and started to suck on it slowly. She then moved to her upper lip sucking it slowly, Chloe's hand caressing her soft skin at the back over her t-shirt. Red heard her sigh sinking into her wife's embrace.

"I love you so much," Chloe said breathlessly.

"Don't stop. Kiss me again Chloe."

Chloe pulled her closer and kissed her, She felt Beca's mouth open and her tongue moving into Chloe's. They kissed passionately. Beca then pulled her onto her lap and continued kissing her. Chloe felt Beca's hand under her shirt as they continued kissing.

"I can never get enough of you," Beca said as they rested their foreheads together.

"Me neither baby."

Beca flipped them so that Chloe sat down on the bed resting her back against the headboard. Beca straddled the designer's legs and then came closer and started to kiss her again. Chloe felt her wife's hands caressing her breasts over the t-shirt. Beca slipped off the straps of Chloe's t-shirt exposing her bra and placed her hands on the cup. Chloe shuddered as her hands came into contact with her bra cup. Then she started kissing her neck and moved up to her ear, her tongue was wet. She whimpered at the sensation. Beca bit her wife's earlobe gently, moving back to her throat. Chloe pulled her head back allowing Beca to lick throat, then she proceeded to kiss her again. Chloe slipped off the lawyer's t-shirt and exposed her breasts, Chloe cupped them and pinched them as Beca kissed her wife again.

"Chlo"

Beca moved down licking her wife's cleavage. Suddenly Beca sucked the redhead's nipple hard. The lawyer squeezed them and played with them like a child, then she brought both nipples close together and sucked them alternatively. "Fuck b-baby! Come up here."Beca smiled softly and lifted herself up bringing her lovely breasts in line with her wife's mouth, Chloe closed her lips over the nipple sucking it so gently.

"Chloe"

Chloe puts her hand in Beca's shorts and realized that she was not wearing any panties. She pushed her shorts down to get her hand into it. Chloe cupped her wife's wet pussy while she sucked her nipple. Beca moaned pressing herself harder into Chloe's mouth and rocking against her hand, She felt her clit with one finger and started to rub her, Beca gripped Chloe's head hard pulling Chloe to her rock hard.

"I-I n-need y-you C-Chloe p-please!"

Chloe pushed her onto the bed making her lie down, She pulled her shorts down started to lick her thighs moving up towards her clit, she kissed the top of the mound and started to move down tasting her wife. She kept licking between her legs pushing my tongue deep into her clit.

"M-more Chlo!" She pushed the designers head down making her lick all of her clit and moving back up to her clit, She inserted two fingers into her wife at a fast pace. then she shuddered as she came hard. I felt her spurt her juice and for a moment I thought she had peed in my mouth, later I realized that she squirts cum during her orgasm.

"Chloe! I-I'm going to c-c-cu- Fuckkk!" she shuddered as she came hard.

Chloe laid her head on her thigh, resting her head from the vigorous licking, Beca pulled her up and kissed the redhead tenderly.

"Fuck Chlo, that was amazing."

Chloe hummed in approval.

"I want to return the favor."

"Baby I'm your wife, we can make love anytime."

"Chlo?"

"Yes, baby?"

"When are we going to have a baby?"

Chloe looked at her wife and smiled. "Whenever you want."

"Can we go tomorrow? I really can't wait to have kids, and see you pregnant."

"I can't wait too. Tomorrow." Chloe said through a yawn.

"Sing to me." Chloe turned her back to Beca's chest.

Beca smiled and kissed her wife's temple.

 _If I should die before I wake_  
 _It's cause you took my breath away_  
 _Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

Beca played with her wife's hair as she sang.

 _I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
 _My heart won't move, It's incomplete_  
 _If there was a way that I could make you understand_

 _But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?_  
 _Cause my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe_  
 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

 _I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_  
 _Right off the ground To float to you_  
 _With no gravity to hold me down for real_

 _But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
 _You took my breath but I survived_  
 _I don't know how but I don't even care_

 _So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?_  
 _Cause my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe._

"Goodnight my love," Beca said as she saw that her wife was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up with Chloe still asleep in her arms. She unwrapped her arms around her wife and made her way to the kitchen. She turned on the speakers for some music on a low volume so she wouldn't wake Chloe up and started preparing breakfast. In the other room, Chloe woke up slowly to an empty bed. She frowned and looked around but she couldn't find Beca.

"Becs?"

She wore a large shirt and buttoned two of them, the shirt was hung open around her chest. She made her way to the kitchen only to find that her wife was chopping some fruits and her back was facing Chloe's. She went and wrapped her arms around Beca's midsection.

"You aren't supposed to be up yet Chlo." She said turning to her wife and her jaw dropped at the sight of Chloe. "That's sexy" she said mentioning to the loose shirt.

"Thanks, baby" Chloe turned around and sat on the counter, Beca came between her legs and gave Chloe a strawberry. "Mmmm yummy" Chloe moaned at the taste of the strawberry.

"Eat your breakfast, we have to go in a little bit to the doctor's appointment."

* * *

The girls were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to arrive. They had already chosen a donor during their honeymoon who resembled both Chloe's hair and Beca's hair. Today is the day that Chloe will be using the sperm. Beca held Chloe's hands "Are you feeling okay?" The redhead nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Hello Mitchells I'm Dr. Sam I'll be helping you with the pregnancy. I understood that you already picked a donor?"

The couple nodded.

"Who will be carrying the baby?"

"That would be me," Chloe said.

"Let's get started then."

After less than an hour the girls were sitting back at the doctor's office.

"We'll just have to wait till your next period date to know if you're pregnant." The couple nodded and left the office.

* * *

As they were on their way to the car, Beca could sense that Chloe was nervous.

"Chlo baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Becs." The redhead shrugged.

"Talk to me."

"I'm scared. I want this child so bad."

"Don't be scared, my love. Everything will be fine." Chloe nodded.

"Do you want to do something or you're too tired?"

"I just want to go home please Becs." The lawyer nodded and drove to their house.

* * *

The girls reached home and Chloe went to their room silently, Beca followed her and sighed. "Chlo? Come on we should be happy, we're having a mini us soon."

"I am happy baby I'm just tired. Can we cuddle?" The lawyer nodded. She gave her wife a large shirt and some loose shorts. "Change sweetheart."

After changing the girls cuddled and Beca's hand was on the redhead's stomach. "Hey munchkin, I can't wait till you arrive and I'll hold you."

Chloe laughed and kissed her wife's cheek. "Baby we don't know yet if I'm pregnant."

"I have a feeling you will be. When's your period?"

"It's almost in 2 days so we have to count."

" I can't wait" Beca whispered as she kissed her wife's lips.

"Can you sing for me?" The brunette smiled and kissed her wife's temple.

 _D'accord, il existait d'autres façons de se_  
 _quitter_  
 _Quelques éclats de verre auraient peut-être pu nous_  
 _aider_

Chloe's eye's widened when she heard her wife can sing french

 _Dans ce silence amer, j'ai décidé de pardonner_  
 _Les erreurs qu'on peut faire à trop s'aimer_  
 _D'accord la petite fille en moi souvent te réclamait_

 _Presque comme une mère, tu me bordais, me protégeais_  
 _Je t'ai volé ce sang qu'on aurait pas dû partager_  
 _À bout de mots, de rêves_

Beca looked at her wife's eye's that were dark with lust.

 _Je vais crier_  
 _Je t'aime, Je t'aime_

"Baby! You spoke french! Oh my God! How did I not know about this?"

"I'm full of surprises." The lawyer shrugged.

"Continue singing please." The redhead whispered.

 _Comme un fou comme un soldat_  
 _Comme une star de cinéma_  
 _Je t'aime, je t'aime -_

She was cut off by Chloe's lips on her's kissing her passionately. "I love you so much Beca."

"I love you too sweetheart. Did Max give you any updates regarding the house?"

Chloe nodded. "We can move in a couple of weeks if you want"

Beca smiled. "I'd love that. Do you want to take a nap sweetheart?"

Chloe nodded and snuggled to her wife and closed her eyes.

* * *

A week has passed, Chloe and Beca were back to work and spending time at night cuddled to each other and watching movies. Chloe was feeling tired but she thought it was because of work. She was currently working with Max on a new project and they were discussing fabric and boards. She suddenly ran to the bathroom and threw up. Stacie ran to her best friend and sat beside her holding her hair.

"Chloe, are you okay sweetheart?"

Chloe shook her head. "Beca, I need Beca."

"Do you want me to call Beca?"

"Please"

Stacie dialed Beca's number while holding Chloe's hair who was still vomiting.

"Beca? Are you busy?"

 _"Stacie hey, no I'm just finishing up what's wrong?"_

"Chloe needs you in the office, please. She's vomiting for 10 straight minutes."

 _"I'm on my way 10 minutes."_

True to her words Beca rushed to Chloe's office. She saw Max. "Where is she?"

"Bathroom."

Beca ran to the bathroom and saw her wife was still on the floor. She hated seeing Chloe sick.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Beca" Her voice was low almost cracking.

"I'm here baby, let me take you to the doctor okay?"

Beca helped Chloe to the car and started driving. The lawyer held Chloe's hand and kissed it.

"I'm here sweetheart. We're almost there."

Chloe nodded and started taking deep breaths. As Beca drove as fast as she could. After almost 15 minutes they reached the doctor's office.

"Doc, Chloe isn't feeling well."

Doctor Sam rushed to Chloe's side and helped her to the bed. She told him that she was feeling tired for the past couple of days and the vomiting.

"Lay down I need to take a blood sample and lift your shirt up please."

Chloe nodded and did what was she asked for with the help of Beca. Dr. Sam applied the gel on her stomach and started the Ultrasound.

"Doctor is everything okay?"

"Well.. umm"

* * *

Chapter 1 of the sequel.

Tell me what you think. I'll be waiting for your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_Doctor Sam rushed to Chloe's side and helped her to the bed. She told him that she was feeling tired for the past couple of days and the vomiting._

 _"Lay down I need to take a blood sample and lift your shirt up please."_

 _Chloe nodded and did what was she asked for with the help of Beca. Dr. Sam applied the gel on her stomach and started the Ultrasound._

 _"Doctor is everything okay?"_

 _"Well.. umm"_

* * *

"Is something wrong Doc?" Beca asked worriedly.

Doctor Sam kept his eye's on the screen. "Well, I'd like to wait for the blood test because Ultrasounds aren't always a 100% correct just give me half an hour is that alright?"

The couple nodded. "Okay Doc, no problem." After that, the doctor left leaving them in the examination room. Beca looked at her wife who had tears in her eyes.

"sweetheart why are you crying?" The lawyer said as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

"W-what if s-something's w-wr-wrong Beca?" She cried in her wife's arms. Beca's heart broke at the sight of her wife.

"Calm down Chloe, nothing's wrong. It's still early baby it has been just last week or so you got the sperm donor." Beca kissed her wife's forehead. "Whatever it is. We'll get through it alright?" Chloe nodded as her crying subsided. "I love you Red."

"Love you too baby."

30 Minutes has passed and both Beca and Chloe felt that it was the longest 30 minutes of their lives. Chloe was curled to Beca's side as Beca was humming a soft lullaby as she was rocking her softly.

"Mitchell's" Dr. Sam entered smiling. "Congratulations Chloe, You're pregnant."

"W-what?" Beca asked. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes the blood test came back and Chloe you are pregnant. Almost a week long to be exact."

"Oh my god," Chloe whispered. "Beca! We're having a baby." Tears of joy were falling on Chloe's face.

"I heard sweetheart!" She kissed Chloe's forehead and hugged her tight.

"Chloe, I need you here next month okay?" Dr. Sam said.

Chloe nodded and thanked him as the couple made their way to the car. Beca opened the passenger door for Chloe and helped her settle. Before Beca started to drive Chloe laced their fingers together. "We're having a baby." She whispered.

"I'm so happy sweetheart. I don't want you to move, run or even get tired alright? I need you to get all the rest you can. Call Max and tell him that he can finish all the projects, I just want you to rest please Chloe."

Chloe looked at her wife in awe. She loved how caring and scared she is about Chloe. "Calm down baby. I'll do just that."

"And I'll take a break from the law firm, so I can stay with you."

"But baby, you have important cases to finish."

"I don't care, I'll finish them from home," Beca said smiling. "Can I ask you something though?" Chloe nodded. "Can we not tell anyone yet? I just want to be sure everything is alright."

"I couldn't agree with you anymore baby. Take me home."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Chloe and Beca were snuggled up in bed, Beca's hand was resting on Red's stomach and her head was on her wife's chest. Chloe was playing with Beca's hair and her lips were on the lawyer's forehead. "Hey, munchkin. I can't wait till you arrive in this world." Chloe smiled as she kissed her wife's forehead.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother baby," Chloe said smiling.

" _We_ are going to be wonderful parents sweetheart, I love you so much!"

"I love you too baby."

Before anyone could say anything, Beca's phone rang.

"Hey, Bree, What's up?"

 _"Want to hang out tonight?"_

Beca looked at Chloe and asked her while the redhead just shrugged.

"Sure why not, any place in mind?"

 _"We were thinking to go to a calm restaurant, how about that?"_

"Sure, meet you at 9?"

 _"I'll text you details in a few minutes."_

* * *

Soon it was 8:30 PM and the couple started to get ready. Beca had insisted that Chloe would wear clothes that are not tight so it won't harm the baby, as Chloe laughed at her wife's antics. Soon the girls arrived at the restaurant and found Aubrey and Luke.

"The Mitchell's!" Aubrey hugged the couple. Chloe and Beca laughed. "Hey Bree!" they both said at the same time.

"Don't I get a hug?" Luke pouted and opened his arms. The couple went and hugged him as Aubrey started to order drinks.

"Wait!" Beca said suddenly startling the couple, as the waiter went giving them a minute.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Umm Chloe and I just want a coke, please." She said hoping the two blondes wouldn't ask why, but she was wrong.

"Why is that? We always get drinks together" Aubrey said with a raised eyebrow

Chloe looked at her and smiled. She held Beca's hand and nodded. "Well, I umm I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT?" Luke and Aubrey asked shocked.

"I just found out this morning." She smiled widely.

"Oh my god! You guys! Congratulations!" The blondes hugged the couple tightly.

"I c-can't breath!" Beca said laughing. After calming down, Aubrey looked at Beca and grinned.

"You are going to be a momma! I can't believe it."

"I know, it's a dream come true." She looked at Chloe and kissed her temple. "She's my dream come true, It's always been her."

Aubrey and Luke smiled at the couple, they were happy for Beca and Chloe. "Easy there tiger! Badass Beca Mitchell is going soft!" Luke teased.

"Only for her and our little munchkin!" Beca smirked as Chloe laughed.

* * *

The girls had fun with Aubrey and Luke, after the whole pregnancy thing back at the restaurant, the couple continued their dinner with side jokes and sarcasm between Beca and Luke as Chloe and Aubrey were laughing at their lover's antics. It was almost 12 PM when the couple went back home, Beca rushed to her wife and hugged her. "Are you tired? Do you want to sleep? Can I get you anything?"

"Becs, baby, are you going to keep worrying throughout my whole pregnancy?" Chloe laughed.

"Well, I'm always going to worry with or without a child growing in you."

"I love you so much Beca, but I'm okay. Although I would like something right now." She said as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"Tell me what do you need, I'll do anything."

"I want you to cuddle and sing to me because I miss being in your arms. I need to be in your arms tonight."

"You wishes are my command sweetheart, let's go."

After taking off their clothes the couple decided to not wear any clothes and stay in their bra and underwear. The redhead rested her head on her wife's chest as Beca wrapped her arms around Red's waist.

 _You know just what to say_  
 _Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away_  
 _But I can't move my feet_  
 _The more that I know you, the more I want to_  
 _Something inside me's changed_  
 _I was so much younger yesterday, oh_

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_  
 _Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo_  
 _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body_  
 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

 _You know just how to make my heart beat faster_  
 _Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster_  
 _You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees_  
 _Yeah, something inside me's changed_  
 _I was so much younger yesterday, ye-eah_  
 _So much younger yesterday, oh, yeah_

Beca kissed her wife's temple and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much Chlo, more than you'll ever know. More than I'll ever understand."

"I love you too, always and forever." Chloe turned her face and captured her wife's lips, biting the brunette's lower lip causing a moan to elect from the lawyer's mouth.

"Chlo, Chlo bear baby. I-"

Before she could continue she saw her wife ran to the bathroom throwing up. She ran to Chloe getting her a glass of water and holding Red's hair. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Chloe nodded.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." The brunette said as she helped Red back to the bed.

The couple cuddled up to each other, Chloe kissed Beca's cheek and closed her eye's.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed and Chloe was still having her morning sickness. Beca was always there to help her wife and get her everything she needed. It was the day of their five-week ultrasound. Beca woke up and looked at her wife. She stared at her closed eye's, nose and lips. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as her hand trailed on Red's little baby bump. Chloe snuggled closer to her wife and sighed happily. "Good morning baby."

"Good morning sweetheart" She leaned down and kissed Chloe's stomach. "Good morning munchkin." She looked at the designer and smiled. "Are you hungry? We have to be at the doctor's appointment in almost an hour or a little more."

Chloe nodded. "I'm starving Becs! That little munchkin of your's is making me very hungry!" Beca laughed and ran to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, Beca had the food on the table waiting for Chloe. They spent their breakfast in comfortable silence, both stealing glances and smiling. The couple got ready and made their way to the doctor.

As they waited for their turn, a three-year-old girl came and stood beside them. "Hey, little girl, what's your name?" Beca asked softly.

"Lana" She said as she hid her face between her small hands.

Chloe and Beca laughed at the small girl's shyness. "I'm Chloe and this is Beca."

"Chowee?" Chloe smiled. "That's me."

"B-Beca?" It was Beca's turn to smile. "And that's me"

"Baby?" The little girl gestured to Chloe's stomach. Red smiled and nodded.

"Mitchells?" A nurse entered and asked them to follow them.

Chloe laid down on the bed and waited for the doctor. A few minutes later Dr. Sam entered with a smile on his face. "Good morning ladies. How are you feeling Chloe?"

Chloe explained her morning sickness and the beginning of her cravings, Dr. Sam explained to Chloe that she'll be facing a lot of changes in her body and that she'd be more sensitive, and that she'd be taking some vitamin pills to help her during her pregnancy. Chloe and Beca nodded in understanding. Dr. Sam lifted Chloe's shirt up and applied the gel on her stomach.

Beca held Chloe's hand as their eye's focused on the screen. Their eye's started filling with tears when they heard the baby's heartbeat, but what shocked them more was Dr. Sam's words. "Mitchell's, You're having twins."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry I was late to update! I got busy these couple of days. :(**

 **TWINS!**

 **Leave you're reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Beca held Chloe's hand as their eye's focused on the screen. Their eye's started filling with tears when they heard the baby's heartbeat, but what shocked them more was Dr. Sam's words. "Mitchell's, You're having twins."_

"T-twins?"

Dr. Sam nodded and smiled. "Congratulations."

Chloe was in shock. She always dreamed of having a kid, but twins? She was beyond happy. "Oh my god, twins." She whispered. Beca kissed her wife passionately. "I love you so much. I promise to always take care of them and you." Chloe's heart warmed at her wife's words.

"Here are the pictures, I'll see you next month, same date." The couple nodded and left.

In the car, Beca sang softly to her wife.

 _Never was the kind to think about dressing in white_  
 _Wasn't waiting on a prince to come riding into my life_  
 _Thought I was happy on my own_  
 _'Til you came and proved me wrong_

 _I finally found what I never knew I always wanted_  
 _I couldn't see; I was blind 'til my eyes were opened_  
 _I didn't know there was a hole_  
 _Something missing in my soul_  
 _'Til you filled it up with your love, yeah_

 _Never pictured myself singing lullabies_  
 _Sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night_  
 _In the quiet, in the dark_  
 _You're stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes_  
 _What a sweet surprise_

"I love you." Chloe said softly.

"I love you too sweetheart, are we going to tell our parents?"

"Yeah, today would be great. Let's call them now and tell them to gather at the lake house? It's almost ready" Beca nodded.

* * *

Beca was scared that anything would hurt Chloe, she wanted her to relax and take care of herself and their babies. They kept the whole pregnancy from their family until now because they just want to be sure everything was going smoothly with Chloe. They called their parents and friends including Aubrey and Luke, they all agreed to meet in a couple of hours. They went home and changed their clothes, Beca again insisted on Chloe to wear a loose blouse and sweatpants. and made their way to the lake house. Max has already informed them that the only thing left to do is Beca and Chloe's home office which will be done within a few days. Today would be the first day they would enter the house after it's renovation, and both girls are excited to see the results.

Almost two hours later, the couple arrived at the house before their guests. Once they entered, Chloe and Beca were in awe at the sight of the living room, Chloe squealed and hugged her wife. "You're brother is amazing!"

"Yeah, he definitely is." Beca smiled proudly at the words Chloe said. Max Definitely did a good job at the decoration.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang, Beca opened the door and welcomed the Beale's and Mitchells and ushered them to the living room. Once they were all seated. The couple laced their fingers together and smiled.

"What is this about?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, you were kind of persistent on the phone," John said

"Well, umm we don't want you to freak out."

"What's wrong kids? Is everything okay?" Mrs. Beale asked worriedly.

Chloe reached to her bag and took out the ultrasound envelopes and placed them in front of their parent's.

"What's in this Chloe?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Open it, mom. You too Mrs. Beale."

As soon as the mother's opened the envelope, they squealed and ran to hug their daughters, the father's also hugged their daughters and congratulated them.

"We're so happy for you guys."

"Thank you," Chloe said softly.

"Twins! Badass Beca Mitchell is having twins!" Luke yelled happily as he hugged them.

"Come on, Luke we want to see you and Bree's kids too!"

Aubrey blushed and Luke just smiled widely and winked at Beca.

"Now let's celebrate the great news!" Drake said.

* * *

After the celebrations, the couple decided to stay at the lake house. They were sitting on the sofa and watching a movie.

"Becs?"

"Yeah, baby? Do you need something?"

Chloe nodded. "I'm craving for something."

"What is it baby?"

"You" Chloe whispered and got into her wife's lap.

"Oh wow" Beca smiled wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

Beca leaned in and kissed her wife passionately, biting Chloe's lower lip. "Let's take this to the room shall we?" Chloe nodded.

Beca carried Chloe and laid her gently on the bed, she started taking Red's clothes off. Beca pulled Chloe close to her body and started kissing her like never before, moving from her lips to her neck and then to her breasts, Beca bit one of the nipples rather hard. Chloe whimpered softly.

"Bec, b-baby, there's something in m-my bag. I want you to t-try it o-on me." Beca nodded and went to search in her wife's bag. Her eyes went wide when she found a strap-on, she grabbed it and ran to the room. "Chlo? Are you sure baby?"

Chloe bit her lip and nodded.

"Baby, what it it hurts you or the babies?" Beca asked concerned.

Chloe sighed. "We'll do it later, now come and make love to me"

She hovered over Chloe and made her way down her stomach. Leaving love bites all over her stomach. As she reached her wife's clit, the lawyer started sucking the bundle of nerves, while she rubbed Red's pussy getting it all hot and wet. "M-more baby"

* * *

"Chlo bear, I can't go another round. I can't feel my legs!" Beca said breathlessly.

"Me too baby, that was wow."

"Are you feeling okay my love?" Chloe nodded and kissed Beca's forehead.

"Thank you, for taking care of me, of us."

"I'll always be here for you, the three of you sweetheart."

Beca placed her hand on her wife's stomach and kissed it. "Hey munchkins, don't give momma a hard time alright? Behave!"

Chloe laughed, "Baby they can't hear you, not yet at least."

"I love you kiddo's" She looked at her wife, "And I love you beautiful."

"I love you too baby."

After a moment of silence, Beca spoke up. "Hey, Chlo bear?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can you hold me tonight?... I just need to be held."

To be honest, Chloe loved when Beca asked her to hold her. Whenever Beca asks to be held by Chloe, the redhead feels safe knowing that her wife will never be happy anywhere else.

"Come here baby" She opened her arms and Beca rushed to her embrace. Chloe kissed the top of her wife's head and started singing knowing that the brunette wanted to sleep.

 _How do I get through one night without you_  
 _If I had to live without you_  
 _What kinda life would that be_  
 _Oh I need you in my arms, need you to hold_  
 _You are my world, my heart, my soul_

The designer started to play with the lawyer's hair as she continued.

 _If you ever leave_

 _Baby, you would take away_  
 _Everything good in my life_  
 _And tell me now_

 _How do I live without you?_  
 _I want to know_  
 _How do I breathe without you?_  
 _If you ever go_  
 _How do I ever, ever survive_  
 _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

 _Without you_  
 _There would be no sun in my sky_  
 _There would be no love in my life_  
 _There'd be no world left for me_

 _And I, baby, I don't know what I would do_  
 _I'd be lost if I lost you_

Chloe kissed her wife's temple as she found that the brunette's breathing evened out. "Goodnight baby. I love you." She whispered.

* * *

The same night, Beca woke up sweating and breathing heavily. She looked at her wife and saw her asleep, she didn't want to wake her. She had a bad dream, the first one since a long time. It was about Beca drowning in the sea and no one was helping her. Every time she had this dream when she was in London, she used to wake up feeling a pain in her chest. Sighing, she got a glass of water and drank it and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her temples. A few moments later Chloe opened her eyes and frowned when she saw that Beca was awake.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

"I-I had a bad dream. I didn't want to wake you."

"Baby, come here and try to sleep. I'll hold you tight, I promise."

Beca nodded and closed her eyes. Hoping that she would sleep without that nightmare again. Beca rested her head on her wife's chest and sighed. Chloe, on the other hand, kissed her wife's forehead.

"No matter what was in your dream. Be sure that I'll always come and save you from it okay?"

"Okay.." Beca said softly.

* * *

The next morning Chloe woke up before Beca, she also woke up with sweat on her forehead but not from a bad dream. It was a wet dream. She could feel the heat between her legs. She needed Beca, but she knew that the brunette was tired and didn't sleep well. Chloe tried to untangle herself from Beca's hands but the lawyer felt that her wife was moving, Beca held her wife tight again and mumbled. "Where do you think your going young lady?"

"Baby.."

"Chlo baby what's wrong?"

Instead of telling her wife what's wrong she held the lawyer's hand and guided her hand down to her clit.

"Shit Chloe, you're soaked." She said as she started to rub slow circles on the redhead's clit.

"I-I h-had a-a dreaaam, fuck Beca please" Chloe moaned.

Beca grabbed her by the hips and kissed her way down her stomach. As her lips brushed on Chloe's pussy, opening her legs wider. The lawyer flicked her tongue back and forth on Red's sensitive clit and sucked on her pussy. Chloe grabbed Beca's hair and pushed her pussy against her face, wanting more.

"Oh, my God, fuck!" Chloe moaned in pleasure.

Beca licked and sucked harder on Chloe's clit, then circled her love hole with her tongue. Smiling up at Chloe, she slipped two fingers inside her pussy increasing the pleasure.

"M-more Becs! Please!"

Within a few more thrusts and Chloe was screaming Beca's name. But Beca didn't stop, she missed her wife and she was going to give her the best orgasm she ever felt. She retracted her fingers and kissed Chloe's forehead, eyes, cheeks, and lips. Then she licked her neck. For a brief moment, her eyes fell on Chloe's face and her dreamy blue eyes. The lawyer grabbed her tits, put the nipples together, and started sucking them simultaneously.

"Shit Becs."

Beca went down. She lifted Chloe's leg up and continued licking and sucking the soft flesh. "Don't stop, Baby!" Chloe screamed. "Yes! Keep going … you're going to make me cum!"

"Cum for me, baby," Beca whispered.

And that was all it took Chloe to yell Beca's name. Both panting heavily as Beca laid her head on Chloe's chest. Red wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and kissed her temple.

"I love you so much, I'd die for you Beca."

Beca looked at her wife. "I love you too, and I'd die for you too, and for those two little munchkins."

"Becs? Have you thought about baby names?" Chloe said as she was playing with her wife's hair.

Beca grinned. "I have! Want to hear them?"

Chloe hummed.

"If they were boys I would like to name them Jayden and Aiden"

Chloe laughed. "And girls?"

"Gabriella and Isabella, and if it was one boy and one girl, it would be Michelle, Michael"

"I love them!"

"What about you sweetheart, what names do you have in mind?"

"Hmm, well if twin boys I would like the names, Nicholas and Noah, if girls Mia, Mya and if it's a boy and a girl I'd like Jayda and Jayden."

"I love the names sweetheart. We'll decide when we find out the sex of the baby."

Chloe reached and rubbed her stomach, "I can't wait till you're here my sweet babies."

Beca smiled and kissed her stomach as they laid beside each other snuggled up together allowing themselves to take a nap.

* * *

 **A/N: Fluff Chapter, jumping a few months next chapter and starting some drama.**

 **Your reviews are amazing! Keep them coming please!**

 **See you!**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of months later, The couple moved into the lake house, Chloe now is 4 months pregnant and she was feeling the changes in her body, she was getting insecure with her body. Beca, on the other hand, for the last month got busy with Aubrey with huge cases, she stayed in the office almost till midnight which bothered Chloe. She needed time with her wife, and Beca promised her that she would be there for her through her pregnancy. It was almost 10 AM when the redhead woke up and found that Beca had already left for work. So now, Chloe was standing in front of the window of her room facing the view, holding a cup of coffee and thinking of how Beca is too busy to even text.

 _Is it possible that Beca doesn't find me attractive anymore? Maybe Beca is regretting being with me after she saw me pregnant._ _No! No Chloe! It's just your hormones are doing tricks on you!_ Chloe thought. She held her phone and sent a text to the lawyer, hoping she would answer.

 **[My Baby] Becs? I woke up and I didn't find you. Is work really that important?**

After 10 minutes of not receiving a reply, she got dressed and left for a drive. As she drove around clearing her head, she turned the radio and tears starting streaming on her face. _Pregnancy hormones are killing me._ She said as she parked her car in front of the beach.

 _Do you think of me like I'm thinking of you?_  
 _I was wondering if you still care too_  
 _I just wanna know if you're missing me too_  
 _Tell me do you feel the way I do_

She missed her Beca. She missed the kisses, the hugs, the cuddling.

 _Do you listen to our song and wonder_  
 _Baby where we went wrong I wonder_  
 _What you're doing right now baby_  
 _How you're coming over_  
 _How you heal my pain_

She wiped her tears when she heard her phone notified that a text message was received.

 _[My Love]_ _Sorry Chloe, I got really busy with work. Might come home early. See you x_

 **[My Baby] That's what you always say Beca.**

She threw her phone to the passenger seat and picked up her phone.

 _"Hey, Chloe!"_ Stacie said through the phone.

"Stace, can you come over? I need my best friend please." Chloe said in a low voice.

 _"I'm on my way."_

* * *

True to her words, Stacie showed up at the lake house and as soon as the door was opened, Stacie rushed to hold her best friend who was crying. She kissed the top of Chloe's head as she rocked her back and forth.

"Calm down Chloe, I need you to tell me what's wrong okay?"

"I-I think B-Beca is cheating o-on me, Stacie. She's always busy with work! She comes home at midnight! What kind of work is that? Tell me, Stacie!"

"Chlo sweetheart, calm down. It's just the pregnancy talking. Did you talk to Aubrey? Did you ask her?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Then let me call her and ask her is that okay?" Chloe nodded silently.

Stacie picked her phone and dialed Aubrey's number.

 **"Aubrey Posen"**

"Hey Aubrey, it's Stacie. I just wanted to ask is Beca in the office?"

 **"Oh hey, Stacie. She is, do you need something from her?"**

"Aubrey, Chloe needs Beca. She's pregnant, her emotions are running very high and she's at work? Is work that important Aubrey?"

Aubrey sighed. **"I'll finish Beca's work and send her home right away Stacie. Let Chloe rest."**

"Okay Aubrey, Thank you."

After hanging up, She helped Chloe to take a nap, hoping that Beca would fix whatever is happening.

* * *

Aubrey entered Beca's office and sighed, Beca was too busy focusing on the papers between her hands.

"Beca?" .. "Beca!"

"What Bree? Why are you yelling!?"

"Answer me honestly, What's going on between you and Chloe?"

"Nothing, why? Is something wrong?"

"Don't lie, Beca Mitchell please don't lie."

"I'm not Bree, work is really kicking my ass! This murder trial is killing me."

"She's pregnant Beca, she needs you! I'll take over the case."

Beca sighed. "I know. Get that son of a bitch in jail Bree."

"I will."

* * *

Beca ran to her car and drove as fast as she could to reach Chloe, She didn't mean to ignore her wife, but that murder case was eating her, she needed to get justice. It wasn't a good enough reason to ignore Chloe but that's how Beca is whenever she gets a murder case. It angers her how someone can kill a soul, how someone can be that cold blooded. It was a fast drive when she reached home and ran through the doors. She saw Stacie holding Chloe as she slept. Beca felt guilty, she knew she was ignoring her wife for that stupid case.

Stacie got up slowly trying not to wake her best friend and went to Beca.

"Beca! You can't ignore your pregnant wife! she's carrying your children, she's insecure!" Stacie whisper yelled.

"I know Stace, I'm sorry. I got caught up with a huge case. I didn't mean to ignore her." Beca replied.

"Fix it Beca! She's emotional."

Beca nodded as Stacie left the house to give them some privacy. The lawyer knelt down and kissed her wife's forehead.

"Sweetheart?" .. "Chlo bear baby wake up."

"Mmm"

"Chlo wake up."

"Beca?" Chloe asked as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey sweetheart"

"A-Are you cheating on me?" Chloe looked sadly at her wife.

"Wait, what? Cheating? Chloe! I'd never do that to you!"

"Is it because of me? Because my body is changing?" Chloe said as she started crying.

"Chloe, listen to me"

"No! Beca just say it! You hate my body! We haven't been intimate together since we moved here! Why is that? Give me one good damn reason!"

"Chlo baby"

"Don't! Just don't Beca. Leave me alone Beca." She said as she left to their bedroom.

Beca sat in the living room, dumbfounded by what happened. When Dr. Sam told them about the emotional changes Chloe will face she didn't expect it to be that bad. Sighing she got up and went to their bedroom, she opened the door and found Chloe burying her head in the pillow and crying.

"Chlo bear, you're the only woman I see, there's no one that could ever take your place in my life and heart. I just had a murder case and I got busy with it. I'm sorry Chloe if I made you feel that I was cheating on you. I would never leave you, I will always love you. More than you'll ever know, more than I'll ever understand. Do you understand me?"

Without any words, Chloe hugged Beca tightly and nuzzled nose into her wife's neck, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and held her. "I'm sorry Beca. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Look at me Chlo baby." When Chloe looked at her wife Beca continued. "No one and I mean, no one can take me away from you."

"I love you Beca."

"I love you too Chlo."

"Sing to me," Chloe whispered as she rested her head on her wife's chest.

 _I want to call the stars_  
 _Down from the sky_  
 _I want to live a day_  
 _That never dies_  
 _I want to change the world_  
 _Only for you_  
 _All the impossible_  
 _I want to do_

 _I want to hold you close_  
 _Under the rain_  
 _I want to kiss your smile_  
 _And feel the pain_  
 _I know what's beautiful_  
 _Looking at you_  
 _In a world of lies_  
 _You are the truth_

 _And baby_  
 _Every time you touch me_  
 _I become a hero_  
 _I'll make you safe_  
 _No matter where you are_  
 _And give you_  
 _Everything you ask for_  
 _Nothing is above me_  
 _I'm shining like a candle in the dark_  
 _When you tell me that you love me_

Beca looked at her wife who just laid in her arms peacefully. The thought of her being with another woman other than Chloe made her want to get sick to her stomach. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Chloe shift in her arms.

"I'm here Chlo, right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"How are my munchkins?"

Chloe smiled. "They're good. They miss their momma."

"And their momma misses them too. And I miss their mommy too."

"Really?" Chloe asked hopefully. Although she knew the answer but she needed her confirmation.

"Really, really."

"Baby I'm craving for something"

"For me?" Beca smirked.

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Chloe winked.

"Then what are you craving for?"

"One of your dishes." Chloe smiled.

Beca laughed. "Did you marry me because of my skills?"

Chloe fake gasped and laughed. "How did you know!?"

"So it's true? Chloe, you hurt me." Beca said as she placed her hand on her chest.

"Oh shush you, big baby, go and make me some food and feed your children!"

"Oh so now they are my children when they need to be fed?"

Chloe nodded and bit her lip. "Maybe if your kids and I liked the food, I'd give you dessert."

"On it, right now! Food for 3 coming right up!"

Chloe busted into laughter as she saw her wife running through the kitchen. The redhead loved these moments with Beca. She knew she had no right to be jealous and that it was all the pregnancy hormones that were rising up her jealousy. They will be okay, Chloe can feel it.

* * *

After lunch, which of course Beca got rewarded for, the couple decided to take a shower together and go out for a walk beside the lake. As they were walking hand in hand they smiled when they sat in a familiar spot they shared when they were little kids.

 **Flashback**

 _Little Chloe was playing with small stones she found on the ground and throwing them in the lake. She turned around when she heard a voice that called her name._

 _"Red!"_

 _"Becboo! You came!" She said as she ran and hugged the little brunette._

 _"I did, I wouldn't miss a day with you"_

 _Chloe smiled. "Want to play? I'm just throwing some stones into the lake."_

 _"Can we just sit and talk?"_

 _Chloe nodded and sat on the grass as Beca did the same. The tiny brunette wrapped her arms around her friend got her close. "I'll miss you when I go back to London."_

 _"You will?"_

 _"I will." Little Beca confirmed._

 _"You won't forget about me right?"_

 _"Never, I'll find you when we grow up, and as I promised, I'll marry and we will live together and have kids."_

 _"I'd like that." Chloe smiled and kissed the brunette's cheek._

 **End of Flashback**

"And I did as I promised."

"Yes, Yes indeed you did Becaboo"

* * *

 **A/N: A New chapter! Tell me what you think and if you have any idea's on from where to go on from this point of the story Don't hesitate to inform me.**

 **Waiting for your reviews. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days later, Beca was still by Chloe's side after their small misunderstanding, she was cooking, cleaning and helping Chloe with everything she needed. Chloe was happy, Beca was beside her, she was spoiling her with cuddles and kisses and lovemaking. One morning, Chloe woke up in Beca's arms and smiled. She started kissing Beca's neck, the lawyer smirked and opened one eye and looked at her wife. "Someone's horny."

Chloe giggled. "Yes, I am." Then she stopped kissing her and looked at her wife. "D-Do you not want me to kiss you?"

"What? Chloe no, that's not what I meant. I love when you kiss me in the morning. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You're not just saying that? To .. you know .. make me feel better?"

"Chlo bear, I'd never do such thing. I love you okay? Do you trust me?"

Chloe nodded. "I do, with my whole life. I'm sorry Beca, I'm sorry for being so insecure like this."

"It's okay, my love, listen to me. I love you and I will always remind you that I love you. There is no woman on earth that could make me leave you or even cheat on you. You're my dream come true Chloe. I loved you since we were 10 years old. We are starting our life together now, with two little monkey's on the way in a couple of months, and even after they are born, I will keep reminding you that I'm yours and never's going to change that."

"I love you so much Beca," Chloe said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you too sweetheart, Do you want to see something impossibly crazy?" Chloe nodded.

"Alright get up for a moment and let me show you something."

Chloe wiggled out from Beca's arms and turned to look at her wife who sat and pulled off her sweatpants off. Chloe giggled. "Someone's trying to get naked."

Beca smirked. "Come here, see this." She pointed to the area under her lower abs.

Chloe got closer to Beca's abs and saw a small tattoo. It said. _III - IX - MMXVI .._ _Mon amour_

"Oh my god Beca! When did you get this? How did I not see it before? "What does it mean! Tell me!"

Beca laughed. "Remember when I used to be at work a couple of weeks ago?" Chloe nodded. "Well, I had a free time and I had the idea so I did it. And to answer the How question. I wanted to show it to you before but I wanted to wait for the perfect time. It's your birthday with the translation of _My love_ in french."

Chloe jumped on top of Beca and kissed her passionately. " I love you, Beca Mitchell."

Beca wrapped her hands around Chloe's waist and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Chloe Mitchell, but we need to go clothes shopping for you, are you up for it?"

"Do we have to Beca? I just want to lay here with you." Chloe whined.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I do. I'm in no mood today to go shopping Becs."

"Okay sweetheart, How about you take a small nap while I prepare the tub?"

Chloe smiled. "Please. I would like that."

* * *

After setting up the candles and adding hot water to the tub with some bubble soap, Beca went to the kitchen and prepared a full breakfast buffet for Chloe to eat. She made Bacon, fruit salad, waffles, french toast and some fresh orange juice. After finishing up with breakfast, the lawyer went upstairs and placed the tray beside the tub and went back to wake up the designer.

"Chlo bear? Wake up sleepy head. Everything's ready."

"Mmm, I'm up baby"

"Come on sweetheart, Everything's ready," Beca said softly.

"Five more minutes baby"

"No, come on Chlo"

"Where's my wake up kiss?" Chloe demanded

Beca laughed and kissed her wife on her lips. "Happy?"

Chloe nodded and got out of bed. She started stripping as Beca's jaw dropped to the floor, Chloe smirked: "See something you like Becs?"

Beca nodded frantically, it doesn't matter if Chloe was pregnant or not, to Beca, Chloe is always beautiful. She stood in front of Chloe and wrapped her arms around her wife's midsection as she kissed her wife's forehead. "I love you, Chloe, I can never imagine my life without you anymore. No matter what happens promise me to never leave me."

Chloe looked into her wife's eye's and saw nothing but love. "I promise Beca. I promise to never leave you, and to always love you."

The lawyer hugged her wife tightly. Chloe pulled away first and asked. "You're okay?"

Beca nodded and smiled "Let's get you in the bathtub sweetheart."

Beca carried the redhead to the bathroom, as soon as Chloe entered she was in awe at how much Beca made an effort to make her wife comfortable and relaxed. "Becs" She whispered.

"Come on sweetheart, climb in slowly I'll be with you in a second." Chloe nodded and did as she was asked. Beca placed the tray beside the bathtub and stripped from her clothes as she climbed behind her wife wrapping her arms around Chloe. The redhead leaned into the embrace of her wife and relaxed. Beca started kissing her wife's neck softly as Chloe hummed in approval.

She reached for the tray and helped Chloe eat her breakfast. She was feeding Chloe as the redhead was playing with the bubbles in the tub. "Chlo?" The lawyer asked.

"What is it, baby?"

Beca placed her hand on her wife's stomach and started rubbing her hand on the small baby bump. "I love you."

"I love you too baby so much," Chloe said as she kissed Beca's lips.

They sat in comfortable silence, Beca was massaging Chloe's shoulders to help her relax as Chloe was playing with the bubbles of the bathtub like a small child. Beca smiled at the sight of Chloe's antics and kissed Red's temple. Not a few minutes later Beca's phone rang. She sighed and reached for her phone. Dana was calling her she swiped answer on her phone and put the speaker on so Chloe could hear.

"Hey Dana"

 _"Beca! It's so good to hear your voice you're beautiful voice!"_ Dana greeted. Chloe felt jealousy shot through her body. She is pregnant after all.

"Dana Are you drunk? Where are you?"

 _"Becs! I m-misss you so much, I miss a-all the nights we spend togeth-"_

"Dana! What the hell is wrong with you? Where are you?" Beca yelled as Chloe's face turned red and jealousy was getting the best of her. As Beca continued to talk with Dana who Beca assumed was drunk, Chloe got out of the tub and reached for her robe and made her way to the bedroom.

After hanging up with Dana, Beca called Aubrey and filled her in and made her go check on Dana. Realizing that Chloe left the bathroom she made her way over.

* * *

 _Why is Dana calling Beca again? We haven't heard from her in months and now all of a sudden she calls my wife? Why? Is Beca seeing Dana again?_ Chloe grabbed her head between her hands and sighed. She just needed Beca for herself. Call her selfish but Beca is her wife. It was about 5 minutes later when Beca emerged out from the bathroom fully clothed and ran to Chloe. She kneeled down to Chloe's level who was sitting on the edge of the bed and kissed the back of Red's hand.

"Why did you leave me in there?" Beca asked softly.

"So that Dana can tell you how much she misses you," Chloe said bitterly

Beca sighed. "Chlo bear, she -" She was cut off with Chloe's words. "You miss her, don't you? You want her back?"

"Chloe! What the hell are you talking about? How many times do I have to tell you that -" Beca yelled, she didn't mean to yell but she was hurt at Chloe's accusation- Chloe's eye's started to water "And now you're yelling. What's next? You're going to hit me Beca?"

Chloe's eye's started to water "And now you're yelling. What's next? You're going to hit me Beca?"

"I had enough Chloe! how many times Have I said that you are the only woman my eye's want to see. Why don't you believe me? You know what, don't answer it. I'm leaving." As Beca was starting to get up Chloe spoke up.

"That's it? Are you leaving to see Dana? Are you leaving me here all alone to go see your ex?"

"I don't know what you want me to do Chloe! I love you! You're my one and only! It's always been you! It'll always be you! For God's sake tell me what do you want me to do?"

"N-nothing, just leave," Chloe whispered as she made her way to her closet to wear some clothes. Beca didn't know what to do, she felt helpless. Sighing she made her way to her study room.

* * *

It was almost 6 PM when Beca entered their room, she had been in the study room since the fight. She didn't mean for it to happen, but she felt hurt that Chloe would ever think that she would cheat on her Red. On the other hand, Chloe cried herself to sleep after their fight, She couldn't believe how Beca would just pick up a fight for her but Chloe knows she was also at fault. After entering their room Beca looked at her wife who was fast asleep. She went to her side and tried waking her up, trying to make things right.

"Chlo? Sweetheart wake up,"

"Mmm, What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for fighting with you. I love you."

"Okay" Chloe simply said.

"Chlo bear, I love you. Dana was drunk, I haven't heard from her since she left the beach house before we got married. Believe me, Chloe, I don't miss her and I don't want her back. I want you, and only you. I love you, I'd rather die than cheating on you."

Chloe opened her arms so that Beca could snuggle up to her. Beca did. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you."

"I'm sorry too, Beca. I over reacted. But I couldn't sit there and hear her say things like that."

"I know Chlo, I know sweetheart. A-are you m-mad at me?"

Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head. "No baby, I'm not mad. You're mine, and only mine Beca. I don't like sharing."

"Ditto Red," Beca said as she kissed Chloe's neck.

"I love you Becaboo."

"I love you too Red."

"Are we okay now?" Chloe asked.

"We're more than okay Chlo bear."

"Can we go for a walk?"

Beca nodded and the couple got out of bed so they can get dressed. Chloe wore a simple hoodie and sweatpants while Beca wore shorts and a hoodie. They walked hand in hand as they made their way to the lake. The sun was starting to set as they stood in front of the lake. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and brought her closer as she kissed her temple. Chloe rested her head on her wife's shoulder as Beca began to sing softly.

 _You're one in a million_  
 _You're once in a lifetime_  
 _You made me discover one of the stars above us_  
 _You're one in a million_  
 _You're once in a lifetime_  
 _You made me discover one of the stars above us_

 _I've been looking for that special one_  
 _And I've been searching for someone to give my love_  
 _And when I thought that all the hope was gone_  
 _A smile, there you were and I was gone_

 _I always will remember how I felt that day_  
 _A feeling indescribable to me_  
 _Yeah_

Chloe stood in front of her wife and kissed her passionately, the kiss was full of love and lust. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and brought her closer. They got lost in each other till air became a problem. They rested their foreheads together and locked eyes. Beca hugged her wife and swirled her as they were both laughing.

"My one in a million," Beca said as she kissed Red's forehead.

"My once in a lifetime," Chloe said softly.

Beca gently pushed Chloe on a tree and stood in front of her, caressing her cheek, lips ghosting over the designers. "Do you know what you do to me, Chloe Mitchell?" She whispered.

"No. I don't baby." She whispered back. "Show me?"

"I will. Let's go home."

* * *

She laid Chloe back on the bed before removing her hoodie. Beca took off her clothes and climb on top of her, their breasts and bodies touch sending electricity to both their bodies. Beca kissed her on her neck, her hands roamed around Red's body. "Baby take me," Chloe whispered in her ear, she started to suck on her wife's neck and then she moved down to her nipples which were hard.

"Beca" Chloe moaned.

Chloe spread her legs a little wider so that Beca can fit, the lawyer slid off Red's underwear, Chloe was already dripping wet when Beca licked it once. The lawyer looked up at her wife and smirked."mmmm." Chloe felt Beca's tongue slide up and down her clit then her fingers enter her wet pussy, moving in and out making her moan.

"Faster"

"What do you say?" Beca asked as she stopped her actions.

Chloe groaned at the loss of Beca's fingers.

"Please faster baby"

And Beca did, she kept pumping her fingers in and out of Chloe till she was screaming and begging Beca to stop. The lawyer bent down and licked all of her wife's juices and then went up and kissed her wife. Chloe moaned into the kiss as Beca did too. After pulling away from the kiss, Chloe spoke up.

"That was amazing. Thank you, Becs."

Beca laid her head on her wife's chest and bit Chloe's exposed nipple.

"Ouch! Beca" Chloe whined.

"You're welcome Chlo-bear. Are you hungry?" Chloe nodded.

"I'll go prepare something for you before we head to bed okay?"

"No, stay here beside me. I'll eat later." Chloe said through a yawn.

"Okay, Chlo. Close your eyes, let's take a nap."

Chloe hummed in approval as she held Beca tight between her arms and they both closed their eye's.

"Night Becaboo"

"Night Red."


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of weeks pass by and before they knew it, Chloe was in her 5th month of pregnancy, things between the couple were great after their little fight, Dana called and apologized to Chloe and Beca saying that she was drunk and she realized her mistake. Dana is almost due to give birth and promised to stay away from the couple which Beca was thankful for because a jealous Chloe was not what she needed. She loved Chloe's jealousy but with her pregnancy hormones running high, it wasn't needed.

On a Monday morning, Beca was the first to wake up, she looked at Chloe who was sleeping with a smile on her face. Beca smiled at the sight, she loved Chloe more than anything in the world, and she loves her munchkins also more than anything she would think of. She leaned in and kissed Chloe's forehead. "Good morning Chlo-bear" She whispered.

Chloe opened her eye's and smiled. "Good morning baby."

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Beca said as she held her wife in her arms.

"I'm doing great baby, any plans for today?"

Beca nodded. "We are going shopping, we were supposed to go weeks ago but you were lazy." She said as she tapped Chloe's nose who giggled.

"Beca! Your kids are making me lazy, talk to them."

The lawyer laughed and bent down to her wife's baby bump. "Morning monkeys." She kissed her stomach, "What have I said about tiring mama? She's tired as it is carrying you, don't give her a hard time okay?" Just then, one of the twins kicked and Chloe gasped in a slight shock. She looked at her wife who was stunned.

"Did they?"

"They did." Beca grinned. "Hey munchkins, I love you so much, I'm can't wait to hold you in my arms and watch you grow up so I can help you accomplish all your dreams." She looked up at Chloe who had tears in her eyes from Beca's words. The lawyer went and kissed her wife. "And I love you till my last breath Chloe."

"I love you too Beca. I love you so much, I'd die without you."

Beca kissed her wife's forehead. "Come on, I'll prepare breakfast we have to go do some shopping for our monkey's and you."

Chloe nodded and went to the bathroom to freshen up, as Beca made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

* * *

In the car, Beca held Chloe's hand as she drove to the mall. Chloe was looking out the window.

"Chlo-bear are you alright?" Beca asked worriedly.

"Yeah, baby I'm okay." She said as she rested her head on Beca's shoulder. "Is this okay? Or am I bothering you?"

The brunette kissed the top of Chloe's head. "More than okay." She felt Chloe nod and continued focusing on her driving.

"Can you sing for me?" Chloe said softly.

"Anything for you baby."

 _If I had to live my life without you near me_  
 _The days would all be empty_  
 _The nights would seem so long_  
 _With you I see forever, oh, so clearly_  
 _I might have been in love before_  
 _But it never felt this strong_

 _Our dreams are young and we both know_  
 _They'll take us where we want to go_  
 _Hold me now, touch me now_  
 _I don't want to live without you_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
 _You oughta know by now how much I love you_  
 _One thing you can be sure of_  
 _I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _If the road ahead is not so easy_  
 _Our love will lead the way for us_  
 _Like a guiding star_  
 _I'll be there for you if you should need me_

 _You don't have to change a thing_  
 _I love you just the way you are_  
 _So come with me and share the view_  
 _I'll help you see forever too_

 _Hold me now_  
 _Touch me now_  
 _I don't want to live without you_

As Beca stopped signing, Chloe looked at her wife with tears. She loved Beca, and the brunette didn't hesitate to make her feel special or remind her how much she love's her. "I can't imagine spending my life with anyone other than you."

"I love you Red." She said as she parked the car reaching their destination.

"I love you more let's go"

* * *

The first shop they entered was for Chloe's pregnancy clothes. The store assistant smiled.

"Welcome Mom's the world, can I help you with anything?"

Beca smiled. "I want the best set of maternity clothes for my beautiful wife." She looked at Chloe who was blushing.

"This way, follow me." She winked at Chloe. The lawyer looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow but decided to ignore it.

They spent almost two hours in the store and Beca was willing to buy everything her wife tried. She didn't want Chloe to have tight clothes that would bother her or the babies. Chloe wasn't pleased with the lawyer's attempt to buy everything but Beca insisted. Chloe tried shirts, jeans, dresses, loose pajamas which Chloe thought there was no need because she was sleeping naked most of the nights, but Beca didn't listen. She finally settled on 4 jeans and 6 shirts and 3 pajamas.

"That'll be 750$"

"Beca!" Chloe was shocked, sure they can afford the stuff but they weren't important

"Chlo, zip it," Beca said as she handed the assistant her credit card.

"Beca" She whined again.

"Shush, not a single word. I want you to be relaxed with what you have on."

"She has a right to be worried you know, you're an attractive young woman."The assistant said as she handed Beca the card. The lawyer felt a shock of jealousy went through her body. She looked at the woman with anger in her eyes. "Are you hitting on my wife?"

"Baby, are you serious?"

"Haven't you seen the looks, Chloe? The winks? What the hell do you think you're doing winking at my wife? Get me your manager NOW!" Beca yelled.

"Baby, Becaboo, calm down. Let's go, please. Just forget it." Chloe said as she kissed her wife's temple trying to calm her down. "Come on baby. It's not worth it." Beca glared at the woman.

Beca glared at the woman. "For the sake of my wife I'm letting this go." She said as she took the bags, grabbing Chloe's hand and leaving the shop. They walked in silence for a while till Beca calmed down.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper." She said in a shaking voice. "I couldn't stand it"

Chloe stood in front of her wife, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, baby I'm not mad. It was actually hot. Such a turn on." She winked causing Beca to smile. "That's the smile I love. Let's go find some baby stuff to buy."

Beca nodded and kissed her wife's temple. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

"We need cribs. Two of them right? Well obviously they aren't going to sleep with us, are they? Maybe at the first few days but then they'll be in their room. Come on love, we have a lot of work to do." Chloe laughed at her wife's words as she was dragged by Beca to Bel Bambini store, she was like a kid on Chrismas morning, Chloe never saw Beca this happy.

"Baby, we'll get two small cribs for now and when they get older we'll change them how about that?"

"Hmm, okay how about this?" Beca pointed at two small white cribs that have wheel's on them. "It's easy to move between rooms."

Chloe nodded. "It's nice" She kissed Beca's cheek.

"Okay, and we need dressing and a chair."

"Beca baby, Isn't it too much?" Chloe asked.

"No Chlo-bear, my monkey's will have everything they need."

They kept walking through the store as they made an order for a whole room. two cribs and two small closets, a nursing chair and a baby monitor. They paid for everything as the store promised to deliver everything the next day. Chloe was getting tired. Her feet were hurting and she was hungry.

"Beca" She whined.

"Yes, Chlo?" She said as she held her wife's hand.

"I'm tired and hungry."

"Okay, food then the paint color?"

"No! Becs! Please! Food and Home!"

"Tomorrow then?" Beca asked.

"We'll see, baby." She didn't want to disappoint the brunette but she was tired like really tired.

Beca nodded as they made their way to the car. Beca helped Chloe to the passenger seat and placed the bags in the trunk. As she started driving back home she stopped and got Chloe's favorite Chinese food. After some time passed, the lawyer looked at her wife who was asleep. She kissed the back of Chloe's hand and continued her journey back home. She still needed the paint and smoke detectors and she needed to search for a company who proofed the house and made it safer for the kids. Beca knows it's still early but she needed everything to be ready and she also wanted to be sure that Chloe to be 100% relaxed.

* * *

After a long drive, Beca woke Chloe up and made their way into the house. She helped Chloe sit on the couch while she went to get the food and shopping bags from the car.

"Baby?" Chloe asked as soon as Beca re-entered the house.

Beca rushed to her side. "Yeah, baby? What's wrong?"

"You wore me out today" Chloe pouted. "And I'm hungry."

Beca laughed and handed Chloe her bag of food. "Here you go, eat up and I'll take you to bed so you can rest."

Chloe nodded and started with her food. Beca went and changed her clothes, after about 10 minutes Beca emerged from the room to the living room.

"Chlo-bear? Do you want to watch a movie?"

Chloe nodded and handed Beca her food. "Sure baby why not. Becs, what else do we need for the monkeys?"

Beca smiled. "Wallpaper or paint for the walls, and we have to proof all the sharp edges so I'm calling a company within this week, and we also still have baby clothes, toys, and bottles."

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes. "Beca? Isn't it too much baby?"

Beca shook her head. "I want them to be safe from everything."

"Yeah, you have a point baby, just a couple more months."

Beca placed her hand on her wife's stomach. "Just a couple more months." She repeated.

"Let's start the movie?" Chloe asked smiling.

Beca nodded and took the remote to choose a movie. Chloe sat and laid her legs on her wife's lap. Beca smiled as she started massaging Red's legs. The redhead was engrossed in the movie.

"Chlo-bear?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I, umm, never mind."

Chloe looked at the lawyer with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong Becs?"

"Feeling adventurous?" She asked shyly.

Chloe bit her lip, wondering what Beca was implying to. "Maybe? Why?"

"Screw the movie, come with me." She said as she grabbed Chloe's hand leading her to the room.

* * *

Beca started to undo the hoodie and sweatpants Chloe was wearing. While removing them, both her thumbs would gently skim over her wife's skin, first over her collar bone, then above her chest. Chloe's breathing was rapid as she felt her touch but she couldn't see anything. Beca's hands held at Chloe's bra as she rubbed, Beca could feel her wife's nipples getting hard. She bent over to touch Chloe's ear lightly.

"D-Don't t-tease B-baby." She said breathlessly.

"That's the point sweetheart."

The lawyer got close to her wife's face, Chloe felt Beca's warm breath on her lips and brushed her full mouth over her's, back and forth. The redhead wanted her wife to kiss her very badly but Beca pulled away from it and felt her wife whimpered. She traveled down her chin then to the hollow of her neck, Beca sucked on it and knew she would leave a mark as she licked it. "Now, everyone will know you're mine. And only mine Chlo-bear. Say it, Chloe, Say you're mine" Beca husked into her ear

"I'm yours only Beca. Nothing will change it."

Chloe's clit started to throb as Beca cupped her wife's breasts over her bra. Chloe moaned loudly. Beca's hands grabbed her swollen mounts, stroked and rubbed the redhead's hard nipples. Beca kissed her wife passionately while their tongues danced. The brunette unclipped her wife's bra with one hand as the other hand made it's way to her wife's underwear, removed them as she started to rub her wife's privet.

With the sensation of her fingers sliding up and down Red's privet's lips, Chloe opens her legs wider. She kisses her neck and licks her way up to her earlobe biting it gently as she keeps on tracing her finger along the lips of Red's cunt, but not really touching her.A moan came out of Chloe's mouth, desperately wanting her to stroke her sensitive spot.

"Becaaaa" Chloe whined desperately needing her wife.

Chloe heard her wife laugh. "What do you want me to do Chloe?" she whispers in her wife's ear.

"You know what I want." with the anticipation in Chloe's voice.

"I want to hear you say it. Beg for it. Now what do you want?" she asks as she ran her nails down one thigh, stops when she came to her clit, skips over it and goes to the other leg.

Chloe whimper again. Out of frustration, she reaches for her hand and is about to put it on her clit when Beca breaths in her wife's ear, "You do that, I will have to walk away without touching you. Now again, what do you want Chloe?"

"I want you to touch me. Please, Beca, I'm begging you."

"Are you mine Chloe?" asking as she opens Chloe's clit lips and starts dipping her finger into her wife's wetness.

"Yes," Chloe's voice husky with pleasure.

"Mine and _Only_ mine Chloe, I love you so much, I won't stand it watching any man or woman looking at you. Do you understand me, Chloe?" Beca said seductively in her ear as she uses the wetness on her finger and rubs Chloe's swollen clit.

"F-fuck Beca, I'm O-only y-your's" she said loudly.

"Good girl."

Beca slid one finger in; she could hear Chloe moan. She added one more finger, Chloe put her arms around Beca's neck and began to grind against her wife's fingers. "Faster B-eca!"

Beca flicked her fingers back and forth inside of her hitting her spot every time. "/right t-there b-baby!"

Chloe was moving with her wife's fingers and Beca could feel that cum was running down her hand. She leaned and started to suck on her nipples again and Chloe's body began to tense up. Her back began to arch as Beca slid in one more finger and rubbed her clit at the same time.

"That's it, baby, cum for me, come on. Don't hold back."

That was all it took Chloe to come hard. Reaching her climax as she moaned and screamed Beca's name loudly. After hearing Chloe's breathing evened out, Beca retracted her fingers and kissed her wife passionately.

"I love it when you're jealous," Chloe said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I had the right to be jealous Chlo-bear. I love you."

"I love you too Becaboo. You turn." She smirked and flipped her wife back on the bed.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter Sex of the baby! Leave your opinions on what the twins gender should be and I'll update maybe soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after the couple's shopping festivities and sex, the couple was in bed naked, wrapped in each other's arms and sleeping peacefully. It was almost 11 AM when the door bell rang. Chloe huffed as she was waking up, she needed sleep but the door bell was the one who woke her up. She looked at Beca who was still sleeping peacefully. Sighing, she got up and wrapped her silk robe around her body and went to get the door.

"Good morning ma'am, we are here to install the furniture for the kid's room." The young man said.

"Oh right, well follow me to the room." The man nodded and followed Chloe to the twin's soon to be room. The couple chose the room next to the couple because it was the closest to them; they wanted the twins to be close to them if they wake up late and sudden cries from the twins.

"This is the room the babies will be sleeping in." Chloe smiled softly.

"Great, we will get started then. But we may be entering the house more than once, is that okay?"

Chloe nodded. "No problem, just be careful please."

"No worries ma'am." The young man said as he made his way out of the house to retrieve the furniture and set them up. Since she can't go back to sleep, Chloe decided to prepare breakfast and coffee for Beca since she was still asleep.

* * *

Chloe smiled to herself at the thought of her wife, how Beca makes her feel so special, loved and safe. Chloe never thought in a million years that she would find the love of her life, the girl who she met only once when they were kids, the girl who promised to marry her and after almost 15 years of giving up hope, she found her, she found her Beca, and now that she found her, she wasn't going to let go easily. Even though they have their ups and downs, Chloe knows that Beca will always be hers, and with the twins arriving soon, their life was perfect.

As soon as she made her way to the kitchen, she took out the ingredients of the pancake and started the preparing them. She decided on doing French toast and bacon, as well as pancakes and waffles. She knew Beca loved them and her wife deserved a well-done breakfast. Chloe turned the speaker on a low volume and clicked on her favorite playlist. Singing and dancing through the playlist, breakfast was done within half an hour of starting. She aligned them on the tray and made her way to hers and Beca's bedroom.

She placed the tray on the nightstand beside the bed and sat beside her wife who was still sleeping peacefully. Chloe kissed her wife's forehead. "Baby, Wake up Becaboo."

"I want to sleep Chlo." The lawyer whined.

"Come on, sleepy head, I made you breakfast and their coffee too."

"Mmm God, I love you so much right now." The brunette said as she opened her eyes and kissed Chloe's forehead. Kissing each other on the forehead held a special meaning for the couple, for them, it meant safety, love, protection and respect.

Chloe giggled. "I love you too baby. Eat up; the people who we ordered the monkey's furniture are here."

Beca's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" She asked as she took a bite from the pancakes.

"Really, Really" The redhead confirmed.

"Do you want to pick the paint with me today Chlo-bear?"

"I don't want to leave the house to strangers, how about you and Aubrey go?"

Beca nodded. "Sure sweetheart, speaking of Aubrey, have you given any thoughts on the Godmother situation?"

Chloe's eyes widened. She forgot. Sighing, she shook her head. "I don't know, how about Stacie and Aubrey will each be the godmother of one of the twins? Or just we will choose both of them."

Beca smirked, "Nah, too easy, let's play a game."

Chloe laughed. "Why would we do that? And what kind of game?"

"Well our monkeys are Mitchell's; they would be honored to be the godmother's, but we will get them riled up for a while."

"That's evil Beca!" Chloe busted into laughter.

"Oh come on Chlo! It'll be fun! We'll choose them both of course because they are our best friends."

"Okay, I'm in! Tell me what kind of game?"

"Who gets more clothes for the babies?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Beca! No!"

"Why not!"

"Because I said so."

"I got it!"

"You got what?"

Beca just smirked. "I'll tell you after I call them,"

* * *

Beca called Aubrey as Chloe called Stacie asking them to come over for something important. The couple had already decided on what to do, they just needed the right acting skills which luckily they both had. It wasn't until it was almost 2 PM till the girls showed up with worry written all over their faces. When Beca called them earlier she told them that it was urgent and she needed both of them. The hand workers have already left, the twins cribs and closet was all set they just needed to align it in the room but they were waiting for the paint.

"Beca! Chloe! What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Both the brunette and blonde asked.

Beca remained silent. She looked at Chloe who was crying.

"Chloe, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is something wrong with the babies? What did you do to her Beca!" Stacie asked worriedly.

"I didn't do anything." The lawyer shrugged.

"Chloe come on what's wrong? Talk to us. Are the twins okay?"

Chloe nodded without saying anything else. She looked at Beca with tears in her eyes. "How could you do this to me Beca? To us! To our babies!"

"It just happened, Chloe!"

"These things don't just happen Beca!"

"Okay! Stop it now! What's going on"

"Bree, please prepare the divorce papers."

Aubrey and Stacie tensed at the lawyer's words. Divorce? Why?

"What the fuck Beca! Why!" both said at the same time.

"I-I don't want to be with Chloe anymore."

Stacie stood up and made her way to where Beca was standing. She held her hand up and slapped the lawyer on her cheek. Chloe's mouth hung open as Aubrey looked at what just happened with wide eyes. "How could you do this to Chloe? To your kids who are going to be born in a couple of months Beca! Fuck you! Fuck you for doing this to her!"

"Stacie. Calm down." The blond lawyer said still trying to wrap her head around what happened.

"No Aubrey! I won't calm the fuck down! Do you want a divorce? Fine, Chloe, go back your stuff and you're leaving with me now. I'll help you raise the twins." When Chloe heard her best friend's words she was really proud of Stacie standing up for her.

"Beca what the hell are you doing? You love Chloe! What the fuck happened to this sudden change?" Aubrey yelled at her best friend. "What about your dreams? You kept searching for Chloe till you found her and now you want a divorce? You want to get separated after years and years of you moping around trying to find her and building a family together?"

"I just don't want to continue living like this! What's wrong with you people?"

"What's wrong with you Beca? What the fuck is going on with you!"

Chloe continued to cry as Stacie was trying to calm her down. "Calm down, stress isn't good for you Chlo. We'll get through this."

"Beca, I won't do the divorce papers. Find someone else. As far as this goes, I'm sorry but I'm not leaving Chloe to raise your kids alone. I'll be helping her every step of the way."

Both the designer and the brunette were insanely proud of their best friends. Knowing that no matter what happened; they will be the ones who will help through the ups and downs of Chloe and Beca's life. Beca couldn't take it anymore; she started to laugh followed by Chloe. Aubrey and Stacie stood there speechless.

"Why are you laughing?" Stacie asked.

None of them answered as they continued to laugh.

After a few minutes of calming down, Beca went and hugged Aubrey as Chloe also stood up and hugged Stacie.

"Guys? What's going on?" Aubrey asked.

"First, I'm sorry I had to do this, I just wanted to do something before telling you why I really brought you here," Beca spoke slowly. "Second of all, I am so fucking happy to call you my best friend Aubrey, so fucking proud."

"Me too, Stacie I'm so proud and happy that I have a best friend like you."

"Okay? What the hell guys?"

Beca and Chloe both stood beside each other as they held hands. They smiled and looked at their best friends.

"Aubrey."

"Stacie."

"Yeah?" They both said at the same time.

"Will you do us the honor of being our monkey's godmothers?"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Stacie squealed as she hugged the couple tightly.

"Are you serious?" Aubrey asked with tears in her eyes.

"I am, I'm sorry we did the prank you guys, but it had to be done."

Aubrey hugged the couple after Stacie but immediately slapped their arms hard.

"OW! Geez, woman! What was that for!?" The couple asked as they rubbed their arms.

"For being ass holes! The both of you! How could you do this to us!" Aubrey yelled.

"Chloe how on earth could you cry like that?!" Stacie asked.

"It was Beca's idea, and as for the crying well it's one of my many talents." Chloe smirked and raised her hands in defense.

"Shit, Beca I'm sorry I slapped you"

Beca laughed. "It's okay Stacie. I expected it, I knew it was coming."

"So, Will you? I mean to do us the honors?"

"You'd be crazy if you thought I'd say anything other than yes!" Aubrey said excitedly.

Beca turned to Chloe and sent her a wink. She kissed her forehead, nose, and lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Awwwwwwwwww" Both Stacie and Aubrey were in awe for the couple's love.

Beca blushed and hid her face in Chloe's neck. "How about we celebrate by going to a club?"

They all agreed as they decided to meet up at 9 PM at one of LA's nightclubs.

* * *

After bidding their goodbye's to their best friends, the couple went to check the twin's room since they haven't seen it yet. They entered the bedroom and grinned widely as soon as they saw the cribs.

"It's so cute"

"It is. Since today I didn't go to pick the paint, I'll go tomorrow."

Chloe nodded and made her way to one of the cribs, brushing her fingers on the surface. She smiled to herself, she couldn't believe that in a couple of months she and Beca would carry their twins. Their monkey's. Beca wrapped her arms around Beca's waist from behind and kissed her wife's temple. "Do you want to take a nap before we go?"

"Yes, that would be great," Chloe said softly.

They made their way to their bedroom, Beca was wearing a tank top and shorts while Chloe changed into one of her new pajamas that Beca brought her. They laid in their bed as Chloe laid her head on her wife's chest and placed her hand on her wife's waist. On the other hand, Beca wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist and kissed the top of her head.

 _You're a falling star, you're the getaway car_  
 _You're the line in the sand when I go too far_  
 _You're the swimming pool on an August day_  
 _And you're the perfect thing to see_

 _And you play you're coy, but it's kinda cute  
_ _Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do  
_ _Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true  
_ _Cause you can see it when I look at you_

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
 _It's you, it's you; you make me sing_  
 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

 _You're a carousel, you're a wishing well_  
 _And you light me up when you ring my bell_  
 _You're a mystery, you're from outer space_  
 _You're my every minute of my everyday_

 _And I can't believe, uh, that I'm your man_  
 _And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can_  
 _Whatever comes our way, oh, we'll see it through_  
 _And you know that's what our love can do_

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
 _It's you, it's you; you make me sing_  
 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

* * *

Beca sang softly to her wife as she stroked her hair. She loved Chloe more than she'll ever know, more than Beca will ever understand.

"I love you, Chloe. So much."

"I love you too Beca. Don't ever leave me."

"Never."

And with that the couple closed their eyes planning to wake up in a few hours to go with their best friends.

* * *

A/N: I left the sex of the because I'm still waiting for your opinions on what the gender should be.

Leave your review and I'll reply as soon as I see them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Chlo-bear are you ready?" The lawyer asked from the bathroom where she was applying her makeup. After taking their powernap the couple woke up around 7 PM and started to get ready for their night with their best friends.

"I need 10 more minutes baby!" Chloe said as she entered the bathroom and kissed her wife's cheek.

"Whenever you feel tired, we will leave okay?" Beca asked as she pointed at the redhead. "And no drinking for the both of us, so don't try and trick me."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her wife. "Baby, if you want to have a drink I won't stop you. I don't mind really."

"I do mind, now stop arguing with me and go get your clothes on!" the brunette said playfully.

Chloe laughed and nodded as she headed back to their room.

within the next 10 minutes, the couple were ready and making their way to the car. Beca wore tight blue jeans with a loose white blouse with white heels, as Chloe wore a black dress that had a print of baby pink flowers that stopped at above her knees, as well as, baby pink heels.

Beca intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of Chloe's hand. "You look beautiful. I love you so much Chlo."

"You look beautiful too, baby, and I love you so so so much," Chloe said as they reached the car, Beca opened the door for her wife and helped her in. After getting settled the couple drove to the club were Aubrey and Stacie were waiting for them.

About twenty minutes later, the couple arrived at the club, holding hands they entered in search for their best friends. The music was loud and the place was crowded so Chloe was close to Beca at all time. Spotting their friends at the VIP section, the couple made their way over and hugged their best friends. They both ordered some coke and made their way to the dance floor.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and brought her closer. As the redhead placed her arms around her wife's neck, bringing her closer.

 _I'm feelin' sexy_  
 _I wanna hear you say my name boy_  
 _If you can reach me_  
 _You can feel my burning flame_

 _I'm feelin kind of n-_ a-s _-t-y_  
 _I just might take you home with me_  
 _Baby the minute I feel your energy_  
 _Your vibe's just taken over me_  
 _Start feelin so crazy babe_  
 _Lately, I feel the funk coming over me_  
 _I don't know what's gotten into me_  
 _The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy, babe_

Chloe swayed her hips to the music as holding her wife close.

 _Tonight_ I'll _be your naughty girl_  
 _I'm_ callin _all my girls_  
 _We're gonna turn this party out_  
 _I know you want my body_  
 _Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_  
 _I'm_ callin _all my girls_  
 _I see you look me up and down_  
 _And I came to party_

Red's ass started to sway to the rhythm. She ran her hands down her thighs, as her dress was inching up with her movements. The dark blue eyes Chloe loved so much met her's and a smirk crossed on the lawyer's lips. "You're beautiful." They began to match the pace of the music together, their bodies swaying as one.

 _You're so sexy, tonight I am all your's, boy_  
 _The way your body moves across the floor_  
 _You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y_  
 _I just might take you home with me_

Facing one another Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, using the stability to rock her body into her wife. Without warning the lawyer spun Chloe around, grabbing her arms and pinning them in front of her, their bodies still grinding into one another and Beca's other hand grazing Chloe's hip. Chloe and Beca's arousal was growing and they craved for each other. They wanted more.

 _Baby the minute I feel your energy_  
 _The vibe's just taken over me_  
 _Start feeling so crazy babe_  
 _Lately, I feel the funk coming over me_  
 _I don't know what's gotten into me_  
 _The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe_

 _"_ Tonight I'll be your naughty girl" Chloe whispered in her wife's ear, letting the brunette know that she needed her, which sent shocks through her body.

"Yeah, you are." Beca husked into her ear.

* * *

The girls continued their night sober, dancing and laughing with their best friends at everything. They were all seated on the couch, Chloe was curled into Beca as the brunette had her arm around her waist. Beca kissed the top of her wife's head and held her close.

"You guys are the cutest," Stacie said in awe as she admired the couple. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Stacie." Chloe blushed.

"Do you want to dance some more sweetheart?" Beca asked softly. Chloe shook her head, she was tired and very comfortable to get up."Do you guys want to spend the night over?"

"I can't, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow," Aubrey said.

"Doctor? What doctor? Are you okay Bree?" Beca asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, just a check up. Don't worry about it." Aubrey said softly.

"What about you Stace?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe next time Chlo, I have some work to do in the office and well no offense but the lake house is a bit far from the office."

Chloe and Beca laughed. "Well yeah but it's the _lake house,_ it was my dream to start a family in it with Beca, even if it's a bit far."

"Understandable." The long legged brunette and the blond lawyer said.

"Sweetheart, tomorrow we have a doctor's appointment too. we're going to know the sex of the baby!" Beca said excitedly.

"Finally! I need you to tell me as soon as you know because I want to buy those monkey's adorable clothes." Aubrey said happily.

"Me too! Me too!" Stacie agreed.

Beca laughed. "You are going to spoil them aren't you?"

"Hell yeah!" The best friends said happily.

They continued to laugh and order none alcoholic drinks throughout the night, it wasn't until the clock showed that it was 2 AM and decided to go back home.

* * *

The next morning, the couple woke up happy in each other's arms, thinking of the night before, and how they continued their activities after the club. They showered and made breakfast, dancing and singing to the music Beca played. The couple got dressed and made their way out to Beca's car so that they can go to the doctor's appointment. They were both equally excited to know so that they can get the paint and start the decoration.

It was 10 AM when the couple reached the Doctor Sam's clinic, they were sitting in the waiting room, holding hands as Beca played with Chloe's wedding ring.

"Mitchell's?" The nurse asked with a smile. "Doctor Sam is ready for you."

The couple nodded and made their way to the office. Beca helped Chloe get onto the bed and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much Chlo-bear"

"I love you too Becaboo. Forever and always."

Doctor Sam entered and greeted the couple happily. He lifted Chloe's shirt so that he can apply gel on it and start the Ultrasound.

"Do you guys want to know the sex of the twins?"

"Yes!" They both said happily as Doctor Sam nodded.

"Well, If you look here." He said as he pointed at the screen. Chloe and Beca's happy tears started to fall as the lawyer kissed her wife. "Congratulations to the both of you."

* * *

"Ahhh! I'm so excited Baby!" Chloe squealed as she got in the car with the help of her wife.

Beca laughed. "I am too! So Jayda and Jayden or Michelle and Micheal?" Beca asked a she got into the driver seat, holding her wife's hand.

"I don't know they are both beautiful, we'll let our families decide how about that?"

"Yes! Great Idea."

"I want to go do some paint shopping do you want to come with me?" The lawyer asked softly.

"No baby, I want to go home, can you drop me back then leave?"

"Nah, I'm leaving you here. In the middle of the road." The brunette deadpanned. "Of course I'm dropping you back Chlo-bear."

"I love you so much Becaboo."

"I love you too Red. I might go and see my parents after I'm done, Is it okay?" It's not like Beca was asking permission but she knows her wife likes to know where she is going.

"Of course baby, say hi to them and tell them I'll visit them soon." The redhead said as she kissed the brunette's cheek.

* * *

After dropping Chloe back at the lake house, Beca made her way to the hardware store to decide on the paint, she thought of green, orange or even normal white, but none of them seemed to please her. The lawyer started to go through the colors when a color got her eye. She smiled imagining the how the color would look like. She picked the bucket of a light gray, black, and white paint and some brushes and made her way to the wall frame sections. _Chloe is going to love it._ Beca thought as she made way to pay for the items and make her way to her parent's house.

* * *

Chloe was sitting on the couch watching a movie and rubbing her baby bump softly. "Hey, monkey's, I can't wait to hold you in my arms, and raise to you be the perfect lady and man you can be, So you can be like me and mama and find the love of your life and get married and we get to see my grandchildren. I know it's way too early to talk to about that but I want you to know that I love you so much."

The twins made a small kick in Chloe's belly and she laughed. "I'm your mom, yes I am."

The doorbell rang which confused the brunette, she knows Beca has a key. She got up and made her way to the door, only to reveal a crying Aubrey who collapsed in her arms.

"Bree, Bree sweetheart, calm down. What's wrong?" She asked as she rocked the blond lawyer back and forth. "Bree, sweetheart please calm down."

Aubrey continued to cry, clinging to Chloe as she ushered her to the living room. "Do you want me to call Beca? Or Luke?"

"No! Please don't call Luke." as she cried harder.

"Okay, I won't Bree, calm down. Do you want a glass of water?"

Aubrey nodded. "Thank you." She said as her cries were coming down.

Chloe went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, handing it to Aubrey, waiting for her to calm down. "Talk whenever your ready Bree," Chloe said as she rubbed the back of the blond lawyers back.

After Aubrey calming down and collecting her thoughts. "I ... Chloe I."

"Step at a time Bree." The redhead softly.

Aubrey placed her head on Chloe's shoulder as the redhead rubbed the blonde's back softly. "Want to take a nap? Wait till Beca is here and talk?"

She felt the blond nod. "Okay then, lay down and I'll go make something for you."

* * *

It wasn't until it was 8 PM till Beca showed at the house. As she was entering Chloe ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Is everything okay baby?" Beca asked as she hugged her wife back.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything my love."

"Aubrey's here, she's been here since you dropped me home, and she's taking a nap now. I don't know what's wrong but I need you to promise me whatever it is, just breath okay?"

"Where is she? Is she okay? Chlo what happened?"

"Go wake her up slowly, because I figured that it's better for her to talk when your here."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe's forehead and made her way to wake up her best friend. She kneeled down and removed a couple of hair strands from her face. "Bree? Wake up, Bree. it's me Beca."

Aubrey slowly opened her eyes slowly and Beca's heart broke at the pain she saw in her best friends eyes. "B-Beca?" She whispered as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"What's wrong Bree? Did Luke do something?" She asked worriedly.

"B-Beca I-I c-can't." She said as she started crying. Beca hugged her best friend tightly. Chloe came to the other side of Aubrey and rubbed her back softly.

"We're here Bree," Beca said softly.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, I had a very busy week!

Tell me what is going on with Aubrey. What do you think is wrong?


	9. Chapter 9

The girls were waiting for Aubrey to calm down so that they can understand what was going on with her. Beca had a million thoughts running through her mind. If Luke had anything to do with this she was going to kill him for hurting her best friend. Chloe sensed her wife's anger, she stood up and went to her side and whispered, "Breathe baby."

"I-I c-can't have b-babies, Beca. I c-can't!" Aubrey said keeping her eyes down avoiding to look into her best friend's eyes.

"What do you mean Bree?" Beca asked softly

"T-the doctor said that I c-can't have babies, a-and Luke w-wanted to, t-take a break, h-he says it's hard o-on him and that he wants kids and I can't give it to him." And in that moment Chloe and Beca's heart broke at the words that fell from the blond's mouth.

"He said WHAT?I am going to KILL HIM!" Beca yelled as Chloe wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulder to calm her down.

"Beca, baby calm down."

"Do you have the tests? I am sending them to London. We'll take more than one opinion."

"They are in the car."

"Give them to me," Beca demanded.

Aubrey handed her the key's and looked at her best friend. "B-Beca." She whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll fight this together, even if he leaves you, I'm here, We're here, Me, Chloe, Stacie, My family everyone we know."

"When you g-get back, I have to tell you something else. Both of you. But I don't know how you'll take it."

"Tell me now, what's wrong?"

"Yeah Bree, What's going on?" Chloe asked softly.

"I-I um" Aubrey was cut off by her phone ringing. She looked it was Stacie.

"Who is it? Is it Luke?" Beca asked.

Aubrey shook her head. "N-no, it's S-Stacie."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused, why was Stacie calling her? Aubrey excused herself and went to the kitchen to answer the call, the brunette rubbed her temples in frustration, sitting beside Chloe. "I don't know what to do, I can't see her hurting."

"I know baby, We'll figure this out. I promise." The redhead kissed her temple. "Are you sending the papers to London tonight?"

Beca nodded, "I'll scan them and send them, and then I'll go to meet Luke and kick his ass for what he did."

"Baby" Chloe warned. "Please don't hurt yourself."

"He broke her heart, he broke my best friend/sister's, heart. I can't be okay with that, she can't have kids. Big deal, they can adopt, they can use an another girl to get pregnant. He should stand by her not take a break Chlo, they love each other!"

"Baby, calm down, please. We will help her, if Luke wants to leave her, let him be. She deserves better."

"Not before I give him a piece of my mind. I'm heading out now, I'll call you soon Okay?"

"Can you be careful? Please?"

"I will. Take care of her I won't be long." The brunette gave her wife a kiss and left, within few minutes Aubrey re-entered the living room and sat beside Chloe.

"W-where's Beca?" She asked softly.

Chloe opened her arms and Aubrey rushed to the embrace. "She went to scan the papers and send them to London. How are you holding up?"

"I-I'm okay, it hurts. A lot."

"Bree, can I ask you something?" Chloe asked softly.

"You want to know what's the other thing?"

"If you want to tell me, I don't mind. Maybe I'll help."

"All my life, I planned my life, being with Luke, doing a great wedding, have kids, making a promise to each other at the wedding in front of everyone we know that we'd stand by each other for better or worse. And now, he left because I can't have kids, he backed out, saying he wants time away, do you think he'll come back? Why would he? I'm damaged, Chloe. I've had known that I can't have kids almost a week ago, but I redid the tests just to be sure and they came with the same result, but I didn't tell anyone except, one person."

"Since I know that Beca found out only today who is the other person?"

"I-It's S-Stacie."

"How? Why? Not that I have a problem with it. B-But why?"

Aubrey sighed. "I don't know, Beca was busy with you. I didn't want to add the burden on you guys, you have my godchildren coming in a couple of months, you need to stay out of stress."

"Do you know what Beca might do if she heard you? How could you think that way, Aubrey? You're Beca's best friend. She'll always be here for you."

"She'd be pissed, I know, it's stupid. But I just felt like she has enough on her plate."

"Do you want to tell her that Stacie knew before her?"

Aubrey sighed. "She'll get mad. Really mad."

"She might, but she'll understand, I'll talk to her too. Look, Bree, I'm not mad, I'm happy that you got my best friend by your side as well, but don't ever forget that Beca will always be there for you. Even if she's married to me, even if we are having kids, she's your best friend and sister, no one should top that. okay?" She said softly. She wasn't mad that she told Stacie, she was confused by Aubrey's actions. Did she really steal Beca from Aubrey?

Aubrey nodded, she knew she made a mistake but she felt like Beca didn't need any more problems. "Chlo, I'll go home, Do you need anything?"

"Stay, don't leave. Spend the night here, tomorrow you'll wake up feeling better okay?" Aubrey nodded. "Thank you, Chloe."

* * *

After leaving the house, Beca made her way to the office, she scanned the papers and talked to a couple of doctors she knew in London, hoping that her best friend's test was false. She sat at her desk looking through the window thinking of how Luke could possibly do that to Aubrey, leave her when she needed him the most. She picked up her phone and called Luke.

 _"Beca, I know you're mad,"_ Luke said as soon as he picked up.

"Damn right I am Luke. Come to the office now. You got 10 minutes." Beca said as she hung up and threw her phone onto the desk and rubbed her temples. The next 15 minutes passed, and Luke knocked on her office door.

"Come in." She said dryly.

"Beca."

"Luke, screw you! She's hurt! She can't have kids and you leave her? You've been together for what? 5, 6 years? That's the best you could come up with? Fuck you, Luke!"

"It's my right to have kids! I want to have kids! She can't give it to me!" Luke yelled.

"There's adoption! there's getting her eggs and you're sperm into another girl so that she can carry your child! What's the real reason you asked for taking time apart? And don't bullshit me, Luke!"

"I don't know Beca! The moment she told me that she can't get pregnant my world fell apart. I don't know what to do."

"You want to know what know what to do?" He nodded. "Fight for her. Don't leave her be in this mess alone. You guys can adopt, you can have a surrogate."

"Can I think about it?"

"I'll ask you one question and answer me honestly Luke. Do you want Aubrey or not?"

"I-I don't know"

"Then leave, I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you. You lost our friendship. You destroyed everything good Aubrey dreamed of. If I ever see you I'll kill you, Luke."

"Beca come on." Luke tried but she cut him off.

"Come on what Luke? Come on WHAT? TELL ME! YOU BROKE MY SISTERS HEART."

"I need time!" He said as angrily.

"Do you want to make a deal?" Beca asked after taking a deep breath.

"Let me hear it first."

" Five years, five more years with Aubrey, get married, try to have a kid via adopting or surrogate, if none of them work, you guys can divorce. I will personally file the divorce."

"Five years?" Luke asked.

"Five years," Beca confirmed.

"That's fair, for the both of us I guess," Luke said as he was letting the information sink into his mind.

"I love you, Luke. You're like my second brother. Don't ever hurt her like that again."

"I won't. I promise Becs."

Before she could answer, her phone notified her that it was a call from London. She waved Luke goodbye and told him that she will call him soon and talk to Aubrey.

"Doctor Montgomery, I'm sorry, I know you're busy, please tell me you have good news." Beca and Doctor Montgomery was a well-known Doctor in London. The lawyer helped her through her divorce from her ex-wife almost a couple of years ago.

 _"Becs, Can you get her to London?"_

"Addie, my wife is pregnant. I can't leave her, Can you come? I'll arrange everything."

 _"Okay, I'll be in LA first thing tomorrow."_

* * *

It was getting late, Chloe was starting to get worried over Beca. She was supposed to be home at 10 PM but it was 12. She tried to call her but the lawyer didn't answer. The redhead got dressed and was on her way to drive her car but stopped when she saw that her wife's car pulled up beside her, she climbed out the car and ran to Beca hugging her tightly.

"I was so worried about you. Where have you been? I was going to drive to your office." The redhead whispered as she rested their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry, I was on the phone with the doctors in London and it got too late. I saw Luke and had a fight with him but we fixed it. I'm sorry I couldn't that I wasn't beside you today. I'm sorry Chloe."

"Baby don't apologize. I love you so much don't forget that okay?"

"Okay, I love you too."

"Do you want to sit on the swing for a bit?" Knowing her wife needed some time with her and cuddle. Beca nodded and ushered her wife to the swing. Once Chloe was seated, Beca snuggled to her side and kissed her wife's temple. She placed one hand on the baby bump and rubbed it softly. "Hey, monkey's."

Chloe smiled and held Beca's hand. "Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm okay as I can be," she whispered. "At first, He didn't want her, I told him to leave. But then I came up with an Idea, five years with her if no kids then I'll file their divorce papers. God Chlo, I'm so tired."

"Calm down sweetheart, I'm here okay? Want to talk about something else?"

The lawyer nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Did you get the paint?"

Beca looked at her wife with a goofy smile, "Yeah I did, but you won't get to help me,"

"Beca! Why?."Chloe whined. Beca laughed at Chloe's voice. She loved it when the redhead whined. Chloe smiled as she heard her wife's laugh. She know's how to put the brunette in a better mood. The designer kissed Beca's head. Beca turned her head and captured her wife's lips softly. "I need you so much right now, I _want_ you so much right now Chlo." She said breathlessly as she stared into her wife's blue eyes.

"I want you so much too baby, but tonight isn't a good time, Aubrey is here, she's sleeping over," Chloe said softly as she stroked her wife's hair.

Beca leaned forward and allows her lips to touch Chloe's. They meet as Beca begins to nibble on Chloe's lips. The lawyer's thumbs start rubbing tiny circles at her wife's hips. "Beca, baby, you're making this very hard."

"I know, but you're so beautiful."

"You are too, you're the most amazing woman I've ever laid eyes on, I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too Chlo. Can we stay here for a little bit?" Beca asked as she laid her head in her wife's lap.

"As long as you want, baby."

 _I will race you to the waterside_  
 _And from the edge of Ireland shout out loud_  
 _So they could hear it in America_  
 _It's all for you_

Chloe sang softly as she stroked Beca's hair.

 _The shells crack under our shoes_  
 _Like punctuation points_  
 _The planets bend between us_  
 _A hundred million suns and stars_  
 _The sea filled in this silence_  
 _Before you sank those words_  
 _And now even in the darkness_  
 _I can see how happy you are_

 _I will race you to the waterside_  
 _And from the edge of Ireland shout out loud_  
 _So they could hear it in America_  
 _It's all for you_

She looked at her wife and saw her started to close her eyes, she smiled and kissed her cheek. "Let's get you back to bed baby. It's getting late."

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up at 6 AM, before Aubrey or Chloe. Beca kissed the redhead's forehead and decided to go to to the twins room and lock the door so she could start painting, without Chloe's help. The lawyer took out the brushes and started to paint the first base of the light gray paint and started painting the walls. While she was painting she was thinking of Chloe, the twins, how in a million years she never had imagined that her life would turn out like this. She was happy. Her babies are coming soon and she will start a life with all three of them.

"Baby? Are you in there?" Chloe asked softly. "I woke up and you weren't beside me." Beca looked at her watch mentioning it was almost 11 AM, she looked around it was almost done. She smiled and went to the door, opening it fast enough so Chloe couldn't see anything and re-locked it. She took Chloe's lips into her own. "Good morning baby." The redhead said breathlessly from the kiss

"Good morning sweetheart." The lawyer kissed her wife's forehead. "You can't go in there until I'm done. So how about you and Bree go to a spa? Take Stacie too."

"Are you okay baby? Why don't you want me in there?"

"Because it's a surprise, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me. I want you to take my credit card, and go have fun with the girls and leave me here with everything."

"Can you at least have some breakfast?"

Beca kissed her wife's forehead. "Let's go."

They entered the kitchen finding Aubrey making coffee. "Good morning Bree." the couple said happily.

"Morning guys. Beca did you find out anything? Did the doctors say that the tests are wrong?" Aubrey asked hopefully.

"Remember Dr. Addieson Montgmery? She'll be arriving soon to LA. She will redo the tests, but there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Addison?! Beca thank you so much!"

"W-who's Addison?" Chloe asked confused.

"She's a well-known doctor in London she used to live here. We had her case a while ago baby." Beca said softly.

"So what's the other thing?"

"Luke." She said simply.

"What about him?" Aubrey asked nervously.

"He accepted to give your relationship another shot. You guys get married, give the baby thing a shot. _If_ withing five years you don't succeed in having kids, your divorce. He's willing to compromise are you?" She asked sternly.

"I'll think about it. I promise Beca, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, Bree."

Aubrey looked at Chloe who smiled reassuringly. "Stacie knew about the doctor's results before you did."

"W-what? W-why Aubrey? How?" Beca was hurt. Aubrey was her best friend.

"Beca you've been busy, I didn't want to add on your plate. Please don't be mad I love you Becs."

"I love you too Bree. Just please, don't ever think that'd you would be adding on my plate. If I'm not here for you. Chloe is. I'm not mad that you told Stacie, but I am hurt."

"Can I say something?" Chloe asked softly playing with the coffee mug. When she received a nod from the two girls she sighed. "Bree, I want to apologize if you feel that I stole your best friend. I know she's been busy with me and the pregnancy and you feel that Beca doesn't have time for you. I'm sorry that-" She was cut off when Beca talked.

"Baby, where is this coming from?" ... "Yeah Chlo, Beca and I are good. She's taking care of you and my godchildren. Please, don't apologize. I love you both so much."

"We love you too Bree. We love you too." Chloe said as she hugged the blond lawyer.

"Alright, enough mushy stuff, go take my credit card, and go to a spa and take Stacie with you. Got it?" She pointed at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Got it!" They both yelled happily.

"Now go, I have work to do." She said as she kissed her wife's forehead and hugged Aubrey and made her way back to the room.

* * *

A/N: Just a chapter for Aubrey. Should Aubrey give a five-year chance to Luke?

Tell me your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know the deal that Beca made was not fair to any love relationship, but I added it because it reminded me of a situation of a person I know who faced the exact same problem and the same offer also, but of course, the person I know thought it through. It's just a point to the story, everything will change. Thank you for being patient with the time gap of me updating. Enjoy and Review!.**

* * *

It was 2 PM by the girls went to the spa and Beca went back to the twins room, she picked up the paint brush and continued her work, as she was working she thought of the offer she made for both Aubrey and Luke, she knows it's not fair to play with both their love lives but she was hoping that Luke would clearly see that he loves Aubrey for her good side and bad. Sighing, she took out her phone and called Luke.

 _"Hello, Beca."_

"Luke, quick question. Do you want to be with Aubrey because you love her or because you want to have kids?"

 _Luke sighed. "Beca, look, I love Aubrey more than anything in the world. But I want kids, I want to see my future pregnant, I want to hold my kids."_

"Then I'm going to ask you to officially break up with her and after that don't come near her, let her be. Leave her live her life that she deserves."

 _"I know, I'm sorry Beca."_

"No, Luke I apologize for suggesting it. I shouldn't have thought of it. Goodbye Luke."

 _"Bye, Becs."_

Beca hung up the phone and sighed. She grabbed her black paint push and drew two big squares on the wall, after that she took the white brush and wrote the names Jayda and Jayden on the wall in a creative handwriting. She smiled at the memory of choosing the names with Chloe.

 **Flashback.**

 _Beca laid beside Chloe, both panting hard as they came from their bliss. They were back from the club and they made love for two hours. Chloe snuggled to her wife, resting her nose into the crook of Beca's neck. It's moments like this the couple loved the most. Beca kissed the top of her wife's head. "I love you Chlo-bear."_

 _Chlo smiled and kissed Beca's neck. "I love you too Becaboo."_

 _A few minutes of comfortable silence, Beca looked at her wife who was in deep thought. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"_

 _"Jayda and Jayden." Chloe smiled._

 _Beca looked at her with wide eyes. "J-Jayda and Jayden?"_

 _"Yeah, Jayda and Jayden Mitchell."_

 _"I love it!" Beca said as she kissed her wife passionately._

 **End of Flashback.**

Beca aligned the beds according to their names and dresser, she smiled and made her way to the room to take a nap while Chloe comes back.

* * *

Chloe and the girls made their way to the spa, laughing and getting ready to relax. Aubrey was more relaxed once they got out of the house, Chloe noticed it too.

"Chlo, why isn't Beca with us?" Stacie asked as she was stealing glances at Aubrey.

"She's painting the twins room. She wanted to surprise me." Chloe smiled.

"Wait you know the sex of our godchildren and you didn't tell us?!" Aubrey asked shocked, they should be the first to know.

"Yeah well we found out yesterday and it wasn't the time to tell you."

"Well? what are my monkeys?! Come on Chlo! Tell us" Stacie pouted sadly.

Chloe smiled. "Jayda and Jayden."

"O-Oh my g-god! A girl and a boy? Oh my god! I'm going to spoil the shit out of them!" Aubrey yelled excitedly hugging Chloe tightly.

"Congratulations to us!" Stacie laughed also hugging her best friend.

Chloe laughed. "I have Beca's card, how about we finish this and we go shopping for the kids?"

"YES!" Was heard from both the blond and the tall brunette.

They spent almost 2 hours in the spa, the three girls exited the spa feeling fresh and relaxed they made their way to the mall for lunch and shopping.

"Remind me to thank Beca for the credit card." Stacie smiled widely as they got into the car.

"Not a problem Stace, you guys are family." Chloe smiled as she rested her head on the car window.

Stacie looked at the blond lawyer from the rear-view mirror and winked at her. Aubrey blushed deeply. Thinking to herself why was she feeling like this, especially to Stacie, she doesn't have time for these kinds of feelings. Just in that moment her phone rang, she looked and it was Luke calling. She sighed.

"Luke," Aubrey answered as Stacie and Chloe looked at her with wide eyes. Stacie stopped on the side of the road just to listen what was going to happen.

 _"Aubrey, uh, hey h-how are you?"_

"Luke, it's fine, you don't have to do this, I was going to tell Beca that the deal is off, I deserve better than this. Have a good life." and she hung up and tried to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked worriedly as she reached to the blond's hand.

"I have to be, let's go buy our monkeys some stuff okay? Stacie drive." Aubrey demanded. Stacie nodded and Chloe took out her phone to text Beca.

[My Baby] Becs, Luke called, I'm guessing from the tears I'm seeing in Aubrey's eyes, he broke up with her, didn't he?

 _[My Love] I told him too, it wasn't fair for me to put their lives on the line Chlo. Where are you? I miss you._

Chloe smiled. She missed her Beca too, and Beca did have a point.

[My Baby] I miss you too, we finished from the spa and making our way to the mall. What are you doing?

 _[My Love] I finished the kid's room and I'm trying to nap but I can't sleep without you. Get the girls and come home so I can cuddle with you and you know..._

Chloe laughed, which caused Stacie and Aubrey to look at her. "Sorry, Beca was being Beca."

[My Baby] Not going to happen, you have to wait till we are back home. Take one of my shirts and sleep I'll see you soon okay?

 _[My Love]_ _*sighs* Fine, I love you, take care of yourself._

Chloe locked her phone and sighed.

"Everything okay Chlo?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, but sometimes I get this feeling that this is all a dream and I'd wake up all alone."

"Well, your not. I promise you that. Beca loves you so much Chloe, I wish that someday I get to have someone who looks at me like that." Aubrey said softly.

"There is," Stacie said as she winked back at Aubrey. Chloe looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. "Who?"

"It's early to talk about it Chlo," Stacie said as she was entering the mall parking

"Tell me, Stacie! I want to know." Chloe demanded.

Aubrey blushed furiously. "Just drop it, Chloe, please?"

"Fine, but if it's any consolation, you and Stacie would make a cute couple."

Stacie laughed as they entered the mall and Aubrey hid her face in her hands. "Chloe!"

The redhead playfully rolled her eyes. "Fine, just don't let anything stop you from your happiness alright?"

Aubrey nodded as they entered the first baby shop.

* * *

After texting Chloe, Beca tried to sleep. It wasn't until she began to close her eyes again, her phone rang. She grabbed it from the nightstand and saw the that the phone call was from Addison Montgomery.

"Addie, hey what's up?"

 _"Becs, I wanted to tell you that I'm on my way to the airport right now. I'll be in late. I'll meet you tomorrow?"_

"I'll come pick you up from the airport, don't worry about it. Text me when do you land and I'll be there alright?"

 _"Becs you don't have to do that."_

"I haven't seen you in ages Addie, just text me alright?"

 _"Alright see you in 10 hours."_

The lawyer hung up and sighed. She got up and decided to catch the girls at the mall. She got dressed in skinny jeans and a light hoodie and made her way to the car. The brunette connected her phone to the Bluetooth speaker and dialed Chloe's number to inform her.

 _"Hey, baby!"_ Chloe said as soon as she picked up the phone.

Beca smiled. "Hey, sweetheart. I'm coming to the mall, I got bored is that okay?"

 _"Sure baby, text me when you arrive I'll tell you which shop."_

"Okay, see you in a few."

After hanging up, Beca drove, she had the thought of letting Chloe get checked also by Addie since she was already here. Even though Chloe will tell Beca that she was overreacting but she needed to be sure that the kids and Chloe are healthy. She smiled and turned to enter the mall parking, texting Chloe that she arrived. Within seconds she received a text from Chloe telling her that they were having lunch at the restaurant on the second floor. The lawyer made her way up and directly located the girls. She smiled at the sight of Aubrey laughing at something at Stacie said.

She noticed that Chloe was giving her back to the entrance, she smirked and made her way to the table, signaling the blond and tall brunette to keep quite. The lawyer covered the redhead's eyes who squeaked suddenly.

"I can recognize that smell anywhere. It's my baby." Chloe smiled as she removed Beca's hands and got a kiss on the lips from her wife. "I miss you," She said softly as Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed her forehead. "I miss you too baby." She looked at the shopping bags beside Chloe with wide eyes. "Baby, did you buy the whole mall? Not that I mind but what is all this?"

"Baby clothes." The three of them said all together.

"I'll show you later when we get home," Chloe whispered as she kissed her wife's lips.

"Oh stop it you two, you're making me want to be in a relationship too," Stacie said as she glanced at Aubrey.

Beca laughed, "No one is stopping you."

Stacie and Aubrey both blushed, and it didn't go unnoticed by the couple. "So that means that there is someone?" Beca asked.

"It's not the time to talk about it, please drop it," Stacie said as she looked at her hands.

"Alright! who wants some food in their system?" They all raised they hands and ordered.

The four friends spent the next two hours laughing and eating.

"Bree, Addie is coming in tomorrow. Are you okay with that?" Aubrey nodded wordlessly. Beca looked at her wife and smiled. "You too honey, Addie is going to do a check up on you and the monkeys."

"Why? We already have a doctor."

"Baby please just go with me alright? I'd feel much better if she checks on you guys."

"Let her do it, Chloe, Addie is the best," Aubrey said softly.

"If that's what you want, it's fine by me but you are overreacting Becs."

"I know but thank you." Beca smiled. "Do you need more stuff or are you guys done?"

Stacie clapped happily "I need to get them toys, but you can go. I want to get them alone."

"I'll stay with you," Aubrey said as she smiled at Stacie.

"I'll see you guys at home then, pass by alright?"

"Yeah, we'll come," Aubrey said as the friends bid their goodbyes.

* * *

On their way back to the house, Chloe had her head rested on Beca's shoulder the whole time. Beca kissed the top of her wife's and sighed.

"Everything okay baby?" Chloe asked softly.

"Do you think Stacie like Aubrey? It's from the way they both reacted it just raised a question mark."

"Would you mind? If they got together?" Chloe asked knowing her wife would want the best for her best friend.

"N-no I guess not. I just want her to be happy."

"Sing for me," Chloe whispered. "I missed your voice."

"Anything for you baby."

 _I think I like you too much_  
 _Cause I can't see straight_  
 _And I don't think about anything else else else_  
 _Somebody call a taxi_  
 _Cause I'm way too buzzed_  
 _To make it home by myself_  
 _Oh oh_

 _No, I haven't been drinking_  
 _But this feels like an addiction_  
 _And I know I've got the symptoms_  
 _I'm in love love love_  
 _Now the whole world is spinning_  
 _And I'm stuck with blurry vision_  
 _Yeah I wish I've been drinking_  
 _I'm in love love love_  
 _Oh oh_

 _I think about you too much_  
 _Yes sometimes I swear_  
 _I forget to remember myself_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Love is on a bar stool_  
 _And it's calling the shots_  
 _You belong to me and nobody else_  
 _Don't know why you go straight to my head_

"I love you so much Beca."

"I love you too sweetheart," Beca said as she parked the car at the house. "Let's go inside, so I can show you how much I love you." She said as she grabbed her wife by the neck gently attaching their lips.

"Let's go. We'll get the stuff later." Chloe said as she opened the door of the car and made her way to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

After entering their bedroom, the couple got into a heated make out session and the first round of love making. Beca laid breathless hearing a panting Chloe beside her. She kissed the top of her head and brought her closer. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Becs," Chloe said softly as she snuggled more into Beca's side.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Beca asked

"Yeah, maybe some more cuddling?" Chloe said as she took the remote and flipped through the channels.

"Anything you want my love. Do you want to lay on me a little bit more or do you want to rest your head on my lap baby?"

"Beca, your worrying too much, just cuddle with me."

Beca nodded and took a deep breath as she watched Chloe rest her head in the crook of her neck and wrapped her arm around her midsection. Chloe was warm and comfortable and began watching the movie, as she lay there with Beca's arms around her. Chloe felt Beca's hands moving up and down her back, rubbing it gently.

"Hey, baby?" Chloe asked softly.

"Yeah, sweetheart? What is it?"

Chloe looked up at Beca and took her lips in a kiss. "Can we go to round two?" She said as she started kissing the lawyers neck. Beca flipped them so that Chloe's back was on the mattress. "We can go a thousand rounds if that's what you want."

Beca leaned over to Chloe, grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and began to pull it up. Chloe raised her arms and allowed Beca to remove the shirt from her body. The lawyer moved closer to her wife and placed her lips lightly on Chloe's. She lingered there, the redhead put her hands low on the brunette's back. Beca opened her lips a little and pressed them against Chloe's once more. The designer responded by parting her own lips and allowing her wife's tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues pressed against each other, as they pulled each other closer, their breasts touching.

"You are beautiful," Beca said softly

Chloe played with the clasp on Beca's bra until it was open. The brunette wriggled out of the bra, and Heather looked at her free breasts and smiled and placed one hand upon Beca's left breast, gently massaging it as they kissed once more. The lawyer then removed her wife's bra and took both of her breasts into her hands. They pushed their bodies into one another, hard nipples rubbing each other, kissing deeply.

"Baby."

Beca pushed Red's hair back from her face and kissed her lips, then moved down, kissing her neck and shoulders. She continued further down and began kissing her breast. Beca took Chloe's left nipple into her mouth and sucked lightly, teasing it with her tongue, gently squeezing the right breast with her hand. Red moaned quietly. The lawyer kissed and sucked each breast, and placed her hand over Chloe's pants, between her legs, and rubbed it softly. She slowly pulled them down and threw them on the floor. "You're beautiful,".

"Baby Beca wait wait," Chloe begged as she felt a sharp pain.

Beca backed off and looked at Chloe with worried eyes. "Are you okay? Baby, what's wrong?"

"P-pain, oww!"Chloe yelled in pain as she held her stomach.

"Fuck! Come on I'm taking you to the hospital, I won't wait for Addie to come"

"I-I can't not now! Wait, please Beca. Fuck!"

Beca took her phone and hoped that Addie would answer. She called but it only went to voice mail. "Damn it!"

"Beca! calm down! The pain is going away a little bit."

"I'm taking you to the hospital, sit up let me help you get dressed."

"Beca, baby please, it's normal, can I get some tea please?" Chloe asked softly. She didn't Beca to worry. She knows the pain is normal.

The lawyer nodded and threw a hoodie on her and ran to the kitchen. The designer sighed and tried to get up but the pain was still there. She started to rub her belly slowly. She could feel one of the twins kicking. "Come on baby, I don't need any more pain please." She said softly.

A few minutes later Beca returned to the room with a hot cup of tea. Red could still see the worry in her wife's eyes. She opened her arms for Beca, who placed the cup of tea on the nightstand and rushed to her wife's embrace. "I'm okay Becs. It's just a little pain."

"Are you sure? I really would like it if I can take you to the hospital."

"I'm sure Becs. Can we see the kids room?"

Beca smiled. "Are you okay to get up?"

Chloe nodded. Beca kissed her wife's cheek and got up and took a scarf to cover her wife's eyes. "Come on, put it on."

Chloe smiled and wrapped the scarf around her eyes and held her wife's hand to help her to the room. Beca guided her wife to the door and kissed her wife's temple. The lawyer opened the door and helped her wife to the first step. She took off the scarf and Chloe gasped as she saw the room. It was perfect, she walked further more into the room. She looked at the walls were the baby names were written. "Baby this is amazing. It's perfect." She loved every single thing in the room, the beds were aligned according to the names and between them was a small nightstand with a lamp. She turned to her wife and hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "It's perfect."

"Just like you." Beca smiled as she kissed her wife's forehead. "I'll be picking up Addie from the airport. So If you wake up at around 11 or 12 AM, don't worry."

"Can't I come with you?" Chloe asked. "And why do you have to pick her up?"

"If you want to come, you are more than welcome to join me, baby. And I want to pick her up because it's been a long time since I've seen her, she wanted to come as soon as I called her."

"Okay, maybe I'll join you. I'm sorry I ruined our round two."

"Don't ever apologize for anything, my love. I love you. Now let's get you comfy and take a nap, meanwhile, I go get the bags from the car alright?"

Chloe nodded and the couple made their way to their room. The lawyer helped her wife to the bed and kissed her wife. "Have a good nap baby. I'll wake you up soon."

* * *

Aubrey and Stacie were still at the mall shopping for the twins, Aubrey was feeling a lot better.

"I think Chloe and Beca are going to kill us," Aubrey said laughing, looking at the tons of shopping bags in her hand.

"They will Bree. Especially since we got them the customized shirts written on them _I have the best Godmother_." Stacie laughed.

"Thank you, Stacie, for making me forget about my problems."

Stacie looked into the eyes she admired so much. "I'll always be there for you. You don't need a man to have a baby nor a family. You just need to find the right person."

"I'm damaged, I can't have babies Stacie. Who would want that kind of person?"

Stacie sighed. "I do. Bree, you might hate me for this. And I know that this is a bad time. But something about you is making me crazy. It's like I just need to be beside you all the time."

"I do too, and it is too early. I-I would like to take it slowly with you. But I'm afraid I'd be holding you back on your life."

"You won't, but can I ask you a question?"

Aubrey nodded waiting for Stacie to talk. "Will you go out on a date with me? We'll take it at your pace."

"I'd love too." Stacie got closer to the blond lawyer and kissed her forehead. "I'll always be here for you Bree. No matter what happens. I'll be your rock."

Aubrey hugged the tall designer tightly. "Thank you."

"Let's continue shopping, then we'll see what do you want to do afterward."

* * *

It was almost 11 PM, the couple was watching a movie waiting for Addie to arrive. After Chloe waking up, the couple decided to have dinner and watch a movie. Aubrey and Stacie had already contacted the couple and told them to hang out tomorrow, which the couple directly agreed too. It was in the middle of the movie and the couple was cuddled up together. Chloe had her head on her wife's chest and an arm around the neck. Beca also had her arm around her wife's midsection and her lips were on Red's forehead, kissing it occasionally.

"Chlo-bear? Do you want to get ready?" Beca asked softly.

Chloe nodded and started to get up. The couple entered the room and began to get ready within 20 minutes. They got into the car and made their way to the airport. As Beca was driving, she held Chloe's hand throughout the drive. Beca could sense that her wife was overthinking about something.

"Chloe, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm scared." Chloe sighed, looking through the window.

"Is something wrong?"

"What if something is wrong with one of the babies?"

"Well if something was wrong, Dr. Sam would've told us about it."

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe."

"Hey Chlo-bear, can I ask you for a favor?"

"You can ask me anything Becs."

"Sing for me." Beca needed to distract Chloe from her thoughts, even though she knows Dr. Sam won't hide anything from them but she always worries. Chloe smiled and nodded.

 _Settle down with me_  
 _Cover me up_  
 _Cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me_  
 _And hold me in your arms_

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _This feels like falling in love_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _We're falling in love_

 _Settle down with me_  
 _And I'll be your safety_  
 _You'll be my lady_

 _I was made to keep your body warm_  
 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

"I love you so much, I love your voice, I love all of you," Beca said as she parked the car in the airport parking and leaned in to kiss her wife.

"You're my everything," Chloe said breathlessly as she pulled away from the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

"Let's go get Addie come on." Chloe nodded and made their way inside.

The couple waited inside for about 30 minutes till they saw Addison come out, Beca ran and hugged her tightly.

"Addie!"

"Becs! It's so good to see you! Now, where is that wife of yours? I want to meet her."

"Over there, let's go," Beca said as she helped her friend with one of her bags and made their way to her wife.

Beca intertwined her fingers with the redhead and kissed her temple. "Addie this is my beautiful wife Chloe. Chlo this is my good friend Dr. Addison Montgomory."

"It's very nice to meet you Chloe, and congratulations on the pregnancy," Addie said as she shook her hand with Chloe's.

"Thank you, Dr. Addison, Beca talked so much about you. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It's not a problem and you can call me Addie."

"Since we skipped the formalities let's get you to settled in," Beca said as they made their way back to the car.

* * *

The next morning, Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie made their way to the clinic where Addison was waiting for them there. She had a good friend who was happy to spare an extra room for her. They were all seated in the waiting area, Beca was nervous, her foot was bouncing up and down. On the other side of the room, Stacie had an arm around Aubrey's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, even if the tests are negative, we'll get through it together." She whispered comforting her blond lawyer.

Beca looked at her best friend and saw how comfortable Aubrey was beside Stacie. "Are you two dating?" She asked bluntly. Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie's head whipped to the brunette's side.

"B-Beca, We are taking it slow, I wanted to tell you after this," Aubrey said nervously.

"Just don't hurt my best friend Stace," Beca said as she pointed at the tall brunette.

Before anyone could say anything, Addie appeared by the door. Aubrey stood up and hugged her. They chatted for a few minutes and excused themselves so that Aubrey can get checked.

Almost Thirty minutes later, Aubrey came out from the room and sat beside Stacie, Chloe and Beca made their way to the blond lawyer and hugged her.

"Is everything okay Bree?" Stacie asked softly.

"I-I don't know. Addie will be coming soon with the results." Aubrey sighed. "But we did a lot of tests. But in the meantime Chlo and Becs your up. Addie is waiting for you."

The couple nodded and made their way to the examination room.

"So Chloe, tell me how are you feeling?" Addison asked as she helped Chloe to the bed.

Chloe explained the pain she felt recently and the changes in her mood for the past few months. Addison nodded and started to apply the gel so that she can do an ultrasound. Beca was holding Chloe's hand all the time.

"Okay, the pain you had yesterday is called round ligament pain, whenever you do a sudden movement, it's normal when you're pregnant. But I want to keep an eye on your blood level. From what you told me I have concerns about gestational diabetes."

"What?!" Beca yelled.

"Calm down Beca, it's very normal for a pregnant woman, it goes away as soon as Chloe gives birth."

"Are you sure she'll be okay Addie?"

"Baby, she's a doctor, calm down." She looked at Addison and sighed. "Will it affect any of the babies?"

"With some pills, nothing bad will happen, don't worry."

"Are you sure Addison? Chloe and the babies will be fine after this?"

"Yes, Beca don't worry."

Beca kissed Chloe's forehead and sighed. "Okay, are we done?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"What is it?" Beca asked.

"I want to stay in LA, open a clinic and start working."

"That's great! It's an amazing idea! It would be nice to have you around."

"Yeah, yeah now come on I need to see Aubrey's tests in a few."

"Is she going to be okay?" Beca asked with concern. Chloe held her hand and sighed.

"I need to see the results to know. Even if she can't have babies, there are many ways she can have kids."

The lawyer hugged Addison. "Thank you for being here."

The redhead doctor hugged her friend back. "You stood by me in my darkest moments Becs, I'm here for you. Always. And you too, Chloe."

"Thanks, Addie." Chloe smiled softly. A few seconds later a nurse entered the examination room with a folder in her hands. She gave it to the doctor. Addison took the folder and thanked the woman and started to read what was written. Chloe and Beca had already made their way back to the waiting room, wanting to be there for their friend no matter what happened.

Addison made her way to the waiting room, all four women stood as soon as they saw her. "Bree, I have both good news and bad. Which one do you want first?"

Aubrey gulped and tensed. Stacie held her hand and squeezed it softly letting her know that no matter what happens she's here. Beca and Chloe both stood beside Aubrey.

"T-The g-good."

Addison sighed. "Well, I can say that there are treatments."

"W-What do you mean treatments?"


	12. Chapter 12

_"What are the treatments?"_

Addie sighed. "You have infertility Bree, it means that you can't have kids. Which you already know. But there are treatments if you would like to give it a try." And in that moment, Stacie, Beca and Chloe's heart sank at the information.

"I'll think about it. Thanks, Addie." Aubrey said as she tried to pull back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Addison came to her and hugged her. "Do what you think is best for you Bree. And remember I'm always here if you need anything."

Aubrey nodded. She turned to them and sighed "I'll see you guys later." With that she walked away, Stacie wanted to follow her only to be stopped by Beca.

"Let her think it through Stace, it's hard for her. Can you take Chloe and go back to the house? I know where she's going. And take the prescription and get the pills for Chloe please Stace."

Stacie sighed and nodded, "Can you bring her back to your house? I'll be there till you come back."

Chloe kissed Beca's temple "Take care of her and bring her back. She needs us right now."

Beca nodded and kissed her wife. "I love you."

* * *

After leaving the clinic, Aubrey made her way to the office. She needed to be alone after everything that has happened. She sat on her desk and had her hands on her face. She sighed, replaying in her mind what Addison had said to her. She knew there was a low chance that the tests were wrong, but she still had hope. She twirled her chair and faced the large window and thought of all the dreams she had about having a child of her own. She was hurting, it was every woman's pain to know that she can't have kids. A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She wiped her tears and told whoever it was to come in.

Without any warning, Beca hugged her best friend tightly, Aubrey couldn't hold her tears and started to sob. The brunette helped the blond to the couch and rocked her softly. "It's okay Bree, let it all out. Whatever you're feeling is valid."

The blond lawyer continued to cry as Beca kept saying soft words to help her calm down. After about 20 minutes Aubrey's crying had subsided but she was still in her best friend's arms. "Are you feeling better?" Beca asked softly.

"A little, thank you for being here."

"It doesn't mean that if I'm married I'd forget my best friend," Beca said as she looked her best friends in the eyes. "You're my best friend and sister, I'll always be here for you alright?" Aubrey smiled and nodded.

"Do you think we can go back to the house? Stacie and Chloe are there."

"Yeah, I need to see Stacie."

"She really makes you happy doesn't she?"

"Yeah, but it's still soon. Can we go now?"

"Come on, let's go back to our girls."

"Is everything okay with Chloe? What did Addie say?"

Beca sighed. "She has diabetes. Although Addie said it's normal, but I can't help but worry."

"Everything will be okay Becs."

"Are you happy with Stacie?"

Aubrey smiled softly. "I am, she's an amazing person."

"As long as you are happy, I am. Shall we get going back to our girls?"

Aubrey nodded and hugged Beca once more. "Let's go."

* * *

As soon as the two lawyers stepped inside the house, their girls enveloped them in a hug. Chloe hugged her wife tightly like her life depended on it and nuzzled her face into Beca's neck. Beca smiled and kissed her wife's forehead. Stacie also did the same and kissed the blond lawyer's forehead. "What took you so long? We were worried." Stacie said concern evident in her voice.

"We got caught up talking, I'm sorry we worried you," Aubrey said softly as she rested her head on Stacie's forehead.

"How about we set up a firebomb outside so that we can relax for a bit?" Beca asked and saw that all three girls agreed. "You girls are sleeping over and don't argue." The lawyer said as she took her wife's hand and went to their bedroom. As soon as the bedroom door closed, Beca hugged Chloe tightly. She needed to be sure that her wife was okay. "I'm so worried about you Chloe." Sadness was in her voice. Chloe pulled out from the hug and looked into the stormy blue eyes she loves very much. "Don't be worried. I'm more than okay as long as you're here."

Beca nodded and kissed her wife's forehead. "Let's get changed." The couple decided to wear sweatpants and hoodie, after making their way to the kitchen and getting snacks and drinks. Beca and Stacie brought some wood and chairs so that they can start the fire.

Chloe was sitting on Chloe's lap and had her arms around her wife's neck. Aubrey was also sitting on Stacie's lap and had her arms around the tall brunette's neck.

 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_  
 _You made me feel as though I was enough_  
 _We danced the night away, we drank too much_  
 _I held your hair back when_  
 _You were throwing up_

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_  
 _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_  
 _I pulled you closer to my chest_  
 _And you asked me to stay over_  
 _I said, I already told ya_  
 _I think that you should get some rest_

Beca sang softly as she held her wife closer.

 _I knew I loved you then_  
 _But you'd never know_  
 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_  
 _I know I needed you_  
 _But I never showed_  
 _But I wanna stay with you until we're gray and old_  
 _Just say you won't let go_  
 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I wake you up with some breakfast in bed_  
 _I'll bring you coffee_  
 _With a kiss on your head_  
 _And I'll take the kids to school_  
 _Wave them goodbye_  
 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 _When you looked over your shoulder_  
 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_  
 _I wanna dance with you right now, oh_  
 _And you look as beautiful as ever_  
 _And I swear that every day you get better_  
 _You make me feel this way somehow_

 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _And I hope you know_  
 _Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_  
 _We've come so far my dear_  
 _Look how we've grown_  
 _And I wanna stay with you_  
 _Until we're gray and old_  
 _Just say you won't let go_  
 _Just say you won't let go_

The three woman had tears in their eyes as Beca sang the song. Chloe kissed her wife's temple. "I won't let you go." She whispered softly. Aubrey turned to Stacie and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're here."

All four women continued their nights with waves of laughter and jokes. Beca was happy to see that her best friend has relaxed as well as Chloe.

"Are you guys hungry?" Beca asked. When she saw that she had received three yes's she smiled. "I'll go prepare something for you guys. Chlo, do you want to join me?" Chloe nodded and stood up from her wife's lap and made their way to the kitchen. Beca got out the ingredients and pans for the dinner, Chloe just sat on the counter eating whatever she found.

"You know, the purpose of you helping me is to actually help me, not eat everything Chlo-bear," Beca smirked as Chloe playfully slapped her wife's arm.

"Be nice, your kids are making me hungry Bec!"

The lawyer laughed as she started cooking. "I love you red." She said as she kissed her wife's lips and continued her cooking.

"I love you too Becaboo."

"I was thinking, umm, do you want to go to the beach house? Just for a couple of days to relax?"

Chloe thought about it, it was a good idea t relax for a couple of days. "Sure, can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure we can sweetheart." She said as she got close to her wife and kissed her cheek. "I live in this world only for you Chloe, only you Chlo."

"I love you so much Beca." The redhead said as kissed her wife with love, respect, and adoration.

Beca got back to cooking and Chloe was still eating anything she could find. After a while, Chloe went to check on Aubrey and Stacie, as soon as she stepped out she smiled at the sight in front of her. Aubrey was still on Stacie's lap but sleeping and the tall brunette was holding her close playing with the blond locks. She took out her phone and took a photo and made her way to the couple.

"You guys are so cute," Chloe whispered as sat in Beca's chair. Stacie smiled. "The moment I met her with Beca, I was attracted to her Chlo, but when I saw that she was with Luke, I buried the feelings deep inside."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asked softly.

"Because I wasn't sure what to do. But now since I have her in my arms, and she's giving me a chance, I'll never let go."

Chloe smiled. "I'm happy for you guys."

Stacie smiled and kissed Aubrey's forehead. Unbeknownst to the tall brunette, Aubrey heard everything and made her heart melt.

After the dinner was done, Beca brought the plates outside, Stacie woke up her blond love and started having dinner. Everyone was enjoying their meal and thanked Beca for her cooking. For the four girls, life was great right now.

* * *

That night, the couple went back to their bedroom, half of Chloe's body was on top of Beca's, the redhead had her face nuzzled into the crook of her wife's neck as Beca was moving her finger on her wife's arm, both enjoying the silence.

"Baby?" Chloe whispered softly.

"Yeah, sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"How about you tell me?" Beca asked as she kissed her wife's forehead.

"I love you so much I'd die for you. Since I was a small girl and I saw you sitting alone, I fell in love with you. I always dreamed of becoming your wife and having kids with you and a family. Every day I wake up in your arms, I'm afraid that this is all a dream and I'd wake up all alone. Please don't ever leave me or let me go."

"I won't ever let you go Chlo-bear. I promise."

Chloe sighed and snuggled more into her wife. "I kind of want to make out now."

Beca laughed sat up as well as she also helped Chloe sit up. Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist and wrapped her arms around her neck. Both leaning in till their lips met. Their kiss was slow and passionate, Beca bit the redhead's lips and heard Chloe let out a soft low moan. The lawyer could feel her wife rocking her hips softly. They continued to kiss slowly till they broke apart. Beca placed her lips on her wife's pulse point and kissed it hardly. After giving Chloe more than one love bite, she returned to the redhead's lips and kissed them harshly.

"It'll always be you, no matter how many women I see, no one can ever take your place in my heart," Beca said softly as she locked her eyes with Chloe's and rested her forehead against Chloe's. They both leaned in again and continued their make out session. Chloe could feel the brunette's hand under her shirt caressing it slowly.

They both broke apart breathless. eye's still closed and trying to control their breathing. "I adore you, Chloe."

"I adore you too Becs."

"Do you want to get some rest?" Beca asked softly as she removed a couple strains of hair from her wife's face and tucked it behind her ear.

Chloe nodded and turned her back to Beca's chest. She got the blanket and covered them both as Beca wrapped her arms around her wife's midsection and kissed her temple. "I love you, baby. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Chlo-bear."

They both feel asleep in each other's arms and a smile on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N; Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Time jump! Also, I wanted to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story. I'm planning on a couple more chapters and I'll start a new different story. My Tumblr name is AcaTitanium94. If any of you wants updates on my stories, be sure to follow me.**

* * *

Months passed and Chloe now was in the beginning of her ninth month of pregnancy, she was expecting to give birth within a week and she was starting to get nervous. Her and Beca were doing great, Beca rarely left Chloe's side and always did what the redhead wanted. The lawyer went to the office a couple of times and Chloe worked from home when she needed twins were doing fine, they were giving her a hard time but nothing that the redhead can't handle. For the past couple of months, and after the couple had spent almost a week at the beach house, they were now back at the lake house. Aubrey and Stacie made it official after their week spent in Aubrey's beach house. The blond lawyer was happy with Stacie, the tall brunette treated her right and with respect.

* * *

Chloe woke up one morning and found that she was alone in bed, she sighed and got her phone from the nightstand to text Beca, but smiled when she saw that her wife had already texted her.

 _[My Baby] Good morning my love. I know you frowned when you opened your eyes and I wasn't beside you. I needed to be at the office to sign a couple of papers. I'll be home soon. I love you._

She smiled and sent a quick reply to her wife.

 _[My Love] I just woke up and yes I frowned. I miss you. It's okay baby take your time at the office. I'm going to spend the day in bed._

She placed the phone back on the nightstand and cuddled under the blankets and started to watch some TV. After about an hour Stacie called her and told her that she was coming to spend the day with Chloe. The redhead agreed and went back to watching TV knowing that Stacie will come through the backdoor. Chloe rubbed her baby bump and started singing for the twins.

 _You, do you remember me_  
 _Like I remember you?_  
 _Do you spend your life_  
 _Going back in your mind to that time?_

 _'Cause I, I walk the streets alone_  
 _I hate being on my own_  
 _And everyone can see that I really fell_  
 _And I'm going through hell_

 _Thinking about you with somebody else_

 _Somebody wants you_  
 _Somebody needs you_  
 _Somebody dreams about you every single night_  
 _Somebody can't breathe, without you, it's lonely_  
 _Somebody hopes that one day you will see_  
 _That somebody's me_  
 _Yeah_

Before she could continue, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." She said as she started to sit up, Stacie entered and hugged her best friend and laid beside her. "How are you feeling Chlo?"

"About to give birth. I can't wait, nine months without coffee or alcohol it's killing me."

Stacie laughed. "You know, you won't be able to drink any of that till you stop breastfeeding."

"I know" Chloe pouted.

They continued with their laughter and jokes till it was almost 3 PM. Chloe was starting to feel some pain, but she thought it was normal. Stacie, on the other hand, was begging the redhead to let her call Addison but Chloe wouldn't agree. Stacie excused herself and went to call Beca.

 _"Stacie, what's up?"_

"Where are you? Chloe started to have some pain, could you come now please?"

 _"Fuck, I'm on my way. I need ten minutes."_

* * *

Beca entered the house running, making her way to the bedroom. She could hear faint sounds of Chloe's voice. She opened the bedroom door and locked eyes with Chloe, who was laying in bed, rubbing her stomach and breathing slowly.

"Baby, what's wrong? Come on I'll call Addie to meet us at the hospital." Beca said with concern laced in her voice.

"Beca, my water didn't break yet, it's just pain," Chloe said trying to calm down her wife.

"I don't want to risk it! Get up now Chloe." The lawyer demanded.

"Beca, calm down. Go call Addie and tell her what can we do." Stacie said calmly.

"I'm not leaving Chloe alone Stacie!" She snapped. "Chloe, I'll carry you if I had too."

Deciding that she can't argue with her wife seeing how worried she was. "Call Addie, tell her I'm having pains and then we will see what we can do. Come on Beca please." She pleaded.

Beca picked her phone out and dialed Addie's number.

 _"Beca what's wrong?"_

"Sh- Ch- Fuck! She's i-in p-pain! Addie!" Beca yelled as she was pacing around the bedroom. "Do something, Addie! I can't see her in pain. Please."

 _"Get her to the hospital, and calm down. I'll meet you there."_

Beca hung up the phone and helped Chloe to the car. The brunette told Stacie to call Aubrey to meet them at the hospital. After helping Chloe who was still hissing in pain in the backseat with Stacie. Beca started driving. "It's okay, I'm here."

"Beca" her voice dangerously low.

"I'm here baby. Don't worry."

"We're here Chlo, we're all here," Stacie said as she rubbed Chloe's back softly.

Beca was driving fast, not caring about any speed limits, she wanted her wife to be okay. That was all she cared about. Within 20 minutes the three ladies were in the hospital entrance were Addison was waiting for them with a wheelchair.

"Since when the pain started?" Addison asked helping Chloe into the chair.

"About an hour. Please do something! Please, Addison!" Beca said pleading. "I can't see her in pain."

Addison rushed Chloe into one of the rooms and got her ready for her bed check. About half an hour of tests, Beca never left her wife, kissing her forehead and holding her hand. "I'm here."

Addison entered the room with a smile. "It's a smooth contraction. But since you are going to give birth soon, I'm going to keep you here for a while."

"And my babies? Are they okay? Please tell if something is wrong." Chloe asked as tears started to well up in her eyes. She was scared. Terrified that something happened to the babies. Beca hugged her wife tightly.

"Don't worry Chloe, the twins are fine. Though I have a question." Addison asked as Chloe and Beca raised their eyebrows. "Did you um, have sex last night?"

Beca and Chloe blushed deeply. They did make love the previous night and it got intense. Aubrey and Stacie laughed at the couple. "Looks like I got my answer." Addison laughed. "Just, don't do it till I clear Chloe okay Becs?"

"Shut up." She mumbled as she hid her face in Chloe's chest.

"You gave us quite a scare there Chlo."

"I'm sorry, but Beca overreacted."

"Give me a break, She's my wife. I hate seeing her in pain. I was scared."

"I'll leave you guys to it. Chloe, I'll be checking up on you every 2 hours. Get some rest." Addison said as she hugged her and her wife. "Becs, can I talk to you privately." Beca nodded and kissed her wife's temple and made her way outside.

"Is something wrong Addie?"

Addison sighed. "I'm a bit worried about the way the babies position. I just wanted to let you know that if the natural birth doesn't go as planned I'll have to do a c-section."

Beca tensed visibly. "W-what? Why? Addie, will that affect the babies? Or Chloe?"

"Everything will be fine Becs."

"Can I be with her inside in case she needs a c-section?"

"I'll see what I can do about it." The lawyer nodded and made her way inside, she stopped in her tracks when she saw her wife's tears on her face.

"Chloe! What's wrong?"

"P-pain!" She cried with tears. "Please make it stop Beca."

The lawyer looked at Aubrey, Stacie, and Addison with helpless looks. She didn't know what to do. She climbed behind her wife and held her close. "Breath baby. I'm here. Everythings going to be alright I promise."

Beca looked at Addison as she was giving her something that Beca guessed to put her to sleep or to ease her pain. She kept rubbing her wife's baby bump and saying comforting things in her ear. Within 5 minutes, Chloe was fast asleep. Beca stayed behind Chloe, her hands were playing with Chloe's fingers.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Aubrey asked softly as she rested her head on Stacie's shoulder and was looking at the couple.

"I hope so Bree, I can't see her in pain. I told her last night we shouldn't have had sex but she didn't listen. I don't want anything bad happening to her." Beca said in a low voice.

"Hey, don't say that our monkeys and Chloe will be just great," Stacie said softly. "Do you want me to go back and get you some clothes for you and my monkeys?"

"If you don't mind? I'd really love that. I doubt Chloe will let go of me anytime soon."

Aubrey giggled. "Such a clingy wife."

Beca shrugged, "I don't mind. She's worth it." She smiled and kissed her wife's temple.

* * *

The next two days went very fast. Chloe was still having pain every hour and Addison keeps checking if Chloe is dilated. Up until now, Chloe is five cm dilated and Dr. Montgomary suspects that she'd be giving birth soon. As for the twins, the position they were in is still worrying Addison but she was waiting till Chloe's water break. As for Beca, she was tired, hospital beds aren't comfortable and she couldn't sleep worrying about Chloe and her babies.

It was 10 AM and Beca was resting her head on Chloe's bed while the redhead slept. Stacie and Aubrey were coming after work.

"Becs." .. "Becs baby please wake up."

The lawyer opened her eyes and looked at her wife with a worried expression. "What's wrong Chlo-bear?"

Chloe opened her arms, inviting her wife for a hug, which Beca gladly took. The lawyer placed her hand on her wife's stomach. "Come on babies. Your tiring Mommy and we want to see you."

"I can't wait to carry them in my arms."

"Ditto Red." Beca smiled and kissed her wife's cheek.

"I'm hungry." Chloe pouted.

"I think I can do something about that."

Beca stood up and went to the hospital cafeteria to get her wife something to eat. She brought her a fruit salad and a sandwich and made her way back to the room.

"I come with food." Beca grinned as she saw her wife's smiled widely.

Chloe moved her legs so that Beca can sit on the bed. As soon as Beca sat, Addie came to the room with a needle in her hand.

"What's that for?" Beca asked worriedly. "She is okay?"

Addison sighed and looked at the couple. "Chlo, I don't want you to worry okay, I'm just giving you an Epi."

"No! What? Why!" Chloe asked worriedly.

"Chlo, don't worry, it's a pain relief for when you give birth, I'm going to insert the epi at the end of your back."

The redhead looked at her wife with wide eyes and tears.

"Will it harm her?"

Addison shook her head. "It'll help her."

Beca cupped the redhead's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "If it'll help, I don't mind. What do you think Chlo-bear?"

The designer sighed and nodded and looked at her wife. "Hold my hand?"

Beca smiled. "Always." She looked at Addison. "Can she hug me? So that if she's in pain I'll hold her."

"She can but she has to arch her back and don't move. Okay?"

Chloe nodded and sat up, she placed herself between Beca's legs and wrapped her arms around her shoulder and arched her back. Beca held her tight and nodded towards Addison that she can start. The redhead doctor reviled Chloe's back and placed the needle in in Chloe's lower back.

"Ready Chlo?" She asked and saw that the redhead nodded. She entered the needle and pushed the epi. Chloe screamed as she felt the needle entering.

"BECA! FUCK!" She said as her fingers dug her fingers into Beca's shoulder.

"Calm down baby. Keep your back arching, do it for me, it's almost done." The lawyer said as she hissed in pain.

"IT HURTS BECA." She cried.

"And we're done," Addison said as she pulled the needle out carefully. "You did great. Now I gave you something called a walking Epi. You will be able to move but you'll need help. And now let me do the ultrasound to check on the babies shall we?"

Chloe nodded as she slowly rested her back to the bed. After checking that everything was okay, Addison informed Chloe that she might and that there will be a 40% chance that she'll need a c-section. Chloe didn't mind how she gave birth, the most important thing for her was that her babies will be okay.

* * *

After Chloe fell asleep, she called her and Chloe's parents and told them that Chloe will be giving birth soon. They all agreed that they'd come within the day and stay with Beca. The Mitchell's and Beales always called to check on Chloe but the visits were less because they didn't want Chloe to be bothered and wanted her to relax.

As the day passed and true to everyone's word, they all showed up and were beside Chloe in the hospital bed. John, Chloe's father never left her side. Their relationship got better as the days passed as well as with her brothers. Even Dan. He earned his trust back and Chloe was okay with that.

Beca was sitting in the waiting room with her dad and Chloe's brother's, waiting for Chloe's parent's as well as Mrs. Mitchell to finish.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Dan asked as he saw that Beca was nervous.

"Scared as hell, but I know we'll be good parents. As long as Chloe is beside me." She smiled.

* * *

After everyone was gone and promised to return the next day, the couple slept through until it was 3 AM. Chloe woke up when she felt that she was wet. She frowned as far as she remembered she didn't dream of any erotic dream. Letting sleep take over her again, her eyes went wide.

"Shit!"

* * *

 **Tell me what do you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

_After everyone was gone and promised to return the next day, the couple slept through until it was 3 AM. Chloe woke up when she felt that she was wet. She frowned as far as she remembered she didn't dream of any erotic dream. Letting sleep take over her again, her eyes went wide._

 _"Shit!"_.. "Beca! Beca please wake up!"

The lawyer opened her eyes and looked at her wife. "What's going on Chlo?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"M-my w-water b-broke!" Chloe said in a low voice.

"Fuck! What do I do? Shit shit shit!" She said in a panic.

"Call Addison fucking Montgomery now!" She yelled at her wife.

The lawyer picked up her phone and called Addison and told her what happened, then she called Aubrey and Stacie and told them to spread the word. They agreed and told the brunette that they were on their way with the twin's bag. After hanging up, she went beside her wife and held her hand. "Addie's coming baby, just try and relax."

Chloe began to have contractions. Hard ones. She started to scream in pain holding to Beca's hand like her life depended on it. "BECA!" She cried in pain. Beca felt helpless as she was waiting for Addison. The redhead doctor arrived after 10 minutes, she checked on the designer who was only 7 cm dilated.

"Chlo, we have to wait till your fully dilated."

"I can't wait till then! It hurts! Please, Addison!"

"Chloe breath, you can do this. I want you to give a natural birth. Just breath." Addison said softly, she looked at Beca who already had tears in her eyes from seeing her wife in pain. "Beca, stay strong, Chloe is going to be okay. Don't worry."

"Sh-She's in P-pain Addie. I c-can't!"

"Get behind Chloe and hold her close. Help her to breath," The lawyer nodded and got behind her wife's back and held her tight.

"Breath with me Chlo, come on, 1,2,3. In and out. That's it."

Chloe turned her head slightly to her wife and buried her head in the brunette's chest sobbing from the pain. "I-I can't"

"You can Chloe, come on love. You can do this. We can do this." She said softly as she rubbed her wife's back softly.

Aubrey and Stacie came rushing to the room. Worried was written all over their faces.

"Is she okay?" ... "How long does she have till she gives birth?" ... "Beca, why is she crying is something wrong?" These questions were asked as soon as they saw Chloe's crying face.

Addison stepped in trying to calm them down. "Guys, she's fine, till she's dilated and she's crying because the contractions started. Calm down."

Chloe's breathing was steady and the contractions were beginning to slow. Beca still held her wife close, trying to ease her pain. But Beca knows she can't do anything about it. She sighed. "Chlo-bear do you want me to sing?" That was the only way she knew Chloe would focus on something else. She felt her wife nod. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

 _Darling may you be by my side_  
 _I want nothing but your eyes_  
 _I'm afraid of being my myself_  
 _If you're away from me for a little_

Chloe looked at her wife not recognizing the song.

 _How I love you when you speak_  
 _While you draw a smile on your lips_  
 _How I love you when you cry and complain_  
 _When I'm holding you with me_  
 _Darling you are the most wonderful person_  
 _My life is more wonderful with you_  
 _Your aroma your charm_  
 _Your voice your image_  
 _Have become part of me, inside me_

The redhead loved every word of the song and focused on every meaning.

 _Oh sweetheart reassure me that you won't leave me_  
 _You are my love and the trembling of my heart_  
 _And you are the light of my eyes_  
 _Oh, darling, you are precious_  
 _You are the moon of the nights_  
 _Stay beside me and put my mind at ease_  
 _And hold me tenderly_

After finishing the song, the lawyer kissed the redhead's temple and cheek. "Feeling better?" She asked softly as she stroked her wife's hair. Chloe nodded and snuggled closer to her wife.

"What song was that?" Chloe asked trying to keep her mind off of the contractions. Aubrey and Stacie nodded, with the agreement to Chloe's question.

Beca smirked. "You won't believe it."

"Tell us! It was beautiful."

"It's actually an Arabic song. I loved the beat and found the English lyrics so I guess it matched."

All three sets of eyes looked at the brunette with wide eyes. "How on earth did you hear an Arabic song?" Aubrey exclaimed.

Beca shrugged, "Some nights when Chloe was asleep, I used to go on youtube and listen to Arabic beats. And when I saw the song it reminded me of Jayda and Jayden. So I memorized it in case I needed it and I was right." She looked at her wife and smiled. "Are you feeling better?" Chloe nodded and leaned in to kiss her wife. As soon as their lips touched she moaned in pain.

"Shit shit shit!" She tried taking deep breaths with Beca who started telling her what to do.

"Relax, I'm here. Everything's okay." She said softly.

* * *

Five hours passed and Chloe was still in great pain, up until now she was 9 cm dilated. Addison was worried about Beca who was trying to hold her tears. She can feel that Beca doesn't like seeing Chloe in any kind of pain. Well, no one want's their loved ones in pain. Beca was currently massaging her wife's feet, trying to help her relax. It was 9 AM when the nurse came back with some tests results for Chloe, she sighed knowing that she needed a c-section because of her diabetes that she developed through pregnancy was high and she was afraid that it would cause distress to the twins. She told the nurse to prep Chloe for surgery and turned to the couple.

"Chlo, the nurse is going to prep you, we need to deliver the babies now."

Chloe's tears started to fall and looked at her wife shaking her head. "Beca."

"Chlo, she'll be with you. I need you to relax okay?"

"B-Beca, please don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, baby, I'm going in with you."

"Go scrub in, Chloe will be in the OR within 10 minutes."

Beca nodded and kissed her wife's forehead. "I'll see you in there."

* * *

They made Chloe sit on the operating table, ready to give her the Epi shot. By this time Chloe was so worked up, she was sobbing and shaking with fear. Beca kept holding her hand, telling her that everything was okay and that she'd be able to see the twins soon. Once the epidural was in, Chloe immediately calmed down and laid back on the table, they covered half of Chloe's body so that she wouldn't see the blood.

"In no time you'll see our monkeys," Beca said softly as she saw that Addison started to cut through Chloe's stomach.

"If anything happens, tell them I love them, tell them that I'll always protect them," Chloe said as she locked eyes with her wife.

"You tell them that when you see them. You're doing great baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too Beca. I love you so so much." Beca leaned in and kissed her wife's forehead knowing that Chloe loves it.

Addison took the first baby out and looked at Beca, "Do you want to do the honors of cutting the cord?"

Beca nodded with a wide smile and made her way to Addison, happy tears started to fall from her eyes. "He's beautiful." She said as she was cutting the cord and saw Addison pass the little baby boy to the nurse who helped him make his first sound in this world.

"I want to see him." The redhead said as tears also started to fall from her eyes. After about two minutes, Addison carried Jayda mentioning for Beca to cut the cord again and saw the nurse repeat the same procedure with the little baby girl. Addison closed Chloe up and told her that she'll get to see the twins as soon as she's back in her room. Beca ran to her wife and kissed her passionately. "You did it Chlo-bear. You gave us two amazing, healthy babies. I love you so much."

"You helped me achieve my dream, without you I would've never dreamed of having this family. And also I love you too."

The nurse approached them with a smile. "Have you thought of any names?"

Beca smiled and looked at her wife. "Jayda Isabella Mitchell and Jayden Brett Mitchell."

* * *

After leaving the OR so that they can transfer Chloe and the babies to the room, she made her way to their friends and family, who stood up immediately as they saw her approaching.

"Is everything okay?" Drake and John asked worriedly.

"Did the operation go well?" Stacie asked also worriedly.

"Everything was fine, Jayda and Jayden are healthy and Chloe was doing well." She said with a wide smile as she received tons of cheers and congratulations. "I'll go check on them and get you to see them."

"Hurry up! I want to see my godchildren!" Aubrey exclaimed happily.

Beca laughed and made her way to the room to find Chloe sitting waiting for her with a smile. "The nurse is going to bring them down now."

The lawyer kissed her wife. "I'm so happy that you're doing okay. I couldn't do this without you."

Before Chloe could reply, two nurses entered with the carriages. "Are you ready to meet your little boy and girl?" She asked with a smile.

Beca and Chloe nodded happily, the nurse placed both twins in Chloe's arms, who smiled softly and kissed the babies forehead. "I'm so thankful that I got to hold you in my arms." She looked at Jayda and smiled, she was definitely a copy of Chloe. "Hey baby girl, I'm your mommy." She turned her gaze to the little brunette baby. "Oh, you are so a momma's boy." She laughed and looked at her wife who was wiping away her tears. "Come here." She mentioned to her wife who was standing beside the bed to come and sit beside her. She passed Jayda to her momma and smiled as she saw Beca kiss her little daughter's forehead.

"Come here." She mentioned to her wife who was standing beside the bed to come and sit beside her. She passed Jayda to her momma and smiled as she saw Beca kiss her little daughter's forehead. "Hey, princess. Welcome to the world." She said as she caressed her daughter's cheek softly. "She has your hair Chlo, she's a mini you." She was looking in awe at her. " The nurse took the newborn girl so that Beca can hold Jayden. "There's my prince. Since you were born before your sister, you're going to have to protect her and love her." She said softly as she also kissed his forehead and placed him back in the carriage.

The lawyer turned to her wife and kissed her passionately. "Shall we let the other's come in and see them?" The redhead nodded.

Everyone entered the room and were in awe of the small babies, they made small talk for almost an hour and left because they saw that Chloe needed the rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the parking lot, Stacie and Aubrey were standing beside the car. Stacie took Aubrey's hand intertwined their fingers together. "They are gorgeous. Our godchildren are amazing." She said happily.

Aubrey laughed. "They are. We are their godmothers and their mothers are Beca and Chloe."

The tall brunette locked eyes with her girlfriend. "I promise you that you'll get the family you always wanted. I love you, Bree."

The blond lawyer hugged her girlfriend tightly. "I love you too Stacie."

* * *

Beca was looking at her wife who was starting to fall asleep. She was staring at her wife's face, taking in every aspect of her wife's beauty. She sighed happily and kissed her wife's forehead. "I can't wait to start the next chapter of my life with you and our babies."

"I can't wait either." She mumbled softly. "Lay next to me." She requested tiredly which Beca didn't hesitate to do. She laid beside her wife who snuggled to the lawyer immediately. "Sing." She requested again.

 _And I don't know how I survived those days_  
 _before I held your hand_  
 _Well I never thought that I would be the one_  
 _to admit that the moon and the sun_  
 _shine so much more brighter when_  
 _seen through two pairs of eyes than_  
 _when seen through just one_

 _Have you ever seen a sight as beautiful_  
 _as a face in a crowd of people_  
 _that lights up just for you?_

 _Have you ever felt more fresh or wonderful_  
 _as when you wake_  
 _by the side of that boy or girl_  
 _who has pledged their love to you?_

 _Well I have known all these things_  
 _and the joys that they can bring_  
 _And now every morning there's a cup of coffee_  
 _and I wear your ring_

She finished the song and looked at Chloe who was indeed fast asleep. "Goodnight Red. I love you." She said softly as she closed her eyes allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't tell me that wasn't cute! R &R Please? **


	15. Chapter 15

After a couple of days being at the hospital, Chloe and the babies were released after making sure that all three were doing great. The nurses also helped Chloe how to breastfeed and change diapers. Aubrey and Stacie also were a the lake house in case the couple needed any help. It was 11 AM when the couple entered the house, Beca was carrying Jayden and Chloe was carrying Jayda. Aubrey and Stacie were carrying the bags that were brought to the hospital. The couple made their way to the room and placed the babies in their respectful places. Beca looked at her wife and smiled. The lawyer was happy that the redhead and twins were doing great. She went to her wife and hugged her from her behind.

"Welcome home sweetheart."

Chloe leaned into the embrace and hummed. "Thank you for taking care of us three for the past week."

"Thank you for being the perfect person you are and helped me create these wonderful babies with you. I love you so much." The lawyer said as she kissed her wife's neck.

"I love you too." She said through a yawn.

"Let me take you back to bed, I'll bring the monitors. "

Chloe nodded and left her wife and made her way back to the room to change her clothes, she was walking slowly because of her stitches. As soon as she reached the bedroom, she stripped and looked at the mirror, she saw the scar from the c-section and sighed. It was worth it. _Jayda and Jayden are worth it._ She thought, when she heard her wife in the room she quickly got dressed not wanting Beca to see the scar. Beca looked at her and smiled.

"You don't need to cover it. I love you no matter what. The scar only makes me fall in love with you more than I already am."

"Really?" She asked in a low voice.

"Really." The lawyer confirmed. "I love you for who you are Chloe Mitchell. I won't love you any less because of a scar, a scar that symbolizes family and love. Come on, you should get some rest since the kids are asleep." She said as she helped Chloe back on the bed. She laid beside her and kissed her temple. "Get some sleep."

The redhead sighed and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take over. Beca, on the other hand, made sure that the redhead was sleeping and made her way out of the room. She went to the living room with a baby monitor in her hand and saw Stacie and Aubrey cuddled up together, she smiled and cleared her throat. "Can I join? Chloe fell asleep and I wanted her to rest."

"Of course you can join us Becs," Stacie said softly. "How does it feel to be a mother?"

Beca shrugged. "It's day one in the house, let's see what happens tonight."

"Is Chloe doing okay?" Aubrey asked.

"I think so. She's just tired."

Before anyone could talk, Beca heard the monitor go on. "I better check up on them, I'll see you guys."

"Wait, Becs, we'll help, let's go."

Beca smiled. "Thanks."

They made their way to the twins room and saw that the little baby girl was crying. Beca picked her up and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong princess? Why are you crying? Are you hungry?" She cooed her little girl. Aubrey and Stacie smiled at Beca's actions.

"When did the last time she drank milk?"

Beca thought about it for a second. "Almost three hours ago."

Aubrey nodded. "Then she's hungry, did Chloe pump some milk?" The brunette lawyer nodded and told Aubrey to retrieve it. She sat on the swinging arm chair and thanked the blond lawyer for the bottle. She placed the bottle in Jayda's mouth who started sucking on it. Beca smiled and started swinging softly. Within five minutes Jayden started to cry. Chloe entered the room and gave her wife a tired smile. Aubrey and Stacie went back to the living room to give the couple some privacy.

"I heard them, I couldn't stay asleep." She said as she retrieved the little boy. "Hey, bug, let's get some milk into you what do you think?" She saw the little boy open his eyes. The eye's that she fell in love with as soon as he opened them at the hospital. She popped her shirt open and took out her nipple so that Jayden can eat. Beca was in awe at how Chloe was a perfect mom.

Once the bottle was finished, Beca burped the little baby girl and laid her back in what she thought it was her bed. Chloe giggled. "Baby that's Jayden's bed." Beca looked at the wall and laughed. "Opps! Sorry princes, wrong bed." She said as she picked her up and placed her in her bed. She bent down and kissed her forehead. The lawyer turned to her wife and sighed with a small smile. She reached to where Chloe was sitting and kissed her wife and her baby boy. "Come on bug, finish eating so that you let mommy rest."

Chloe giggled softly and kissed her son's forehead. "He has your eyes. The eyes that I fall in love with every time I look at you." After she felt that the little boy was full. She gave him to Beca so that she can place him back in his bed. When Beca finished placing the little boy, she turned and saw her wife was cleaning her nipple from the drops of milk around it. The lawyer was in awe at the sight. "Damn." She muttered under her breath. Chloe looked at her wife and could see a slight of darkness in her eyes. "Becs, baby my eyes are up here." She giggled.

"And Jayda has your eyes. She's a mini you." Beca said proudly.

After she felt that the little boy was full. She gave him to Beca so that she can place him back in his bed. When Beca finished placing the little boy, she turned and saw her wife was cleaning her nipple from the drops of milk around it. The lawyer was in awe at the sight. "Damn." She muttered under her breath. Chloe looked at her wife and could see a slight of darkness in her eyes. "Becs, baby my eyes are up here." She giggled.

"Well, excuse me but I miss my wife." She husked in her wife's ear as she bit her earlobe.

Chloe's breath hitched. "Baby, I'm not cleared for sex yet. But I need you so much." She whined.

"I need you too, but we have to wait. I promise you it'll be worth it."

"Let's go back to Stacie and Aubrey, I won't be getting any sleep." Beca nodded and grabbed the baby monitors. She intertwined her fingers with Chloe's and made their way back to the living room. The redhead cuddled on the sofa next to her wife and sighed.

"Everything okay Chlo?" Aubrey asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She said through a yawn.

Beca wrapped her arms around her wife tightly and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

The day passed by and Chloe got some good sleep. The twins needed a diaper change while she was asleep but Stacie and Aubrey insisted that they can do it since they saw that Beca was also tired. The couple made it through the night back in their bed, but they were woken up from one of the twins soft cries. Chloe was getting ready to sit up but felt a hand push her down.

"Stay, you are tired."

"But baby I-" She was cut off when Beca kissed her.

"Rest. I can take care of them." She demanded and put on her silk robe and, made her way to the room. She picked up the little crying boy. "What's wrong buddy? Do you want me to sing a song? Or let me tell you a story first."

"I was a ten-year-old girl, I was living in London for almost my whole life. And when I came to visit, I spent almost a week here in this house with your mother. I fell in love with her since that time. Fate brought us back together in the least expected way. You know Jayden? I'm thankful for that, do you know why little man? Because you have an amazing mommy. A mommy who's so beautiful she'd stop a street because people are looking at her. I'm lucky yo call her mine. And you should be too because she's your beautiful, caring, and loving mother. I'm so thankful that I decided to go to that wedding and meet your mother. And I'm thankful that she helped us build a family and have you guys. Jayda is going to be as much as beautiful as her mommy. So you need to protect her and love her as much as you can. Do we have a deal?" She asked as he smiled. She giggled softly. "Looks like we have a deal." She took a deep breath and started to sing.

 _When I wake up to your footsteps_  
 _As you get up out of bed_  
 _They make a song that sounds so simple_  
 _But it dances in my head_  
 _A melody so perfect_  
 _That it gets me through the day_  
 _And the thought of us forever_  
 _Is one that won't ever go away_

 _All I need to know is_  
 _Where to start_  
 _Take my hand and show me forever_  
 _So never will I ever let you go_

 _So let's hold on together_  
 _To this paper and this pen_  
 _And write down every letter_  
 _To every word we've ever said_

 _All I need to know is_  
 _Where to start_  
 _Take my hand and show me forever_  
 _So never will I ever let you go_

 _Let's write our story_  
 _And let's sing our song_  
 _Let's hang our pictures on the wall_  
 _All these precious moments_  
 _That we carved in stone_  
 _Are only memories after all_

* * *

She looked at her son who was fast asleep. She smiled and made her way back to his bed, where she laid him down carefully and went back to her wife who kissed her with passion as soon as she got back to the bed.

"Mmm, not that I don't love kissing you, but I thought you were asleep."

"I heard everything. Damn it Beca, every time I tell myself that it's impossible to fall in love with you more than I already am I turn out to be wrong. So wrong. Every little thing that you do makes me fall in love with you."

"And I'll keep making you fall in love with me till my last breath. Let me tell you something, Chloe. You are my wife, my love, and my future. I can never imagine my life without you. If I was with Dana till now, I wouldn't have this amazing life with you. I wouldn't have these two amazing babies with you and get the chance to raise them with you. I love you, Chloe. I adore you. Do you understand me? I fucking adore you. You are my everything."

Chloe had tears in her eyes. Happy tears, "I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you too. I promise we'll stick together till the end of time."

"I promise you that I'll love and cherish you till the end of time." She said softly as she leaned in and kissed her wife.

"Come on Chlo-bear, get some sleep. You really need it. I'm awake if you need me."

"Aren't you tired too Beca? You haven't slept well since the hospital." She pouted.

"I'll rest in the morning while you are with them. For now, you need to rest."

Chloe nodded and snuggled to her wife, resting her head on Beca's chest.

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Chlo-bear."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think?**

 **And I wanted to thank Eliley for the awsome comments! And a huge thanks to everyone who is reading, favoriting and reviewing this story, and also to everyone who privet messeged me.**

 **Till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sexy times ahead. Apologize for the mistakes, if there is any.**

* * *

Months passed and everything with the Mitchell family was doing great. Beca and Chloe were exhausted, taking care of the twins was a lot harder than expected. She and Chloe had even had time to have sex because every time they started it, one of the twins would wake up. Aubrey, Stacie and the Mitchell's were helping but the couple liked to be independent when it came to their babies. It was the first day back for Beca to be at work and she had an exhausting day, cases were piling up on her and she was already tired. She was reading a case when her phone rang, informing her that Chloe was requesting face time. She smiled and picked up up the phone to be greeted by her babies babbling and Chloe smiling. She laughed.

"Hey, angels. And hey, beautiful." She cooed and smiled at the phone.

"Hey, baby. We just wanted to check on you. We miss you."

"mamba gaga" Jayden babbled. "babaa gaga" Jayda followed her brother as the couple laughed.

"I miss you guys too. I might be late for dinner baby is that okay?"

Beca could see the disappointed face in her wife when she told her that she won't be able to come. "Why?" Chloe said softly. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong baby. I just have tons of paperwork. I'll try my best to come early." She promised.

Chloe sighed. "Okay baby, don't forget to eat."

"I'll call you in a while my love. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye monkey's be good for mommy alright? I love you guys." She hung up and went back to her work, she took a glance at the family photo of Chloe and the babies as well as herself and smiled.

* * *

After hanging up with Beca, Chloe smiled as she tickled the twins cheek as they giggled. "Can you guys say, mommy?"

"Mmmm", The little brunette boy said followed by his sister who also said the same thing.

Chloe laughed. "I love you guys so much. Let's go get some food for mama and surprise her how does that sound?" She said while kissing both their cheeks. The babies smiled and Chloe took it as an okay. She took the twins in her arms who laid her heads on her shoulder, she smiled and kissed their forehead's. The redhead entered the room and laid Jayden back in his bed so that she can change the little redhead's cloths.

She changed her diaper first and kissed her stomach. The little redhead giggled. Chloe got Jayda a pink bunny onesie and dressed her up. She knew Beca loved it. After finishing up from Jayda she picked up the mini Beca and also changed his diaper and kissed his stomach. she got him the panda onesie and dressed him up.

"You guys are adorable." She cooed as she took out her phone and took a picture of both babies.

"Let's go see mama?" She asked as she strapped both babies in their car seats and went to get dressed. She decided to wear skinny jeans and a black Adidas hoodie. She placed the babies bag on her shoulder and carried both car seats in each hand making her way to the car. She secured the babies and started driving. On her way to Beca's office, she stopped and got Beca's favorite Chinese food and continued her journey. She looked at the back seat and smiled when she saw her babies were fast asleep.

* * *

Beca and Aubrey were in a meeting with a client, the blond lawyer can she that her best friend was in an another world. She wasn't focused. They decided to end the meeting and call it a day. After the client left, Beca and Aubrey stayed in the meeting room.

"What's wrong Becs? You aren't with us."

Beca sighed. "I miss them. I know it's silly, I miss being beside all three of them."

"I know Becs, do you want to go home?"

"I have tons of paperwork. I might stay here for a few more hours."

They heard a knock on the door, as soon as the door opened, she could see Beca's face lit up when Chloe and the twins entered.

"Baby!" Beca exclaimed as she hugged her wife tightly and nuzzled her face in Chloe's neck. "I missed you so much." She said softly.

"I missed you too baby. I thought we'd bring you lunch."

Beca pulled back from the hug and was in awe at the twins who woke up and their blue eyes were looking at her.

She carried them both in her arms and peppered their faces with kisses. "I missed you munchkins so much. And you look so cute! Come on let's go back to my office."

The couple entered the office and placed the twins on the sofa and surrounded them with pillows. Chloe sat on her wife's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I miss you Becs."

Beca pecked Chloe's nose and sighed. "I miss you too. It's been a while since .." She trailed off and looked at her kids, she couldn't help but smile.

"I know. I'm about to combust!"

"I'll see Aubrey if she can keep an eye on them for tonight. What do you think?"

Chloe nodded happily. "As much as I love them, I need you like tonight Becs." She husked in her wife's ear.

Beca bit her lip and looked at her wife. "Give me the phone and press 2." She demanded.

Chloe did as she was told and handed the phone to her wife. "Bree, please come to my office. Thanks." She turned to her wife and took her lips in a kiss. Aubrey entered the office after a couple of minutes and looked at the couple who she saw kissing. "Guys, the babies are looking." She laughed.

The couple broke the kiss and giggled. "Bree, what are you doing tonight?"

Aubrey laughed. "I'll watch the kids tonight."

Chloe squealed and clapped her hands as she ran to hug Aubrey. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Beca laughed as she saw the twins jump at Chloe's squealing.

"It's been long, give me a break!" She whined and sat beside her kids. Beca passed the plates around and everyone started to eat and enjoy their lunch.

A couple of hours later, the couple made their way out of the office handing Aubrey the kids. They didn't want to leave them for the night, but they were about to combust from the sexual frustration that was built. They peppered their babies with kisses and made sure that they are secured in the back of Aubrey's car and bid their goodbye's.

The couple was driving back to their home, Chloe had her head on her wife's shoulder and her hand on her thigh rubbing softly.

"Chlo-bear. Stop rubbing my thigh or I might stop the car and take you out on the back seat."

The redhead turned her head to the back seat smirked. "That would be hot," she muttered under her breath. "Becs, I need to use the bathroom before you."

"Why?"

"I umm, I have some stuff to do."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Stuff." She knew she shouldn't blush but the redhead couldn't help it.

"Do you want to shave?" Beca asked as she parked the car and looked at her wife.

"Among other things, just please go rest while I finish alright?"

Beca nodded and made her way to the room to change her clothes as Chloe made her way to the bathroom. Chloe got out the shaving razor and sat on the edge of the tub and began to shave her legs. It took her almost an hour till she finished. She got out the black lingerie and wore it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. The lingerie was a two-piece that had a bow tie underwear that covered her privet area. As for her breasts, she wore a strapless silk robe. The designer lowered her hair to her shoulders and made her way out after checking that she looked good. She opened the bathroom door and found Beca waiting for her only in an underwear and bra.

As soon as Beca saw her wife. Her jaw dropped. Chloe looked sexy, the lawyer's eyes turned dark with lust as soon as she saw her wife.

"Damn." She whispered not taking her eyes off of the redhead.

The redhead took her wife's hand and seated her on a chair, "Sit down tight, and let me show you how much I miss you." She purred in her wife's ear. She took the lawyer's hands and tied them behind her back. "I don't trust you."

Chloe seductively walked her way to her wife and startled her hips. "No touching baby." She husked as she bit the brunette's earlobe. She grabbed her phone and connected it to the speaker.

 _He said I'm worth it_  
 _his one desire_  
 _(I know things about him that you wouldn't wanna read about)_  
 _He kissed me_  
 _his one and only_  
 _this beautiful liar_  
 _(Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found out about)_

 _We'll never know_  
 _why are we the ones who suffer?_  
 _have to let go_  
 _he won't be the one to cry_

Chloe sat on her wife's lap and started making out with her. Hot, sexy, passionate make-out session that lasted a solid couple of minutes without any of the girls pulling back. She began to swing her hips from side to side. The movement couldn't be anything other than sexy. Chloe continued swinging her hips and raised her hands to her shoulders, slowly pulling down the dressing gown. Chloe began to swing in little circles. Beca audibly sighed. The redhead edged her ass closer and closer to the lawyer's face, rotating her ass and causing the brunette to begin to rotate her head.

 _Let's not kill the karma_  
 _let's not start a fight_  
 _it's not worth the drama for a beautiful liar_  
 _can't we laugh about it_  
 _ha ha_  
 _it's not worth our time_  
 _oh_  
 _we can live without him just a beautiful liar_

As she got to within a few inches of Beca's face, Chloe turned around and put her hands around Sarah's neck, pulling her wife's eyes down towards her breasts which were rotating like her ass had been. Beca instinctively moved forwards towards the glorious mounds before her, but the redhead moved away slightly "Don't try. You can't touch."

She began her seduction of her wife by running her hands slowly up her sides, kneading her breasts when they reached them, pushing them together and apart, rubbing the nipples to harden them. Sitting on the chair, Beca looked up into Chloe's closed eyes and expression of pleasure. Opening her eyes, Chloe took a slow step towards the lawyer, gently placing one of her hands onto Beca's belly. The redhead's hand was soft and warm and began to trace a path down towards the lawyer's clit. Once it got there, she flexed her fingers, causing the woman's already highly aroused areas to almost explode.

 _I trusted him, but when I followed you_  
 _I saw you together_  
 _(I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again)_  
 _I walked in_  
 _on your love scene_  
 _slow dancing_  
 _(you stole everything how can you say I did you wrong?)_

 _We'll never know_  
 _when the pain and heartbreak's over_  
 _have to let go_  
 _the innocence is gone_

"Untie me." The brunette growled. "Now Chloe."

"Nope. I won't till you fix that attitude of yours."

"Chloe," Beca warned. "Now."

The redhead got down on her knees. Pushed the brunette's legs apart and pushed the underwear to the side and exhaled on the brunette's. Beca whimpered. "Chloe." She warned again. The redhead ignored her wife's warning. She attached her lips to her wife's clit and started sucking it slowly. "Fuck, Chlo. Untie me. Please."

"Not yet." She said as she went back to sucking and teasing her wife's clit. About ten minutes later of teasing she went and untied her wife's hands and husked in her ear. "Strip and wait for me on the bed. Now."

To say Beca wasn't turned on, it was a lie. She did what her wife asked her to do. Chloe went to her wife who was on the bed and laid her on her back. She looked into that stormy blue eyes. "I love you."

"I-I love you t-too."

She crawled up between her wife's legs and kissed her lips gently before engaging her in a full on kiss. The redhead began moving down the lawyer's body with small pecks. Beca felt her wife's warm tongue on her nipples, one at a time with her right hand, her tongue flickered and circled before she sucked. Beca let out a soft moan.

"Chlo." She said to her as she continued to move down the brunette's body with her gentle kisses.

The lawyer felt her wife's lips kiss all around her clit. Chloe parted Beca's lips and began to massage her clit. Beca was in pure ecstasy. She began to insert a finger inside Beca about the same time before she moved her mouth in. The brunette could feel her warm tongue spread all over her clit before she began to flicker and suck on her clit entirely.

When she was about to make her wife cum, Beca's phone rang. "Ignore it." Beca whimpered at the loss of her wife's touch.

"What if it's Aubrey?"

"She'll call you if it's important. Please."

 _Let's not kill the karma_  
 _let's not start a fight_  
 _it's not worth the drama for a beautiful liar_  
 _can't we laugh about it_  
 _ha ha_  
 _it's not worth our time_  
 _oh_  
 _we can live without him just a beautiful liar_

The redhead aligned their clits together and laced their fingers holding it tightly, she started to rock her hips. Chloe bent down and started to kiss her wife hard. Beca matched the redhead's pace and both could feel their orgasm to built.

"Fuck Becs."

Chloe's hips rocked harder, moaning loudly. "Shit shit!"

"That's it Chlo," The brunette moaned as she rocked harder.

Their juices got mixed as their orgasm ripped through their body. Both breathless, and panting hard. Chloe laid her head on her wife's chest, hearing her fast heartbeat. "Fuck, that was amazing."

"It's overdue for the past six months. It needed to happen."

"I love you Becs."

"I love you too honey. But it's not enough. I want more."

Chloe looked at the clock it was 10 PM. As soon as Beca turned her around, Chloe's phone rang. "It must be important." She sighed and went to retrieve her phone. It was Stacie.

"Is everything okay Stace?"

 _"Becs? Umm, It's Jayda and Jayden."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Tell me what do you think._**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chloe looked at the clock it was 10 PM. As soon as Beca turned her around, Chloe's phone rang. "It must be important." She sighed and went to retrieve her phone. It was Stacie._

 _"Is everything okay Stace?"_

 _"Becs? Umm, It's Jayda and Jayden."_ Beca's heart fell. She mentioned to Chloe to get dressed. She threw the phone on the bed and put the phone on speaker.

"Are they okay? Stacie, what's wrong?"

 _"They have a high fever. I called Addison, I'm taking them now with Aubrey."_

"We'll meet you there."

After the phone call, Beca and Chloe got dressed quickly and drove to Aubrey and Stacie's house. Chloe had tears in her eyes. She was scared. Beca glanced at the redhead and sighed. She laced their fingers together and kissed the back of her hand. "Everything's going to be okay. Calm down baby."

"It's my fault. I wanted to leave them at Aubrey's so that we can have sex! If they were with us this wouldn't have happened Beca!"

"Chloe, it's not your fault. We couldn't have known that it would happen tonight. Just calm down, we'll see what Addison tells us."

"How are you not worried Beca? These are your kids for crying out loud!"

"I am worried Chloe! I am! But I'm trusting my instinct and I'm trusting Addison! Will you calm the fuck down? They are my kids too!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

Beca sighed. "I'm not! You were the one who started it."

"I'm scared! What if somethings wrong Beca? And on the night we decided to leave them at Aubrey's something happened!"

"Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey know how to take care of kids, they know Addison. Why are you blaming me for all of this? I didn't do anything wrong. I'm terrified but I'm trusting Addison to take care of them because she's their doctor." She parked her car in front of Addison's new clinic and looked at Chloe. The redhead didn't say anything, she got out of the car and ran to her kids, followed by her wife. They found Aubrey in the waiting room.

"Where are they?" Chloe asked as soon as she spotted the blond lawyer. "What happened?" She said angrily. Beca came from behind her and wrapped her arms around her in the attempt to calm her down but Chloe moved from the touch.

"I don't have time for this." She said as she left to go to Addison.

Aubrey looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. She just flipped, come over when we're done here."

* * *

Chloe was making her way to the room, she was mad at herself, blaming herself that her babies got sick. She knew Beca wasn't at fault, but she didn't know why she took it out on her wife. She opened Addison's office and ran to her twins who were laughing at something that Stacie did and hugged them tightly as she felt tears on her face. "Are they okay?" She asked the redhead doctor.

"It's okay Chlo, they are teething. That's normal calm down. I gave Stacie some gels for their teeth."

Beca entered without any word scooped up the twins and hugged them. She kissed their forehead's and sighed. Chloe knew what she did to Beca was wrong.

"Are my angels okay? You gave mama a scar do you know that?" She said as she tickled the twins. who giggled. "What was wrong with them?" She said without looking at Chloe, who had a hurt look in her eyes. Addison explained to Beca that having a fever if teeth were starting to show is normal and their's nothing to worry about.

"My prince and princess are growing teeth? That's a great thing dude, you guys are going to bite the hell out of each other." She laughed as she saw the twins stick their hands in their mouths biting it softly.

"When can they start walking or crawling Addie?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Well some kids start teething they will take longer time in walking, but you can start putting them in their baby walker, it'll help."

The redhead nodded, "Can we take them home?" Chloe asked. Addison nodded and Stacie helped the couple with the babies. Beca was carrying Jayda and Chloe was carrying Jayden. Both twins rested their head on their mother's shoulder and relaxed.

They made their way to the car, telling Aubrey and Stacie to follow them home. They could feel the tension between Beca and Chloe, they tried to deny the invitation which at first didn't work. After some reasoning's, they finally let go of the couple and promised to meet the next day. They secured the twins in their backseat and Beca started driving.

The car ride was silent. None of them spoke, afraid from the other's reaction. Chloe had her legs up to her chest and rested her cheek on her knee looking outside the window. On the other hand, Beca was driving with one hand on the steering wheel, she rested her other hand on the side of her head and her right leg up on the driving seat.

"Beca?" The redhead said in a low voice.

"Not now Chloe."

"Beca listen to me I-"

"Chloe, not now. Please." She said angrily. She was mad that Chloe shrugged her off when they were with Aubrey. She was mad that Chloe could think that she wasn't scared about the twins. The lawyer didn't want to raise her voice with her kids in the back seat. She waited till they got home. And that what happened after thirty minutes of driving.

They reached home and placed the sleeping babies in their beds wishing them a goodnight. Beca entered the room first, wanting to change, Chloe followed and closed the door.

"Can we talk now?"

"What do you want to talk about Chloe?"

"I-I'm sorry Beca. I really am. I was scared and angry, I took it out on you."

"Yeah you did, you shrugged off my hand in front of Aubrey as if I remember correctly you were happy when I said, _let's have sex_ _and leave the kids at Aubrey_ _and Stacie._ And If I remember correctly you were happy to accept. As if I'm the one that knew that their fever was going to get high and give us a fucking scare. We had a perfect night, an amazing night. A night we hadn't had the chance to have since the twins were born, and yet I'm the one at fault."

"Bec I- I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me. I was scared."

Beca looked at her wife, Chloe can see her wife was hurt from her actions. "We have kids now, not one but two amazingly cute babies, they get sick, they hurt themselves if every time they gave us that kind of scare, will you take it out on me?"

"No I-I promise I won't. Beca, I'm sorry!"

"They are my kids as much as they are yours. I love them as much as you love them. If I can live my entire life without them getting sick or hurt I would do that to them, including you Chloe. I'd be torn if you got sick or hurt yourself. I just need you to understand that. I'd die if anything happens to YOU or to THEM. If I take any situation calmly it's because I know that you'd be freaking out and getting in a situation where both of us are freaking out isn't going to help."

Chloe ran to her wife and buried her head in the brunette's chest and started crying. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Beca."

Beca hugged her wife tightly and kissed the top of her head. She couldn't stay made even if she wanted too. "It's okay sweetheart. I know you didn't mean it."

"I-I lo-love y-you."

Beca pulled back from the hug and cupped the designer's face, wiping away the tears, she kissed her forehead. "I love you too Chlo-bear. So much. Everything's going to be great. We're okay I promise."

Chloe leaned in and kissed her wife, Beca smiled through the kiss, knowing that it was Chloe's way of saying sorry. She kissed back with passion and love. When air became a problem, they decided to call it a night and sleep. The redhead buried her head in her wife's neck, wrapping her arm around the lawyer's midsection.

"I'm sorry again baby." She said in a low voice.

"Don't think about it Chlo, I'm not mad anymore."

"I love you." She said as she kissed her wife's neck.

"I love you too sweetheart," Beca said as she flipped Chloe on her back and started kissing her neck.

* * *

The next morning, the couple woke up to the sounds of their babies, babbling and making random voices that both of them didn't understand through the monitor.

"That looks like an interesting conversation," Beca said through a yawn, she looked at her wife and smiled. "Good morning my love."

Chloe laughed softly and kissed her wife. "Good morning baby, stay here I'll go get them."

The redhead stood up and stretched her body, Beca's breath hitched, with a mouth hung open. "Uhh, Chlo? Baby, I don't think our kid's need to see you naked." She smirked. Chloe looked at the mirror and gasped, her neck was full of love bites. She turned to her wife and playfully glared at her. "How am I supposed to go out or let anyone see me with a neck like this?"

Beca laughed and turned her back to Chloe, "My back looks like a tiger had attacked me Chlo."

"Shit! Does it hurt? Baby, I'm so sorry." The redhead said as she gently touched her wife's back. "It's okay baby, it was expected. Get dressed and get me my monkey's." She said as she slapped her wife's ass.

Chloe laughed and wrapped the silk robe around her body and made her way to her kids. She entered their room to find them still making noises and their hand was in their mouth's. She laughed again and took a picture for each of them. After changing their diapers and clothes. She carried them both to their bedroom. They babbled louder when they saw that their mama was awake. The couple laughed and started to enjoy their morning together.

"Ma"

"Mo"

The couple whipped their head's at the babies with a mouth hung open. "Did they?" Chloe asked.

"They did!" Beca grinned.

"Oh my god, my monkey's." She said as she peppered them with kisses.

Chloe took out her phone and took a video of the twin's saying the same words again and again. She posted the video on Instagram typing, _My perfect little monkey's said their first word. I love them and I love you BecaMitchellx till death. Thank you for giving me such a perfect family._

Beca saw the video and smiled. "I should be the one thanking you for giving me this family."

"I wouldn't have had them without you. You promised to marry me first." She said as she kissed her wife.

"Let's go get them ready for breakfast and spend the day with Aubrey and Stacie, what do you think?"

Chloe nodded happily. "That would be perfect!" Beca looked at Jayda and Jayden and laughed when she saw that they had their little feet in their mouth.

After having breakfast and getting ready to spend the with best friends, they made their way to the car and started to drive. Chloe had her hand on her wife's thigh, smiling softly. She was glad that she and Beca were okay.

* * *

The couple arrived at their best friend's house, Beca was carrying Jayden and Chloe was carrying Jayda, all of them wearing matching clothes. Jayda and Jayden were wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, with Adidas shoes. Chloe and Beca were wearing the same. Aubrey opened the door and squealed at the sight in front of her.

"You guys look adorable!" She exclaimed happily. Stacie came behind her and laughed. "You look amazing you guys."

The couple laughed. "Good morning guys."

"Damn Chlo, what happened to your neck? I can see all those hickeys under all the foundation." Stacie winked.

Beca laughed as Chloe blushed deeply. "Shut it." She muttered under her breath.

Stacie and Aubrey held the babies and went to the inside. They placed the babies in their high chair and the four ladies started to have breakfast. Chloe wanted to apologize to Aubrey for the way she acted last night. She sighed and looked at Beca who smiled assuringly.

"Bree, I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay Chlo, you were worried about the twins. I'm sorry we ruined your night." She winked at the couple who blushed.

"You didn't ruin anything Bree. I wonder what Beca's condition is like."

It was Beca's turn to blush. "There are kids here."

* * *

Aubrey had been thinking for a while to propose to Stacie. She knows that they hadn't been together for a long time, but she couldn't imagine her life without the tall brunette, they practically live together and do everything together. The blond lawyer had already bought the ring and kept it in her safe just in case.

"Chloe, Can I talk to you for a bit?" She asked as they finished their breakfast and were seated in the living room. Chloe nodded and made her way to Aubrey's room.

"What's wrong Bree?"

Aubrey sighed. "I want to propose to Stacie."

Chloe squealed. "That's great! What are you waiting for?"

"I'm scared that she'd say no."

The redhead laughed. "You'd be crazy to think that. She loves you."

"Do you think it's early?"

Chloe shook her head. " I don't, do you have a ring?" The blond lawyer nodded. "When are you planning to propose?"

Aubrey smiled. "Tonight. And I need your help."

"You got it! Where do you want to start?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **-Eliley; Don't worry, the babies are fine ;)**

 **Bechloeorbhloe; it's all part of the story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Because of your awesome reviews, I decided to update another chapter!_**

* * *

 _Chloe shook her head. " I don't, do you have a ring?" The blond lawyer nodded. "When are you planning to propose?"_

 _Aubrey smiled. "Tonight. And I need your help."_

 _"You got it! Where do you want to start?"_

Before Aubrey could talk they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." The blond lawyer said.

"Is everything okay?" Beca asked softly.

"Y-yeah, where is Stacie?" Bree asked.

"She's with Jayda and Jayden."

"Becs, I want to propose to Stacie tonight," Aubrey said happily. Beca looked at Chloe for confirmation. The redhead nodded with a grin.

"Wow, oh, uh, okay, have you thought it through?"

"What do you mean Beca?"

"Bree, You've been with Stacie a little over six months. Are you sure that's what you want? I don't mind seeing you married, but isn't it a bit early?"

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked nervously, "Are you saying that you are against me proposing tonight?"

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not against anything Bree, I just want you to be sure of your feelings, I know you love her, and she loves you. But don't forget that you were in a long relationship before that."

Aubrey looked at the floor and sighed. "She made me forget about my problems, she gave me hope. Even if it's a little over six months, I can't imagine my life without her. And even if I can't get pregnant. At least I'll get to see her carrying our kids."

Beca smiled. "That's all I really needed to hear. Chloe go spend some time with Stacie so she wouldn't suspect anything."

Chloe nodded and hugged Beca. "I love you."

The lawyer kissed her wife. "I love you too."

Chloe exited the room, Beca sat beside her best friend and hugged her tightly. "I just wanted to see you happy Bree, you are my best friend after all."

"I know. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Chloe made her way back to the living, she smiled when she saw Stacie sitting on the floor and playing with the twins and giggling. She knew Stacie and Aubrey would make great mothers.

"Look who came! Mommy!" The tall brunette said in a baby voice. The twins turned their faces to the redhead and clapped.

"Mo","Mo," They said excitedly clapping their hands.

Chloe laughed and kissed their foreheads. "Is Aubrey okay?" The tall brunette asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry she needed me to talk about Beca's birthday in a week." She lied.

"Oh shit, what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of a small party or just a night for us. I haven't decided yet."

"We'll think of something. Don't worry." She winked. "Where is Beca?"

"She's with her, discussing something about work." The tall brunette nodded and looked at the kids and smiled. She raffled through Jayden's brunette hair, peppering his face with kisses, he howled in laughter. Chloe had Jayda in her lap, the little redhead was snuggled to her mother and resting her head on her mother's chest.

"Mo"

"What's wrong baby? You hungry?" The designer asked as the redhead snuggled closer to her mother. The redhead knew that her daughter was sleepy. She asked Stacie to make her a bottle, which the tall brunette was happy to do. She thanked the woman gave it to her daughter who was still in her lap. As soon as Jayden saw the bottle he jumped in Stacie's lap.

"Mo! Mo!"

Chloe laughed. "Do you want a bottle too?"

"Mo!" The redhead laughed again as Stacie made the second bottle. The little boy also snuggled to his aunt's side and took the bottle happily. Stacie kissed his forehead and turned on the TV so that she and Chloe could watch something. Almost about an hour later, the two lawyer's entered the living room and smiled softly. Both the redheads were sleeping on the couch, Chloe had her arms wrapped around her baby as the little redhead nose was in her mother's neck. Stacie, on the other hand, was sleeping on her back and had her arms wrapped around Jayden who was on her stomach fast asleep.

"She's going to be a great mother," Beca whispered softly as she took a photo for all four of them.

Aubrey smiled. "She is. I can't wait to marry her."

"Shall we wake them up?"

"I don't have the hearts in me to wake them up. Let's just leave them for a while, come on we'll have a glass of wine out on the balcony."

* * *

About an hour later, the redhead woke up on the couch, she jumped when she felt that she was hugging her baby, but smiled as she saw her asleep with a smile on her face. She looked over at Stacie and giggled at the sight of her son who had his mouth open and drooling on his aunt's shirt. She stood slowly not wanting to wake her daughter and placed a couple of pillows around her and made her way to the balcony where she saw her wife was sitting.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Aubrey laughed as she saw the redhead yawn and sit on her wife's lap. Beca wrapped her arms around her wife's midsection and kissed her temple. "Hey," She replied softly and relaxed in her wife's embrace.

"Slept well, my love?" The lawyer asked as she played with her wife's hair. The redhead nodded and turned to nuzzle her face into her wife's neck. "Everything's set?"

Aubrey grinned and nodded. Beca looked at her wife with a small smile. "Do you want to go home? You look tired baby. Do you feel okay?"

"I want to go home and cuddle with you. Please?" She asked softly still sleepy.

Beca kissed her temple again and nodded, she looked at her best friend and smiled. "Call me as soon as she say's yes."

Aubrey nodded. "Thank you for your help Becs."

"Don't worry about it, let's get going Chlo."

The redhead stood up and hugged Aubrey wishing her good luck. They made their way back to the living room and slowly carried their babies not wanting them to wake up and secured them in their seats. Beca kissed the back of Chloe's hand as soon as they were seated and ready to drive.

"I was hoping that once we go back home, and if the kids were still asleep. We'd do a little more than cuddling. What do you think?"

The redhead smiled and nodded. "I'd love that." Beca turned her head to the road and started driving.

* * *

After the couple left, Aubrey slowly made her way to Stacie who was still sleeping on the floor. She started to kiss her neck in attempts to wake her up. "Mmmm"

"Wake up sleepy head. The girls left."

Stacie nodded and pulled her blond girlfriend to her, Aubrey's head was laying on the tall brunette's chest, listing to the soft heartbeats. "Stacie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Bree."

"Let's go out tonight, I don't want to stay at home."

"Where do you want to go angle?" Stacie asked caressing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Beach house, I don't have a lot of work and I want us to spend some time away from everyone."

"That sound's like a great idea. Just stay here for a couple of minutes." She mumbled into her girlfriend's hair bringing her close.

Aubrey buried her head into her girlfriend's neck and sighed happily. They laid there for almost fifteen minutes and went to get ready.

* * *

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Beca took Chloe's lips in a heated kiss, biting her lower lip causing the redhead to moan. The lawyer broke the kiss and removed her wife's shirt only to reattach her lips on the redhead's chest, leaving love bite's all over. By this point, Chloe was panting and curse words were flying out of her mouth. She had her fingers tangled in her wife's hair as she was trying to create a source of friction.

"You are so beautiful Chlo." She said between kisses.

"Do it before the kids wake up baby." She said breathlessly.

"They won't, we fed them and changed them and they are sleeping." She said as she took off her wife's bra and attached her mouth on the nipple, causing Chloe to moan.

The lawyer hovered above her wife and kissed her deeply. A couple minutes later, they broke the kiss she slowly removed her jeans, followed by the redhead's throwing them on the floor. She could see Chloe was soaked. She started to tease her, by kissing her nipples and leaving love bites on her hips and stomach.

"Stop being such a tease." The redhead said softly. Beca didn't say anything, she removed her wife's laced underwear and spread her legs wider. "Sit up." Chloe did as she was said. and sat up. The lawyer got behind her wife, draping Chloe's leg over her's. Beca's middle finger found Chloe's swollen clit and started to rub soft circles. Chloe moaned at the touch. "Fuck Becs." She rubbed it a little fast, Chloe closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"F-faster B-Baby." The brunette did as she was told and kept rubbing her wife's swollen clit. Going from slow to fast to slow again. "K-Kiss me." The designer demanded. Beca brought their lips together and her middle finger was playing with her wife's clit The redhead was sent through a bliss withing a couple of minutes. The brunette kept kissing her wife's forehead, cheeks, and lips. Chloe had her eyes closed, savoring the moment. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the concerned stormy blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" The lawyer asked softly. The redhead nodded and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck bringing her in for a kiss. "Thank you." She whispered. "Don't thank me. We've been holding out for a long time." She smiled and kissed her again. Beca brought her wife in her arms and hugged her close.

"I love you."

"I love you too. But it's your turn." She smirked and flipped them over.

* * *

Aubrey and Stacie were on their way to the beach house, Aubrey had already sent a person she knew to fix up the beach house so that she can propose to Stacie. She was nervous as hell, she just hoped everything would turn out the way she wants. It took them almost an hour to reach the beach house, Stacie parked the car and looked at her girlfriend. "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

Aubrey shrugged. "We'll see when we get in there, let's go, baby."

The couple went out of the car and took their bags and made their way to the front door. Stacie was the first to open the door, she gasped as she saw the candles from the doorway to the living room. She looked at Aubrey who gave her a smile and mentioned for her to continue the way. As Stacie went through the hallway leading to the living room, she gasped again when she saw her name and an I love you was formed through candles and roses. She turned to the blond lawyer with a soft smile.

"What's all this babe?" She asked looking around again.

Aubrey stood in front of her girlfriend and held her hands, "Stacie, no matter what I do, no amount of words will explain to you how much I love you and how much I'm thankful to have you in my life. You gave me hope when I lost it. You made me forget about my problems, you are the person that always stands by my decisions and keeps me standing on my feet. Without you, I wouldn't have been here. I can't imagine growing old with someone other than you. And I know that my life will never be complete if you aren't in it. When I look into my heart, I see only you. If you can look into your heart and only see me, then we should spend the rest of our lives together." She took a breath and continued. "What I mean to say is, let's make a plan. Ten years from tonight, we'll tell our children the story of how I proposed to you. So will you Stacie Conrad, do the honors of being my wife and dance together at our wedding?" She said getting down on one knee and opening the box that showed a beautiful diamond ring.

By this time Stacie had tears in her eyes. She was amazed by the words that Aubrey said. She was lucky to fall in love with the lawyer. She knew that her life wouldn't be the same if she lost Aubrey at some point.

"Abs-fucking-loutly." She said as she hugged her girlfriend. "I love you so much, Bree." She said as she smashed their lips together in a heated kiss that lasted a couple of minutes. "On one condition though."

Aubrey looked into her fiancee's eyes and sighed happily. "What is it?"

"Don't interrupt okay?" She asked as she went to her bag and grabbed something. Aubrey nodded.

"I loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I never had the courage to tell you because you were with Luke. I tried to keep my feelings aside and well I did for most of the times, but when I saw you hurting, I couldn't bare it. I couldn't see you in pain. And when Luke left. I vowed that I'd stick by your side even if you didn't love me back. But yet here we are, a little over six months, stronger than ever. You deserve the very best, someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders, and love you without end. And I will be that person Bree. I'm your person. In other words, I believe that if we're lucky enough to have found each other in the first place, we're worth betting on for life. Will you take that gamble with me?" She said as she opened the box that showed a huge diamond ring.

Aubrey's tears weren't stopping since the moment Stacie spoke. "Y-Yes. I'll take that gamble with you Stace." She said happily through the tears as she kissed her love.

"I love you so much, Bree. I promise you, I'll do whatever you need to be happy."

"I love you too Stace. Thank you for being in my life."

"No, Thank you for accepting my love to you."

* * *

 **A/N: Nyahaha Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

Breathlessly, Chloe laid on top of her wife trying to catch her breath. "That was hot." The lawyer said breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Are you ready to sleep?"

But before Chloe could answer, she heard Jayden's cries on the baby monitor. She sighed. "I guess not. Put something on you I'll bring him here." Beca said as brushed her lips on her wife's cheek. She stood up and wore a loose shirt and made her way to the twin's bedroom.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

"Ma"

"How about you come and lay beside us? Because mommy and mama want to sleep." The little brunette clapped his hands and Beca took it as a sign of agreeing. She picked him up and went to check on Jayda who was awake and sucking her finger. "Princess is up too? Come on let's go see mommy." The lawyer picked her up and all three made their way to the couple's bedroom. As soon as the kids saw their redhead mommy they babbled excitedly. The couple laughed at their kids as the lawyer gave Jayden to the redhead and she held Jayda who was already snuggled to her mama's chest.

"Are you going to apply the gel on their gum?" The lawyer asked softly. Chloe nodded and got the gel and applied them on the twin's gum. After finishing. They laid them in between them and covered themselves with the blanket. Jayda let out a soft sound and started to rub her eyes, followed by Jayden. Chloe wrapped her arm around him as he placed his face into the crook of his mommy's neck. The little redhead turned to her mama also doing the same. Beca kissed her forehead and sang softly to make them sleep.

 _Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_  
 _And save these questions for another day_  
 _I think I know what you've been asking me_  
 _I think you know what I've been trying to say_  
 _I promised I would never leave you_  
 _Then you should always know_  
 _Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_  
 _I never will be far away_

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_  
 _And still, so many things I want to say_  
 _Remember all the songs you sang for me_  
 _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_  
 _And like a boat out on the ocean_  
 _I'm rocking you to sleep_  
 _The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_  
 _You'll always be a part of me_

She looked up at her kids who were fast asleep. Then she turned her head to her wife who was smiling softly mouthing "I love you." Which the lawyer mouthed back and with that they went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beach house, Aubrey and Stacie were snuggled up on the couch, making out with soft music in the background. They hadn't called Beca or Chloe for the good news because they know that the couple was exhausted. Aubrey had her hands around Stacie's neck as the tall brunette was drawing circles on her fiancee's hip.

"I can't wait to marry you," Stacie said as she pulled away from the kiss and rested their forehead's against each other.

"How long have you had the ring?" The blond lawyer asked softly.

"I had it for almost two weeks now, I got it when you were busy at work. I passed by the shop a couple of times till I bought it."

"When were you planning to propose?"

"Within the next couple of weeks. I wanted to test the water's first. But then, you stepped up and beat me to it. What about you?"

"I've had it almost by the same time. But when I saw you this morning with the twins, I couldn't wait any longer."

"I love you, Bree, I know we haven't been together for long. So that's why I'm leaving the choice of the wedding date. Even If it's a year from now. I don't care. I told you we'll move on your pace."

"I'm sure that I want to marry you sooner rather than later. I don't want to waste any other minute."

Stacie looked into those eyes that she loved so much. She leaned in and kissed Aubrey's forehead. "I love you, angel."

"I love you too beautiful. Let's go to sleep, we'll plan something tomorrow."

Stacie nodded and stood up making her way back to the couple's bedroom.

* * *

It was almost 6 AM when Jayden opened his eyes. He was hugged by his mommy all warm and cuddly. He lifted his head and brought his hand to Chloe's face. "Mo! Mo!" Chloe opened her widely to find the stormy blue eyes giving her a smile. She turned to the clock that was showing her the time. She groaned and looked at her son. "Go back to sleep Jay, please." She mumbled as she brought him closer to her chest and closed her eyes. The little brunette boy stayed awake looking around and sucking his hand for another couple of hours when his sister joined him and started babbling.

Beca opened one eye and smiled at the sight of her babies. She would never get tired of waking up to that view. The babies noticed that their mama was awake they tried to crawl to her but she laid on her back and adjusted the two babies on her stomach. The twins jumped and laughed as she tickled them. She looked at her wife and smiled, she knew Chloe was tired, she carried them and made her way to the kitchen, she adjusted each kid to his high chair and looked at them.

"How about we call Uncle Max and Aunt Lex? See if they want to spend some time with us?" She said as she picked up her phone and dialed her brother's number.

 _"Mama Mitchell."_ Max greeted playfully.

The lawyer laughed. "Hey Max, What are you doing?"

 _"Nothing, just preparing some papers for Chloe to sign."_ Even though Chloe rarely goes to the office, Max was taking care of her company and getting all the projects finished in time with the help of Jesse and Stacie.

"Thank you so much, Max, honestly I appreciate everything you did for Chloe and the company."

 _"Sis, that wife of your's saved my company, this is the least thing I could do to help. How are my cute Mitchells?"_

"They miss their uncle, why don't you pass by with Lex?"

 _"I'll be doing just that, as soon as she finishes school we'll pass by."_

"Alright, tell dad I said hi."

 _"Will do sis, see you in a few."_

After hanging up, Beca prepared the kid's some fruits to eat. She sat between them and started making airplane voices to get them to eat, it took her almost half an hour to get them to eat, she sighed as soon as she saw the plates were done but when she looked at the twins she busted into laughter. They were covered in food.

"Mommy is going to kill me. Let's get you guys in the shower."

She ran upstairs with the twins in her arms laughing, she stripped them off their clothes and went to their bathroom, she waited till the water was a good temperature then placed both kids in their little bathtub, they smiled and started splashing each other and howling in laughter. Jayden reached and touched his sister's face and the little redhead giggled, Beca was in awe at how her kids were playing. She got them their rubber ducks and they started squeezing it and placing it in their mouths.

"Mama loves you both so much. I promise I'll do everything to protect you." She then got them their rubber ducks and they started squeezing it and placing it in their mouths.

It took her almost another hour to get them out of the bathtub and dressed. She picked them up and went to their bedroom. Seeing that Chloe was still asleep she looked at her twins and smiled. "Go wake up mommy." She said as she placed them on the bed and they tried crawling to her. The redhead had was sleeping on her stomach, Jayden went and started to hit her back softly followed by Jayda.

"Mo! gogo gaga! Mo!"

Beca laughed and started to take a video. Chloe smiled and kept her eyes closed. Jayda went to her mother's face and placed her hand on her mother's face. "Mo"

Chloe couldn't contain herself she opened her eyes to meet with the same shade of blue as her eyes. She smiled when she saw her mini self-smiling. "Mo!" She said excitedly. The brunette went to where his sister was and repeated after his sister.

"Good morning you two." She said hugged them, both the twins rested their head's on their mother's stomach. "You look all freshened up, did mama throw you in the shower?"

"Good morning baby." The lawyer said as she went to kiss her wife, only to be stopped by Jayda who frowned. Beca raised an eyebrow playfully and leaned again but stopped again by the little redhead.

"What? I want to kiss your mommy." The little redhead frowned again and kissed Chloe's cheek. "Damn our kids are smart." She laughed and stole a kiss from her wife.

The designer laughed. "Good morning Becs, thanks for running them a bath baby."

Beca shrugged and smiled. "We had fun didn't we munchkins?" She looked at her boy who was sound asleep, his head on his mother's back. Beca carried him slowly and placed him back in his bed. She returned to the room and both the redheads were giggling.

"Max's coming after he get's Lex from school, he has a couple of papers for you to sign."

Chloe nodded and patted on the space next to her. The lawyer made her way beside her wife and kissed her temple. The little redhead was starting to fall asleep, Beca laid her on their bed slowly and mentioned to Chloe to sit on the brunette's lap. Red did as she was told, she wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and kissed her neck.

Beca's phone rang, mentioning that Aubrey was calling. "Do you think she said yes?"

Chloe smiled, "Let's see to find out." She answered the phone and put it on speaker.

 _"_ Good morning Posen." Beca greeted gleefully.

 _"Actually it's Posen-Conrad."_

"NOWAY! CONGRATULATIONS BOTH!" The couple said happily. "We need to celebrate the good news. When are you coming back from beach house?"

 _"In a couple of days."_

"Then we'll spend the night somewhere, my treat."

 _"You have yourself a deal. We'll talk soon."_ After hanging up Beca looked at her wife and smiled.

"Can I ask you a question Chlo-bear?" The redhead nodded wordlessly. "Would it bother you if I kept going to the office to work?" Red pulled back and looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow. "No, it doesn't bother me baby, why?"

"Just a thought. Would you like to back to the office?"

"I miss the office but I know that my kids are important, why are you asking baby?"

Beca sighed, she had been thinking about Chloe's work for a while, she didn't want the redhead to feel like she has to be a stay at home mom, she knows her wife loves her work. "I was thinking that if you want to go to the office a couple days a week, we could leave the kids with either of our parents."

"I was thinking about the same thing, but I was afraid that you'd reject the idea."

"Why would I? Chlo, you can talk to me you know that."

Chloe nodded. "I know, maybe we'll do as you said, I miss the office and working."

The lawyer smiled and kissed her wife's cheek. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I want to join our accounts and start the kids a saving account. I also want to transfer some of my assets to you."

"No Beca, you won't transfer anything to me."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, this talk makes me feel like something bad is going to happen to us and I don't want to think that."

"But Chlo, I want to secure you and our babies future."

Chloe shook her head. "I said no Becs."

"Chloe, this isn't only your decision to make. We have Jayda and Jayden to think about."

"Beca, I'm with you to join our accounts and start a saving, but I'm against transferring assets to me."

"Why!?" The brunette exclaimed in frustration.

"These are your's Beca, you tried so hard to get them, you worked hard to get them, I don't want to be the one that takes it away from you."

"You won't be taking that away from me Chlo, please, do this for me."

"Can I think about it?"

Beca nodded and held her wife's hand. "I'm doing this because I love you because I want to make sure that if anything happens to me, you'd have a good life."

Chloe's tears welled up in her eyes, the thought of anything happening to her family broke her heart. "D-don't say t-that please."

The lawyer kissed her wife's temple, "I'm sorry, please don't cry. I love you so much I don't want to see your tears ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

Red wiped her tears and nodded. "Y-yeah you do."

"I love you okay? Don't forget that ever again."

* * *

After their little argument, the couple stayed in bed, cuddled to each other, waiting for the Max and Lex to come over, Chloe's phone rang, she looked at the caller ID showing that it was her mother.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

 _"Chlo, you need to come to the hospital, right now."_


	20. Chapter 20

Chloe's heart sank as soon as she heard the words come out from her mother's mouth. "Mom, What's wrong?"

"Y-your d-dad had a heart attack."

"I'm on my way."

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Dad had a heart attack, can you stay with the kids?" The redhead asked as she wore a hoodie and jeans.

"Is he okay?" The lawyer asked concerned.

"I don't know! Fuck I don't know."

Beca wrapped her arms around her wife in an attempt to calm her down. "Go, stay with them, as soon as Max and Lex come over, I'll be by your side. don't worry."

"Becs, I can't lose him." She said as she hugged her wife tightly and started to cry.

"You won't. I'll call dad to meet you there."

Drake was a cardiologist, he is one of the finest doctors in LA.

Chloe nodded. "Okay. I'll see you soon, take care of the kids."

Beca kissed her wife's temple. "Go. We'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

Chloe drove quickly to the hospital with tears in her eyes, she was afraid to lose her father. She had built a good relationship with him over the past few months, on the contrary to her brother's who hadn't given their relationship a chance. That didn't bother her because she knew that Max was a great uncle. She parked her car and ran to the inside of the hospital, she saw her mom was in the waiting room, she ran to her and hugged her.

"What happened? Where is he?"

Clair sighed. "He's in surgery, Remember the rest of the houses your father inherited from his father?"

The redhead nodded waiting for her mother to continue. "Well, your father wanted to give them to your brothers as well as you. He wanted to tell you sooner but you were busy with the twins, so he decided to tell you later. He gave each of your brothers a house and a small land that they can build anything they want on it. But then, last night we found out that all of your brother's had sold the lands and houses."

"A-All of them?"

"All of them except Dan," Clair confirmed. "And when John wanted to confront Alex, he informed his father that indeed all of his brothers sold what your father gave them. When Alex saw your father on the ground, he didn't even help him. He got into his car and left."

"He-He did that? He didn't help his father?"

Clair shook her head, "He didn't, and the next thing I know that we are here, Dan went to get some food. "

"Everything's going to be okay mom, don't worry. I'm going to take care of something and I'll be right back."

* * *

Chloe made her way to the reception, she knows her parents were too lazy to do insurance so since she started the company, she did it for them, she knew that if anyone of her family members had a health condition, it was going to cost them a lot without insurance. She smiled as soon as she reached the young lady sitting behind the desk.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" The young lady asked.

"Morning, my father was admitted about an hour ago, here is his insurance card and a downpayment for a privet room." She said as she gave her a down payment for the room and her father's card.

"I'll contact the company as soon as possible and as for the room, it'll be ready as soon as he get's out from the surgery."

"Thank you, I'll be in the waiting room."

"Sure thing Miss Beale."

Chloe made her way back to the room and sat beside her mother, she took out her phone and called her wife, hoping that she would help her calm down.

 _"Hey, Chlo-bear. How's John?"_

"Hey baby, he's still in surgery, where are you and how are the kids?"

 _"They are with Max and Lex, Aubrey and Stacie will be with them soon, I'm on my way to you, did you eat anything?"_

"No, just come over, please. I need you here."

 _"Won't be long love, I'll see you soon._

* * *

True to her words, Beca didn't take a long time to arrive, she saw her wife sitting on the uncomfortable chairs and sighed, she went to her and kissed her temple. Chloe looked up at her with a sad smile and hugged her. They stayed like that for another 10 minutes, the lawyer kissed her wife. "I'll be right back baby."

Chloe held her wife's hand with sad eyes. "Where are you going?"

Beca smiled, "I'm just going to see dad, I'll be right back I promise."

After exiting the waiting room, she made her way to the reception, "Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell, I was wondering if there are any payments need to be paid for John Beale?"

The young lady smiled. "Miss Beale had already left a deposit and the insurance is covering most of the costs."

Beca took out her credit card and handed it to the nurse, "Any extra costs please charge them here, and I want a room now please."

"Within 10 minutes a room will be ready."

"Thank you." Beca said as she started to walk away but returned to the nurse with a smile, "And by the way, it's not Miss Beale, it's Mrs. Chloe Mitchell." She winked as she walked away. She entered the room with two cups of coffee, she gave her wife and her mother in law each a cup and went to sit beside Chloe.

"What did your dad say?"

"He's still in surgery, come on let me talk you the room, you too Mrs. Beale, you need to rest."

"What room?" The redhead raised her eyebrow at her wife.

"I figured that having your own room with sofa's is better than these chairs, come on Chlo."

They made their way to the room and sat on the sofa, Chloe rested her head on her wife's lap as Beca played with the red locks softly. "Did you guys eat anything?" The lawyer asked softly.

Chloe shook her head and snuggled into her wife closer. Dan appeared after twenty minutes with food in his hands, Chloe thanked him and started to eat. They made small talk and asked Dan why didn't he sell anything.

Dan sighed. "I saw how hard Chloe fought for the lake house, how she refused to do anything with it till Beca came along. I wanted that too. I tried stopping them, but they wouldn't listen."

Chloe hugged her brother for the first time in a while. "You did the right thing. We'll get everything back, I promise."

Chloe went back to Beca's side and snuggled to her closer. They stayed like that for almost another three hours, Chloe had already slept and Mrs. Beale was resting, Beca and Dan were only who was awake. She had already called Aubrey and checked on the babies, they were having fun with their Aunts and Uncle Max.

She looked at the door and saw her father standing there smiling, he went to her side and kneeled down to Chloe, he called her name softly a couple of times. She opened her eyes but before she could say anything, Drake gave her a nod with open arms. She smiled and went to hug him tightly. "Thank you for being here."

"Don't thank me for doing my job. I just talked to a fellow surgeon, we need to keep him on 24-hour watch, till he is in the clear."

"Can I see him?"

"Just give it a couple more hours Chloe, Where are my grandchildren?"

"They are with Bree, Stacie, Max and Lex."

"You guys go home, I'm staying here tonight. You have kids you need to take care off." Clair said tiredly. "Come here tomorrow, maybe your dad would be better."

"A-are you sure?" Chloe asked her mother.

"I'm sure, take that wife of yours and go home."

Beca looked at her dad, "Are you going home too?"

"Nah, I'm staying here. I have a couple of cases I need to take care off."

The couple bid their goodbye's and made their way to the car.

* * *

Chloe was quite the whole ride back home, Beca kept glancing at her wife with a worried look in her eyes, till now Chloe didn't tell her what happened with John.

"Chlo-bear?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

Chloe shook her head and kept looking out through the window. "Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Beca, I'm just tired."

"No, don't lie to me Chloe, tell me what's going on? What happened to John?"

Chloe sighed, throughout the roadway back she was thinking how can she help get back the land and houses her brother's sold. She knew Beca could get them but she didn't want to ask her for it because she knows Beca is way too busy with work. She sighed. "Promise you'll stay out of it?"

Beca looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow. "If there's something I can help with, I won't promise."

"Beca, you are already busy with work. I can handle whatever is going on."

The lawyer parked the car in front of their home and looked at her wife. "Why do you always make me feel like I'm some stranger to you? I can help. Tell me what is it?" She said turning in her seat to face her wife.

Chloe sighed, she looked at her wife and told her everything she knew from her mother. Beca sighed, "I have an idea."

"Beca! No, I can find a solution."

"Let me help."

Chloe shook her head. "You have tons of work, piling up since I was pregnant. I can take care of this."

"You know what? We're done talking, let's go inside and we'll talk later about this." She said as she opened the car door.

Chloe sighed and nodded. She went and made her way back to the house followed by Beca. As soon as the couple opened the front door, the lawyer stood in front of her wife and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Becs."

"Jay? Jayden? Where are you guys? Aubrey?"

Jayda and Jayden came running in their little walkers that their mother's brought for them followed by Aubrey and Stacie. Chloe smiled at the sight.

"Ma! Mo!" The twins said jumping in their walkers. The couple smiled and kissed the kid's forehead.

"You guys look tired," Stacie said as she looked at the couple. "I'll prepare dinner."

"Thanks, Stacie, I'm taking the munchkins with us."

* * *

Beca and Chloe entered their room with the babies in their arms. Jayden was nuzzling his head into the crook of Beca's neck, Jayda had her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Ma," Jayden said to his brunette mother.

"What's wrong buddy? Are you sleepy?"

"Ma"

The brunette lawyer looked at her wife, not knowing what to do. "What's wrong baby? Mama's here." He snuggled to his mother's side a little bit more and closed his eyes. She sighed and looked at the mini Chloe who was sucking her finger and resting her head on her mother's shoulder. She went and kissed both the redhead's forehead. "I love you both."

"I love you too baby. Let's put them in our bed and change."

After changing their clothes and securing the babies, they made their way back to the kitchen, Aubrey and Stacie were cooking and having fun. The couple smiled and cleared their throat. "I didn't get a chance to congratulate you guys properly," Chloe said with a smile, she ran and hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy for you Stacie."

"Yeah Bree, congratulations," Beca said through a tight hug. "As long as your happy, I'm happy. I love you best friend."

"We love you too guys. It's you two who made this whole thing possible."

* * *

The couple was enjoying their wine glass in the living room, hoping that Chloe would take her mind of off her father. Beca had already a plan, and she was determined that she will help her wife. Aubrey and Stacie got filled on what happened with John and Aubrey was fuming at Chloe's brother's action.

Aubrey excused herself and made her way to the kitchen and mentioned for Beca to follow her.

"What are you thinking?" The blond lawyer asked as soon as Beca entered the kitchen.

"Find them? All of them, and get everything they sold back."

"Do you have their phone number? Anyone of them?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I have only Dan. But Bree, Chloe can not know I was involved."

"Give it to me, I'll call him."

"Okay, don't let Chloe know, okay?"

But before Aubrey could answer. Chloe appeared in the kitchen. "Don't let me know what?"


	21. Chapter 21

_"Do you have their phone number? Anyone of them?"_

 _Beca nodded. "Yeah, I have only Dan. But Bree, Chloe can not know I was involved."_

 _"Give it to me, I'll call him."_

 _"Okay, don't let Chloe know, okay?"_

 _But before Aubrey could answer. Chloe appeared in the kitchen. "Don't let me know what?"_

Beca tensed, she knew if Chloe found out that she's trying to help, she would get mad. "Bree is wanting to do something for Stacie and I knew if she told you, you'd never keep a secret."

Chloe glared playfully at her wife. "You are very mean Beca Mitchell."

Beca laughed and kissed her wife's cheek. "You love me no matter what Chloe Mitchell."

* * *

A few more days has passed and Chloe never left her father's side, he was doing better, but every time he asked about her brother's, Chloe would divert the subject, telling him that he can't have visitors. The redhead, in fact, had tried to contact her brother's but none of them had answered, Dan searched in a few places but none of them was found. On the other hand, Beca was between the hospital and office. In the day time, the twins were with Beca's mother, Chloe would pass by and take them after she's done from the hospital. The couple had to admit they missed their babies, it was hard on them to leave them but they had to get used to it.

Chloe woke up the same morning her father is going to be discharged. She's happy that her father was doing okay, she sighed and looked at her wife's sleeping form. She smiled and kissed her wife's bare shoulder. "Wake up baby."

"Mmm, good morning Chlo-bear."

"Good morning baby. Get up, you have to be in the office in an hour."

"I'm going with you. I don't have any appointment's till afternoon."

Chloe nodded and kissed her wife on the lips. "What about Jay and Jayden?"

"I'll drop them at mom's before we go."

"Alright, let's go see if they are awake.

* * *

After having breakfast and cleaning up the babies, the couple went and dropped off the kid's at Mitchell's house and went to the hospital. John was already awake when the couple entered. He saw them and smiled.

"Good morning you two."

"Good morning dad, how are you feeling today?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I'm doing good. Can't wait to get out of here."

"Soon dad, don't worry, I'll go finalize everything."

"Do that Chlo-bear, I'll stay with John."

Chloe nodded and kissed both their cheeks and made her way out.

"Speak up, what's wrong?" John asked as he saw Beca fidget with her hand.

"John, promise me not a word to Chloe."

John nodded, "I promise, what's wrong?"

"I kind of bought everything your boy's sold."

"You did WHAT? Beca!"

"I know! I know! I couldn't let them get away with it! It was the only way to get them back from the person they sold it too. Chloe told me not to interfere but I couldn't. I needed to help."

"Beca," John sighed. "You didn't have to do it."

"I did it. And I want you to sign these." She gave him an envelope. John opened it and smiled. "These are ownership transfer paper's, sign them and everything goes back to you."

"I don't know how you did it. But thank you."

"I couldn't, not help John, she's my wife."

"You are good to her."

Beca looked at the man with a smile, "I love her."

* * *

After exiting the room, Chloe made her way to the receptionist to clear up any payments.

"Good morning Mrs. Mitchell, what can I do for you today?"

"Good morning, I wanted to clear up any payments and I want the discharge papers for my dad." She smiled at the young lady. "H-how did you know that my last name is Mitchell? All the paper's I gave you are by Beale."

"Mrs. Beca Mitchell told us the first day your father was here. And as for the payment's also Mrs. Mitchell had it covered, she gave me her credit card and told me to cover any extra expenses with it."

"She did what?"

"I-I'm sorry Mrs. Mitchell, is there a problem?"

"N-No thank you. Can I sign the paper's now?" The nurse nodded and gathered the papers so that Chloe could sign them. After making sure that everything was okay, she made her way back to the room to talk with her wife. She saw that her wife and father were laughing about something. She cleared her throat which caused the two to look at her.

"Beca, a word please?" She mentioned for her to come out of the room. The lawyer nodded and followed her wife outside the room.

"Is everything okay?"

"Why would you leave your credit card? Why would you tell the reception to cover any extra expenses to you?"

"What's wrong with that?" Beca asked as she crossed her arms and looked at her wife.

"Beca are we always going to have the same fight about money? He's my father, I can take care of him! I have money."

"I know you do, but you are my wife. Your family is my family."

"Beca! I can take care of my family! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Why are you against it? Chloe, I'm happy to help, I'm happy that John is doing okay, all I want is to see you happy, and if that includes me paying money to help I would do that. Chloe, I'm your wife. You are my wife. We share everything. Let's say my dad got in the same position as John, wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Chloe looked at her wife and sighed. "I'd do the same thing."

"Then why are you mad at me for paying? I know you are independent Chloe, but you are not alone anymore. There's you, me, Jayda and Jayden."

"But Bec-"

"No butts Chloe. It was a normal thing for me to do for you."

The redhead sighed again. "Fine. But this discussion isn't over."

"No, it's not Chloe, we still have to talk about a lot of things including this conversation," Beca said as she walked away from her wife. She couldn't understand why the redhead was so against her spending money. _Let's hope nothing happens when she finds out that I have something to do with buying back the lands._

Chloe looked at her wife as she walked back to the door, she sighed and followed her to help her dad get ready.

* * *

Beca, Chloe, and her father were on their way back to Beale's household, John could feel the tension in the air. He couldn't understand why. He even tried to make jokes but the couple wasn't listening, it was like each one of them was in their own little world. He sighed.

"Is everything okay between you two?"

Chloe gave her father a small smile. "Don't worry dad, how about you call mom and tell her that we are ten minutes away?"

John looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow but nodded, he called and informed his wife. And true to their word, all three of them reached home and Chloe helped her father to his bedroom.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong dad."

"Don't lie to me, young lady. Come here." He said with open arms, Chloe hugged her father and rested her head on his chest, she told him about her and Beca's argument. John sighed. "Chlo, you need to understand that you guys are married, you are married, Chloe. I know you lived most of your life alone, and you were independent, but you have a wife now. You guys share everything. It's just how it works. You took an oath, for richer or poorer, remember?"

Chloe nodded and allowed for her father's words to sink in.

"She does everything because she loves you."

"Thanks, dad."

"Your welcome sweetheart, now go to your wife and fix everything." The redhead nodded and kissed her father's cheek. "I'll check in with you in a while."

* * *

Beca was sitting on the sofa, texting Dan and informing him that he can bring his brother's back. She saw Chloe exiting her father's room, the lawyer just looked at her wife with a sad smile. She was still sad of the way Chloe talked to her back at the hospital, she sighed and tried to get up but the redhead sat in her lap and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it, Chloe."

"Beca, listen to me. I'm sorry, I know you were only trying to help. I can't thank you enough."

"Chloe, just, please. We'll talk later."

Chloe frowned. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing Chloe."

"Lair."

Before the lawyer could say anything. The doorbell rang. She sighed and stood from her wife's lap and went to open the door. She was shocked to find all of her five brothers were standing at the door.

"Where the fuck were you guys? Do you know the damage you caused?" She growled. All four of her brother's looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Chloe, calm down," Dan said as he looked at Beca for help.

Beca sighed and came behind her wife, "Calm down, everything's back to normal."

"W-what do you mean everything is back to normal?"

"Come on, let's go sit down so we can talk," Dan said as he made his way to his father's room. "I'll get Dad."

They nodded and sat in the living room, Chloe crossed her arms and glared at each and single one of her brother's. Dan and her father joined within moments as well as her mother.

"Chloe, we're sorry."

"Sorry? That's all? Screw you guys! You gave dad a heart attack!"

"Chloe, calm down please!" The lawyer pleaded. "I found them, got everything they sold back and John is okay. That's all that matters."

"W-wait what? You did what?"

"Did you really think I'd do nothing about it? I've seen you for days stressing about it! I wanted to help! And for fuck's sake, I did!"

"Although I told you not to do anything about it, but thank you. Thank you for saving my father's assets and finding those fucked up boys I call brothers." She said as she kissed her wife's temple. "I am still mad that you did though."

"I'm your wife, we're a family."

John smiled. "Yeah, we are."

"D-dad I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry I sold everything." Alex said as he looked at the floor. "And I'm sorry Chloe, for not being the brother you always needed."

"Yeah, Chloe we are sorry. We promise to be better brothers if you'd have us in your life. And you too Beca."

Chloe looked at Beca who had a small smile on her face. She looked at her brother's with a shrug. "I think I'll give you a chance."

John and Clair smiled as they saw the boys hugging the redhead and the lawyer. They knew they would be okay.

* * *

It wasn't until 7 PM till the couple made it home with the twins who were fast asleep. The couple entered their room and closed the door. "Are y-you mad?" Beca asked as she saw her wife stripping out of her clothes and getting her pajamas.

The redhead looked at her wife with a smile. "I'm not Beca, I love you so much for what you did. I know you did it because you saw how stressed I was."

"I did, I hated seeing you like that, and I needed to do something."

"Can we talk about something?"

"Sure my love."

"I want to join accounts, and if you want to transfer assets to me, I want to transfer assets to you. I just want to secure everything."

"Chloe, there's no need for that, my stuff are your stuff."

"Please Becs, I want to do that. Even though I don't have anything to give other than some assets but it'll make me happy."

Beca sighed. "I love you Chloe Beale/Walsh/Mitchell."

"I love you too Beca Mitchell. You're all I ever need in this life."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N; In this chapter, I'll be skipping a year. So Jayda and Jayden are one-year-old twins. Enjoy!**

* * *

A year has passed and everything at the Mitchell household was great. Chloe was working from home, she, Max, Stacie, and Jesse were in the middle of four projects, each one of them handling one. Beca and Aubrey also were buried in work, cases were getting harder and more time consuming but the four ladies were trying to manage and find time for each other. The twins were talking and walking, Chloe and Beca spent most of their nights with them. As for Stacie and Aubrey, they were planning on getting married within the coming months.

The couple celebrated their first-year anniversary in Beca's old apartment, they decided to stay in and enjoy each other's company. As for their birthdays, they also spent it alone while the twins were either with their aunts or Beca and Chloe's mother.

As for Dana, the blonde gave birth to a baby boy, both Chloe and Beca were in touch with her, they even visited each other a couple of time. After giving birth, Dana went to Tom's parents and told them everything, to say that they were shocked was an understatement, they disowned Tom and took everything from him, the Davis family took care of her and her baby.

* * *

Chloe stirred from her sleep, on a Saturday morning, she smiled when she looked at her sleeping wife. She kissed her wife's bare shoulder reaching to her neck.

"Good morning baby." She said as she continued kissing her wife's neck.

"Good morning angel." she said turning to her wife and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you last night, you came home late."

"I'm sorry baby, I had a huge case to prepare for."

"It's okay baby." She said as she got on her wife's thighs. "I just miss you so much, work has been keeping us both busy."

Beca sat up resting her back on the headboard, Chloe wrapped her legs and arms around her wife's body. "I miss you too."

Chloe leaned in to kiss her wife but stopped when she heard two sets of footsteps. "They're coming." She groaned and buried her face in her wife's neck.

"Put this on you, I'll go get them," Beca said as she helped her wife get dressed. Beca threw a hoodie and shorts on herself and opened the door to find the most beautiful two eyes she's ever seen. "Mama!" The twins exclaimed.

"Hey, monkeys! What are you doing up?" She said as she scooped up the babies in her arms giving them kisses.

"Ilk! Mama!"

Beca laughed. "You guys hungry? Go give mama her cuddles and I'll come back with your milk." She said as she put them down and made her way to the kitchen. Chloe helped them on the bed as she gave them their good morning kiss.

"Mmmomy!" Jayden said as he buried his head in her neck. Jayda got jealous and did the same both wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I love you munchkin's so much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Ove." Jayda said softly. "Ing mommy!"

"you want me to sing a song?" The little redhead nodded.

 _For you, there'll be no more crying_  
 _For you, the sun will be shining_  
 _And I feel that when I'm with you_  
 _It's alright, I know it's right_

 _To you, I'll give the world_  
 _To you, I'll never be cold_  
 _'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_  
 _It's alright, I know it's right_

 _And the songbirds are singing_  
 _Like they know the score_  
 _And I love you, I love you, I love you_  
 _Like never before_

 _And I wish you all the love in the world_  
 _But most of all, I wish it from myself_

 _And the songbirds keep singing_  
 _Like they know the score_  
 _And I love you, I love you, I love you_  
 _Like never before, like never before_  
 _like never before_

She finished the song and kissed their forehead's, the twins cuddled to her more. Beca came back to the room with two bottles, her heart tightened in her chest at the sight. She adored her wife and kids, she would die for them. She stood by the door a few minutes taking in the sight. Chloe was on her back, Jayda was on her left side and Jayden was on her right, both buried their heads into their mother's chest as the designer had her arms wrapped around them.

She made her way to the bed and smiled, "Kiddos, here's your milk."

"Ddle? Mama?" Jayda asked. Beca smiled and laid beside her wife, they placed the babies between them and gave them their milk. Beca looked at Chloe with love, adoration, and respect. She loved her family, more than she'll ever know, more than Chloe will ever understand.

"I love you, Chloe, thank you for putting up with all my shit though those years of knowing you."

"I'm your wife, I'll always have your back."

"I was thinking, since we've been working so hard, how about we take a vacation?"

Chloe smiled. "I think that's a great idea, where were you thinking?"

"London? There's something I want you to see there."

"Okay, I'll book us plain tickets."

Beca smiled. "Okay love."

Jayden took the bottle out of his mouth and looked at his mama. "Tathie?"

"You want to see Aunt Stacie?" The little brunette nodded.

"Bee!" the little redhead said happily.

Jayda and Jayden loved their aunts, Jayden loved his aunt Stacie more, he always cuddled with her and played with her. He loved his Aunt Aubrey too, he also cuddled with her and loves to play with him but she doesn't make him laugh as much as Stacie does. Jayda, on the other hand, loved her blond aunt, she always slept in her arms and kissed her cheek whenever she's around.

The couple was happy that their best friends were in their lives, they have been a huge help with the twins. Beca smiled, she just loved how Jayden and Jayda were close to their aunts at a young age.

"You want to see Aunt Bree too? Let's call them." She said as she grabbed the phone from her nightstand and dialed Aubrey's number.

 _"Morning Mitchell,"_ Aubrey said through a yawn. Beca laughed and requested a facetime which the blond lawyer happily took. _"Jay and JayJay!"_ She said as soon as she saw her godchildren through the screen.

"BEE!" the twins yelled happily.

 _"How are my prince and princess? I miss you so much."_ She cooed through the phone.

"Iss, Bee!" Jayda said sadly.

 _"I miss you too princess."_

Jayden looked at the screen not finding his brunette aunt. "Tathie?" He said frowning.

The women laughed as Aubrey turned the phone on her sleeping love. As soon as Jayden saw her face he clapped. "Tathie! Tathie! Up!"

 _"Huh? What the-"_ She looked at her phone and smiled. _"Good morning JayJay."_

"Ddle Tathie!"

 _"Want to cuddle? How about you tell your mommies to get you over here? We can go for a swim in the pool. What do you guys say?"_

The couple agreed and hung the phone up, they went and got ready for the day that they planned.

* * *

As soon as the door of Aubrey and Stacie's apartment opened, the two toddlers lunged themselves to their aunts who hugged them tightly. Jayden hugged Stacie as tightly as he could and he went to his blond aunt to hug her tightly as well.

"Ove Bee, Tathie." The brunette toddler said softly after hugged them.

"We love you too, monkey."

"Ove! Ove!" Jayda said in her Aunt Stacie's arms.

"And we love you too princess."

Chloe cleared her throat catching the couple's eyes. "We are here you know," She said playfully. Beca laughed, "They love our kids more than us,"

"You bet!" The couple said in one voice as all of them made their way outside.

The couples settled and got in the pool, they were enjoying the warm sun. They were laughing at how Jayden was splashing water on his sister who just giggled and tried splashing back. Chloe hugged Beca from behind and wrapped her legs around her.

"We have an amazing family."

Beca took Chloe's hand and kissed it. "Yeah we do, they are amazing."

The redhead turned her wife so that she was facing her, "I need you tonight, badly." She whispered to the brunette lawyer.

"We'll see how can we manage that idea tonight angel, I know it's been a long time."

"It has."

"Yo! Mitchell's! The kids are here."

Beca turned around and playfully glared at her best friend. She then looked at her wife with a smile, "Let's go enjoy our day and tonight I'll have you screaming." She husked into her wife's ear and swam to her kids and friends.

The couple continued playing and swimming for most of the day. The kids got cranky at the end so they decided to feed them and let them take a nap. Beca and Chloe went to the spare room and laid their kids on the bed so that they could change, needles to say that Jayda and Jayden drove both their mommie's nuts. Everytime they tried to lay them back, one of them would stand up and run around the room.

"Jayden Brett Mitchell and Jayda Isabella Mitchell, come here right now." Chloe said in a motherly stern voice.

"Otay mommy." The kids said softly as they laid on the mattress and let their mother's change their clothes.

After changing, they carried the kids and made their way to the living room, Jayda and Jayden wiggled out of their mothers embrace and toddled their way to their aunts. Jayda rested her head on the blonds chest, Aubrey began to rub her back slowly to put her back to sleep knowing it's the little redhead's favorite thing to do.

Jayden snuggled to his aunt Stacie's side as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his forehead.

"Ove Tathie." He said softly.

Stacie sighed. "I love you too buddy, get some sleep."

Aubrey looked at her wife in awe, she always admired how Stacie was good with kids.

"I can't wait to see you pregnant."

"I can't wait to have kids who look like you baby." Stacie smiled softly, Chloe was in Beca's lap and had her arms around her wife's shoulder.

"Guys, we are going to London for a small vacation, do you guys want to join us?"

Aubrey shrugged and looked at Stacie who did the same thing. "Why London?" The tall brunette asked.

"There's something I want Chloe to see."

Aubrey's eyes went wide. "That thing!?" She exclaimed causing Jayda to start crying softly. "Sorry princess." She mumbled as she kissed her forehead.

Beca nodded, "She needs to see it."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked looking at her wife.

"You'll see when we get there.."

* * *

The four ladies spent their afternoon still in the living room, drinking a glass of wine to relax, the babies were already asleep.

"Chlo, there's a businessman in germany who wants to meet up with you. He has a huge offer to give." Stacie said while sipping her glass.

"I know, I refused."

"What why?!"

"Because, he wants me to move there and I don't want to stay away from everyone here, I won't let my kids be away from their family."

"But Chlo, the amount of money he is paying is insane. He'd take the whole team with you."

"I don't care. Do you want to leave Aubrey and go there? Did you tell Aubrey any of this?"

Beca looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow. "Chlo-bear? What's going on? Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Because my answer is already given to that man. I won't stay away from you guys and let you raise to babies alone just for the sake of my job and I won't move them. I vowed to myself that I'll never tear up my family, and I'll be damned if I don't let my kids have the best life I can give. _We_ can give."

"Chlo-bear, calm down. What's wrong? No one said anything about you tearing up this family."

"Stace, baby why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought if Chloe accepted the offer, we would go all of us there and start a new life. You know?"

"What's wrong with the life you are living?" Aubrey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everyone calm down will you?" Beca asked.

"Stacie aren't you happy with me?" Aubrey asked as Beca and Chloe looked at the brunette designer with raised eyebrows.

"Ofcourse I am sweetheart, we are going to get married and live the perfect life. I just saw this as a great opportunity for all of us." She said as she kissed her love's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aubrey said softly but she was insecure, she was afraid that Stacie wouldn't want to continue her life with her. She sighed and excused herself. Stacie got up to follow her but stopped by Beca. "I'll go." The lawyer said as she got up and kissed her wife's forehead. "I'll be back."

Chloe nodded and looked at her wife. "What was that? Why would you want to start a life there when you can start a new life here and with the girl you love?"

"I swear to God, I didn't mean anything by it. I just saw it as a chance."

"Are you low on cash Stacie?"

"No! Chloe come on, I'm good I swear."

"I'm not convinced."

"I just want Aubrey to start fresh, away from Luke."

"Is Luke bothering her?"

Stacie sighed. "No, but Bree's having nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares?"


	23. Chapter 23

_"I just want Aubrey to start fresh, away from Luke."_

 _"Is Luke bothering her?"_

 _Stacie sighed. "No, but Bree's having nightmares."_

 _"What kind of nightmares?"_

Stacie sighed, "She's been having nightmares that are involving Luke verbally abusing her about the fact that she can't have kids. She told me some of them but she won't say what other things were in the dream, I'm worried about her Chlo, that's why I was asking about the whole Germany thing. I want us to start a new life together."

"How about you start by changing houses? Do you remember that he used to come to this place? Why don't you buy a new house."

Stacie smiled. "That's actually a good idea."

"There's a lake house beside us that is empty if you want I can talk to the owner."

The tall brunette nodded, "I'll surprise her with it. Think she'll like it?"

The designer nodded happily and went to hug her best friend. "You are good for each other, be sure that she loves you so much, Stace."

* * *

After leaving the living room, the blond and the brunette lawyer were in the bedroom. Beca was holding her best friend tightly, "She loves you, Bree, don't let your insecurities take over."

"I know she does Beca, it scares me sometimes that one day she'd realize that I'm not what she wants."

"What do you mean Bree?"

The blond lawyer sighed. "What if she wakes up one day and she realizes that she can do better? I'm damaged goods Beca, I can't have kids."

"But she can, she's going to give you that family Bree. You're better than this, you are a badass lawyer who happens to be an amazing godmother for both my kids if you can't have kids it doesn't mean that Stacie will stop loving you, she fell in love with you since the moment she saw you."

"But Beca, I-" She was cut off when the door opened revealing a tall brunette with a soft smile. "Even if you are damaged goods, nothing's going to change my love for you. If your broken, I'll help you to put the pieces back together and be one. I love you, Bree, I love you so much, I don't want to imagine my life without you."

Beca looked at the couple with a smile. "That's more like it. Excuse me I'm going to hug my wife now. Come whenever you are done."

The couple laughed as Beca made her way back to the living room. She found her wife curled up on the couch, a pillow between her arms. Beca smiled and kissed her wife's forehead. "What are you thinking about love?" She asked as she made Chloe sit on her lap.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad sweetheart?"

"Because I didn't tell you about that job offer?"

Beca sighed. "No love, I'm not mad. I understand where you are coming from, I know living far away from family and friends can be heartbreaking."

"Is that what you felt?" Chloe said as she looked at her wife.

"I was lonely, I was afraid. The thing about being away from friends and family is that you see that your parents and siblings are growing up day by day and you're not there to witness it. And when you come to visit, you look at the smallest details in them."

"How is that?" The redhead asked softly.

Beca wrapped her arms around her wife's midsection and sighed resting her head on the designer's shoulder. "For me, every time I used to come home after being in London for about two months, I realize how Max got taller, or how my dad's hair got a little bit more gray. Some wrinkles under my mom's eyes, or how Lex was grown up. They didn't notice it but every time I used to come back home, I noticed how they changed. Every night when I was in London and I used to remember them, I used to feel my heart tightens in my chest. It used to hurt me being away from them because when they were happy, sad, or sick I wasn't with them Chlo. They used to tell me that they were fine and happy because they didn't want to worry me."

"What about you baby? Were you happy?"

Beca laughed softly. "Aubrey used to ask me that question."

"And?"

Before Beca could answer, the couple heard Aubrey's voice. "She used to answer me with a no. I used to think that she wasn't happy with her studies or the people that were around her." She said as she pulled Stacie to the couch in front of the couple.

"But that was never the point. I wasn't happy because I was away from my family, my friends. I needed them so much back in the days."

Chloe wiped a stray of tear that fell from her eye. "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone."

Beca smiled softly. "I'm happy that I found you, you made my life easier, you made me forget all about the hurt I felt." She kissed her wife's forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too Chlo-bear"

"Shall we head home?"

"No you guys, stay, it's still early and I want my munchkins to wake up."

As if on cue, soft crying was heard. Stacie and Aubrey went to get them. Beca looked at Chloe with a small. "I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry I never told you this stuff."

"I'm glad you said it. Just bare in mind that you can talk to me about anything."

"I know love." The lawyer said as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Chloe's neck. The designer rested her head on top of her wife and held her tight. She knew her wife needed to be held. "I'll always be here for you Becs."

Jayda and Jayden came running through the living room with laughter filling the house. Aubrey and Stacie were following them also running. Beca and Chloe laughed and opened their arms. The twins came running to their arms to hide from the other couple.

"Tathie! Peez!" Jayda said giggling as she was tickling her between the brunette lawyer's arms. Jayden, on the other hand, was in Chloe's arms also Aubrey peppering his face with kisses and giggling. "Mommy! Bee!" After moments the tall brunette and lawyer pulled their godchildren's in their lap. The little redhead was in Stacie's lap playing with her hand and Jayden has his head buried in the lawyer's neck.

"Who do you love more? Me or Stacie?" Aubrey asked playfully.

"Mommy n Mama!" All four women laughed.

"Me or Aubrey? Jayda?" The little redhead looked at both women and then looked at her mommies. "Mo n Ma!"

The couple laughed. "That wasn't the question Jayda."

"Ove Bee n Tathie!"

'Stacie faked gasped, "Both of us?" The little redhead nodded. "No, only one."

"No, Ove Bee n Tathie."

"What about you Jayden?"

"Tathie and Bee."

Aubrey kissed the little boy's forehead. "I love you too, monkey." The little redhead looked at her aunt Stacie with a frown. "Ove me?"

Stacie smiled. "Of course I love you, princess. And I love Jayden too." She said not wanting to exclude her godchild.

Beca and Chloe watched in an amusement at how the conversation was flowing. They were happy that they have people like Aubrey and Stacie they can count on. The lawyer looked at her wife and kissed her temple. "Do you want to go to a club tonight? We'll leave the kids at mom's on the way."

Chloe nodded and looked at the other couple. "Care to join us?"

"Sure" The couple shrugged.

* * *

After leaving Aubrey's place, the couple dropped the sleeping twins at the Mitchell household and made their way to the lake house to get ready. Chloe entered their bedroom followed by the brunette who hugged her from behind and rested her chin on her wife's shoulder. "Chlo-bear?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Well, you usually tell me but not today."

"Hmm, is that so?" She whispered.

"Yeah, so how about you tell me?" The redhead said as she turned in her wife's arms.

"I love you to the moon and back. No, scratch that, I love you from here till the last planet in space and the whole way back."

"I love you too, so much Becs."

"Let's go get ready shall we?"

"Want to shower together?"

"And save water? Sure." Beca smirked as her wife laughed and kissed her cheek.

The couple made their way to the bathroom and stripped out off their clothes and waited for the hot water. They entered the shower and Chloe grabbed the shampoo. "Turn around." She demanded. Beca playfully raised an eyebrow at her wife. "Please." The redhead added with a smirk. The lawyer turned around as Chloe started to massage her wife's scalp with the shampoo. Beca turned to her wife suddenly and took her lips in a harsh kiss.

"Becs, baby." She moaned into the kiss.

"Shh." The lawyer shushed her wife and continued kissing her. She then made her way to the redhead's neck and started leaving love bites all over her wife. Her hand made its way down to the designer's clit and rubbed it slowly.

"F-F-uck." Beca then entered a finger in her wife and started to thrust fast and hard, until she felt that her wife's clit was tightening around her finger. She kept her fast movements till she hit the redhead's g-spot. Chloe moaned loudly and uncontrollably.

"BECA." The designer screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. Beca held her wife close through her orgasm. "I got you, I got you, baby."

"Fuck Becs, that was amazing."

"I hardly do anything less than amazing." She said with a smirk.

Chloe laughed. "I'll return the favor tonight since the kids are at your mom's."

Beca leaned and kissed her wife. "We'll go all night. For now, let's finish up here and get ready."

After their shower, which didn't end after Chloe's orgasm, the couple was getting ready to head out. Chloe was wearing a see through mesh cut out white two piece dress set, as Beca was wearing ripped jeans with a sleeveless v neck front draped white crop top blouse. Beca entered the bathroom where her wife was but stopped and looked at her wife in awe.

"Fucking hell." She breathed out, her eyes roaming all over her wife.

"What's wrong Becs?" She looked at her wife with eyes full of love. "You look .. fuck Becs."

"Fucking hell Chlo, are you trying to kill me?"

The redhead laughed. "Me? Look at you. All sexy and hot."

"I can't wait to come back from our night."

Chloe giggled. "Are you ready?" The lawyer nodded as the couple made their way to the car.

* * *

Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey entered the club looking all hot and sexy. They made their way to the VIP lounge. They ordered drinks and started conversations full of laughter and joy. Chloe pulled Beca to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck as the lawyer secured her arms around her wife's midsection.

 _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote_  
 _Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY)_  
 _Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome_  
 _Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh)_

 _Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_  
 _Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_  
 _Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)_

Chloe placed a leg between the brunette's legs and both started swaying to the beat.

 _Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal_  
 _Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más_  
 _Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

 _Despacito_  
 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_  
 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_  
 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

Beca then turned her wife so that Chloe's back was on her chest and brought her close singing the next part in her ear.

 _Despacito_  
 _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_  
 _Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_  
 _Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)_  
 _(Sube, sube)_

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_  
 _Quiero ser tu ritmo_  
 _Que le enseñes a mi boca_  
 _Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)_

Chloe started to grind on her wife's privet area as Beca kissed her wife's neck. She then held her wife's hand and twirled her to the side and got her back in her arms. Everyone in the club was looking at how they were dancing.

 _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_  
 _Hasta provocar tus gritos_  
 _Y que olvides tu apellido (Diridiri, dirididi Daddy)_

 _Si te pido un beso ven dámelo_  
 _Yo sé que estás pensándolo_  
 _Llevo tiempo intentándolo_  
 _Mami, esto es dando y dándolo_  
 _Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom, bom_  
 _Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom, bom_  
 _Ven prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe_  
 _Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe_  
 _Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje_  
 _Empecemos lento, después salvaje_

The couple was facing each other, Beca's hands on her wife's ass as the redhead swayed her hips to the beat. The lawyer then moved her hand to her wife's back and as the redhead arched her back and came up to her wife again, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. The couple continued to dance through the song, as soon as it ended they heard whistles and claps from everyone around them. Chloe blushed and hid her face in her wife's neck.

Beca laughed and kissed her wife's temple. They were both sweaty from the dance so they decided to cool off with a drink. They made their way to the bar and ordered. While they were waiting for their drinks, a hand landed on Chloe's shoulder, the couple turned and tensed as they saw who it was.

"W-What do you want Tom?"

Beca stepped in front of her wife and glared at the man. "What do you want?" She growled.

"C-Can we talk outside?"

"No." The lawyer simply said. In a matter of seconds, Aubrey and Stacie were beside them.

"Please, Beca. I need to talk to you."

Beca looked at her wife and friends, she gave Aubrey a look meaning to take care of Chloe while she's away. The blond lawyer nodded. The brunette looked at her wife and kissed her temple. "I'll be right back." But before she could move, Chloe tugged her wife's arm, begging her not to go. Beca gave her a quick kiss and made her way outside.

"What do you want Tom? After everything you did, please tell me what do you want?"

Tom looked at the lawyer and sighed. "Since we were in college, you were better than me. You got your life together, you are a great lawyer, you've got a great wife, which she was my girlfriend before you."

"What's your point?"

He got close to her and smirked. "You might have a great job, a great girl and a great life. But that's not for long. I've been dying to get to do this."

Before Beca could even blink, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She put her hand on her stomach and saw blood. She looked up at Tom but he wasn't in sight. The next thing she saw was all black.


	24. Chapter 24

Chloe was still inside, worried sick about Beca, she had a bad feeling but she couldn't place it. "I'm going to check on her."

"We're coming with you," Stacie said as she closed the tab and all three made their way outside.

Chloe was running through the crowd, her heart was stammering in her heart. As soon as she made her way outside she started looking left and right to see where was her wife.

"BECA!" She suddenly heard Aubrey's voice laced with panic. She ran and saw her wife laying on the ground, blood spilling through her hand and stomach. She ran and kneeled beside her wife.

"Beca, Beca baby stay with me. Wake up come on." She said as tears spilled from her eyes. "Aubrey! Call 911! Come on stay with me Beca!"

Stacie kneeled down and placed her hand on Beca's wound, applying pressure. Chloe was crying so hard, she didn't feel anything around her. "Please Beca, please stay with me. I need you. Jayda and Jayden need's you. I can't live without you Beca."

Aubrey tried to pull Chloe away but she couldn't. "Stay away from me! I want Beca. I want my Beca." She yelled hysterically.

Within minutes, the ambulance arrived, trying to pull Chloe but she kept yelling.

"Ma'am, we need you to step aside."

"NO! She's my wife! I need to stay beside her."

One of the paramedics pulled Chloe as the other paramedic informed the hospital that they were on their way. Aubrey and Stacie held Chloe tightly as she tried to pull from their grasp.

"I'm coming with you." She growled. The paramedic nodded and helped Chloe and Beca to the back of the truck. She yelled to Aubrey and Chloe to follow her.

Tears were streaming down her face, blood was covered throughout her dress. "Don't leave me alone Beca, I need you." She said in a shaky voice as held her wife's hand. "You need to fight, you need to see Jayda and Jayden grow up. Don't let Tom make me lose you."

They reached to the hospital in no time, taking Beca directly to the OR and telling Chloe to wait in the waiting room. Stacie and Aubrey ran through the corridors of the hospital in search of the redhead. They found her kneeled down to a wall with her hands on her face crying. Stacie directly pulled her into a hug as the redhead sobbed harder.

"I-I can't live without her."

"She's going to be fine. Calm down, Chloe. I got you."

"I'm going to murder him," Aubrey growled. "I'll be back."

"Bree, baby stay. You'll deal with Tom later."

"I'll be back Stacie." With that Aubrey left.

"She needs to live, she needs to see her kids grow up."

"She will Chlo, she's a fighter."

It wasn't until a few hours had passed, Chloe was resting her head on Stacie's lap as the tall brunette was playing with her best friends hair, Chloe's tears never stopped from falling. "We should hear something anytime now."

Aubrey came through the doors of the hospital, her hand bruised. Stacie gasped as she saw her love's hand. "What happened!?"

"I took the revenge of my best friend from that asshole. He's with the police and I filed a suit."

Stacie looked at her love with wide eyes. "You could've got hurt! What the hell were you thinking Aubrey!"

Chloe looked at the blond lawyer with shock. She ran and hugged her tightly. Aubrey smiled. "I'm fine, he's going to get what he did to you, Beca, and Dana. I'll be damned if I let him out of it."

"I need her Bree, I-I can't."

Before Aubrey could reply a voice was heard that caused all three women to whip their heads to the source. "Mrs. Mitchell?"

"How's she?"

The doctor sighed. "She lost a lot of blood, but we were able to stop it. The wound wasn't too deep but it caused damage. We almost lost her a couple of times, but she's stable for now. We will be doing further tests to be sure everything is okay."

"S-She's alive?" Chloe asked through the tears.

"For now, you can see her, but she won't be up for some time."

The redhead nodded and looked at her best friend. "Stay with Jayda and Jayden. Tell her parents and mine. I can't deal with anyone right now."

"B-But Chlo,-"

"Stacie! Please. Stay with the kids. I'll keep you guys updated."

Stacie sighed. "I'll send Aubrey back with some clothes, you can't stay like this." She pointed at all the blood that was on the redhead's dress.

Chloe nodded and made her way to Beca's room with the doctor. "I don't want you to be alarmed of all the machines, I just want to remind you that she's doing okay."

"Okay, can I enter now?"

The doctor nodded and excused himself. The redhead stood for a couple of seconds to gather up herself and turned the door knob, her heart breaking into pieces at the sight of her wife. Beca was hooked to machines, she went and side beside her wife's bed, holding her hand. She kissed the lawyer's forehead, allowing tears to fall. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go."

"Please wake up, please baby. I need you, Jayda and Jayden need you. I can't live without you. I can't continue my journey without you. You're the air I breathe, you're my beating heart. If you didn't fight I'd die. Don't let go just yet."

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Stacie and Aubrey made their way to the car in silence. As soon as they got into the car, the blond lawyer allowed herself to cry. Sobbing hard into her fiancee's shoulder.

"She's okay Angel, calm down."

"Drop me at the police station. I need to talk to him." Aubrey said after minutes of calming down and wiping her tears.

"I'm coming with you." She said firmly.

They drove to the police station, Stacie kept glancing at her love who had her head against the window. "I love you," Stacie said softly.

"I love you too baby." The blond lawyer said softly. After 20 minutes driving, they entered the police station. "I'm here to see Tom Davis."

"He's in an investigation."

"I'm Aubrey Posen, I need to see him, now."

"Follow me, Miss Posen."

They followed the police office, seeing that Tom was handcuffed to the table, Aubrey ordered Stacie to stay where she was and to watch from behind the window. She entered the room with a smirk on her face. "You thought you could kill her and get Chloe back? You think you could stab her and get away with it Tom? Well guess what, she made it, you made her stronger, you made her fight for her life for Chloe and her kid's sake. The only problem now is that you'll be in a living hell, and I'll be damned if I let you out of here anytime soon. I'll take Beca, Chloe and Dana's revenge by throwing you into this shit hole to rot. You'll be wishing to die, you'll be wishing that you were never born Tom Davis, maybe that will teach you a lesson to NEVER mess with us."

Tom looked at her with a horrified look in his eyes.

"You messed with the wrong people Tom. I'll see you in court." And with that, she left. She saw Stacie standing where she left her, she went and kissed her temple. "We can go now."

"Remind me to never get you angry," Stacie said trying to lighten the mood.

"I was waiting for that moment for a long time. Let's go check on the kids and inform their families, after that, I'll get the clothes for Chloe."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Chloe was still beside her wife, holding her hand and talking to her. Hoping that she'd wake up.

"I need you to wake up Beca. If you can hear me then fight. Fight for me, fight for Jayda and Jayden. Fight for our love. For the love of God, don't leave me. I can't lose you do you hear me?" She looked at the clock mentioning it was 4 AM. She sighed and rested her head on the side of the bed, hoping that her wife would wake up anytime soon.

* * *

Two days passed and there was still no change in Beca's condition. Chloe rarely left her wife's side, the only times she left was to check on the babies who were asking about their mama. Every time they did, tears wouldn't stop from falling. All of their family came and stood by their side. The mothers were devastated as the fathers were trying to stay strong. As for Stacie and Aubrey, they kept checking in with the redhead because they had the kids.

On the second day, Dana entered Beca's room, Chloe looked at her with a sad smile. It was 10 PM and Chloe was alone in the room with Beca. She had black marks under her eyes from the lack of sleep, her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing one of Beca's hoodies and her sweatpants. She took a deep breath and sang the first song that came to her mind.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I wanted to come sooner."

"You are here now."

"How is she?"

"No change. I need her to wake up. She needs to wake up Dana."It was 10 PM and Chloe was alone in the room with Beca. She had black marks under her eyes from the lack of sleep, her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing one of Beca's hoodies and her sweatpants. She took a deep breath and sang the first song that came to her mind.

"She's a fighter, she'll wake up Chlo." It was 10 PM and Chloe was alone in the room with Beca. She had black marks under her eyes from the lack of sleep, her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing one of Beca's hoodies and her sweatpants. She took a deep breath and sang the first song that came to her mind.

"Aubrey took her revange for all of us. Tom is behind bars."

"I know, I owe her everything."

Chloe sighed and looked at her wife. "She took the fall for all of us."

Dana wrapped an arm around the designer's shoulder, "She's a Mitchell, you are a Mitchell. You both are strong."

"Thank you for being here Dana."

"You guys helped me alot. I owe you more than a visit. Text me if you need anything."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon Dana."

* * *

It was 10 PM and Chloe was alone in the room with Beca. She had black marks under her eyes from the lack of sleep, her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing one of Beca's hoodies and her sweatpants. She took a deep breath and sang the first song that came to her mind.

 _I want to call the stars_  
 _Down from the sky_  
 _I want to live a day_  
 _That never dies_  
 _I want to change the world_  
 _Only for you_  
 _All the impossible_  
 _I want to do_

 _I want to hold you close_  
 _Under the rain_  
 _I want to kiss your smile_  
 _And feel the pain_  
 _I know what's beautiful_  
 _Looking at you_  
 _In a world of lies_  
 _You are the truth_

 _And baby_  
 _Every time you touch me_  
 _I become a hero_  
 _I'll make you safe_  
 _No matter where you are_  
 _And give you_  
 _Everything you ask for_  
 _Nothing is above me_  
 _I'm shining like a candle in the dark_  
 _When you tell me that you love me_

She finished the song with a sigh as she looked at her wife who didn't make any movements. "Wake up Beca! It's been two days damn it! Don't give up on me!" She yelled as tears fell from her eyes. She stood up and went beside the large window looking out at the cars that were passing by, bringing Beca's hoodie to her nose so that she can smell her wife's fragrance. Her mind drifted to her kids, her life with Beca, every single milestone in their marriage. She smiled through the tears as she remembered what Beca told her in their honeymoon.

 **Flashback.**

 _The couple was in France, enjoying their honeymoon. They were in bed after a heated sex session cuddled up naked as the blanket was draped over them. Chloe had her head on her wife's chest, nuzzling her face into the crook of Beca's neck. The lawyer had an arm wrapped around the redhead's midsection, kissing the top of her head occasionally._

 _"_ _I promise to be there when you need me, to fill your days with sunshine, to comfort you and encourage you, to help you reach your goals, to be your best friend ever and to love you all my life with all my heart._ _Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I promise you, Chloe, to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live."_

 _Chloe looked at her wife in awe, "I love you so much Beca. So much."_

 _"I meant what I said Chloe, I'll be there for you, come hell or high water, I'll be there for you. You made my life so much better. I thought the idea of love was stupid, I gave up on love knowing that one day I couldn't fulfill my promise to you and marry you. You were the one who gave me that hope back."_

 _"You did too, I thought I'd never find you. But yet here we are, on our honeymoon."_

 _Beca kissed her wife passionately, they made out for a couple of minutes and when the air became a problem, they pulled back and rested their forehead's together. "Let's get some sleep, we're going to have a full day tomorrow." The redhead said softly as she cuddled to her wife._

 **End of flashback.**

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone groan in pain. She whipped her head and saw Beca slowly open her eyes. She ran to her side holding her hand. "Beca? Beca baby can you hear me?"

"C-Chloe?" She said her voice was husky.

"I'm here baby, thank God you woke up," she said through the tears that seemed to not dry over the past two days. She pressed the buttons to call the nurses. "I'm glad your okay, I missed you so much."

"I-I, P-pain Chloe."

"I know baby, the doctors are coming."

The doctors rushed to Beca's side and checked her vitals and wound. After finishing the examination, the doctor looked at Beca with a smile. "How do you feel Beca?"

"Like I've been stabbed."

"It's just the after effects, I'll give you something for the pain, are you feeling anything else?"

Beca shook her head and looked at her wife who obviously was tired. She patted on the space beside her. Chloe looked at the doctor who raised an eyebrow at the gesture. "Please, doc, I haven't hugged my wife since three days."

The doctor sighed. "Be careful Chloe. I'll check up on you later. If you feel any extra pain let me know."

Beca nodded and looked at Chloe again. The redhead slowly got into bed and kissed her wife's temple. "I thought I lost you."

The lawyer held her close, slowly trying not to make any sudden movements. "I heard everything you said. I couldn't leave you alone, and let Tom have the satisfaction."

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"It was worth it. Keeping you safe is worth it. How are the kids?"

"They miss you badly, every time I go to check on them they ask, about you."

"I missed them and you too. Can you get them here tomorrow?"

"I'll see what I can do. You need to rest baby."

Beca shook her head. "Tell me everything that happened."

Chloe told her wife everything that has happened since the day she was admitted to the hospital. Beca was so proud of what Aubrey did as she was thankful for Stacie to be with the kids.

"Wow."

"I know." Chloe sighed. "I'll text everyone letting them know you're awake."

"Not yet. I don't want to be bothered. I need you to stay in my arms."

Chloe nodded and kissed her wife's temple. "I love you."

"I love you too Chlo-bear."

"Don't do that to me ever again."

"Yes ma'am, let's go to sleep."

With that, the redhead rested her head on her wife's shoulder and they both closed their eyes. Hoping for a better morning.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Chloe woke up to the sound of a nurse who was waking her up softly. She looked at her sleeping wife and kissed her forehead.

"Is she okay?" Chloe asked as the nurse was checking the brunette's vitals.

"She'll still feel pain but that's normal, the wound is healing well."

Chloe sighed and looked at the time showing that it was 9 AM, "I'll come back with our kids, I won't be long."

The nurse nodded and gave the redhead a small smile. "She won't be up till some time. I'll keep an eye on her while you are gone."

"Thank you." The designer said softly as she made her way out of the room. She walked to her car and drove to Stacie and Aubrey's place, thinking of everything that has happened in the past two days. She was thankful that Beca made it through, she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt that Beca was hurt because of her previous relationship with Tom.

In about twenty minutes later, she parked her car in front of the Posen household and knocked on the door, only to find her twins wrapped their arms around her leg, followed by Stacie and Aubrey.

"Mommy!" Both of them said happily. "Iss you!"

Chloe smiled and held her babies in her arms, placing them on her hip. "I miss you too munchkins, were you good to your aunts?"

"Oh they were angels, I got your text, we were coming in an hour," Aubrey said with a small smile.

"She's awake." She smiled and kissed her babies forehead. "Mama wants to see you so bad. And wants to see you two as well."

"Let me get them ready while you drink your coffee with Bree."

The redhead nodded and looked at her babies, "Go get dressed with Aunt Stacie and we will go see mama. Okay?"

The twins nodded and made their way to their aunt Stacie who had her arms wide open. Chloe and Aubrey made their way to the kitchen and sat as she waited for her coffee. "So Bree, what happens now regarding Tom?"

"The police found the knife, I'm taking it to court. I won't let him get away with it. For all of our sakes."

"Thank you, Bree, for everything you did."

"Chlo, don't thank me, You are Beca's wife, my best friend's wife. The best friend who I almost lost. You got hurt from Tom, Dana got hurt from him. I'm not letting a person like him walk freely. Dana made him lose everything he owned. I'm going to make him lose his life in jail."

Chloe smiled at the blond lawyer's words. She was happy that she had a person like Aubrey Posen to be in her life. "You are one of a kind, Bree."

"And I'm lucky to be in love with her," Stacie said with a smile as she emerged with kids who were wearing matching clothes. Both wearing jeans and hoodies that looked adorable on them. Chloe grinned as she took her kids in her lap, peppering their faces with kisses. "I'm sorry, mommy wasn't able to stay with you the past few days."

"Ove Mommy!" Jayda said as she buried her face in Chloe's chest followed by the same actions by the little boy.

"I love you too, both so much. Let's go see Mama?"

"Mama! Mama!"

* * *

The three women and two toddlers made their way to Beca's room. Jayda was holding a balloon that said _Get well soon,_ and Jayden was holding a cute little white teddy bear. They were walking in front of their mommy and as soon as they reached Beca's door, Chloe kneeled to their level and spoke to them in a firm tone. "You guys, when we enter I need you to try and move slowly, mama's sick and she can't move."

Jayden frowned. "Mama Ick?"

"Yeah baby, she has a tummy ache." She pointed at his stomach. "So you guys need to be careful. Okay?" The twins nodded and all of them entered the room. Beca opened an eye and smiled at the sight of her babies and wife. Aubrey and Stacie waited outside to give the couple some privacy. The redhead made her way to her wife and kissed her forehead. "Good morning baby."

"Good morning my love. I missed you." She said with a pout.

"I missed you too so much. I needed to get the munchkins and come."

Beca looked at her kids and smiled. "Where's my mama hug?" She asked softly.

Jayda and Jayden toddled their way to Chloe's side as the redhead helped them on the bed. Jayda was on her mama's left side as Jayden was on the right.

"Iss mama." The brunette boy said as he rested his head on Beca's chest, followed by his sister. "Ick mama?"

Beca kissed both their foreheads and slowly wrapped each arm around one of them. "Yeah Bubba, Mama is sick. I missed you, munchkins. Have you been good?"

The twins nodded and looked at their mama. "Fo you mama," Jayda said as she showed her mother the balloon. The lawyer smiled. "Thank you, baby, it's beautiful."

"Mama? Ere." Meaning for the teddy bear that was in his arms handing it to his mother.

"That's for me too? Thank you, Bubba!" She said tiredly but with a smile, Chloe was in awe at how their kids missed their mama and snuggled to her.

Aubrey and Stacie entered the room with a smile. "I'm glad you are doing okay Becs, you gave us a scare."

Beca smiled. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"You better not Mitchell, I've never seen Chloe the way she was."

The lawyer looked at her wife with eyes full of love. "I love you." She said softly. The redhead smiled and kissed her wife's temple. "I love you too baby."

"Ove mama n mommy!"

"We love you too munchkins."

"Becs, I don't want to talk work, but I want to take this to court. I want to make his life a living hell."

"Please do that. You take care of everything. Right now all I care about is my wife and kids."

"When are you being discharged?" Stacie asked as Beca shrugged and looked at Chloe.

"I'll ask the doctor. But you ain't moving anytime soon."

"Yes, ma'am!" The brunette said mockingly as she kissed her kids forehead who were snuggled to her side.

* * *

It took Beca three days to get discharged, the couple was at back at the lake house with their kids. Beca was still feeling pain. Chloe was working from home again trying to finish the project she had between her hands, as the twins were always by Beca's side entertaining her. It was 11 PM when Beca woke up from a nightmare. A nightmare that she hadn't told Chloe about yet because she knew that her wife was tired. She didn't want to burden her wife who every night slept peacefully. Sighing she got out of bed slowly, held her cane so she can walk a little bit easier and made her way to the kid's room to check up on them.

She entered the room that had a small light and made her way to Jayda's bed. She covered her daughter and caressed her forehead. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and your brother safe, as well as your mother." She made her way to Jayden's bed and also covered him, looking at both her babies sleeping peacefully. The lawyer made her way back to the living room deciding she can't sleep after that nightmare she had. Every time she had that nightmare she wouldn't go back to sleep. The accident was her nightmare. She kept dreaming of it, each time waking up in her cold sweat.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later, Chloe entered the living room to find her wife in tears. She sat beside her and kissed her temple. Knowing her wife likes to be held in moments like this. She wrapped her arms around the brunette who kept crying. Chloe knew that her wife won't talk unless she's ready.

"I got you. I got you, baby." She said softly,

"I-I, Chloe. Nightmares."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The designer said as she stroked her wife's hair.

"I didn't want to burden you, Chloe, you are tired."

"That doesn't mean I won't help my wife when she's having a rough night. What is the nightmare about?"

"The accident. Every time."

"You want to go to bed? I'll stay awake to make sure you don't have a nightmare."

Beca shook her head. "G-go sleep. I'll be okay."

"None sense. I am your wife. Your wife, the wife that loves you and promised to take care of you no matter what life throws at us. Even if your sick, worried, tired, hurt. I'll be there."

Beca wiped her tears and gave her wife a sad smile. Remembering the moment the designer told her those words.

 **Flashback.**

 _During the couple's honeymoon, Beca got sick for two days. She stayed in bed unable to move. She was cold and she had the flu. The lawyer had told her wife she can enjoy her day shopping but the designer had already made up her mind to not leave her wife._

 _"Bec, baby. I am your wife. Your wife, the wife that loves you and promised to take care of you no matter what life throws at us. Even if your sick, worried, tired, hurt. I'll be there."_

 _The lawyer looked at her wife in awe. "I'm so lucky to have a wife like you."_

 _"I'm lucky to have my baby back in my arms after so many years of being apart. I love you, and I'll always have your back."_

 _"I love you too Red. So much."_

 **End of Flashback.**

"Come on baby, let's get you back to bed." The redhead said softly as she wiped her wife's tears away. The lawyer nodded and from a little help from her wife, the couple made their way back to their bedroom. The redhead sat on the bed, laying her back against the headboard and mentioned for her wife to sit between her legs. The brunette slowly made her way and rested her head on her wife's chest. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's midsection and kissed the top of her head.

 _I would give up everything_  
 _Before I'd separate myself from you_  
 _After so much suffering_  
 _I finally found unvarnished truth_  
 _I was all by myself for the longest time_  
 _So cold inside_  
 _And the hurt from the heartache would not subside_  
 _I felt like dying_  
 _Until you saved my life_

Chloe sang beautifully as she held her wife close. Hoping it would get her to sleep.

 _Thank God I found you_  
 _(Yeah yeah)_  
 _I was lost without you_  
 _(I was lost)_  
 _My every wish and every dream_  
 _(Mmmmh)_  
 _Somehow became reality_  
 _When you brought the sunlight_  
 _Completed my whole life_  
 _I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_  
 _'Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you_

The lawyer buried her head in her wife's chest, allowing the designer's voice to calm her.

 _See I was so desolate before you came to me_  
 _Looking back (looking back)_  
 _I guess it shows that we were destined_  
 _To shine over the rain to appreciate_  
 _The gift of what we have_  
 _And I'd go through it all over again_  
 _To be able to feel_  
 _This way_

The redhead finished the song and looked at her wife who was fast asleep. She smiled at how Beca's face was relaxed. She held her close and kissed the top of the brunette's head.

"I love you Beca. I love you so much that I thank God every day that I found you. I know that you are in pain, but I'll always be here for you Beca. I love you and no one on earth could ever change that. All I want is to keep you safe." She whispered as she looked through the large window that was overlooking the lake. "You gave me the family I always wanted and dreamed of you. Thank God I found you." She finally closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

The next morning, Beca and Chloe were still in the same position they slept in. Chloe felt a dip in the mattress, she opened her eyes a little and smiled at the sight of her kids. They were both in Beca's arms and asleep. She loved her family, more than she'll ever know, more than they'll ever understand. She tried to cover them up with the comforter that was on Beca but all three of her favorite people snuggled closer. She smiled and closed her eyes again, letting sleep take over. She knew her wife and kids won't be up anytime soon, so she decided to make the best of it.


	26. Chapter 26

Days past and Beca was feeling much better, her recovery was great despite the nightmares she's still having. Throughout the whole recovery period, Chloe and the twins didn't leave Beca's side. The toddlers always snuggled to their mama and mommy. Chloe tried to convince her wife to try therapy but Beca wouldn't accept. As for Aubrey and Stacie, they decided on a wedding date, Beca being Aubrey's maid of honor and Chloe is Stacie's maid of honor. As for Tom, they took it to court considering what he did was intentional.

On the day of the trial, Beca woke up at 4 AM, again from the same nightmare. She gasped and looked at her babies and Chloe who were all sleeping in the same bed. _Fucking nightmare won't leave me alone!_ The lawyer thought as she drank a glass of water that was on her nightstand. Although the dream was the same, every night it got more intense. Sometimes she'd dream of Chloe getting hurt.

Chloe opened her eyes and saw that Beca was awake. She knew that her wife had a nightmare. She got up, secured the toddlers by surrounding them with pillows and made her way to her wife. She kneeled in front of the lawyer. "Come on, let's go to the backyard for a while." She whispered softly. Not wanting to argue with the redhead, the lawyer nodded and the couple made their way to the backyard sitting on the swing. Chloe opened her arms as the lawyer softly rested her head on her wife's chest.

"Baby, I hate seeing you in so much fear."

"Maybe after the trial, I'll be better." She mumbled.

"What if you don't?"

"Chloe, please. Can we not talk about my stupid nightmare?"

"Why? Why are you pushing me away every time I open this subject?"

"I don't know. It's just easier."

"Well, it's not. Beca, you are in fear, I know you are scared, after everything that has happened."

"I just want to erase that memory from my mind."

"You can't. Because what happened to you was scary. Do me this and go to therapy. Please, Beca. I don't want to lose you."

The lawyer looked into her wife's eyes. "You won't lose me. It's just a rough patch. Maybe after today, I'll consider therapy. I promise. "

Chloe held her wife close, "I'll always be here for you Beca. Always. I love you so much." All of a sudden she started to feel her wife shake. Beca was crying. Sobbing. She had all this pent up anger in her and she needed to release it. "Baby, Beca, calm down. Please."

But Beca didn't listen. She kept crying. Chloe held her wife tight, letting the lawyer cry as much as she wants. "I got you. You have every right to be angry."

After a couple of minutes, the lawyer calms down as her wife strokes her hair. Beca buried her head in her wife's chest. "I-I'm sorry. I want peace, I know what happened to me was nothing considered to the cases I see. But I was afraid of losing you. I was afraid of dying, of losing Jayda and Jayden. He could've taken my life away from me."

"And he will get punished for what he did. We're not losing you anymore." Chloe has never seen her wife so vulnerable. It hurts her so much that Beca is in that much pain. "I need you to calm down baby. We have a nerve wrecking day so I need you to calm down. For me."

Beca nodded, her head still in Chloe's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. Do you want to go back and try to sleep again?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't ever say that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am, but before we go, can you sing?"

Chloe smiled and kissed the top of Beca's head.

 _We'll do it all_  
 _Everything_  
 _On our own_

 _We don't need_  
 _Anything_  
 _Or anyone_

 _If I lay here_  
 _If I just lay here_  
 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _I don't quite know_  
 _How to say_  
 _How I feel_

 _Those three words_  
 _Are said too much_  
 _They're not enough_

 _If I lay here_  
 _If I just lay here_  
 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told_  
 _Before we get too old_  
 _Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

 _Let's waste time_  
 _Chasing cars_  
 _Around our heads_

 _I need your grace_  
 _To remind me_  
 _To find my own_

 _If I lay here_  
 _If I just lay here_  
 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Chloe finished singing and looked at her wife. "Maybe after this is over, we will go on that trip to London."

"I'd like that, I need to show you something there."

"No hint?" Chloe pouted

"No hint." Beca shook her head and kissed her wife's cheek.

* * *

The couple woke up again at 9 AM, Beca feeling better after her dream, throughout the time she slept again she was in Chloe's arms, she felt safe. Like nothing can ever happen to her. The lawyer woke up first finding herself between Chloe's leg and her head was on her shoulder. She looked at her wife who was just looking with eyes full of love.

"Good morning baby."

"Good morning Chlo-bear."

"Are you feeling any better?" Chloe asked as she kissed her wife's temple.

"I do, thank you for last night." She said as she turned her face to meet with Chloe's lips. Kissing them softly but Chloe deepening the kiss. It didn't last long for Jayda and Jayden woke up.

"Orning Mommy n Mama!"

The couple smiled. "Good morning munchkins."

"Uddle?" Jayda asked giving her mother's a puppy dog eyes. Beca looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow. "She learned that from you. I won't ever be able to say no to you three." She said as she opened her arms. The toddlers rushed to their mother's embrace as she kissed their forehead softly. They stayed for another hour in this position till they decided to get ready for the trial and to drop the kids at the Beale household.

* * *

After a huge run around the house because of the toddlers who were running around and not listening to their mother, the couple made their way to the court where Aubrey, Stacie, and Dana were waiting for them. Parking the car, Beca sighed. Chloe took her wife's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Everything is going to be okay. After today, he won't hurt us."

"I don't know why it is affecting me that bad Chlo," Beca said glancing at the clock which was showing them that they had a few more minutes till the meeting time with the other three women.

"Maybe I know why."

"Tell me."

"Because think about it, maybe if this accident happened before having our monkey's it would be slightly different."

"How is that?" Beca asked confused.

"Your mother instinct Becs. You are a mother now. We have two kids who are amazingly and adorably cute, you want to protect them, maybe and I'm just guessing here, that if this accident would've happened before them you wouldn't be this vulnerable. But I know you Beca, you are my strong, badass, amazing wife. Don't let something like this happen to you. Because that's exactly what he wants. He wants to think he won, that he broke you and made you have the fear of everything."

"Maybe it is true."

"Look at me Beca," she said firmly. "You are Beca Mitchell. You are one of the best lawyers in town, you have a beautiful family and a successful business. Don't you dare think that someone like Tom should break you, in fact, it should make you stronger."

"What about this?" She said as she lifted her shirt and pointed at the scar.

Chloe smiled and kissed her wife's forehead. "That? For me, every time I see it, it will remind me of how brave you are, how badass you are that you took a knife stab for me."

"You really have a way with words."

Chloe shook her head and smiled. "I'm just telling you the truth, now come on, I need my badass Beca again."

Beca took a deep breath. "Let's do this!"

Beca and Chloe entered hand in hand to the courtroom where all three ladies were waiting for them.

"You okay?" Aubrey asked softly.

Beca smirked and looked at her wife. "More than okay, let's go kick his ass shall we?"

Stacie laughed. "After this, my treat."

"I'll hold on to that," Dana said laughing.

* * *

As soon as Tom entered the courtroom, Beca, Chloe, and Dana tensed. He gave them a smirk and sat beside his lawyer. Aubrey and Tom's lawyer asked all three ladies about their past with Tom and everything that has happened. It took them almost three hours till they were finished. Tom was escorted back to a cell while all of them wait for the jury's decision.

Outside the courtroom, Beca was pacing back and forth. She knew Aubrey did a great job in there but she couldn't help but feel uneasy. "You don't think he'll get out of this do you?"

"Becs, we have evidence, what happened to you a few weeks ago IS the biggest evidence," Aubrey said in her lawyer mode. And the other two ladies nodded in agreement. Chloe got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "I need you to calm down. I need my badass Beca in there." She said softly looking into the stormy blue eyes she loves very much.

Beca rested her face into the crook of Chloe's neck and sighed.

To lighten the mood, Aubrey joked. "You are losing your reputation Becs."

"I don't care. She's my wife, I have a soft spot for her." The lawyer said as she snuggled to her wife more causing Chloe to smile. She loved seeing her wife all touchy feeling and snuggled up to her.

"And her kids." Stacie rolled her eyes playfully causing everyone to laugh.

"Aubrey?" A voice ran through all their ears, a voice they never thought they'd hear again.

"L-Luke?"

Stacie and Beca stood in front of Aubrey in case anything happens. "What do you want?" The tall brunette growled.

"U-uh I was, h-here and I thought I'd say hi and check in."

Aubrey laced her fingers with her fiancee and looked at Beca nodding. Chloe and Dana pulled back the brunette lawyer trying to calm her down as they saw anger in her eyes.

"Woah, y-you guys are together?" Luke asked with wide eyes. "S-since when?"

"For a long time now. What are you doing here?"

Luke sighed. "I-I had a court session it just ended. Can I talk to you Aubrey?"

Stacie tightened her grip of Aubrey's hand, pleading her not to go.

"Anything you want to say. Say it in front of my fiancee."

"W-What do you mean fiancee!?" He yelled in confusion, the last time he saw Aubrey, she was straight.

Stacie held up her finger that had the ring. "I. Am. Her. Fiancee."

"I-I was going to call you. To ask you if you want to get back together."

"Aren't you a bit late Luke? Like almost a year late?" The brunette lawyer spat. Chloe placed her hand on her wife's should whispering in her ear to calm down.

"I realized it's been hard without you Aubrey, really hard."

Aubrey laughed bitterly. "Fuck you, Luke. You left me because I can't have kids, you broke me! I'm finally repaired and Stacie helped me with it. You weren't there when I used to cry my heart out to her. You weren't there when Beca got me, Addison freaking Montgomery to do tests on me just to make sure the tests were true. You weren't there when I used to have nightmares. So please. I beg you. LEAVE ME ALONE."

Luke nodded. "I'm sorry. I-I'll go. Take care of her." He said to the tall brunette who nodded wordlessly. After Luke left, Chloe hugged Aubrey tightly. "You okay?"

Aubrey nodded and gave them all a soft smile. "Our time is up, let's go back inside and forget this day already."

All four ladies went to their respective places, waiting for the answer that they hoped they would get. Tom entered as well as the jury and judge.

Chloe was sitting behind Beca, breathing heavily, the brunette lawyer turned to her wife and gave her nod and mouthed 'Calm down.'

The judge cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone in the room. **"We the jury find the defendant.."**

* * *

 **A/N; Maybe two more chapters and I'm ending this story. One chapter Stacie's wedding and One chapter if their lives after a couple of years. What do you think?**


	27. Chapter 27

"Did you hear that?" Dana asked Beca who was sitting beside her not believing her ears.

"Is he serious?" The brunette lawyer asked.

"He is," Aubrey said as she wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulder.

Beca looked at Chloe, who had a smile on her face. Tom was guilty and was sentenced 10 years. Beca looked at Tom, who was glaring at her standing beside two policemen. She smirked and made her way followed by the four women. She stood in front of him and looked at him in the eyes. "I hope you rot in jail Tom, maybe that will teach you a lesson to never mess with my family."

With that, she held Chloe's hand and made her way to the parking lot, followed by Aubrey, Stacie, and Dana. They all agreed to meet at Chloe and Beca's home, the car ride was silent, Chloe was driving. She could sense that her wife was thinking about everything that has gone down through the day. The redhead laced her fingers together and glanced at her wife.

"You okay there baby?"

"Hmm? Y-yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad he's behind bars."

"Are you thinking about therapy?"

"Y-yeah but I'll see how tonight goes, if I got a nightmare, I'll go."

"But Becs, why don't you go anyways? I don't think since Tom is in jail now you'll stop having nightmares."

"Just can you humor me? Let's see what happens tonight, please Chloe."

Chloe sighed. "I don't know why are you refusing therapy." She said as she parked the car in front of their house, Aubrey promised that she would pass by the Beale's and get the kids on her way here.

"I'm not refusing therapy Chlo. I promise if I have one more nightmare I'm taking an appointment. How does that sound?" Beca asked as she got down from the car and stood in front of Chloe.

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca's forehead. "Let's go inside."

The lawyer looked at her watch and saw that their friends had a few hours to come by. She looked at the redhead and smirked. "Race you to the bedroom." Chloe laughed and ran after her wife, both racing each other to their bedroom. Beca entered the bedroom first, wrapping her arms around her wife's midsection and started kissing the redhead's neck softly.

"I miss you." She said as she bit on her wife's earlobe.

"M-me t-too Becs." Chloe moaned as she turned in her wife's arms taking her lips in a heated kiss.

They continued their heated makeout session, after a little while the couple broke their kiss in need of some air. "Come on, let's take this to the bed shall we?" Beca said breathlessly. Chloe nodded and started to take off her and Beca's shirt, followed by their jeans. The lawyer gently pushed her wife back on the bed and settled between Chloe's legs who were wrapped around the brunette's waist.

The couple stared at each other for a while till Chloe took Beca's lips. "Bec." Was the only thing she said after pulling away from the kiss. Beca nodded knowing what her wife needed. Beca started kissing Chloe from head to toe, leaving hickeys all over her wife's body.

"Beca." Chloe moaned as she felt her wife's mouth on her clit.

* * *

"Shit, Becs, I can't go anymore," Chloe said breathlessly panting hard as she wrapped her arms around her wife who was above her. "I can't feel my legs." Beca on the other hand, had her head on her wife's shoulder also panting hard. "It's been a long time."

"It has been, I love you Becs." She said as she stroked her wife's hair, kissing her forehead. The lawyer snuggled to her wife more and kissed her collarbone. " love you too."

"Let's go take a shower, the kids and their godmother's will be here, in an hour or more."

"I can't move," Beca whined. " Come on just a couple of minutes."

"No, I know you, you say a couple of minutes and you sleep. Roll on your back, let me go shower."

"You're leaving me?" The lawyer pouted.

Chloe kissed her wife's temple and got up. "Join me if you want." She winked and left, she heard her wife yell in a minute but she knew that Beca was too tired to get up.

After showering, Chloe wrapped the towel around her body and made her way to the room, she smiled as she saw that Beca was fast asleep and naked. She made her way to her wife, laying beside her. Admiring how beautiful and peacefully her wife is sleeping. Her lips brushed the lawyer's temple and smiled as Beca snuggled to her wife more.

"Baby? Wake up. The kids will be here soon."

"Do I have too?" She whined.

"You do baby, I don't want the kids to see you naked. This is mine." She said huskily as she moved her finger over Beca's body.

Beca's eyes flew open and looked at her wife. "Jealous much?"

Chloe scoffed. "Of course. You are mine Becs."

"I am yours." the brunette said as she took her wife's lips in a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Beca's eyes roamed all over her wife's body. She brought her hand to remove the towel but only to be moved away by Chloe. "Don't try. Go get dressed."

Beca huffed. "Fine but you owe me."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She stuck out her tong as Beca laughed and got up to get dressed, the couple through on themselves a pair of hoodie's and sweatpants and tied they're her in a ponytail. Chloe was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when Beca entered and turned her wife so that she was facing her, she grabbed her wife's waist and placed her on top of the bathroom counter and took her lips in a heated kiss.

Chloe was taken aback at the action but kissed her wife back."I love you, Chloe. I love you so fucking much."

Both pulling back breathlessly. "What has gotten into you."

"I'm horny." She smirked and left a hickey on her wife's neck. Chloe moaned at the feeling. The doorbell rang which caused them both to look at each other. "We'll have to continue this later. Let's go see our babies." Chloe said as she brushed their nose's together and giving her wife a final kiss before hopping off the bathroom counter.

* * *

Opening the door to find a great welcome from her kids who hugged her leg jumping up and down. She laughed and carried them, placing both children on her hip. She saw Dana, Aubrey and Stacie smile at the sight, she greeted them and all of them made their way to the living room.

"Where's Becs?" Stacie asked sitting on the sofa.

"I'm here! Where are my babies?" Beca yelled as sh ran through the living room making everyone laugh. She picked up her babies and peppered them with kisses. "I missed you two!" She turned to her friends and gave them a wide smile "Hey guys!"

"Iss mama!" Jayden said throwing his arms around his mother.

"Iss mama too."

"I miss you two so much," Beca said as she saw the twins rest their head's on her chest. "Are you two hungry?" They shook their head and cuddled more into their mama. Beca looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong with them?"

"They are just tired, we wore them out," Dana said with a wide smile.

Aubrey clapped her hands, gaining all of the girl's attention. "Wedding plans! The wedding is soon and we haven't done much planning."

"Alright before you guys get in your little own world, I have a gift for the couple," Beca said as she looked at her wife and nodded to take the kids. Beca and Chloe planned this for quite some time, they knew it was the perfect gift for her two best friends. Aubrey looked at her with confusion.

"What is it?"

Beca got up and opened a drawer in the living room, kneeled in front of the couple and smiled. "In this box, there is something for the both of you. Something from the both of us."

Aubrey took the box and opened it to find a key. "What is this Becs?" She asked as she looked at the key.

Beca smiled and looked back at Chloe. "I know you both wanted something new to start with your new lives, and what better way than getting you guys the house next to ours?"

"W-What?" The tall brunette and blond lawyer had a shocked look in their eyes. "W-What do y-you mean B-B-Beca?"

"I mean is that you are our new neighbors." She said finishing her sentence with a smirk.

"Oh my God." Aubrey gasped. "Beca, this is too much." She said as tears welled up in her eyes and tackled her best friend in a hug.

Chloe and Beca laughed. "Consider it your wedding present."

Stacie was still shocked. She looked at Chloe with tears in her eyes. She was damn lucky to have a best friend like her and Beca. She made her way to the redhead and hugged her tight. "I can't believe you did this."

"ACA-Believe it, Stace. We are going to be neighbors and when you guys have kids they are going to best friends with your godchildren. We love you guys, you have been a huge part of our lives. This is nothing. Just accept the gift."

"Thank you guys, but this is seriously too much."

"It's nothing. Come on guys, you know money isn't an issue, we just want you guys to be happy."

"You guys are the best. We love you so much."

"We love you too guys." The couple smiled.

They continued their day filled with laughter and joy. They had discussed wedding plans and agreed on everything.

"To Tom being in jail!" Dana said as she raised her wine glass.

Everyone laughed and clung their glasses. "To Tom being in jail."

Jayda and Jayden were running around the backyard as all give women were sitting having a drink, Chloe was on Beca's lap, Aubrey was on Stacie's. Dana was looking at them in awe, she looked down at her baby boy and kissed his forehead. "You guys make me want to fall in love."

"Well you could always fall in love, no one is stopping you," Beca said as she kissed Chloe's temple.

"I haven't found the one yet. Puls, I got to take care of this little guy." She said as she tickled her baby.

"Mommy." Jayden pouted running to his mother.

"Yeah, Bubba? What's wrong?" She said as she scooped him up on her lap.

"I eepy."

"Your sleepy bubba? Want me to put to you to bed?"

"Eep wif Tathie."

"You want to sleep in Aunt Stacie's lap? But Bubba Aunt Stacie has Aunt Bree in her lap."

Jayden looked at his aunts then at his mommy. " Bet eep wif mommy."

Chloe smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll put him to bed and come back, you guys." She said as she turned to her wife and gave her a kiss.

After leaving the backyard, Jayda came to her mother's lap and settled on it. "Mama."

"Yes princess?"

"ay ove ou." She said as she snuggled to her mother more.

Beca smiled and peppered her daughters face with kisses. "I love you too princess."

They continued their conversation with Jayda who was speaking words no one understood but they were laughing.

"Hey Jay, how old are you?" The lawyer said as she ruffled through her daughter's hair.

"aye ya yo." Meaning to say one year old. Beca burst into laughter followed by the four women. Jayden giggled and buried her face in her mothers chest.

"Ing mama!"

"You want me to sing?!" Beca teased. "But I don't want to."

"peeeeeez mama."

"Do I get a kiss if I sang?"

Jayda looked at her mother and nodded her head.

* * *

"Mommy?" Jayden asked as she laid him and did the same.

"Yeah Bubba? What is it?" She asked softly playing with is hair.

"ay wov yo." He said through a yawn.

"I love you too baby boy. Come on, close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Ing mommy, peez." The brunette boy said as he laid his head on his mother's chest.

Chloe smiled and kissed his forehead.

 _Look into my eyes – you will see_  
 _What you mean to me._  
 _Search your heart, search your soul_  
 _And when you find me there you'll search no more._

 _Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
 _You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._  
 _You know it's true:_  
 _Everything I do, I do it for you._

 _Look into your heart – you will find_  
 _There's nothin' there to hide._  
 _Take me as I am, take my life._  
 _I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
 _I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_  
 _You know it's true:_  
 _Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._

 _There's no love like your love_  
 _And no other could give more love._  
 _There's nowhere unless you're there_  
 _All the time, all the way, yeah._

 _Look into your heart, baby..._

She looked at her son who was fast asleep on her chest. She smiled and laid him on his back, the redhead rested her head on her pillow and looked at her son, she was thinking of how she got lucky to have such a family. _I will protect you with everything I have, just to keep you and your sister safe._

* * *

"What's taking Chloe so long?" Dana asked as she placed her son in the baby chair.

"I don't know. I'll go check on her, you guys order something, it's still 6 PM." Beca said as she put down Jayda who started running around.

Beca made her way to the room, thinking what was taking Chloe so long. She entered the room to find her son and wife fast asleep, Jayden was cuddled to his mommy. She made her way to the bed and covered them, giving each one a kiss on their forehead. "I love you both so much."

She made her way back to the backyard and sat on her chair.

"Where is she?" Aubrey asked playing with Jayda.

"She fell asleep with Jayden. I wore her out since the stabbing."

"What do you mean? Sexually?" Stacie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Beca sighed. "N-no, I-I've been having nightmares, about the stabbing. I woke up every night since then." She said in a low voice.

Aubrey handed the little redhead to Stacie and made her way to Beca so that she can hug her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. Chloe was there through it all. I know she's tired because of that."

"Come on Becs, don't say that. Chloe is your wife. She loves you."

"I know Bree, but she deserves a break. I'm thinking of taking a vacation with her and the kids."

"That's not a bad idea. Since Tom is in jail, and I can handle work. I think Stacie can handle Chloe's." Stacie nodded in agreement.

Beca sighed and got up from her chair, "I don't know, I'll ask her."

"As for the nightmares, go to a therapist," Stacie suggested.

Aubrey knew the reason why Beca would refuse a therapist.

Beca sighed, "I'll think about it."

"Think about what?" Beca turned when she heard Chloe's voice.

Beca looked at Aubrey who seemed to know what the brunette lawyer was thinking. She nodded and gave her a smile. The brunette stood in front of her wife and kissed her forehead. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N; What's the reason Beca is refusing therapy? Let me know what you think.**

 **The more reviews the sooner I'll update. ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in the past few days. Work has been taking a toll. Enjoy the chapter guys. Leave your reviews.**

* * *

 _Beca looked at Aubrey who seemed to know what the brunette lawyer was thinking. She nodded and gave her a smile. The brunette stood in front of her wife and kissed her forehead. "We need to talk."_

Chloe frowned and looked at her wife. "Is everything okay?"

The lawyer inhaled and took her wife's hand and kissed it. "Y-Yeah, I just need to tell you something. Excuse us guys." She said as she pulled her wife into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Becs? What's wrong baby?"

"There's something I haven't been telling you. I didn't mean to keep it a secret but it didn't come up till now." Beca said nervously as she looked at her wife.

"You are scaring me Beca."

The brunette took a deep breath. "I-I was 18 years old, and I was still living in London. I was feeling depressed and I wasn't sleeping well. At first, I refused therapy, but then I could feel myself changing. Not going out, not studying well, and I wasn't talking to anyone besides Aubrey. I went to see a therapist. His name was Dr. Alex. I spent almost a couple of months going to his office. But I always had a bad feeling about him."

"What do you mean baby?" She said as she pulled Beca to her chest and wrapped her arms around her as she kissed her temple.

"He was flirting with me alot, even after I've mentioned that I'm gay."

Beca took a deep breath and leaned into the embrace. Her mind taking her back to that night.

 **Flashback**

 _Eighteen-year-old Beca was walking down the street after a late class at her university. She had her headphones on, music blasting through her ears and had her hands in her hoodie. She saw a figure approaching her but she didn't give much thought to it. She kept walking hoping that she would get home soon. She was stopped when the person who she saw walking stood in front of her._

 _"Oh, Dr. Alex. Hello."_

 _"Hello to you too Beca. How are you this evening?"_

 _"Good, thank you, doctor." She was trying to cut the conversation short as much as she could._

 _"Care to join me for dinner? I was heading to a nice restaurant down the street."_

 _She gave him a tight lip smile and shook her head. "Thank you, doctor, I was actually heading home, I got a lot of studies to finish."_

 _Doctor Alex looked around the street, it was a calm night due to the winter season. "That's too bad. I was hoping we could talk." He said as he stepped closer to her._

 _"Umm, maybe next time." She said as she pulled her phone to text Aubrey a code and her location. This code meant no matter what they were doing, they would leave it and come, no questions asked. Beca had a bad feeling since the moment he stopped her._

 _"Oh, okay sure. Are you taking your medication?"_

 _Beca nodded and cleared her throat. "I am, I actually I-I need to get going."_

 _"Where are you headed off too? I can drop you if you want, my car isn't that far."_

 _"Uhh, my house isn't that far. I prefer walking. I'll see you at the next appointment."_

 _Dr. Alex nodded. "Take care now."_

 _Beca nodded and started to walk, she walked for about two minutes only to be pushed to a wall in an alley very hard. A hand flew to her mouth, she opened her eyes to meet with Dr. Alex's. Her heart sank as thoughts came rushing to her mind. She tried to break free from his grasp but he was way too strong._

 _"Not a word, the road is empty. No one can hear you. Now, you've made it very hard for me to not admire your body every time you came to the office."_

 _She started to shake her head as tears started to fall._

 _"Listen to me. You are going to give me the best damn time. Are we clear?"_

 _"N-No plea-ase!"_

 _He raised his hand and punched her in her stomach, she cried in agony and fell on the floor. He started to open her zipper as she tried to break free. Laughing at her, with one hand he did his belt and was about to bend down when he got pushed to the floor hitting his head on the wall pretty hard. Gasping Beca looked and saw Aubrey. She ran behind her as Aubrey called the police, informing them of what happened. The guy was trying to get up when he felt a foot shoved in his stomach. "_

 _"Don't dare and move you son of a bitch!" She yelled as she punched him in the face. Beca was on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and crying. Within a few minutes the police arrived and took the doctor and an ambulance came to check on Beca._

 _Beca spent almost an hour in the hospital making sure that she wasn't hurt after everything that has happened. She hadn't spoken a word since everything went down. Aubrey was by her side the whole time, soothing her best friend who was still in shock._

 **End of flashback.**

Chloe's tears were spilling as she heard her wife speak. She held her tight. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked sadly after a few minutes of silence.

"A-As I said, it never came up, and I forgot it. It's been years."

Chloe hugged her wife tightly. "I'm sorry you had to get through that alone. I'm sorry for pushing you to go to the therapist. I'm sorry Beca." She said her voice cracking.

Beca looked at her wife and kissed her forehead. "I'm better now. I promise if I have another nightmare tonight, we'll figure something out."

Chloe nodded wordlessly, still trying to wrap her head around everything Beca has told her. "A-Are you mad?" Beca asked sadly. "D-Do you hate me?"

"Mad? Hate you? Baby, of course not. What happened to you was awful. I feel guilty for pushing you to go to a therapist."

"Y-You didn't know. I'm sorry Chloe, I haven't told you that story."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. You are strong now. Remember? You took out Dan twice."

Beca nuzzled her face into her wife's neck. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Becs. So much baby."

"Let's go back outside."

* * *

The couple went out to see their friends laughing and enjoying their time. They smiled as Chloe sat on Beca's lap.

"Everything okay?" Dana asked worriedly.

"Everything's okay Dana. Don't worry. What do you guys want to do now?"

"I'm heading home, I'm going to sleep before this little guy wakes up," Dana said through a yawn.

"It's still early."

"I'll go rest. I'll see you soon guys okay?"

The couple nodded and bid their goodbyes, telling her that they will meet soon. Aubrey and Stacie sat for a while then decided to go home. Beca and Chloe made their way to check on their babies who were still fast asleep in the couple's bed. Chloe took out some shorts and a tank top and entered the bathroom to change. She sighed and looked at the mirror. Her mind taking her back to the conversation she had with Beca.

 _I need to find a way to help her. I need her to stop having those nightmares. But how? She has a phobia from therapists. How can I help her? Think Chloe think!_

"Chlo?" She heard her wife call from the other side of the bathroom.

"Come in, baby."

Beca opened the door and entered, sensing her wife was in deep thought she looked at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm okay. It happened a long time ago."

"It doesn't change the fact that you had to go through that."

"Chlo-bear. I'm fine I promise. It's not your fault. I love you."

Chloe sighed and wrapped her arms around her wife. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

Beca nodded. "Let us get ready for bed and I want you to hold me. Please?"

Chloe smiled and kissed her wife's temple. "I can do that."

After brushing their teeth and changing into their nightwear, knowing they can't sleep naked because of their kids. Chloe laid in bed and patted in the space between her legs for her wife to come and join her. Beca went and laid herself between her wife's legs, burying her head into her wife's chest. Chloe pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you Chlo-bear."

"Love you too baby, close your eyes."

Beca nodded and closed her eyes allowing herself to go to sleep. Chloe, on the other hand, stayed awake in case her wife wakes up in the middle of the night. She kept replying what Beca had told her. She kept thinking of ways she could help Beca. Chloe turned her face and saw Jayden was frowning in his sleep. She quickly reached the nightstand and made his bottle luckily it was close to her. The little brunette took the bottle with eyes closed.

It wasn't until Chloe started to close her eyes, she heard her wife mumble. She opened her eyes and stroked the lawyer's hair. "I'm here baby." She whispered softly until she saw that Beca was in deep sleep. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping for the best.

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up from a sleep she hadn't been able to have since the accident. She looked at her sleeping wife and smiled. She turned to see her kids were fast asleep too. The lawyer stood up slowly trying not to wake her wife. She bent down and kissed all three of her love's foreheads. Leaving a note saying that she'd be back soon. She made her way to the bathroom and got ready, deciding she should get some breakfast from a nearby shop.

She made her way to the car and started driving. Humming softly to the background music. It was almost a 20-minute drive, she ordered breakfast and went to take a seat, waiting for her food. She looked through the window as an idea came to her mind. She smiled to herself and went to the place informing the barista that she'll be back.

Beca entered the tattoo shop, luckily it was still empty.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" A young tattooed man said.

"Good morning, I need a tattoo. But I need it to be quick."

* * *

It wasn't until a couple of hours later when Jayda and Jayden woke up and saw their mother was still asleep, Chloe had an arm draped over the side as her other head was over her head. The twins crawled and snuggled to their mommy. Chloe wrapped her arms around them.

"Mommy?" Jayden said sleepily.

"What is it Bubba?" Chloe said softly kissing his forehead.

"Whe ith mama?"

Chloe then opened her eyes and looked at the bed. "I don't know buddy." She looked at the nightstand and saw a paper. She took it and sighed in relief.

 **It's now 8 AM, Good morning my three loves, I went to get breakfast. I'll see you all soon. Save me the cuddles for when I come.**

 **I love you guys xo.**

"Mama went to buy breakfast Bubba, how about we stay in bed for a little while?"

Jayda shook her head. "Mommy? pwool! peez!"

"You want to go to the pool baby girl? What about you JayJay?"

"I want mama. I iss hew."

"I'm right here buddy, and I have breakfast," Beca said through a smile as she entered the room, she got closer to the bed and kissed all of their foreheads.

"MAMAAAA" The twins yelled happily as their mother came to lay beside them.

They cuddled to her side and kissed her cheek. Beca then looked at Chloe with a smile. She leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Becs. Slept well?"

"I slept great baby, thank you."

"What took you so long? You should've been here hours ago."

"Y-yeah well uhh, promise you won't get mad?" she said as she got up and made her way to her wife's side.

"Where were you Beca? What did you do?"

Beca lifted her shirt and removed the wrap that was on her hip bone. There it was two names that Beca had them inked into her body, an infinity sign containing each of her three favorite people. _Jayda, Jayden, Chloe, and herself._

Chloe gasped as she saw what her wife has done. She knew Beca loved tattoo's but she never expected she'd do one with all of their names.

"Y-You don't l-like it, Chloe?"

"I love it." Chloe whispered, "Oh my God baby." She said as she took her wife's lips in a heated kiss.

"Iss mama and mommy!" Jayda clapped her hands happily. "Iss zay!" She pouted like a pro as the couple laughed. Beca went back to her side of the bed still looking at Chloe who was looking at the lawyer with love and lust. She kissed her babies and winked at her wife.

"Tonight! I will have my way with you tonight Beca Mitchell." She mumbled softly.

"You bet, when we're done from breakfast, we are going to book for London."

Chloe squealed and kissed her wife. "I love you Beca freaking Mitchell."

"I love you too Chloe freaking Beale."

"I wov you, mommy and mama," Jayden said softly

"We love you too baby, the both of you so much," Chloe said as she kissed her kids temple.

"Come on let's go have something to eat and then go swimming."

Beca nodded as the family made their way downstairs to enjoy their day. Chloe looked at her family with a smile. Yeah, that was her life now and she couldn't be happier.


	29. Chapter 29

_"Flight 1029 from LAX to LHR, boarding now."_ It wasn't until a couple of weeks later till they were in the airport, their plane was at 17:00 and boy it was going to be a long trip.

Chloe and Beca and her kids were in the airport with Aubrey and Stacie who were dropping them off. Jayda and Jayden were hugging their aunts so tight they didn't want to let go.

"Come on princess, I promise I'll be coming in two days," Aubrey said as she tried to put the little redhead on the floor but wasn't accepting.

"Jay baby, come on, we have to get going, I promise Aunt Bree and Aunt Stacie will be coming in two days."

"pwomise?" the little redhead said as she frowned.

"I promise princess. Now you have to get going with mama and mommy. You too my beautiful prince." She said as she kissed his forehead.

"I wov yo Aunt Bwee and Aunt Tathie," Jayden said softly as he kissed both their cheeks.

"We love you too buddy, the both of you. Be good for your mommies and we will see you soon."

With one final hug and kiss, the toddlers went to their mommies so that they can be picked up. Beca picked up Jayden and Chloe picked up Jayda, both toddlers placing their head on their mother's chest.

"We'll see you in two days guys," Chloe said hugging both Stacie and Aubrey.

"Text us when you land," Aubrey said firmly.

"We will. Love you guys."

* * *

All of the Mitchell family were seated in the same row. Beca was seated beside the window, Chloe was beside her wife and the toddlers were beside Chloe. After making sure that everything was in place, the plane took off. Chloe rested her head on her wife's shoulder as she laced their fingers.

"You okay beautiful?" Beca asked softly as she kissed her wife's forehead.

"More than okay, thank you for bringing us here."

"You are welcome beautiful. I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too Becs."

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you up before we land."

"Mama? I want to thleep."

"You too buddy? What about you princess?"

"Eeep mama."

Beca smiled and reached for the kid's bag to give them their blankets and milk. Chloe removed the armrest between her and her babies and they managed to squeeze themselves on Chloe's lap. As for the redhead, she also removed the armrest between her and her wife and laid her head on her lap. The lawyer stroked her wife's hair as she got her iPod and started to listen to music.

She looked at her family and smiled. She loved them so much, she would do anything for them. She then looked at her wife who was sleeping peacefully and kissed her temple. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

It wasn't until a couple of hours later, Jayden woke up Beca by shaking her softly. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her baby boy.

"What's wrong buddy?"She said softly as she noticed his tears. She picked him up placing him on her free leg.

"Bad dweam." He said as he buried his head into his mama's chest.

"Aww, I'm sorry, buddy, what do you want me to do so you can feel better?"

"I'm hunwey."

"The flight attendant will be here shortly with the food, think you can wait a few more minutes?"

"Yeah, mama I can wait. Mofie?"

"You want to watch a movie with me?" The boy nodded. Beca kissed his forehead and gave him one of the headphones. "What do you want to watch?"

"Oin ting." Beca laughed.

"But Bubba, we watched Lion King over a million times, how about we watch toys story?"

"Woody?" The boy asked his mother who nodded. "Yay! peez mama Woody!"

"Okay, buddy. Calm down I'll put it."

A few minutes into the movie, Jayden looked up at his mother and saw her watching with him.

"Mama?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"whewe, we go?"

"We are going to London, a place I used to live in before I had you guys and mommy."

"Why?"

"Why what buddy?"

"Why we go Ondon? No mowe Aunt Bwee and Aunt Tathie?" He asked worriedly.

"We are going on a holiday buddy, and your aunts will be here in two days."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise buddy, now let's go back to the movie."

* * *

It was 11:30 AM when the Mitchell family hopped off the plane in London, their flight was long and the toddlers kept walking through the plane saying hello to anyone they saw. Chloe was still very much sleepy as Beca couldn't close her eyes because she was following the toddlers. As they made their way out, they found a car that was already waiting for them, giving the driver the address, Jayda and Jayden were in the back seat with Chloe as Beca was in the passenger seat.

What surprised Chloe was that as soon as they got to London, Beca's accent changed to British, which she found that it was way too hot for her to handle.

"Baby?" She asked as she rested her head on the window.

"Yes, love?" Beca said in a British accent.

"Where are we going now?"

"To my old apartment honey, I already told the housemaid to clean it up."

"Mmm, okay." She mumbled softly.

It took almost half an hour till they reached a building, the driver helped them with the luggage and drove off. They entered the elevator as Beca pressed the penthouse button, Chloe looked with wide eyes at her wife.

Beca laughed and kissed her wife's temple. "I know."

"Mommy?" Jayda asked as she poked her mommy's leg.

"What is it, princess?" Chloe asked as she picked her daughter up and placed her on her hip and kissed her forehead, but frowned and placed her lips again on the little redhead's forehead.

"What's wrong Chlo?"

"I-I think she has a fever. But it's not that high, I'll check on it when we settle."

The elevator informed the Mitchell couple that they arrived, Beca took the key and opened the door. "Welcome to London, my loves." Chloe gasped at the view of the apartment, the lawyer's apartment had 4 large bedrooms, a huge living room with a Soundsystem all over the walls, the kitchen was open to the living room.

"Beca" She whispered.

"Want to know the best part?"

Chloe nodded eagerly.

Beca took Chloe and Jayden's hand as Chloe was still holding Jayda on her hip. "Come with me," Beca said as she led them to the balcony that had an infinity pool. Jayda and Jayden gasped and clapped their hands. "Ooool!"

"Oh my God baby! This is amazing!"

"I know right?" Beca smirked.

"Mama! Oool!"

Beca laughed. "I know baby girl. Let's give you some medicine and then if you feel any better we will go for a swim. What do you guys think?" When she received a nod they made their way back and settled the kids in the room next to theirs. After giving Jayda some medicine and putting them for a nap. The couple made their way to their bedroom and as soon as the door closed, Chloe took Beca's lips in a heated kiss. Beca moaned as she felt Chloe deepen the kiss.

They made out for several minutes until air became a problem. Beca pulled back with a lazy smile and rested their forehead's together. "What was that for?"

"Because of how amazing you are. Because of how you treat us well."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Not more than me, let me show you that I'm right," Beca said as she locked the door and pushed Chloe back to the bed.

* * *

"Becs?" Chloe asked as they laid there naked in bed, Chloe was trailing her finger all over her wife's bare back. She heard her wife hum in response. "Why on earth would you leave a place like this?"

Beca sighed and buried her head in her wife's chest. "I left this place so that I can go back to LA and kind off find you Chlo."

"What do you mean? Find me?"

"Let me tell you a story."

 **Flashback.**

 _Aubrey and Beca were in the living room, drinking a glass of wine. The two best friends were discussing their plans regarding their lives._

 _"I'm going back to LA."_

 _"What? Beca? Why!"_

 _"I want to live there, open a law firm. And fulfill a promise I made to a girl I once met."_

 _"Bec, come on that promise was over 10 years ago. You were KIDS!"_

 _"Doesn't change the fact that I want her in my life, I need to find her. I miss her. It's been ages since I've seen her perfect blue eyes, Aubrey."_

 _"I don't understand why are you so hooked about something that happened years ago?"_

 _"Because I fell in love with her, maybe I was ten years old and you are going to tell me what do you know about love but trust me when I say that I fell in love with her."_

 _Aubrey sighed. "How are you even going to find her? She could be anywhere."_

 _"I haven't figured that part yet. I might track down the house or something I don't know."_

 _"We'll do it together, I'll help you find your redhead."_

 **End of Flashback.**

"Y-you were thinking of me the whole time we were apart?" Chloe whispered as tears were in her eyes, she couldn't believe that she was on Beca's mind all the time.

"Only thinking? Chlo-bear, I was dreaming of you, You never left my mind."

"I love you Beca, I love you so much I don't ever want to let you go."

Beca smiled and kissed her wife's neck. "Good, because I'm never letting you go."

* * *

Jayden was wearing his baby blue swimming shorts as Jayda was wearing her neon orange bikini with her hair in a ponytail. They were in the pool with Beca who had them in her arms and playing with them. She was waiting for Chloe to come out and swim.

"Mama?" Jayden asked as he splashed through the water.

"Yeah, buddy?" She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Ump!"

"You want to jump into the water? But baby you don't know how to swim."

"Atch me, mama! Peez!"

Beca laughed and looked at her daughter. "You want to jump too baby girl?" The little redhead nodded. Beca placed her kids on the side of the pool. "One by one okay munchkin? Let's start with Jayda." Beca said as she opened her arms. "Ready?"

"Eady!" The little redhead yelled as she jumped into her arms, splashing everywhere and giggling.

"That was an awesome jump, baby girl. You jumped high! Ready JayJay?" The little brunette nodded and jumped in his mother's arms howling in laughter.

Beca smiled at the sight of her babies splashing each other and laughing. She kissed their forehead's and turned her head as she heard Chloe's voice.

"Mommy's here." Chloe grinned, wearing her black two piece bikini.

"MOMMY!" The twins yelled happily. "Thwim mommy!"

"I'm coming to you, Bubba." she said as she dived into the pool and swam to her family.

Jayden jumped into her arms and started splashing her. Beca grabbed her wife by the waist and whispered. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Chloe laughed and kissed her cheek. "No, but I may have other motives."

Beca hummed and winked at her wife. After spending almost 2 hours of Chloe doing handstands in the pool and playing with the kids and singing, the kids were tired and wanted to sit on the lounge chair. Chloe carried both her kids and wrapped them in their bathrobe and laid them back on the chair. "Stay here, I'll be swimming with Mama okay?"

"Otay mommy, ove you!"

"I love you too baby girl." She turned to look at her son who she found fast asleep. she kissed his forehead and made her way back to the water where Beca was waiting for her. The lawyer opened her arms and Chloe didn't hesitate to swim into the embrace, wrapping her arms and legs around her wife and kissing her neck softly.

"Thank you for bringing us here."

"It's not over yet, I'm taking you out tonight. Me and you only."

"What about the kids baby?"

" I called for a babysitter, it's just us tonight. Wear something sexy. Because I'm taking you to a place where it's just us."

* * *

After feeding and bathing the kids and making sure they went to sleep. Chloe was in the bathroom getting ready she had brought a dress, hoping to woo Beca in, She had her hair done straight, letting it down over her shoulders, she made her makeup was simple yet showing. She was wearing a black cut-out dress that was hugging her sides tightly, the dress was showing the corner of her breasts in the middle of her chest. Aside from her stomach was showing as well as the dress was cut from above her knees. Adding the final touch, she slipped into her heels, taking one last look into the mirror, she smiled and made her way out to the room.

Beca entered the room but stopped when her jaw dropped at the sight of her wife. _Bloody hell! I'm in love all over again._ She thought as her eyes roamed all over her wife's body.

"Fucking hell," Chloe whispered as she turned to see her wife who was wearing tight blue skinny jeans, and a white shirt that had one side of it tucked inside her jeans and the other side was hanging lose. Her hair was hung loose on the shoulders, and wearing white heels. As simple as that sounded, Chloe loved seeing Beca in a simple dress.

The lawyer stepped closer to her wife and kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful. Sexy, bloody hell Chloe what are you doing to me?"

Chloe blushed and kissed her wife's cheek. "If only you knew how your British accent turns me on."

"I love you. I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too baby, shall we get going?"

Beca nodded and laced their fingers together, they gave babysitter all the information needed and they left the house making their way to their destination. Beca rented a town car with a driver so that she and Chloe can enjoy their time. Chloe had her back rested on her wife's chest as Beca's hand was around her midsection. "Where are we going Becs?" The redhead asked softly leaning into the embrace.

Beca kissed her wife's temple before speaking. "First we are going to one of the best restaurants in London, then I'm going to take you to the surprise I promised you with."

Chloe nodded and laced her fingers with Beca's. "You look beautiful Chlo-bear. Every time I look at you, I fall in love with you more and more."

"Ditto Becaboo."

* * *

The couple had enjoyed their dinner, Beca surprised Chloe with the restaurant being empty as Beca reserved it only for them. Chloe's laughter didn't go away throughout the dinner which made Beca happy. She wanted nothing more than her wife and kids being happy and healthy. Beca took Chloe's hand, inviting her to a dance. Chloe happily took it placed her arms around her wife's neck. Beca wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

 _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
 _Stop me and steal my breath._  
 _And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_  
 _Never revealing their depth._  
 _Tell me that we belong together,_  
 _Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
 _I'll be captivated,_  
 _I'll hang from your lips,_  
 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

 _I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
 _I'll be love's suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older,_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Beca kissed her wife's forehead softly, lingering her lips for a longer time, knowing her wife loved it.

 _And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
 _As we lie awake in my bed._  
 _You're my survival, you're my living proof._  
 _My love is alive and not dead._  
 _Tell me that we belong together._  
 _Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
 _I'll be captivated,_  
 _I'll hang from your lips,_  
 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Chloe brushed their noses together, giving her wife a smile. Eyes closed, Chloe started singing the next part softly.

 _I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
 _I'll be love's suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older,_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your..._  
 _I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
 _I'll be love's suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older,_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

 _The greatest fan of your life._  
 _...greatest fan of your life._

Beca closed the gap, attaching their lips together in a soft yet hot passionate kiss.

"Te amo, no sólo por lo que eres, sino por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo." Beca said softly with a smile, the thing with Beca and languages is that she learned them when she was young, but only uses them depending on the occasion. Chloe's eyes went wide.

"You keep surprising me don't you, Beca Mitchell?"

Beca laughed and shrugged. "I try."

"Do you want to tell me what it means?"

"I love you, not only for what you are but for what I am when I am with you."

"And I love you for everything you've done for me, our family. Don't ever leave me in this world alone Beca. Ever."

"I won't ever leave you. Now, let's get going, I still have a surprise for you."

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think is the surprise.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I'm thinking of a new Bechloe Story. Tell me what you think if I should write a new one.**

* * *

Beca ushered Chloe to the town car, opening the back door, Chloe entered the car followed by Beca. As soon as the car started moving, Chloe turned to her wife, taking her lips in a kiss. Biting Beca's lower lip, nibbling on it and Beca locked eyes with her wife, they pulled away from the kiss. "You've made my night," Chloe said breathlessly.

"The best is yet to come," Beca whispered softly, looking through the window Beca noticed that they were near. She took out the blindfold and looked up at her wife with a goofy smile. "You are going to wear this."

"Beca! Why?" She said through a pout which Beca would never say no too.

"Don't try and pout, I'm not falling for it."

Chloe huffed, "Fine." She took the blindfold and placed it over her eyes, the car stopped and Beca helped Chloe out of the car. She laced their fingers together and kissed her wife's temple. "I've got you, let's get going."

They kept walking until Beca stopped and stood behind her wife. "Ready?" Chloe nodded, the lawyer took off the blindfold and kissed her wife below her ear. "Surprise."

Stood there in front of Chloe, a cabin located in the woods. The redhead looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow. Beca chuckled and took her wife's hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

Beca opened the door, allowing Chloe to enter first, the redhead gasped as she looked at the cabin. The lights were dimmed, candle lights were everywhere. Chloe entered farther into the cabin, she was in awe at what Beca did, there on the floor was her name and Beca's name in candles and roses, the bed had red roses are thrown all over it and soft music blasting through the speakers.

"What is all this baby?" Chloe asked as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"This, my beautiful wife is your cabin. Only yours." Beca said as she kissed Chloe's cheek.

"W-What? What do you mean?" Chloe looked with shocked eyes.

"This cabin was mine, now it's yours. Consider it an early birthday gift."

"Beca, no! It's yours. Plus, my birthday isn't for a couple of weeks."

"And now it's yours, I love you, Chloe, this is your birthday gift from me to you, even if it's a couple of weeks away. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. And I might have more gifts for you back in LA. But those have to wait till your birthday."

"I love you Beca." She said softly as tears were in her eyes.

" And I adore you, let's enjoy our night." She whispered softly as she kissed Chloe's neck.

Beca ushered Chloe to the dining table that had the finest food on it. Chloe was still in awe. "W-when did you prepare all of this?"

The lawyer smiled at her wife. "A couple of weeks ago, I called one of my friends and told them the plan." She said as she cut off a piece of steak and spoon fed her wife.

"Mmm, thank you. It tastes amazing."

"You are amazing," Beca said dreamily.

The couple continued with their dinner, Beca kept spoon feeding her wife as much as Chloe told her not too. After finishing their dinner, Beca went to the kitchen with a cake that had her picture on it, _Happy early birthday beautiful,_ was written under her picture with candles. Going back to where her wife was sitting, singing happy birthday, Chloe's eyes shot up to her wife who had a huge smile on her face. The lawyer placed the cake on the table and wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist. Kissing her temple, Chloe nuzzled her face into the crook of her wife's neck. "Happy early birthday baby."

"I love you Beca."

"I love you too, come on make a wish."

Chloe closed her eyes and made a wish, then turned to her wife and took her lips in a kiss.

"Dance with me, Chloe," Beca demanded softly.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you till we're 70_  
 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
 _Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day_  
 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So, honey, now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

Beca grabbed Chloe close to her and sang the next part softly,

 _When my hair's all but gone, and my memory fades_  
 _And the crowds don't remember my name_  
 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way_  
 _I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
 _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _And maybe it's all part of a plan_  
 _Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
 _Hoping that you'll understand_

The lawyer kissed her wife's forehead, nose, and lips. Chloe smiled as she bit her wife's earlobe. "Make love to me Beca."

"Your wish is my command."

Beca sat on top of her wife who had her back against the headboard. The lawyer took her wife's lips in a slow kiss, Red's hands were roaming all over Beca's body, they kept kissing till their lungs burned. within seconds of pulling away, Beca retook her wife's lips. Chloe moaned as she deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss as Chloe helped Beca out of her shirt and vice Versa.

"I want you Beca."

"You have me." She husked in her wife's ear, she started kissing her neck making her way down to Chloe's stomach, placing open mouth kisses to her inner thighs, finally reaching where Chloe needed her the most, she rubbed her wife's clit a few times then moved it to the side as she took a long lick of the wet folds.

"Mmm, Bec baby." Chloe moaned. "M-more."

* * *

"Fuck! That was amazing. Thank you, baby." Chloe said breathlessly as Beca laid on top of her, burying her head into the crook of her wife's neck.

"I love you Chlo. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bec. So much."

Chloe held her wife close and kissed her temple. "When are we going back? We don't want to leave the kids alone."

Glancing at the clock, it was showing that it was nearing midnight. "We can go back now. The car is waiting for us."

"Okay, let's get dressed and head back home, I want to cuddle with you all night long."

Beca nodded and the couple started to get dressed. Before walking out of the bedroom, Chloe hugged Beca tight. "I can't ever thank you enough for the life I'm living with you. I can't ever imagine my life if I hadn't found you. You gave me two amazing children, a life I wouldn't ever think off and I have you. The girl I fell in love with when I was young. You, Beca Mitchell, are the best wife, anyone in this world can find." She said through happy tears.

Beca hugged her wife tightly. "You deserve the best out there Chloe. I can't ever thank you enough for lying to your dad when you told him that we were married. I love you. I adore you. You are the air I breathe, you, Chloe Mitchell, are my oxygen." The lawyer said as she pulled back from the hug and kissed her wife's forehead. "Let's get going. We'll cuddle and plan our day with the monkeys."

* * *

Entering their home, hand in hand, the couple made their way to the kid's room to find them fast asleep. Chloe smiled as she saw her kids face was a bit sun kissed. They thanked the babysitter as she excused herself to leave. They made their way back to the room and changed into some shorts and a tank top and cuddled under the blankets. Chloe was in between Beca's legs as she rested her head on the brunette's chest. The lawyer stroked her wife's red her softly.

"Becs?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"C-Can you sing to me? I miss your voice. It's been a long time since you haven't sung."

Beca smiled. "Anything for you, my love."

 _Don't tell me I've been dreaming_  
 _When you're standing there in front of me_  
 _It's just the simple things you see_  
 _It's all the things you do to me_

 _When everything is crazy_  
 _You find a way to make it right_  
 _Yes, I love and I love and I love and I want you_  
 _It's gonna be till the end of time_

 _You only have to look my way_  
 _For me to know it's not in vain_  
 _And even when it's raining_  
 _I don't see the clouds again_

 _When everything is changing_  
 _When I'm tripping up against the tide_  
 _Yes, I love and I love and I love and I want you_  
 _It's gonna be till the end of time_  
 _I wanna be right by your side_  
 _I'm gonna love you day and night_  
 _It's only you that makes it right, ooh_

Beca finished the song and looked at her wife who was almost falling asleep.

"Chlo?"

"Hmm?"

"D-Do you t-t-think w-we a-are going to have more babies?"

Chloe looked at her wife with wide eyes. "You want more kids?"

Beca sighed. "I don't know, I thought about it once or twice but I wanted to check with you first."

"Well having another kid isn't bad at all. But I was thinking wait till Jayda and Jayden grow up a bit? We don't want to make them feel left out."

"You do have a point."

"Why were you thinking about more kids?"

"Well, umm, I, uh, I was thinking, it would be nice to carry a mini me or mini you."

Chloe smiled. "You want to carry it?"

Beca nodded. "Y-yeah, would you be mad if I did?"

"Baby I'd love nothing more than seeing you carrying our child."

"We will revisit the idea soon. For now, let's sleep."

Chloe hummed and closed her eyes. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight angel."

* * *

The next morning, Beca opened her eyes at the most adorable sight she could ever see. Jayda and Jayden were in Chloe's arms as the redhead was in the brunette's arms. Life was pretty great for her right now. Everything was in the right place. Deciding it was still early to wake her family up, she closed her eyes allowing sleep to take over.

A couple of hours passed, the brunette toddler woke up and looked at his mommy who was still sleeping. He kissed her cheek, hoping that it would wake her up. Chloe smiled and opened her eyes a little bit to see her baby boy smiling at her. "Orning mommy." He said softly.

"Morning Bubba. Why are you up so early?" She said sleep evident in her voice.

"Ungy."

"Okay, let me put Jayda beside mama and we will go make something, okay?"

The little brunette nodded and climbed out of bed. Chloe placed Jayda beside Beca and secured her with pillows. She climbed put and carried her baby boy, placing him on her hip and making their way out of the room.

"What do you want to eat Bubba?"

"Anana! Peez mommy."

"Sure thing buddy." She said as she kissed his forehead and placed him in his high chair.

"Mommy?" The little brunette asked as he saw his mother cutting the banana into slices.

"Yeah, Bubba? What is it?" She asked softly as she placed the plate in front of him.

"Ank O!"

"Your welcome baby. What did you want to ask about?"

"Mama ick?"

Chloe frowned. "No baby, she's not sick. Why would you say that?"

"Mama ad."

"Mama's sad?

"Why are you asking Bubba? Did you see Mama cry?" She said as she ran her hand through his hair.

The little boy shook her head. "ay owv mama."

"What about me? Don't you love me?"

"Ay owv mommy, n Yayya!" He said with a mouthful of banana

Chloe laughed. "Don't talk with your mouth full mister."

"Mama? Oin ting Peez!"

"Okay Bubba, Are you done?"

The brunette nodded and lifted his arms up for his mom to carry him. She smiled and carried him to the sink wash his face that was covered with banana. They made their way to the living room, she browsed through Netflix till she found Lion King. As she pressed play, Jayden's back was to Red's chest. She wrapped his arms around his little body and kissed his temple.

Half way through the movie, both of them fell asleep still in the same position. When Beca woke up, she made her way to the living room after making sure Jayda was asleep. She smiled at the sight in front of her and took a picture setting it as her wallpaper. She kissed both their foreheads and made her way to the kitchen for some coffee.

A couple of minutes later, and after finishing the coffee, she grabbed a guitar she left years ago and made her way to the terrace and sat on one of the chairs that were there. She missed London, but she doesn't regret moving to LA because she found Chloe and they made the perfect family. Taking a sip of her she sighed and picked up her guitar.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_  
 _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_  
 _She's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell her every day._

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_  
 _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_  
 _But every time she ask me do I look okay?_  
 _I say_

 _When I see your face_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause girl, you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

As she took a breath, she was about to sing the next part when a voice stopped her.

 _Yeah, her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
 _Her laugh her laugh, she hates, but I think it's so sexy_  
 _She's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell her every day_

 _Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_  
 _If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_  
 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
 _You know I'll say_

Beca smiled and sang the next part together.

 _When I see your face_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing just the way you are_  
 _And when you smile_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
 _'Cause girl, you're amazing just the way you are._

Chloe sat on her wife's lap after seeing that Beca put down the guitar, she kissed her wife's lips and then her forehead. "Good morning baby."

"Morning Angel, I'm sorry If I woke you up."

"You didn't. I loved the song. I didn't know you played the guitar."

"I did, a long time ago. I stopped when I got to LA."

Chloe brushed her nose into Beca's cheek. "I love you."

Beca smiled and brought her wife closer. "I love you too beautiful. More than you'll ever know, more than I'll ever understand."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Writer's block. ;( Enjoy!**

* * *

A week has passed since the family came back from London, it was the morning of Chloe's birthday. They were all fast asleep except for Beca. She woke up at 7 AM and prepared breakfast and gifts for Chloe. She made Red's favorite food. Bacon, eggs, french toast, pancakes and a cup of fresh orange juice, she placed them on a tray full of roses and made her way to their bedroom. After locking the door, the lawyer placed the tray on the nightstand and brought out the bags of roses from under the bed and started scattering them around the bed, knowing that her wife was knocked out.

She climbed back to bed and kissed her wife's forehead.

"Wake up, angel." She whispered softly, brushing her nose through her wife's cheek. "Chlo-bear? Wake up sleepy head."

Chloe opened her eyes slowly as she smiled at the sight of Beca's eyes. "Good morning baby."

Beca smiled. "Good morning birthday girl, happy birthday sweetheart." The lawyer said as she kissed her wife's cheek.

Chloe leaned her back against the headboard and smiled at the sight of the roses on the bed, she caressed her finger above the red leafs and kissed Beca again. "Thank you, baby."

"I made you breakfast." The brunette said as she retrieved the tray from the nightstand. "After you are done, you'll get your gifts." She said with a wink.

"You didn't have to get me anything baby, the cabin back in London was more than enough." She said softly as she started eating.

"It's the love of my life's birthday, I'm going to get you every gift out there," Beca said as she wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulder and kissed her temple.

After finishing from breakfast, Chloe placed the tray back on the nightstand and pulled her wife from her shirt so that she can sit on her lap. "You're too good to me." She whispered as she started to lean in. Beca met her wife half way as their lips collided in a heated kiss. Their lungs burned from the lack of air, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you Chlo-bear. So much."

"I love you too Becaboo."

"Come on, I want to give you your gifts before the kids wake up. For your first gift." Beca trailed off as she opened the drawer of her nightstand to grab a Swarovski diamond box. Opening it, the redhead gasped as she looked at what was inside the box. a pair of diamond earrings, necklace, a ring and a bracelet.

"Baby? It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged Beca tightly.

"It's not over yet. Come on." Beca laced their fingers together and made their way to the front door. "Ready?"

Chloe nodded with a wide grin. "Show me."

Beca opened the front door to reveal a 2016 black mini cooper. Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes. "Baby? What is this?"

The lawyer wrapped an arm around her wife's waist and kissed her temple. "Your new car. Happy birthday, baby."

Chloe squealed and hugged the brunette. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Beca laughed. "Your welcome sweetheart, when the kids wake up, we'll take it to a spin what do you say?"

"Hell yes! It's amazing Beca! You are amazing."

"All the things I do is to see that beautiful smile."

"Let me show you just how amazing you are," Chloe smirked as she pulled Beca back into the house and ran to their bedroom.

* * *

Beca laid on top of a breathless, sweating Chloe. The redhead caressed her fingers on her wife's back as they were trying to catch their breath. "That was the best birthday sex ever," Chloe said softly.

"How about we go shower together?"

"I like the way you think."

"Mommy?" idea was interrupted when they heard Jayda's voice from the other side of the door. The couple looked at each other with a knowing look that they will be taking a rain check on that idea.

The idea was interrupted when they heard Jayda's voice from the other side of the door. The couple looked at each other with a knowing look that they will be taking a rain check on that idea. They got up and each wore a shirt and a short and opened the door for the little redhead.

"Good morning princess," Chloe said as she opened the door and picked up her baby girl, placing her on her hip.

"Orning mommy n mama."

"Good morning baby girl, where's your brother?" Beca asked as she kissed her daughter's temple.

"Yay ith eeping mama."

"Are you hungry princess?"

Jayda shook her head and snuggled to her mommy, resting her head in the crook of Chloe's neck. "Ofie?"

Beca giggled. "It's a bit early for a movie. How about you cuddle with mommy till your brother wakes up? Then we can go and plan something."

* * *

After a couple of days from Chloe's birthday, which was a success, it was the morning of the wedding, Beca was with Aubrey as Chloe was with Stacie. They spent the night with them to make sure that the blond lawyer and the tall brunette wouldn't sneak out in the middle of the night. Jayda and Jayden were with Chloe's parents, they would all meet at the church.

"Stacie! Wake up! It's your wedding day!" Chloe sang as she walked into her best friend's room.

"Holly shit! I'm getting married today! Chlo!"

Chloe laughed, "Yeah! You are! Come on let's get you started!"

All the way back to Beca's old apartment, Aubrey was having a panic attack.

"Calm down Bree, she said yes, she loves you."

"What if she realizes that she doesn't want to be with me? What if she runs away before we start the ceremony?"

"BREE!" Beca yelled. "Calm down! Go get ready, I'll call Chloe and see how they are doing. Alright? Go shower." The lawyer demanded.

Aubrey nodded and made her way to the bathroom, knowing that arguing with Beca doesn't work. Beca picked up her phone and dialed her wife's number.

 _"Morning baby."_

"Good morning sweetheart. How are you this morning?"

Chloe sighed. _"I missed you last night. I missed your cuddles."_

"I missed you last night too, baby. How's Stacie?"

 _"She's surprisingly calm. She's taking a shower right now, what about Bree?"_

"She's freaking out Chlo-bear, I had to yell at her."

 _"Do you need Stacie to talk to her?"_

"That will probably be great, Aubrey reminded me of you on our wedding day."

Chloe laughed. _"Shut up, your so mean."_

The couple kept talking for a couple of more minutes till both Aubrey and Stacie emerged from the bathroom.

"Aubrey's out."

"Stacie's out."

The couple giggled as they said the sentence at the same time. _"Let them talk and go get ready baby,"_ Chloe said softly.

"I love you, I'll see you in a few hours."

 _"Love you too baby."_

Beca gave the phone to Aubrey who took it and sat on the bed, Beca excused herself so that she can give the couple some privacy.

"Stacie," Aubrey said in a whisper.

 _"Hey, angel. What's wrong?"_

"I-I love y-you. Y-you know t-that right?"

 _" And I love you so much, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"S-So y-you s-still w-want to m-marry me?"

 _"I'd never dream of marrying anyone else. I love you, Bree, so much. I can't wait to have mini us running around the house."_

Aubrey sighed. "I can't wait to see you in that white dress."

 _"And I can't wait to see you in one too so I can rip it off of you. So calm down. I want to marry you, I don't want anyone else ever."_

"Th-thank you f-for calming me down. I'll see you in a few hours."

 _"I'll be the one wearing white, walking down the isle."_

Aubrey laughed. "I'll be the one waiting on the other side of the isle."

* * *

Aubrey was standing at the end of the isle where she promised Stacie she'd be standing. As the notes of _A thousand years_ started to play, and the doors of the church opened. Stacie was standing beside her father, looking as beautiful as ever. Aubrey's heart was going to burst from its place as she locked eyes with her soon to be Posen-Conrad wife.

"You look breathtaking," Aubrey whispered as Stacie stood in front of her.

"I love you, now let's get married." Stacie winked as she turned to face the official.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Stacie Conrad and Aubrey Posen in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding for each other have grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as wife and wife. "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding. Aubrey, would you like to start with your vows?"

Aubrey nodded and took a deep breath. "Stacie, you took me in your arms when I was broken. You loved me and protected me from every harm in this world. You are the kindest, most, sincere, loveliest woman I know and I am lucky to hold your hand, be in your arms and in your heart. If you will have me, I will make my arms your shelter, and my heart our home. We will share all things, serving each other and our fellow humanity. I will cherish and respect you, comfort and encourage you, be open with you, and stay with you as long as we shall live, freed and bound by our love. Until today, the day that I told you I loved you, the day that I knew I was going to marry you, that was the best day of my life."

Stacie wiped her tears and chuckled softly.

"Stacie, you may state your vows."

"Today I affirm my love for you and vow to share my life with you in everything - to respect and love you. You are the most generous person I have ever known - kind, honest, and beautiful. I take you to be my wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health from this day forward you shall be first in my heart and our souls shall be together as one.I bring myself to you this day to share my life with you fall, I will catch you; when you cry, I will comfort you; when you laugh, I will share your joy. Everything I am and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth, and for eternity. You can trust my love, for it's real. I promise to be a faithful mate, and to unfailingly share and support your hopes, dreams, and goals. I vow to be there for you always."

"Aubrey please repeat after me."

"Do you Aubrey Posen, take Stacie Conrad to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Aubrey looked at her bride and smiled. "I do."

"Do you Stacie Conrad, take Aubrey Posen, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"Of course I do."

"By the power invested in me by God and the state of California, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Aubrey smiled and leaned in to kiss her wife. As soon as their lips met, they heard a roar of cheers and whistles coming from the crowd.

"I now present to you. Mrs. and Mrs. Posen-Conrad."

* * *

Beca and Chloe were standing beside each other, each one was holding her baby in her arms and looking at the couple as they entered their reception. Jayden was wearing a tux with a red bowtie as Jayden was wearing a cute little red dress. "I love you Chlo," Beca said as she kissed her wife's temple.

"I love you too Becs."

"Mama? Whewe ith Aithe?"

Beca kissed her son's forehead. "She's dancing with Aunt Bree baby. We have to wait till we dance with them okay?"

"Otay mommy. I ance ith you!"

"Oh, you want to dance with me? I would love that!." She said blowing raspberry's on his cheek making him giggle. "What about you Jayda? Aren't you going to dance with mommy?"

"I ance wiw mommy! ance mommy!"

Chloe laughed and kissed her baby girl's cheek. "Let's dance."

* * *

Aubrey and Stacie were in the middle of the dance floor, Aubrey had her arms wrapped around her wife's neck as Stacie had her arms around her blond wife's waist.

 _I'll be your mirror_  
 _Reflect what you are, in case you do not know_  
 _I'll be the wind, the rain, and the sunset_  
 _The light on your door to show did you're home_

 _When you think the night has seen your mind_  
 _That inside you're twisted and unkind_  
 _Let me stand to show did you are blind_  
 _Please put down your hands_  
 _Cause I see you_

 _I find it hard to believe you do not know_  
 _The beauty did you are_  
 _But if you do not let me be your eyes_  
 _A hand in your darkness, so you will not be afraid_

 _When you think the night has seen your mind_  
 _That inside you're twisted and unkind_  
 _Let me stand to show did you are blind_  
 _Please put down your hands_  
 _Cause I see you_

 _I'll be your mirror_

"I love you Stacie Posen-Conrad."

"I love you too Aubrey Posen-Conrad. And I can't wait for us to start our life together."

* * *

Through the song Beca was dancing with Jayden in her arms, they were slow dancing through the beats. She loved moments like these with her kids, she felt safe when she carries one of her babies in her arms. She looked at him as he was started to fall asleep, the brunette glanced at her wife who gave her a smile and a wink.

She placed her baby boy in the stroller and helped Chloe with Jayda who was also asleep. After placing them both in their stroller and covered them, she made her way to her wife and danced with her.

"I want to see you pregnant soon. Seeing you with Jayden made me crave for a baby."

Beca giggled. "Soon baby, we'll find the right match and you'll get to see me pregnant."

"I love you, Beca Mitchell."

"I love you too, Chloe Mitchell."

* * *

 **A/N; Thoughts? Next Chapter is the last chapter, it will be set a year after the Conrad-Posen wedding, then I'm starting a new Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

As their wedding night passed by, the newlywed's couple made their way to their hotel room, Stacie wrapped her arms around her wife's body and carried her through the threshold. "I love you so much Mrs. Aubrey I'm so lucky I got to marry you." She said as she kissed her wife's forehead.

"I love you too, beautiful. God, how did I get so lucky with you?"

"You? What about me? Damn, my _wife_ is a hot blond. What more do I need."

Aubrey sighed happily. "I love you wife."

"I love you too, angel. Can I have a dance?" Stacie asked as she made her way to her Ipad and played a slow song and then made her way back to her blond wife, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Anything for you, beautiful." The blond lawyer said as she kissed her wife's cheek.

 _I set out on a narrow way many years ago_  
 _Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_  
 _But I got lost a time or two_  
 _Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_  
 _I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

The couple was swaying through the soft melody they were hearing, occasionally, Stacie was kissing her wife's forehead.

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
 _Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_  
 _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_  
 _This much I know is true_  
 _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _That led me straight to you_

 _Think about the years I spent just passing through_  
 _I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_  
 _But you just smile and take my hand_  
 _You've been there you understand_  
 _It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

 _Now I'm just rolling home_  
 _Into my lover's arms_  
 _This much I know is true_  
 _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _That led me straight to you._

 _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _That led me straight to you._

Stacie lifted her wife, twirling her around. Aubrey had her arms around her wife's shoulder and giggling. "Let's go to the bedroom shall we?" Aubrey whispered into her wife's ear as her wife put her down. The brunette nodded and made their way to their bedroom. Stacie leaned down and took her wife's lips in a soft kiss after laying her gently on the bed. The kiss started soft but got heated within a few minutes. The blond lawyer moaned into the kiss, after pulling apart, the two newlyweds stripped out of their wedding dresses as Stacie hovered above her wife.

"You're so beautiful." The brunette husked into her wife's ear as she bit her earlobe.

"Touch me, Stacie."

* * *

Arriving back at home, Beca and Chloe made their way to their kid's room and gently placed their babies in their respective beds, kissing each of their foreheads, they went back to their bedroom, locking the door.

"Baby? Can you help me with my dress please?" Chloe asked as she stood in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, but before that, I want to take a picture of us," Beca said as she opened her iPhone camera and stood behind her wife. "Here, take a mirror selfie."

Chloe smiled and took Beca's phone, the lawyer stood behind her wife, wrapping her arms around her wife's midsection and kissing her temple. Red took a couple of pictures and gave the phone back to her wife. Beca smiled as she looked through the photo's, she looked back at her wife and kissed her lips.

"You, my beautiful wife are beautiful."

Chloe giggled. "Sappy, but pretty amazing too."

Beca laughed and helped her wife out of her dress, kissing her bare shoulder. "Chlo?"

"What baby?"

"I-I um"

"Tell me Becs, what is it?"

"D-do you think, w-we should call Addison within this week so I can make the tests before t-trying? You know, to umm get pregnant? What if something's wrong?"

"We can definitely do that baby, but you are healthy."

Beca sighed. "I know, I just want to make sure, you know?"

"That's understandable baby. How about we call her tomorrow in the morning?"

The lawyer nodded. "Let's get changed, shall we? I want my cuddles."

Chloe giggled. "I'll go brush my teeth and get ready for bed."

A few minutes later, the couple was settled in bed. Chloe was between her wife's legs, nuzzling her head into her wife's neck, the brunette had her arms wrapped around her wife's body, as the covers were draped over them.

"Comfy?" Beca asked as she kissed her wife's forehead.

"Very. I feel safe in your arms."

"Ditto Red."

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Chlo-bear," Beca whispered to her wife as she tried to close her eyes.

* * *

Hours passed and Beca couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about getting pregnant, it's not that she was having cold feet about the situation, she was simply scared, the lawyer loves Jayda and Jayden to death, but it was time to add a new addition to the family. Sighing she looked at her sleeping redhead that was between her arms, she untangled herself slowly and made her way to check on her babies.

Jayden was holding his teddy bear that his Aunt Stacie got him and Jayda was holding one too, both catching them close to their chests. She smiled and kissed each of their foreheads and went to the living room. She poured herself a glass of whiskey and sat on the couch.

She turned on the TV and started browsing through the channels mindlessly. After almost an hour Beca's eyes were barely open, she didn't have the energy to make her way to the bedroom, so she laid back on the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Aubrey opened her eyes the sight she loved so much for the past year she was with Stacie. The brunette was lying on her stomach naked and her hands were placed on her face, the cover was placed on her waist so her back and shoulders were showing. Aubrey smiled and started to run her finger across her wife's back.

Stacie mumbled something incoherent which caused the blond to giggle. "Wake up beautiful. It's 10 AM." The brunette sighed and turned to face her wife. "I want to cuddle." She pouted.

Aubrey smiled and opened her arms for her wife. Stacie snuggled to her wife and placed a kiss on her blonde's lips. "Morning Angel."

"Morning beautiful. Are you hungry?"

"Eh, a little bit."

"How about we order room service?" The blond asked as she placed a kiss on her wife's forehead.

"Alright, but can I ask you a question first?"

"You can ask me anything Stace."

"When are we going to Addison?"

"Whenever you want. We'll call her soon. For now, let's have some breakfast because we have a honeymoon to go to."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Chloe woke up with no Beca in her sight, she frowned, the last thing she remembers is that Beca was sleeping with her, the redhead made her way to her kids who were still asleep, she went to the living room and saw that her wife was sleeping on the couch. She was concerned to why Beca was sleeping on the couch, she looked at the small table that was beside the sofa and saw the glass of whiskey, she sighed knowing that her wife was thinking about something that bothered her, but at the same time, a smile was formed on her lips when she saw how her wife was sleeping.

Beca had her left hand over her head as her right was dangling on the side of the couch, one of her legs was bent up and the other was on the couch. The redhead made her way to her wife and kneeled beside her.

"Becs? Baby wake up." She said softly as she kissed her wife's cheek.

Beca's eyes opened slightly and smiled when she saw the redhead. "Morning Chlo-bear."

"Good morning baby, would you mind if you opened your arms a little bit and let me cuddle with you?" She asked knowing her wife needed some cuddles.

The lawyer smiled and opened her arms. Chloe grinned and laid on top of her wife who wrapped her arms around her wife's body.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"You know me so well huh?"

"More than you think. Spill, what's wrong?"

Beca sighed and kissed the top of the redhead's head. "I don't know, I'm just scared I guess, you know the feeling you got when we were going to the doctor's office to get you pregnant?"

Chloe hummed as the memory flashed in her mind.

 **Flashback**

 _Chloe and Beca were on their honeymoon, Chloe was lying in bed and Beca was beside her, they were watching TV. Beca noticed that her wife was silent, she looked at the redhead and sighed._

 _"What's wrong Chlo-bear?" The brunette asked softly as she turned to face her wife._

 _The redhead sighed and looked at Beca. "Nothing baby, I'm just scared."_

 _"Scared of what?"_

 _"Of getting pregnant, what if something happens during the pregnancy? What if I have a miscarriage? What if I can't even get pregnant! I'd be devastated Beca!"_

 _"Chlo, calm down. Before we went on our honeymoon we did the tests, we should hear them in a couple of days."_

 _"I can't wait that long Beca. Every time I think about the tests I've done my chest hurts of being afraid."_

 _Beca pulled Chloe to her lap and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure you are going to get pregnant. I will see you pregnant. You, Chloe Mitchell, will give birth to an amazing mini us since we decided on a sperm donor that looks a little of both of us Do you understand?"_

 _Chloe sighed and nuzzled her face into the crook of Beca's neck. "I do. I love you."_

 _"I love you too Chlo. Let me run you a bath, how does that sound?"_

 _"Mmm, perfect."_

 **End of Flashback.**

"You were really freaked out," Beca said after taking a deep breath.

"I was. But you calmed me down. And now I will calm you down."

"H-How?"

"Everything will be fine, I'm sure you are going to get pregnant. I will see you pregnant."

"I hope so. Sing for me?"

"Anything for you Beacboo."

 _When I'm lost in the rain,_  
 _In your eyes I know I'll find the light_  
 _To light my way._  
 _And when I'm scared,_  
 _And losing ground,_

 _When my world is going crazy,_  
 _You can turn it all around._  
 _And when I'm down you're there_  
 _\- pushing me to the top._  
 _You're always there,_  
 _giving me all you've got._

 _For a shield from the storm,_  
 _For a friend, for a love_  
 _to keep me safe and warm_  
 _I turn to you._  
 _For the strength to be strong,_  
 _For the will to carry on_  
 _For everything you do,_  
 _for everything that's true_  
 _I turn to you._

"I love you so much, Chloe."

"I love you too, baby."

"C-Can we call Addie?"

"Why not?" The redhead said as she reached for the phone that was beside her and dialed Addison's number. After a few rings, Addie's voice came through the speaker.

 _"Mitchell, What can I do for you this fine morning?"_

"Hey Addie, I-I wanted to ask you i-if I can pass by and do some tests," Beca said as she saw Chloe give her an encouraging smile.

 _"What kind of tests? Are you okay Beca?"_ The redhead doctor asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Addie, W-well I-I want t-to get pregnant. I just want to make sure that everything is okay."

 _"Oh wow! Twins aren't enough huh?"_

Chloe and Beca smiled at the thought of their baby boy and baby girl. "Oh they are, but I was thinking that it's time to add a munchkin to the family."

 _"Then pass by in an hour, Stacie already called me, they want to do some tests before their flight, I'll do them together."_

"We'll wake up Jay and Jayden and we will be there. See you soon Adds."

 _"Take care Mitchell, see you soon."_

After hanging up, Chloe looked at Beca and kissed the corner of her mouth. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yeah, yeah, Chloe Mitchell is always right. Move your cute butt so we can go wake up the kids and go get the tests done."

Chloe giggled. "I'm Mrs. Always right." She threw a wink at Beca and got off of her wife.

Beca laughed. "You sure are. Come on let's go."

Making their way to the room, they heard Jayden's soft cries. Beca looked at Chloe who had concerned looks in her eyes and ran to her baby boy, Beca was behind her closely.

"What's wrong Jay? Why are you crying?" Red said as she picked him up from his bed, placing him on her hip.

"Awa." He said through the tears.

"Where does it hurt, baby?" Beca asked softly as she ran her hand through his hair to tame it, she noticed his nose was red and running.

"Ere," He whimpered as he pointed to his throat.

"Oh no, that ice cream he ate yesterday wasn't good for him. Baby Becs, can you give me his medication?" Chloe asked softly.

"Sure baby. You go and lay him down on the bed and I'll come soon."

"Let Jayda sleep, I don't want her to get infected too."

Beca nodded and made her way to the medicine cabinet as Chloe went back to her room with Jayden. "I'm here Bubba, Mama is going to get you something for the pain."

"E, urts."

"It hurts Bubba? I know, I'm sorry you are in pain." She said as Beca came through the doors. "Look Bubba, Mama came, sit up and let's take the good drink to help you feel better."

Jayden sat up and opened his mouth so his mother would give him the medicine. As soon as he swallowed he cried from the pain. Beca's heart was breaking at the sight of her baby boy. She looked at Chloe with a hopeless look in her eyes. She didn't like her kids getting sick.

"I'll call Addison and postpone the appointment."

"Baby do-"

"No, Chlo, look at him, he doesn't have the strength to move. We'll do it once he's better."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, cuddle with him till he's better and I'll take care of the rest."

Chloe nodded. "I love you."

"Love you too, and you too my baby boy."

"Ove Mama," he said softly as he snuggled to his mommy. Chloe kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer. Beca smiled and made her way to Jayda's bed, hoping she wouldn't catch the sickness her brother has.

* * *

 **A/N; I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry but I'm on a vacation but thought I'd upload.**

 **Please Review.**

 **See you soon.**


	33. Chapter 33

_Three months later._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Beca was pacing through her and Chloe's bathroom, waiting for the test results to show. Her period is ten days late and she was starting to get her hopes up. After Addison did all the required tests, they decided to not waste time and get pregnant._

 _"Baby? You okay?" She heard Chloe's voice on the other side of the door._

 _"Yeah, I'll be out in a second sweetheart."  
_

 _"Are you sure your okay?"_

 _Beca looked at the pregnancy test and smiled. Positive. She slowly opened the door and saw Chloe looking at her with concerned eyes. She leaned in and kissed the redhead's lips. "Chloe." It was said in a whisper voice._

 _"Yeah Becs?"_

 _She picked the test from her back pocket and gave it to her wife._

 _"Congratulations mommy."_

 _"W-What?"_

 _"I'm pregnant. We are having another baby."_

 _Chloe's tears started to fall. She wrapped her arms around Beca's small body and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god baby. You're pregnant."_

 _"I am, I can't believe it."  
_

 _"I'll get to see you pregnant. Okay Becs, bed rest. No more work. ONLY if it's important you go to the office we have in the house. Understand?"_

 _Beca laughed and wiped Chloe's happy tears. "I'll do whatever you want soon to be a new mommy."_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Beca and Stacie were sitting on the couch watching movies and waiting for their loved ones to come home. Jayda and Jayden were playing around the house.

"Stace, I got a question." She said while taking a hand of popcorn.

"Hey! Leave my popcorn I'm craving for it."

Beca laughed. "I'm craving for Chloe, but she's busy with work and the kids since she basically told me not to move."

Both Beca and Stacie were pregnant. After doing the tests and making sure that she was healthy, the Mitchell's found out that Beca was pregnant after her first period skipped and since that time Chloe ordered Beca not to do anything around the house but rest. As for Stacie and Aubrey, the tall designer got pregnant around the same time. After their call with Addison which informed them that they were good to go on the pregnancy, the Posen-Conrad family skipped a part of their honeymoon and went back to LA to get pregnant.

"You haven't had sex yet?" Stacie asked as she grabbed her orange juice and took a sip from it.

"Every time I want to, she's tired or I find her asleep. And I don't have it in my heart to wake her up."

"How about we take the monkeys for the night and tomorrow?"

"Stacie, you're pregnant, Aubrey is already freaking out as it is. Handling Jayda and Jayden will be a bit of a stress for you guys."

"Oh come on Beca, I'm pregnant not in a wheel chair. I miss having them over."

"Let's wait for our wives and let them have a say in this."

Stacie nodded and turned her attention to the movie. Beca grabbed her phone to text her wife but stopped herself when she heard Chloe's voice walk through the door.

"Marco!" Chloe yelled happily. Jayda and Jayden both ran to their mommy's arms.

"Pollo!" Beca and Stacie both yelled at the same time.

Chloe entered the living room, looking tired as she had her babies both on either side of her hips. She bent down and kissed Beca's lips. "Hey, baby, baby and Stacie."

"Hey, beautiful. You look tired. Are you okay?" She asked as the redhead sat beside the lawyer. "And Where's Aubrey?"

Chloe rested her head on her wife's shoulder, Jayda and Jayden both kissed their mommy's cheek and went to play. "I'm okay, just tired. Aubrey's getting food."

Beca nodded and kissed her wife's temple. "Can I ask you a question?" She said softly. She could feel Chloe's nose brush her cheek.

"What is it Becs? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. How about we let the kids stay at their aunt's for today and tomorrow? You need the rest beautiful."

"Chlo, you and Beca go up to your room and rest, and when Aubrey's here I'll wake you up."

"Really?" Chloe asked tiredly. Stacie nodded and gave her a small smile. "Go rest. We will take the munchkins tonight."

"Thank you so much, Stacie. You are the best friend ever." Chloe said as she stood up and took her wife's hand and made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

Chloe took her clothes off, leaving herself in a bra and underwear. Beca was wearing cotton shorts and a tank top, she took them off and laid back on the bed waiting for Chloe. The redhead climbed to bed and got herself and her wife under the covers. She rested her head on Beca's chest and placed a hand on her wife's tummy.

"You look tired Chlo-bear. Are you sure your okay?"

"I have a lot of projects, it's exhausting."

"Isn't Max helping?"

Chloe sighed "He is, but it's too much."

"How about a back rub? Or go take a quick shower to help you relax."

"A shower seems great. Will you be joining me?"

"Go relax sweetheart, I'll be coming shortly."

Chloe nodded and stripped from her underwear and bra. Beca's eyes roamed all over the redhead's.

"Damn." She mumbled, Chloe laughed and threw her wife a wink and entered the bathroom.

Turning on the hot water, she entered the shower and groaned, leaning her back against the wall, allowing the hot water to relax her muscles. She heard the bathroom door opened, she smiled knowing Beca came in to join her.

"Hey, stranger." She said softly as she felt Beca's arms wrap around her waist. She turned to face her wife, taking her lips in a soft kiss.

"Hey, beautiful," Beca whispered softly. "I missed you so much. I missed every inch of your body."

"I missed you too baby. So much."

Beca busied herself with Chloe's neck, placing kisses and Hickey's on every inch of Chloe's neck and shoulder blades. The redhead pushed Beca on the cold wall gently, taking her wrists above her her head. "I'm taking care of you right now."

Chloe watched was Beca's chest was rising and falling heavily, the redhead leaned down and took one of her wife's nipples in her mouth, sucking it gently. Her tongue moving slowly over the tip.

"Chloe." Beca moaned softly. Chloe smiled and went to the left nipple repeating her action. Grabbing Beca's wrists in one hand, she brought her knee up to Beca's thighs forcing her to open them up. Beca happily obliged and opened her legs. Chloe's lips went back to her wife's neck and shoulder while her hand was making her way to cup her wife's sweet mound.

"Enjoying this?" Chloe asked as she bit her wife's earlobe, her hand tracing patterns on the lawyer's inner thighs. Beca nodded wordlessly, having her eyes closed. Chloe chuckled. "I asked if you are enjoying this," Chloe asked as she allowed her fingers to rub faster on her wife's slippery clit.

Beca moaned. "Yes, Chlo, shit I am."

Chloe smiled, taking her wife's nipple hard between her lips. Releasing the lawyer's wrists, Chloe got down on her knees, pressing her face into her wife's clit. Chloe slowly pulled away and laid her back against the shower floor, she pulled Beca so that she can sit on top of her. The redhead's hands gripping her thighs.

The redhead could feel and smell her wife's wetness, which made Chloe wet. She started to suck Beca's clit, using her tongue to part it. Beca's soft moans were filling the bathroom. Her thighs were gripping around Chloe's face harder. Beca's hands were tangled in the redhead's hair as she rode Chloe's face.

"Fuck Chlo, harder baby."

Chloe licked and sucked her wife's lips and clit, enjoying Beca's taste, but it wasn't helping Chloe. She was getting more aroused every time Beca grinned on her face. With every stroke, she could feel Beca's climax, her hips bucking erratically over her face.

"CHLOE!" She screamed as Beca's orgasm hit her hard.

The redhead sighed happily, pulled Beca onto her lap, kissing her forehead softly. "That sure woke me up."

"I thought I was in here to take care of you."

Chloe chuckled. "I wanted you to know that I'd always take care of you first."

"Tonight, I'll take care of you as soon as the kids are gone."

"Let's go take a quick shower and go to sleep, Aubrey will wake us up when she's here."

* * *

Aubrey entered the Mitchell household only to find it silent, she frowned and made her way to the living room but smiled when she saw Stacie sleeping on the couch with both Jayda and Jayden cuddled up next to her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that she finally has a kid on the way. She's freaking out over Stacie's safety and demanding rest. She was doing the impossible to make sure that Stacie was getting enough rest.

She made her way to the couch and kneeled down and stroked her wife's cheek.

"Wake up angel. I'm back." She whispered softly as she kissed Stacie's forehead.

Stacie stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes slowly to meet with the eyes she fell in love with. "Hey, beautiful. I missed you today."

"I missed you too. Are you okay?"

The tall brunette nodded, "Just a bit of morning sickness but nothing Beca and I can't handle."

Aubrey laughed softly. "I'm sorry we haven't been there for the both of you."

"I know, work is kicking."

"Speaking of Beca, where are they?"

"Chloe came back tired they went to sleep, go wake them up so we can have dinner and we take these two sleepy heads back to our place."

"That sounds perfect. I'll go wake them up."

Stacie nodded as Aubrey made her way to the couple's bedroom. She knocked twice, not getting a response she slowly opened the door to find her best friend and her wife in bed, under the covers both sleeping in their bathrobes.

"Chlo, wake up. Food's ready." She whispered as she gently shook the redhead.

"Later." She mumbled and soft snores were coming out of her.

Aubrey smiled, she knew that Chloe was tired and she needed the rest, she exited the couple's room and went back to the living room.

"Stace, how about we go back home and leave them asleep? They are both tired."

"As you wish. Can you go and pack their stuff?" Aubrey nodded and kissed Stacie's cheek, making her way to the kid's room, packing them an overnight bag. After making sure everything is all done, the couple carried the sleeping toddlers and made their way back home, leaving the Mitchell's a note.

* * *

Beca's eyes opened at 10 PM, she glanced around seeing that Chloe was still fast asleep. Aubrey should've woken them up hours ago. She got up and went walking around the house in search for her kids and friends. When she got to the living room, she found a bag of takeout with a side note. She grabbed it, and read it.

 **Beca and Chlo, I tried to wake you up but you two were in deep sleep. We took the kids and an overnight bag. Don't worry, have the rest you need and call us when you wake up.**

 **Love Aubrey and Stacie x**

She smiled, thinking to herself how lucky she had friends like Aubrey and Stacie. She went back to the room and laid beside the redhead.

"Chlo, wake up, you have to eat."

"I don't want too." She whined.

"Come on, you haven't had anything."

"I'm tired, please Becs."

Beca sighed. "Do you want me to get the food here?"

The redhead opened her eyes and looked at her wife with a smile. "Just come lay beside me, food isn't going to run away. Besides, I should be the one taking care of you."

"We take care of each other, I know that you are busy. You have a lot of projects and I'm just sitting here doing nothing all day."

"You know, I'll be working less, I need to be here beside you."

"I'd really like that Chlo, I'm missing you so much."

"I promise I'll cut my work load baby."

"I love you, Chloe. So much."

"I love you too Becs." She said through a yawn.

"Want to continue sleeping?"

Chloe nodded and snuggled further into Beca's side. "We'll eat when we wake up. I really need to sleep."

Beca chuckled "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Mmm, night baby."

* * *

 **A/N: You guys! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a week, I was on a vacation and got sick. Promise to update again soon, leave your reviews about this chapter and I'll see you with a new chapter soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

True to her words, Chloe was working from home, spending most of her days taking care of grumpy Beca and the twins. Chloe was on her way back from the supermarket, Beca had asked for a couple of things such as chocolate and ice cream. All the redhead wanted to do was sleep, she was really tired. The kids are exhausting and the brunette wasn't at all pleasant, she parked her car and carried the bags to the house.

She knew Beca would probably still be asleep since it was 10 AM in the morning, and Beca usually wouldn't wake up till 1 PM, she sighed and made her way to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. Chloe went to her babies room and found them sound asleep. _Better get some sleep before they wake up._ She thought as she made her way to their bedroom, finding Beca in deep sleep, she smiled and stripped off her clothes, laying beside her wife.

"Chlo?" Beca whispered as she felt a dip in the bed.

"Hey, baby," Chloe said tiredly. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I felt you leave in the morning. Where did you go?"

Chloe sighed and turned to her face her wife. "I went and got all the stuff you wanted. You okay baby?"

"Y-Yeah, are you? or better yet are we?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? We are okay."

"Why haven't we had sex since the night Aubrey and Stacie took the kids, which was two weeks ago? Is there someone else?"

"Woah, Beca, where is this coming from? I'm beside you 24/7, I haven't left your side, everything you need, and everything you want, I'm getting it to you."

"Not everything apparently," Beca mumbled as she turned her back to her wife.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm going back to sleep." The lawyer said sighing.

"So much for sleeping," Chloe said somehow frustrated at how Beca was acting, she stood up and wore a short and top wanting to get out of the room.

"Where are you going? You just got here."

"I'll sleep in Jayda and Jayden's room."

"If you are cheating on me just say it."

"Cheating on you Beca? Really? Please tell me when do I have the time to cheat on you? While I'm cleaning the house? Or while I'm taking care of you and our kids? Or while I'm working my ass to finish my work?" Chloe whisper yelled not wanting to wake up the kids.

"You haven't touched me in two fucking weeks! Why is that? Tell me! Is it because I look horrible pregnant?"

"Oh my god Beca, what has gotten into you?"

"You know what, get out Chloe, go sleep somewhere else, okay?"

"You are kicking me out of our bedroom? Seriously?"

"You were on your way out anyhow so yeah, I am not in the mood to talk to you right now Chloe, so do me a favor and sleep somewhere else."

Wordlessly Chloe looked at her wife with hurt in her eyes. Was Beca seriously accusing her of cheating? She knows that Beca is pregnant, she went through that phase, but the way Beca was speaking to her made her feel sad and hurt. She turned her attention to the door and walked out of the room, texting Aubrey to come and stay with Beca.

 **[Bree - 10:30 AM] Morning Bree, please come over and stay with Beca.**

Was she wrong for walking out? Maybe but she couldn't stay any longer. She was hurt.

* * *

Aubrey opened her eyes as soon as she heard her phone chime. She looked to her side and saw her wife sleeping peacefully, the blond lawyer leaned in and kissed her wife's forehead before grabbing her phone. Opening the text message she raised an eyebrow at the text, wondering why Chloe couldn't stay with Beca she texted her back.

 _[Chloe Mitchell - 10:31 AM] Morning Chlo, is everything alright?_

It wasn't long till she got a reply.

 **[Bree - 10:32 AM] Had a huge fight and asked me to leave, so I'm leaving the house till she cools down.**

"Fuck!" She whisper-yelled, Stacie jumped at the voice because she is a light sleeper.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Chloe and Beca fought and Chloe left the house. We need to get there fast. Go get ready."

"Oh shit, give me your phone I need to check on Chloe." Aubrey nodded and tossed the phone to her wife and went to get dressed. Stacie dialed her best friend's number and waited for her to answer.

 _"You have reached Chloe Mitchell's phone, please leave your message and I'll get back to you soon."_

"Chloe, It's me, please call me soon. I need to talk to you."

* * *

It was almost 11:30 AM when Aubrey entered Beca and Chloe's room, to find Beca crying her eyes out. The twins were playing with Stacie so she figured she'd talk to her best friend to understand what happened. There was no contact with Chloe since Stacie tried to call her. She sighed and kneeled down to her best friend. "Becs, honey, calm down."

"B-Bree? What are you doing here? Where's Jayda and Jayden?"

"What happened between you and Chloe?"

"Where are the kids Aubrey?"

"They are with Stacie, can you please tell me what happened?"

"Things escalated and we fought."

"Okay? About what?"

"She's cheating on me, I know it. She hasn't had time for us."

"Cheating on you? Beca, you can't be serious! She's been beside you since two weeks, she's tired as hell taking care of your cravings and the kids. You are being so unfair to your wife."

"I'm being unfair? Oh come on Bree, what about me? I need her!"

"And she doesn't? Have you looked at her recently? She has black bags under her eyes. Jayda and Jayden got sick a week ago and didn't let her rest for one minute! What has gotten into you Beca!"

"I-I, um, I don't know, Bree she hasn't had time for me, and I am not talking about sex, I miss her, I miss her talks, laughs, and cuddles."

"So you picked out a fight over that reason?"

"I had a dream, I know it's just a dream but it felt so real. Her having sex with someone else, that's what made me flip out on her."

"But Beca! It's just a dream! Beca, sweety, listen to me. You are pregnant, your emotions are running high, whatever you dreamed, it's just a dream. Your wife is tired, she's trying her best, so if she hasn't cuddled or had sex with you doesn't mean she's cheating. It means she is tired and maybe she needs you more than you need her. Maybe she needs you to hug her and for you to stop being grumpy. Pregnancy does not suit you. Emotionally speaking."

Beca wiped a tear that fell from her eye and sighed. _Have I really been that selfish and not paid attention to Chloe?_ "What have I done?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed. Do you want to have some breakfast and call her later?"

Beca nodded wordlessly and went to see her kids. She had a lot of explaining to do. And she needs to fix things with Chloe since she kicked her out.

* * *

"She isn't answering Stacie! Where could she be? What if something's wrong? What if she's hurt! This is all my fault!" Beca said pacing through the living room, they have been trying to call Chloe but she wasn't answering.

"Wew mommy?" Jayden asked in his whiney voice. "I wa mommy."

"Mommy will be here soon Bubba." She said kissing his forehead. "She's on her way," Beca whispered feeling guilty over their stupid fight.

"I'm going to look for her," Stacie said grabbing the car keys

Aubrey's eye's shot up to her wife. "You aren't going to drive."

"She's my best friend, I might know where to find her!"

"You aren't driving Stacie!" Aubrey yelled causing Jayden to cry in his mother's arms. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry buddy,"

"Guys, please don't fight. I'll go. Just stay with the kids. I promise I'll find her."

"If Chloe found out she'd kill us," Aubrey said crossing her arms against her chest.

"Please. I need my wife." The brunette begged.

* * *

"If I was Chloe were would I be?" Beca said driving through the streets of LA. "Come on Chloe. Pick up!"

 _"You have reached Chloe Mitchell's phone, please leave your message and I'll get back to you soon."_

"Chlo-bear, please call me back, I'm worried sick. I'm sorry baby, I'm really sorry." She tossed her phone and kept wandering around. She made her way to their old apartment in LA hoping that Chloe would be there. _Please be there, please Chloe._ She drove to her old apartment, parked the car and ran to open the door, only to be met with a sight that broke her heart.

Chloe was lying asleep on the sofa with a bottle of whiskey in her hand, Beca got closer to her wife and she could see how tired Chloe was. The lawyer looked at the table and saw a piece of paper, Beca picked it up and opened it.

 **Note to self, take care of Beca more so she doesn't think that she's cheating on you.**

Beca sighed, "You are doing your best baby, I'm so sorry." she whispered softly, kneeling beside her on the couch, stroking her cheek with her finger.

"Chloe? Hey, wake up baby."

"Wha the-" Chloe opened her eyes and saw her wife's worried, filled with tears eyes. "What are you doing here Beca? How did you find me?" She said as she turned her back to her wife and buried her face in the cushions.

"Chlo, please look at me."

"Why so you can kick me out of here too?" Chloe mumbled.

"No, so I can apologize, I wasn't noticing how tired you are, I wasn't aware of the hard time you have been through. I-I had a dream of you cheating on me, that's why I flipped out. I'm sorry Chloe, please. Forgive me, these stupid hormones are driving me nuts. Please Chlo, look at me."

Chloe turned her face to look at her wife, she could see how sincere Beca was. "I was really hurt Beca."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"And you practically kicked me out of our room."

"I remember. And I'm sorry."

Chloe sat up and patted on the space beside her, Beca smiled and sat beside her wife, resting her head on the redhead's shoulder, lacing their fingers together. "You are grumpy, especially when you're pregnant. But I love you. So much Beca. I'd never cheat on you. You know that right?"

"I know, Chloe, I'm sorry, for everything that happened for the past two weeks. I have been selfish."

"I wouldn't do that to our family. I wouldn't look at any other woman because it's only you I see."

"Come back home with me? Please?"

"How did you come here?"

"I drove?"

"You what? Beca!"

"I begged them to let me drive. I needed to find you. I'm okay."

"Fine, let's go back home," Chloe said starting to get up.

"Wait!" Beca yelled suddenly, pulling Chloe back onto the couch, taking her wife's lips in a heated kiss. The redhead moaned into the kiss as it deepened. Pulling away from the kiss breathless. "I want you, Chloe."

"Right now?" Chloe asked brushing her nose against Beca's.

"Right now." She whispered softly. "Bedroom."

Before anyone of them could move, Beca's phone rang.

"Damn it!" She muttered under her breath, Chloe giggled. "What is it, Posen?"

 _"B-Beca? Umm W-We, y-you n-need to meet us at the hospital, like right now. Jayden f-fell."_

"FUCK! We are on our way right now!"

"Beca! What's wrong?" Chloe yelled worriedly. She noticed Beca was breathing fast. "Baby, look at me, deep breaths, come on."

"J-Jay fell, m-my baby boy hurt himself, we need to go now!"

"Oh my god." Chloe's tears started to fall.

"Come on Chloe. We need to go now."

"Give me the keys, I'm driving," Chloe demanded, running to the car. Both hoping that their baby boy is okay.

* * *

 **A/N; Thoughts?**


	35. Chapter 35

After Aubrey's phone call, Chloe drove them as fast as she could trying to calm Beca who was crying. As soon as the redhead parked her car, Beca jumped out of the car.

"Baby, don't run. Please." Chloe pleaded trying to follow with her wife. Chloe and Beca ran through the hospital doors, trying to find their baby boy. They found Aubrey in the waiting room, sitting on the floor with her head on her knees and Stacie had Jayda in her arms.

"We are Jayden Brett Mitchell's mothers. Where's my son?" Chloe asked hurriedly. The nurse looked at them and gave them a small smile. They found Aubrey in the waiting room, sitting on the floor with her head on her knees and Stacie had Jayda in her arms.

"He is with both Dr. Callie Torres and Dr. Arizona Robbins. They will be out with you shortly. The waiting room is straight ahead then on your left."

They found Aubrey in the waiting room, sitting on the floor with her head on her knees and Stacie had Jayda in her arms.

"Bree, where is my baby? What happened?" Beca said, wiping her tears, Chloe wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"H-He was going to get a toy from his room, I told him to go with him b-because of the s-stairs, h-he didn't listen and ran to the stairs, he tripped and fell on his arm. I brought him here directly."

"Damn it!" Beca yelled. "I told him a thousand times that he shouldn't run or jump on the stairs!"

"I need to see him," Chloe said, taking a deep breath. Her baby boy must be in so much pain. "I need to see him!" She started to cry.

"Mitchell family?" Dr. Arizona, a blond doctor came merged from the hall way into the waiting room.

"We are his mothers. Where is he? Is he okay?" Beca asked wiping her tears.

"Follow me, please. I'll take you to see him."

The couple nodded and laced their fingers together following the blond doctor. She opened the huge metal door's that lead's to Jayden's room, "He's inside, we will talk inside about Jayden's case."

She opened the door, the couple entered and saw their son crying softly, a tall brunette doctor was calming him down.

"Mommy, Mama." He cried harder as soon as he saw them, the couple's heart broke at the sight of their son. Each of them went to his side and kissed his forehead.

"We're here Bubba, don't cry," Beca whispered softly, clearing the tears that were on his face.

"When Jayden fell on his arm, the impact of the fall caused him to have something we call Bend fracture. It's when the fall is directly on the forearm, after taking the X-ray's and examination, we found that he was suffering from swelling, and every time we tried to rotate his arm he would cry harder. The treatment isn't surgical, but we need to put a cast." Dr. Callie Torres explained to the parents.

"Will he be in pain after the cast is put on?" Chloe asked after taking all the information said.

"A little bit, but with some medication, he will be okay."

Beca sighed and looked at her wife then to her son who was falling asleep. "I-I feel helpless."

"Accident's happens, there is something else I needed to discuss with you." Dr. Arizona said.

"What's wrong?" Chloe's eyes were filled with worry.

"I've noticed while hearing Jayden's heartbeat's there was a wheezing sound. I took the important tasks such as chest x-ray and allergy tests, and found that he has asthma."

"What! How could it be! We don't smoke! No one smokes if the kids are around!"

"It's common to have asthma,"

"I-I had asthma when I was a kid, but it went away when I got older," Chloe said, her voice filled with sadness. Beca looked at her wife in shock, she never told Beca that she had asthma.

"That may be a factor. Now we will be monitoring him and giving him antibiotics. Just try and avoid cleaning around him and remove all types of cleaning detergents, just until we monitor and record."

The redhead nodded wordlessly and looked at her son. Tears spilling from her eyes. She was crying for her son, for the fight she had with her wife, for the tiredness she was feeling. Chloe was tired, emotionally and physically.

"Chlo? Baby, calm down. He's okay." Beca said as she moved beside her wife and wrapped her arm around her wife. "He's okay." She whispered.

"I'll leave you two ladies with your son, I'll be checking on him every two hours." Dr. Arizona said softly.

"As for the cast, since he is asleep, I'll apply it now. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The couple nodded and thanked the two doctors. As soon as they left, Chloe fell on the floor crying. Beca looked at Chloe, her heart breaking at the sight. "Chlo, stand up, I can't bend down."

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Chloe said as she hugged her wife, crying softly on her Beca's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Chlo-bear, please don't blame yourself. He'll be fine."

"I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not taking care of you like you took care of me."

"You are taking care of me, Chloe, I promise you. You are taking care of me. I love you so much." She said as she kissed her wife's temple repeatedly.

"I love you too baby. So much. Go back home with the rest. I'm staying beside him."

Beca sighed. "I don't want to leave you here alone."

"You are pregnant, you need your rest. I'll see you in the morning, let Jayda sleep beside you. I'll be fine." Chloe said softly. "I promise I'll be fine."

"B-But, I want to stay here. It wouldn't be fair to leave you alone."

"Baby, it's just a matter of hours till the sun comes up. Please go rest. We had a tiring day."

Beca huffed. "Aren't we going to talk about our fight?"

"I promise we will talk more as soon as Jayden is asleep in his bed. Go now Becs. Please."

Beca leaned in and took her wife's lips in a soft kiss that was lasted a solid three minutes. "Goodnight Chlo-bear." She said as she kissed her wife's forehead one last time before she looked into Chloe's eyes.

"Goodnight baby."

* * *

After Beca left, Dr. Callie Torres entered the room with a smile. "I'll just put the cast and make sure he's okay."

"Thank you, Dr. Torres,"

"Your welcome, don't worry, he'll be okay."

"Do you have kids, Dr. Torres?"

The brunette smiled. "I do, a two-year-old girl, she gets sick a lot but she's lucky she has both her mothers as doctors. Do you have any other kids then Jayden?"

Chloe smiled. "Jayda, the other half of Jayden and my wife Beca is pregnant."

"Congratulations! Arizona and I are thinking of having another baby, but with our work schedule it is hard."

The redhead's eyes widened. "Dr. Arizona is your wife?"

The Dr. giggled. "Yeah, we've been married for almost five years now." She said as she started to work on Jayde's forearm.

"Oh wow, Beca and I have been married for almost two years now."

"You make a great couple. It's good that you sent her home."

Chloe smiled and nodded as she ruffled through her boy's hair. It took almost thirty minutes till the cast was on the little boy's arm. Dr. Torres wished Chloe a good night, informing her that she'll see her soon. The redhead laid her head beside her son, she held his hand and closed her eyes. It wasn't until after half an hour, she was woken up by Jayden's voice.

"Mommy?"

Chloe's eyes shot up to her son, she smiled softly. "Hey Bubba, are you okay?"

"Awa,"

"I know baby, but the super cool doctor put the cast so that your arm will hurt less."

"Wew mama?"

"Mama's home with Jayda, do you want to cuddle?" She asked sweetly, the little brunette nodded. Chloe climbed to bed, Jayden rested his head on his mommy's chest and sighed. Chloe heard a low wheezing sound and her heart melted. "Does it hurt here Bubba?" She pointed at his chest.

"A wiw bi."

"Come on, try and go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Ing mommy?"

Chloe smiled and kissed his forehead. "Sure Bubba."

 _She works the nights, by the water_  
 _She's gonna stress, so far away_  
 _From her father's daughter_  
 _She just wants a life for her baby_  
 _All on her own, no one will come_  
 _She's got to save him_  
 _(Daily struggle)_

She looked at him and smiled as she continued to sing.

 _She tells him, "Oh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love_  
 _I'm gonna give you all of my love_  
 _Nobody matters like you"_

 _She tells him, "Your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life_  
 _You're gonna grow and have a good life_  
 _I'm gonna do what I've got to do"_  
 _(Stay out there, stay out there)_

She noticed that his eyes were closing, she knew he's tired and he wouldn't take long to sleep.

 _So, Rockabye baby, Rockabye_  
 _I'm gonna rock you_  
 _Rockabye baby, don't you cry_  
 _Somebody's got you_  
 _Rockabye baby, Rockabye_  
 _I'm gonna rock you_  
 _Rockabye baby, don't you cry_  
 _Rockabye, no_

"Goodnight my sweet boy, I love you."

* * *

Back at home, Beca was with Jayda in bed, both laughing singing, after their laughter died down, the little redhead snuggled into her mama's chest and sighed.

"Mama?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Wew ith Yay? ay ith im."

"Aww, he's sick so he has to stay with the doctor. We will see him in the morning, what do you think?"

Jayda nodded and kissed her mother's cheek. "Ight mama."

"Night, Night bay girl."

* * *

The next morning, Arizona entered the room and smiled as she saw the redhead and the little boy cuddled and fast asleep. She checked his chart and saw his records of his chest. She nodded, mostly to herself. Chloe opened her eyes and saw the blond doctor.

"Good morning Dr. Robbins."

"Morning Mrs. Mitchell."

"Call me Chloe please." The redhead waved and smiled. "How is he doing this morning?"

"Well, last night records shows a little bit of wheezing, I'll put him on medication so that you can take him home in a couple of hours. My wife told me that the other Mrs. Mitchell is pregnant and I know you are worried about her."

"Thank you!" She sighed in relief. "I am really worried about her."

But before anyone of the ladies could say anything, Beca's voice ran through the room. "Worried about who? I may be pregnant but I can take care of myself." She smirked as she entered the room. Arizona and Chloe giggled, Beca leaned down and kissed her wife's forehead. "Good morning angel, and doctor."

"Good morning." They both said in unison.

"How is my little man today Dr?"

Arizona explained everything and informed them that Jayden will be alright. She excused herself and left the couple alone. Beca turned to Chloe and hugged her. "I missed you last night." She whispered as she inhaled her wife's scent.

"I missed you too baby. How are you feeling? Where's mini me?"

"She's outside with Aubrey. She misses you both."

"I'll go see her. Can you stay with him?"

Beca smiled and nodded, informing Chloe that she should get some coffee and spend time with her baby girl.

* * *

"Mommy!" Mini Chloe ran to her mommy hugging her leg tight.

"Good morning my beautiful angel. Were you good for mommy?"

The little redhead nodded and lifted her arms so that her mother would pick her up, which the redhead gladly did. "Morning Bree." She said cheerfully.

"Morning Chlo, I'm really sorry for last night, I should've taken care of him more." She said in a low voice.

"Bree, don't blame yourself, he's a kid and accidents happen. How's Stacie?"

"Craving for Taco Bell." Aubrey laughed. "She's driving me crazy!"

Chloe giggled. "I hope Beca will crave for something less than a Taco Bell."

The designer and lawyer went to get some breakfast, wanting to pass time so that they can discharge Jayden and go back home.

* * *

It was almost 12 PM when the couple entered their home, sighing in relief Jayden was feeling a little bit better, Beca had already taken out the detergents from the previous nights. The designer carried mini Beca up to his bed and went to cuddle with her wife and daughter. "Are you hungry?" Red asked as she rested her head on her wife's shoulder. Jayda was half asleep.

"Well, I am craving for something."

"What is it?"

Beca looked at her wife with a smile. "A box of Chocolate covered strawberry and _You._ "

Chloe grinned, "I have a box of it for you. And as for me, let me put her to bed and we'll have our sexy time." She winked, carrying her daughter to her bed and getting Beca what she was craving for.


	36. Chapter 36

After the night Jayden spent in the hospital, the couple went back to their home, taking care of their little boy and girl. Jayden's asthma was better, his hand perfectly healed and he learned his lesson about not running or jumping around the house. As for Beca, her morning sickness was worse than Chloe, she was jealous all the time, grumpy and sleepy. Chloe was doing better, but she was tired most of the time due to Beca's high sex drive. She wasn't complaining but waking up at 3 AM in the morning to please her wife was getting exhausting. Stacie wasn't any better, she was driving Aubrey crazy with her cravings and also her sex drive. Most of the nights that the four women spent were Aubrey and Chloe both talking and discussing who is worse between their other halves.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Beca and Chloe were at Addison's clinic waiting for their turn to enter. Beca had her head rested on Chloe's shoulder, while their hands were laced together. Chloe was rubbing her thumb over the back of Beca's hand, kissing her forehead from time to time._

 _"Are you okay baby?" Chloe asked softly._

 _"Yeah, I'm happy and can't wait to find what we are having."_

 _"What do you want to have?"_

 _"As long as the baby is healthy I don't mind. A girl would be great for Jayda but unfortunate for Jayden. But on the other hand, Jayda could use two protective brothers."_

 _Chloe laughed. "You hear that baby? If you're a boy then you have to be a very over protective brother for your sister. And if you are a girl, well kid, you will have an over protective brother and an annoying sister." She said as she leaned and kissed her wife's tummy._

 _Beca chuckled. "I love you. More than you'll ever know, more than I can ever understand."_

 _"I love you too baby. Forever and always."_

 _"Mitchells, stop being sickeningly cute and come inside," Addison said from the hallway, the couple laughed and made their way to the examination room._

 _Beca lifted her shirt up and waited for the redhead doctor to come. Chloe sat beside her wife, tracing her hand on her wife's baby bump, looking at her wife's stormy blue eyes with love and awe. "You are beautiful" The lawyer smiled and squeezed her wife's hand._

 _A few minutes later, Addison entered the room with a smile on her face. "How's my favorite couple?"_

 _"We're good, what about you?"_

 _"I'm good, the clinic is taking most of my time. Ready?" she asked as she started to apply the gel on Beca's stomach._

 _Beca took a deep breath and smiled. "Ready."_

 _A couple of minutes later, the sound of the baby's heartbeat rang through the room. "I'd never get enough of that sound." The redhead said as she glued her eyes to the screen. Beca giggled and sent her wife a flying kiss._

 _"Are you ready to find out the sex of the baby?"_

 _"YES!" They said in union._

 _"Congratulations, you are having a baby boy."_

 _"Oh my god," Beca whispered softly as tears were falling from her eyes. "Chloe,"_

 _"We are having a baby boy. Oh my god, baby." She said softly kissed Beca's forehead repeatedly._

 _"Congratulations, you are going to be parents for a new baby boy."_

* * *

Beca now was eight months pregnant, her baby bump was very much noticeable and Chloe was enjoying the view very much. She took almost a thousand pictures of her wife and she had one of them set as her iPhone wallpaper. Through out the months, Beca was very clingy to Chloe, always cuddled to her wife which Chloe loved.

* * *

The sun shined through the couples room, causing Chloe the first to be awake. Slowly opening her eyes, Red turned her head to face her sleeping wife. She smiled and propped herself on her elbow and gently caressed Beca's jawline. "You are so beautiful."

"Mmm, thank you," Beca mumbled sleepily causing Chloe to giggle.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A couple of minutes." The lawyer sighed. "Where's my morning kiss?" The redhead grinned and leaned in, kissing her wife on the lips. After pulling apart, Chloe looked into the stormy blue eyes she loves very much and gave her wife a smile. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, help me up so I can help you with breakfast."

"No, you stay in bed, you are eight months pregnant and I don't want you to move. So stay, I will wake up the kids so they can cuddle with you."

Beca smiled dreamily. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one baby. I love you." She said as she threw her wife a wink and made her way to her babies room. As soon as she entered she was met with the two most beautiful eyes beside's her wife with a smile.

"Morning Bubba, morning princess." She said happily as she gave each one of them a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to make breakfast, how about you join mama in bed while I bring it?"

"Mommy! ay waw ilk pez!" Jayda pouted like a pro.

Chloe laughed and picked up her baby girl. "You are way too cute!"

"Ay ot ute mommy!"

"Oh yeah? What are you then?" She raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Ath!" the little redhead squealed and clapped her hands. Chloe looked at her with wide eyes. Knowing exactly who to blame.

 **Flashback**

 _Beca and Chloe were in the backyard swimming with the kids, the lawyer decided to do a back flip jump into the pool which earned her applause from her family. After jumping into the water she swam to them giving each one of them a kiss on their forehead._

 _"And you say you aren't cute," Chloe said giggling._

 _"Well, I'm not. I'm a badass!" Beca grinned earning a slap to her shoulder._

 _"BECA MITCHELL WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"_

 _"Ath!" the toddlers yelled in a union._

 _"See what you've done!" Chloe whisper yelled at her wife._

 _"I'm sorry, it slipped out!" She turned to her kids and said in a motherly stern voice. "Jayda and Jayden Mitchell, you do not use that word again or we will have a serious problem. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _The toddlers looked at their mama with puppy eye dogs, "otay mama, owy!"_

 **End of flashback.**

"Jayda, what did mama say about using that word?"

"Ad ord yay!" Jayden yelled as if he is angry, meaning _Bad word Jay._

Chloe stifled a laughter and made her way back to her room. "Here, cuddle with your mama till I make breakfast. Run along now."

The toddlers climbed on the bed giving their mama her morning kiss. "Aby?" Jayden asked kissing Beca's baby bump.

Beca smiled. "Are you happy because you are going to be a big brother?" She said ruffling through his hair.

The little boy nodded and kissed Beca's nose. The lawyer turned to her little redhead. "What about you princess?"

"Aby! ither!" She yelled happily.

Beca kissed both their foreheads. "I love you guys so much."

"Ove mama."

"Mama?" Jayden asked looking at his mother.

"What is it Bubba?"

"Aithe n Bee?"

"You want to see Stacie and Aubrey?" The little boy nodded. "Well baby, we will see them later today."

"Ing mama, Orr!"

Beca laughed. The kids were used to her or Chloe singing for them as soon as they wake or when they are getting ready for bed. "Troll's it is then."

 _I really hope I can do it_  
 _'Cause they're all depending on me_  
 _I know that I must leave the only home_  
 _I've ever known_  
 _And brave the dangers of the forest_  
 _Saving them before they're eaten_  
 _I mean, how hard can that be?_

 _Looking up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue_  
 _And there's a butterfly_  
 _Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign_  
 _It's gonna be a fantastic day_  
 _Such marvelousness it's gonna bring_  
 _Gotta pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing_  
 _And I'm ready to take on anything_  
 _Hooray!_

 _Some super fun surprise around each corner_  
 _Just riding on a rainbow, I'm gonna be okay_

 _Hey!_  
 _I'm not giving up today_  
 _There's nothing getting in my way_  
 _And if you knock knock me over_  
 _I will get back up again_  
 _Oh!_  
 _If something goes a little wrong_  
 _Well you can go ahead and bring it on_  
 _'Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again_

Suddenly, Beca felt a sharp pain in her body. She waited it out a few minutes but the pain was unbearable. "CHLOE!"

The toddlers suddenly jumped from their mama's voice, they looked at her seeing her in pain. "Mama?"

"Go down the stairs and tell mommy to come up here please." She told Jayden through the pain.

* * *

Jayden jumped out of the bed and went down the stairs.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He yelled to Chloe who ran to her son, her heart dropping at the sound of the screams.

"Jayden! What is it? Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"Mama, awa!"

Chloe all but ran to her bedroom, "Beca? Baby, what's wrong?" She asked as she jumped beside her wife who's tears was starting to fall. "Beca, tell me what's wrong?"

"P-Pain, Ch-Ch-Chloe! A-Adi-s-son!"

Chloe picked up her phone and called Addison.

"Addison! Beca's in pain. I don't know what's wrong! Please tell me what to do!" She said as soon as Addison picked up the phone.

 _"Chloe! Slow down! Where are you?"_

"H-Home! Beca! Pain!"

 _"Okay, calm down! Get her to the hospital, I'm on my way."_

Chloe threw her phone and helped Beca and the toddlers into the car, her hands were shaking, Beca was clutching the back side of her back in pain, crying in pain. Jayda and Jayden were crying softly at the sight of their mama.

"Stop crying, you guys. Mama's going to be fine." Chloe said taking a deep breath. "Just a little more baby. We're almost there."

"Chloe!" She yelled in pain. "M-Make i-it s-stop!"

"I will baby. I will."

It was about 20 minutes later when Addison met the couple at the emergency entrance of the hospital, placing Beca on a wheelchair, she wheeled her fast.

"Chloe, stay here. I'll examine her and give you back details."

"NO!"

"CHLOE WAIT HERE. THE KIDS NEED YOU."

Chloe looked at her babies with a sad smile. "Mama's going to be okay, I promise."

"Ay waw mama!" Jayda cried softly.

"Calm down princess. Let's call Aunt Bree and Aunt Stacie, what do you say?" She spoke softly to them, knowing if she lost her temple it wouldn't do her any good. She saw the toddlers nod and both of them sit on her lap, each one of them resting their head on her chest. She dialed Aubrey's number hoping that she would answer.

 _"Morning Chlo, how are you?"_

"H-Hey B-Bree, w-w-we are at the hospital."

 _"WHAT HOSPITAL? WHY? ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?"_

"I-I am, B-Beca suddenly s-started h-having really b-b-bad pa-pain, s-s-so I b-brought her."

 _"Where are my godchildren?! Where are you guys? We are coming."_

"L-Let S-Stacie r-rest, c-c-ome t-to the hospital and s-s-tay with me for a while."

 _"See you in a bit Chlo. Don't worry."_

* * *

"Who was that?" Stacie asked emerging from the bathroom.

Aubrey sighed. "Beca's in the hospital, I'm going over there now."

"WHAT? WHY?" She asked with wide eyes. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, you stay here and rest."

"No, Chloe must me freaking out. I'm coming with you."

"But Stace, you are pregnant."

"Well so is Beca. I am not leaving them."

Aubrey sighed, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

After her phone call with Aubrey, Chloe waited for what it seemed hours, her head was spinning around, just waiting for Addison to give her any sort of information concerning her wife. Jayda and Jayden were asleep in her lap which made her walking or standing up a bit difficult. She closed her eyes for a moment, as a memory of her and Beca came through her mind.

 **Flashback**

 _Chloe and Beca were walking around the lake house, hand in hand while Jayda and Jayden were walking in front of them. "You think we will live to see them graduation?" Beca asked softly._

 _"God, I hope so. I can't wait to see them married and having kids."_

 _"Someone's eager to be a grandma. I'm sure I won't take that name, I'm too young."_

 _Chloe laughed and nudged her wife's shoulder. "Are you saying I'm old Beca Mitchell?"_

 _"You are perfect. I can't imagine my life without you. I adore you, Chloe. You are my everything."_

 _"You are my everything too Beca. I adore and love you so much. It's forever and always."_

 _"More than you'll ever know. More than I'll ever understand."_

 **End of Flashback.**

"Chlo, wake up." The redhead's eyes shot open at Addison's voice, she looked at her babies who were still asleep, she averted her eyes to see Aubrey, Stacie, and Addison looking at her.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" She asked worriedly as her breathing started to pick up. The thought of anything happening to Beca was killing her.

"Chlo, sweetheart, please calm down. Deep breaths come on." Stacie said softly, helping her best friend to breath. "Beca is going to be okay."

"Where is she, Addison? I need to see her."

"I'll take you to her, just calm down at first."

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Chloe looked at Addison with sad eyes. "What's the source of the pain?"

Addison sighed. "She has kidney stones."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think?**

 **Every time I plan to end this story, I write more. Though the next two chapters will be ending. Till next time.**


	37. Chapter 37

"W-What do you mean she has kidney stones!?" Chloe yelled, "How is that even possible Addison!"

"Chloe, calm down. You're scaring the kids." Aubrey said softly then turned to the redhead doctor. "Is she going to be okay?"

Addison sighed. "Well, we did an ultrasound, it shows that she has two small ones, but they are causing her a huge amount of pain. I spoke to the urologist he suggested that we would place a tube in Beca's kidney to open up the blockage."

"What could've caused them?" Chloe said as she rubbed her temple furiously. "Will it affect the baby?"

"It could've been anything, water or unwashed fruits or vegetables. It has a lot of reasons. And it won't, the tube will be placed to help Beca with the pain."

"Is our baby okay? And I want to see my wife."

"I'll take you to her, but I put her on a high dosage of medication so she might be out of it for a while alright? As for the baby, he is more than okay."

Chloe nodded. "Stacie, can you stay with them till I check up on her?"

"Sure thing Chlo, go check on your wife. I'll call your parents and Beca's." The redhead nodded and kissed both her children's forehead as she made her way behind Addison.

"Now Chloe, don't be alarmed, she has an IV attached to her arm and she might be high on the medication."

"Okay, can I enter now?" She asked standing in front of her wife's bedroom. Addison nodded and left to give the couple some privacy.

The redhead took a deep breath and opened the door to be met with a sight that broke her heart. Laying there Beca asleep, hooked to an IV as Addison said. She sighed and sat beside her wife, held up her hands and removed a few brown locks that were on her face. "I'm so sorry that you had to be in that pain baby. I wish that it was me who was in pain and not you." The redhead kissed her wife's forehead and sighed sadly. "I love you Beca." She whispered.

A few minutes later, the redhead heard a soft knock on the door. With a soft 'Come in', the blond lawyer entered with both her godchildren and Stacie.

"Mama?" Jayden said trying to wake up his mother. When he didn't get a response, he looked back at Aubrey with glassy eyes and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Mama's asleep Bubba, it's going to be a while till she wakes up," Aubrey said rubbing her hand on his back. "Go kiss your mommies a kiss before we go home."

"Ay waw mama n mommy," Jayda said pouting.

Chloe stood up and took both her kids in her arms. "You guys can't stay here. Mama is way too tired. I need you to behave for Bree and Stacie. Do I make myself clear?" She said in a soft motherly tone.

"Ut mommy!" Jayden protested.

"No buts young man. I'll see you tomorrow and I promise that if you behave I'll take you toy's shopping."

"Omithe?"

"I promise Bubba. Give me a kiss and run along."

The kids kissed Chloe's cheek and ran to Aubrey, she picked them up as they snuggled into her neck. Stacie smiled at the sight, she loved seeing her wife in mother mode. Stacie was 100% sure that the blond lawyer is going to be an excellent mother. She placed her hand on her baby bump and sighed happily.

"Let's go, kids, so we can watch Trolls and go to sleep," Stacie said happily.

"Thank you, the both of you. Without you, I didn't know what would've happened." Chloe said sincerely.

Aubrey waved her off, "What are friends for? Call us if there's anything new. Goodnight Chlo."

* * *

"W-What the fuck." The brunette stuttered as she opened her eyes slowly. She looked at around the room until her eyes landed on her sleeping wife. "C-Chloe." She whispered hoping that Chloe would wake up. "B-Babe wake up."

"Huh?" Chloe said before looking at her wife. "Baby, are you okay?"

Beca shook her head. "P-Pain. W-What h-h-happened?"

The redhead sighed and held her wife's hand. "You got kidney stones."

"Oh fuck. Is our baby okay?"

"He is. Don't worry baby. Do you want me to call Addison?"

"I'I'm s-s-sleepy Chlo. And thirsty!" Beca whined.

Chloe stood up from her seat and went to get her wife a glass of water. "Drink up slowly Bec." She said softly.

"Can you cuddle me to sleep?"

"Of course baby." Chloe climbed on the bed beside her wife and opened her arms, Beca rested her head on her wife's chest and sighed. "Close your eyes Bec, I'll be here when you wake up."

Just as she was about to close her eyes Beca groaned in pain. "Baby, let me call Addison for you." Beca nodded as she moved from Chloe's hug. The redhead went to the nurse station and asked for Addison, the nurse nodded and told Chloe to wait in her room. As she entered she found Beca asleep again. She sighed and sat on the chair.

A few minutes later a doctor entered the room, giving Chloe a polite smile. "Mrs. Mitchell? Can I have a word with you about your wife?" The redhead nodded and made their way out of the room. "Mrs. Mitchell, I'm Dr. Grey, I'm the urologist on your wife's case."

"Call me Chloe, please. Can you tell me what's going to happen?"

"Well, Chloe, Beca has two small kidney stones that aren't allowing the urine to pass out of her body, so we are going to place a tube inside her body, placing it near the kidney, to help it pass through."

"O-Okay, will it cause any problems due to that she's in her third trimester?"

"No it won't, it's just that the tube has to stay inside of her for the next for weeks, and if by that time the stones didn't pass through, we will have to open her up."

Chloe looked at the dr. with wide eyes. "W-What do you mean open her up?"

"It means we will have to perform a surgery."

"Oh God!" She groaned as she received the new information.

"CHLOE!" Was heard before any of them could answer. Chloe ran to her wife who was crying from the pain.

"Baby, calm down Beca, Dr. Grey is here."

"Make it stop." She whined.

"Dr. Grey, please. Can you place the tube in her now? Please!"

"We'll have to prep her but it can be performed tonight. I'll tell the nurse." She said as she left the room.

"See that baby? You'll feel better in no time."

"Owww" The lawyer cried in pain.

"I'm here baby. Just a few more minutes."

* * *

An hour has passed since they took Beca, Chloe was pacing through the hallways in panic, she was afraid, terrified that anything bad would happen to her wife. The Beale's and Mitchell called informing her that they would be first thing in the morning, and she called Aubrey to make sure the kids are okay, Aubrey had informed her that the kids slept in a bad mood, and they wanted her and Beca. She sighed as she sat down on the chair, rubbing her face furiously, Dr. Grey came out of the doubled door, with a smile.

"Dr. Grey, How's she?"

"Well, we inserted the tube, she'll be asleep until morning, maybe you can take her tomorrow afternoon after we make sure she's doing okay, she can eat, walk and return to her normal life, although she might face a slight amount of pain when walking or peeing, but other than that, her and the baby are doing great."

Chloe sighed. "Thank you, Dr. Can I see her now?"

"Sure, just have some rest till she wakes up. You look exhausted."

"I will see you in the morning doc."

"Goodnight Chloe." Dr. Grey said as she left the redhead at Beca's room. As Chloe entered her wife's bedroom, she found her wife fast asleep, with an IV that's connected to her arm. She sighed sadly, "I'm so sorry you are going through that amount of pain baby. I promise you'll feel better soon." She said softly, kissing her wife's forehead. The redhead sat down on the chair and rested her head on the bed beside Beca's body, holding her hand and closing her eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

Chloe was up for almost ten minutes, looking at her wife sleeping and drinking her coffee.

"You can't just Buy Canada Chlo!" Beca mumbled in her sleep.

The redhead stifled a laugh knowing her wife was affected by the medicine.

"Quick! Everybody lock your doors! Squirrelantula is on the loose again! And this time he means business. GET THE GIANT BROOM!"

Chloe laughed hard at her wife's words, causing the lawyer to open her eyes. "What's so funny Mitchell/Beale?" She asked in a thick voice.

"I am sorry baby but you were sleep talking, and it was hilarious."

"You think that's funn-OWWW." She yelled in pain. "What the hell!"

"Baby, take it easy. The tube is inside you now. You'll have difficulty moving. The nurse left these pills for you, so here take them." She said as she passed the cup of pills and a cup of water to her wife.

After swallowing the pills, Beca looked at her wife with a goofy smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Chloe asked playfully, sitting beside her wife on the bed.

"I had a very serious conversation with my kidney do you know that?"

Chloe giggled. "Yeah? What did you talk about?"

"I told her, _listen, dude, I'm pregnant, there is a life inside of me, and that if you continue to cause me pain I will sell you and get rid of you._ "

"Oh yeah? And what did she say?" Chloe asked, finding the conversation way too interesting.

"She told me she won't cause any more pain and that she'll behave. See I told you I have this scary effect on people and apparently my organs."

The redhead couldn't contain her laughter, tears were spilling from her eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing." She said through giggling.

"You think I'm joking aren't you?"

"I believe you a 100% baby."

Beca pointed her finger at Chloe, "You better, I'm going to sleep."

The redhead giggled. "Sleep well, baby." She said as she tucked her in bed and made her way to get some breakfast. On her way to the cafeteria, she met with Dr. Grey.

"Oh good morning Chloe. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well doc, thank you. Any update on my wife?"

"While you were asleep, I passed by and checked in on her, you can take her today afternoon back home, but you'll have to pass by again in four weeks."

"Thank you so much, Dr. I can't thank you enough."

"It's my pleasure, I will pass by again before Beca is discharged. Have a good breakfast."

* * *

 _Morning Chlo! How's Beca?"_ Mrs. Mitchell asked through her phone call with Chloe who was having breakfast.

"Good morning Mama M, well she's high on medicine, which is very funny, but other than that she's doing well, they are discharging her today."

 _"Great! I'll be coming soon with Jayda and Jayden and their aunts."_

"That's awesome. I'll be waiting for you guys."

As soon as she finished her breakfast, she made her way back to the room, to find Beca waiting for her. "Oh look who decided to wake up again." She grinned and kissed her wife on the lips.

Beca smiled. "I'm still sleepy though, and I want to try and get up."

"Are you sure baby?" She asked softly, Beca nodded and lifted the cover away, the redhead stood beside her wife, helping her to stand up.

"Ow, ow, ow." She said clutching her back.

"Baby steps," Chloe said gently.

Beca placed her hand on her baby bump and smiled. "I can't wait to see him."

"Ditto! I hope he looks like you Becs." She leaned down and placed a kiss on her wife's tummy. "Hey, my beautiful baby boy."

* * *

Beca smiled, the couple walked and talked for a bit helping Beca forget her pain. The lawyer entered the bathroom to pee, she hissed in pain every time she entered the bathroom. A little while later, the Beale's and Mitchells, as well as the Posen-Conrad family all came to check on Beca, Jayda and Jayden were cuddled into Beca as she slept after everyone left.

The clock was 5 PM when Beca was discharged and back at home. As soon as she entered her bedroom she sighed happily. "I miss my bed."

Chloe giggled. "Welcome back sweetheart. Take your medicine and get some rest." She said, kissing her wife on the lips.

"I love you, Chloe. Thank you for staying beside me."

"There's no place I'd rather be, baby. All I want in my life is to see you happy and healthy."

"I am happy with you. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Jayda and Jayden walked to their parent's room and climbed on the bed, settling between Beca and Chloe.

"Ove mommy and mama."

The couple smiled. "We love you too baby," Beca said softly. "Let's get some sleep."

Soon, all four Mitchell's were in deep sleep, cuddled up against each other.

* * *

 **A/N; Thoughts?**


	38. Chapter 38

Aubrey and Stacie were doing perfectly well, Stacie's was in her ninth month of pregnancy and she started to get tired. Aubrey never left the brunette's side and handled all her cravings and sex drive, when they found out that they were having a baby girl, they went insane, The blond lawyer went all but crazy on the baby clothes and room, not that Stacie minded, all she wanted was to see that her wife is happy. Both Stacie and Beca were supposed to give birth in the same month. Addison even said that their due date was very close to each other, which was great for Aubrey and Chloe.

* * *

Beca, Chloe, and the kids were in the redhead's office _helping_ her with a project. And by helping, it means that Beca and the kids were watching a movie while the designer was buried in fabrics and paperwork. The lawyer was feeling a lot better, the kidney stones have passed and the tube was removed from her body. As for Jayda and Jayden, they were growing up way too fast for Beca and Chloe's liking, every night the twins would cuddle with their mothers and have _serious_ conversations with each other.

"Hey, Chlo?" Beca asked from the couch she was sitting on, "Can I get some water? I-I can't get up."

Chloe looked up from the papers and rubbed her eyes, giving her wife a smile. "Sure baby, first let me move the kids from your lap." She said mentioning the twins who were asleep on their mama's lap.

"Thank you, I swear, I can't wait to give birth." She said as Chloe laid the twins on the sofa and helped Beca stand up.

The redhead giggled. "But you look adorable, stay pregnant."

"Oh, hell no!" Beca laughed. "I need my body back, I've been renting it for Mr. Mitchell for almost nine months, he owes me this much."

Chloe busted into laughter, "You, Beca Mitchell, are crazy." She leaned in to kiss her wife on the lips, "But, I love you."

"I love you too, now can I get that water?" She asked playfully.

"Of course baby, one second." She said as she went to the office kitchen and got the water for her wife. "I'll finish work in half an hour then we can go home, is that okay or are you too tired?"

"It's fine sweetheart if I'm too tired I'll tell you. Can I sit beside you though?"

Chloe smiled. "Come here," The lawyer smiled and went to sit beside her wife. Chloe explained to the brunette everything about her job, Beca was truly amazed. She kissed the redhead's temple "I'm so proud of you."

"And I'm proud of you too."

The lawyer's phone rang, showing that her best friend was calling, she picked it up with a smile. "Well, hello Mrs. Posen-Conrad."

 _"Beca! Oh my god! Stacie's water just broke!"_

"W-What? Oh my god! We are on our way! Calm down alright?" She said frantically, and hanging up, standing up and gathering her stuff and mentioning Chloe to put the kids in their stroller.

"What's wrong Beca?" She said carrying her asleep baby girl into the stroller.

"Stacie's water just broke. We need to get going."

"Shit, okay, let's go!"

* * *

As soon as they reached the hospital they were met with a worried Aubrey.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"They are prepping her for to give birth, I'm waiting for them to come and get me. What if something goes wrong? What if my baby girl and wife are not okay?"

"Hey now, you can't think, she'll be fine and the baby will be healthy, come on Bree, think positive," Beca said softly, rubbing her best friend's back. "She'll be fine and you'll see her in no time."

Addison entered the waiting room with a smile, "You can see her now."

Aubrey stood up and ran to Addison hugging her, "Is she okay?" She whispered.

"She's four cm dilated, just a few more, I gave her an EPI and she'll be fine. Go see her." Aubrey nodded and ran to her wife's room. Addison sat beside Beca giving her a hug. "How are you feeling Becs?"

"Like I want to give birth." She huffed. "Not that I don't love being pregnant, but I really need to have sex with my wife."

"Woah! Baby, not in front of Addison." Chloe said blushing, causing the redhead doctor and the lawyer to laugh.

"It's okay Chlo, it's normal since you are here and I won't be seeing Stacie for another hour, how about I do a quick check up?"

Beca turned to her wife, "What do you think?"

Chloe shrugged, "It's up to you baby, I'll sit with our monkey's."

"Let's do this. But first, help me up, Addie."

The redhead doctor laughed. "Come on Mrs. Mitchell, let's get you examined."

"I love you!" Beca said making her way out of the room.

Chloe laughed, "I love you too baby."

* * *

"So Becs, tell me, are you feeling any pain?"

Beca sighed, "Y-Yeah a little bit but I didn't tell Chloe."

"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the lawyer.

"I didn't want her to worry." Beca shrugged.

"Can you describe the pain?"

"I guess, it's like a contraction, but less painful."

"It's called **False** **Contraction,** and it's normal. Are you ready?" Addison asked softly,

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

Addison applied the gel on the lawyer's stomach and started looking through the screen. "Everything looks good Becs. I'm going to check if everything is okay down there."

"Great," Beca muttered under her breath.

Addison helped Beca onto the chair and lifted the gown. After a few minutes, Addison looked at Beca who was playing with her phone. "Becs."

"Huh?"

"You are six cm dilated."

"WHAT?" She exclaimed with wide eyes. "What do you mean I'm six cm dilated! My water didn't even break! Chloe, get me, Chloe."

"Take a deep breath, it's normal, I can pop the sack but we need to admit you to the hospital."

"Shit, okay, get me Chloe now Addie! I can't do this without her."

Addison nodded and called the nurse to get Beca admitted. "I'll go get you, Chloe. Take a deep breath, everything is going to be okay."

* * *

Chloe was playing with Jayda and Jayden while Beca was with Addison. The redhead was playing pick a boo with her kids who were howling in laughter. Twenty minutes have passed and Beca was still getting examined.

"Mommy, ay ungy"

"Oh no! we can't have that can we Bubba? What do you want to eat?"

"ay waw ilk"

Chloe smiled. "What about you princess?"

"Eee ooo mommy weez!"

Chloe nodded and started preparing two bottles of milk. She gave them to the toddlers who relaxed into their strollers.

"Chloe, can I have a word?" Addison said as she entered the room, the redhead nodded, giving the doctor a worried look.

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Is our baby okay?"

Addison nodded, "She's six cm dilated, her water didn't break so I'll be breaking it."

"W-W-What do you mean she's dilated? She's not having contractions!"

"Well, she was, but she wasn't telling you. She didn't want to worry you."

"Damn it Beca! Where is she?"

"She's waiting for you. I already set up a room for her, it's beside Stacie. Call everyone you know, Stacie and Beca might give birth tonight."

"Oh shit, okay. Let me call our parents and see if anyone can stay with the kids."

* * *

An hour later, both Chloe and Beca's parents were in the waiting room with the twins. Chloe was with her wife while Aubrey was with hers, both brunette's screaming from pain. Every fifteen minutes Aubrey and Chloe would switch places and sooth their best friend.

Aubrey was with Stacie who had a death grip on the blond lawyer's hand. "FUCK! Can't she get out already?!"

"It's just a little bit more beautiful. Just a few more hours, we will see our baby girl."

"Get it out already! Where the fuck is Addison Montgomery?"

"I'm here, between you and Beca's nagging I don't know who's worse," Addison said tiredly. The two had worn her out with the yelling and demands.

"Please Addie, it hurts so muuuchh- OWWW Motherfuucckkker!" Addison giggled and made her way to check on Stacie.

"Okay, Stacie you should get ready, you'll be pushing soon."

"How soon?" She hissed.

"Really soon, I promise. You and Beca are close. I'll go check on her and get back to you. Meanwhile, Aubrey, get behind your wife and hold her."

Aubrey nodded and got behind her wife, kissing her wife's temple. "Have you decided a name?" She asked as soon as Addison left the room, hoping that it would take her wife's mind of off the pain.

"I was t-t-thinking of a couple of names, b-b-but I thought w-w-we would decide together."

"What are they? We can decide together."

* * *

"Remind me to never get pregnant again." Beca said through the pain, Chloe was behind her wife holding her close.

Chloe giggled. "Are you thinking of having more kids now?"

"Well, three is enough."

"They are, baby. I love you so much."

"I l-l-love you too Chloe."

"How are we doing Beca?" Addison asked for what it felt like the millionth time today.

"Please tell me I'm about to g-g-g-give birthhh-owww mother fuuckkker!"

"Let me check." She said as she lifted the gown.

"We are going to see our baby boy soon," Chloe said softly.

"Okay, Becs, let me call the nurses, you are about to start pushing." She said as she picked up the phone and dialed the nurse's station.

"Holy shit, Chloe, it's real."

"I know baby. Just a few pushes and you'll hold Mr. Mitchell."

A few minutes later, the nurses have prepped Beca for giving birth and gowned up Addison. "Okay Beca, are you ready?" Once she got the confirmation she sat in front of Beca. "Okay Beca, push!"

"AHHHHH!" Beca yelled through the pain.

"Come on Beca, push!"

"I'm pushing Addison!"

* * *

"D-D-do you think Beca is okay?" Stacie asked tiredly.

"I think s-" She was cut off from Beca's yelling. "I think she is giving birth."

"Holy shit."

* * *

"I can see him Becs! Just one more push!"

"Fuck, I-I can't."

"You can baby, just one more push." She said as she removed sweaty hair locks from her wife's forehead. "You can think about having him in your arms." She said softly.

"Okay Becs, Push!"

With one final scream and a push, Beca rested her head on her wife's chest who was behind her as the baby's cry's filled the room. "You did it, baby."

"Chloe, will you do the honor of cutting the cord?" Addison asked grinning. Chloe nodded and stood up and made her way to cut the cord. "He's beautiful Beca." She whispered softly.

Addison passed the new born to the nurse so that she can cover him up with a blanket. A few seconds later, Addison carried the new born and placed him in Beca's arms.

"Congratulations Becs, and you too Chloe. He's a healthy baby."

The lawyer's tears started to fall as she held her baby in her hands. "He's an angel. We did it Chlo." She said softly stroking his hair.

"We did it." she said kissing her wife's lips.

"Have you decided on a name?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, Beckett Mitchell," Chloe said proudly.

Beca looked at her with wide eyes. "B-Beckett? It's similar to Beca."

"That's why I choose it. Because I was also hoping he'd grow up to be like you. Beautiful, amazing and caring."

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too baby. And welcome to the family baby Beckett." She said as she held him in her arms for the first time, kissing his forehead.

"I'll let them take you to your room, while I inform everyone," Addison said softly as the couples nodded.

* * *

After Beca was settled in her room, she was starting to get tired. Chloe noticed this and kissed her wife's temple. "Get some sleep, you deserve it baby."

The lawyer nodded and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, the couple's parents entered the room waiting for Beca to wake up and for them to hold their new born grandbaby. As soon as the nurse had Beckett into the room, they all wanted to hold him, telling Chloe how beautiful he was. Aubrey entered looking tired, gave Chloe a soft, tired smile.

"Where is he?" She asked Chloe. "I want to see him before I get called by Stacie."

Chloe giggled and passed Beckett to Aubrey. "He's beautiful. Hey, Beckett, I'm your Aunt Bree. Your Aunt Stacie will see you soon, hopefully as soon as she gives birth."

"Still in pain?" Mama Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, she's about to give birth soon though. I should go see her. I'll pass by soon Chlo, give Beca my love."

* * *

As soon as she entered the room, the blond lawyer, the words "PUSH STACIE" came out from Addison's mouth.

"Where the FUCK have you been?" Stacie yelled through the pain.

Aubrey ran to her wife's side and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, I was at Chloe's and Beca's. I'm here now."

"Push Stacie, NOW."

Stacie pushed and yelled from the top of her lungs. "I-I c-can't"

"Just a few more, I can see the head."

"Few minutes my asssssss-get her out!"

Fifteen minutes later, soft cries were heard. Stacie was breathing heavingly as Aubrey's tears were falling. "You did it. We have a baby." The blond lawyer said softly. Addison had requested her to cut the cord which the blond lawyer accepted. After that, they wrapped the new born in a blanket and gave it to the new mommy.

"Hey, baby girl. Welcome to our world." Stacie said softly. "She's beautiful." She said, looking at her wife. "She has blond hair. She's going to look like you."

"I hope she has your eyes."

"Any names?" Addison said.

"Yeah," Aubrey smiled. "Isabella Posen-Conrad."

Stacie smiled proudly at her wife and new born baby. For them and the Mitchells, life was amazing.

* * *

 **A/N; The end?**


	39. Chapter 39

_10 years later._

"Come on Bubba, up for school or you are going to be late," Chloe said as she kissed her son's forehead. "Open your eyes and show me these blue eyes I love."

"A couple of more minutes mom, please," The eleven-year-old boy, whined sleepily.

"Fine, I'll go wake up your brother and sister, but you better be up by the time I come back or I'm sending mama in." She smirked as she heard him mumble something under his breath. She made her way to Beckett's room but he was nowhere to be found. The redhead sighed and went to her daughter's room.

"Good morning princess, time to get up," Chloe said softly.

"Mmm, good morning mommy." She said through a yawn. "Where's mama?"

"I left her asleep, but I couldn't find Beckett in his room, he must of sneak off to cuddle with your mama."

"I want morning cuddles." The redhead pouted.

Chloe giggled, "Go get ready and come to our room."

"Hey! Not fair I want morning cuddles too!" They heard Jayden yell from his room.

"Then get up and follow us," Jayda said as she got out of bed and entered the bathroom. Chloe chuckled and shook her head and the twins antics, after all these years they still loved morning and night cuddle with their mommies. She entered her bedroom to find the two brunette's fast asleep. Beckett's back was against Beca's as the lawyer had her arm protectively around her son.

A few minutes later, Jayda and Jayden entered the room and laid in bed between their parents. "Morning mama, morning mommy."

"Morning munchkins," Beca said through a yawn. "You guys ready for school?"

The kids mumbled a yes as they buried their head in their mommy's chest. They stayed in that position for another fifteen minutes and the Mitchell family left to school and work. Beca drove them to school wishing each and everyone a good day, as Chloe left for her work.

* * *

"Morning Becs" Aubrey said as she entered the lawyer's office.

"Morning Bree, How's my goddaughter?" She asked cheerfully. "I didn't see her when I dropped the kids to school."

"She has a fever, so Stacie decided to stay with her today."

"Is she alright?" The brunette asked worriedly. "Why didn't you call me?" The lawyer grew protective of her goddaughter as much as she is protective of her kids.

"I didn't want to wake you up. Pass by with my monkey's tonight since it's Friday,"

"I'll tell Chloe, How are you and Stacie?"

"We're good, between the cases and her projects we barely have time. It's only when we get ready for bed we cuddle and talk."

Beca sighed, "I know how you feel, Chloe has been busy with projects and well me you know, with these damn cases."

"We need a vacation."

Beca smirked. "Where were you thinking?"

"London?"

"Not a bad idea. Let's not tell our wives. I want to surprise them."

Aubrey laughed, "Deal, see you tonight."

* * *

It was almost 2 PM when Beca decided to call it a day and go pick up the kids who finish in half an hour. She got into her car and called her wife.

 _"Hey, baby."_ Came Chloe's cheerful voice. _"I miss you."_

Beca smiled softly. "Miss you too, beautiful. How's work?"

 _"It's okay, where are you?"_

"I'm going to get the kids from school, we might get some pizza."

 _"Yum, I'd die for a pizza, I haven't eaten anything."_

"I'm going to kill you, Chloe. Stay in your office we are coming to feed you."

Chloe giggled. _"Lucky me. I'll be waiting."_

"I love you," Beca said before hanging up, she drove to the kid's school, waiting for them outside. As soon as the kids saw her, they ran to hug her.

She laughed. "Hey munchkins."

"Hey mama," They all said in unison. "Where's mommy?" Beckett asked softly,

"She's at work, and she hasn't eaten yet. What do you think we should get her?" she asked smirking.

"Pizza!" Jayda yelled.

"Chinese!" Beckett followed

Jayden finally said. "Taco Bell!"

"Okay! Calm down. We'll get everything you just said. Move your cute butts to the car."

* * *

Mommyyyyy!" was all that Chloe heard as soon her kids entered the office."We came with food!" Beca said through the office door as the kids ran in front of her to hug Chloe.

"We came with food!" Beca said through the office door as the kids ran in front of her to hug Chloe.

Chloe laughed and kissed each of her kid's forehead, then she turned to Beca and gave her a chastity kiss. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, beautiful. Let's get some food into your system."

"Mama?" Jayden asked as he started to unpack his food.

"What is it Bubba?"

"Can we go see Aunt Bree and Aunt Stacie today? I miss them and Isabella."

Beca turned to her wife, "What do you think beautiful? Aubrey already told me to pass by when we were at the office."

"Why not, I haven't seen Stacie in a week."

"Then it's settled, we'll go back home, change and make our way to Aubrey's."

Receiving nods from all her family, they continued with their lunch and waited for Chloe to finish her work. They rested for a while and started to get ready for their drive.

* * *

The Mitchell kids have grown to love their aunts and Isabella as a family, Although Beckett and Jayden were still young, they were protective of the dirty blond girl and their redhead sister. Isabella loves Jayden and Beckett as her brothers and considers Jayda as a sister. They were always together and telling secrets. They always texted each other if something was bothering them. The Posen-Conrad and Mitchell family loved the kid's connection and felt blessed that they have each other.

As soon as they reached the Posen-Conrad household, they found the door open and Isabella was waiting for them, she ran and hugged them all. Jayden being protective kissed her forehead, a trick he learned from Beca and Chloe.

"How are you, princess?" He asked softly, "I heard that you were sick."

"Yeah," She said softly. "I'm a little better now."

"Good, let's go inside it's a bit chilly," Jayda said as she hugged the dirty blond girl and the couples made their way inside.

"Don't I get a hug?" Beckett said raising an eyebrow.

Isabella laughed, "Sure you do." She went to hug him tightly.

"What about us?" Beca asked smirking.

The little girl giggled and hugged both her aunts. "I missed you both." She said softly.

"We miss you too Bella," Chloe said as she picked up the little girl and making her way inside with the rest of the family.

"Bree! Stacie! Where are you guys?" Beca yelled as soon as she entered the house.

"Mommy! Momma! Aunt Beca, Aunt Stacie and the kids are here!" Isabella said happily.

Aubrey and Stacie laughed as they emerged from the kitchen, kissing each member of the Mitchell family and ushered them to the living room. Jayden cuddled with his Aunt Stacie as Jayda and Beckett cuddled with Aubrey. Isabella was sandwiched between Chloe and Beca. They were laughing and telling stories about their school. After a little while, the family changed their seating, so that Isabella was sandwiched between Beckett and Jayden as Jayda was with her aunts.

Chloe had her head rested on her wife's chest, and Beca's hand was around her waist, kissing her forehead occasionally. "I love you," She whispered softly.

"I love you too," Chloe said kissing her wife's neck.

"Stacie, aren't you thinking of getting another sibling for Isabella?" Chloe asked curiously.

The brunette designer looked at her wife and smirked. "I am pregnant."

"WHAT?" Was heard from all the Mitchell family including Isabella. "We found out a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell me! Oh my God! I'm going to be a big sister!"

Aubrey laughed. "You are, angel."

"Congrats you guys. We are happy for you."

"What about you guys?" Stacie asked eyeing her best friend.

"We haven't really talked about it. I guess having these three monkeys are enough." Beca shrugged and looked at her wife. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe. But I'm happy with three."

"Mommy, can we go and play outside?" Isabella asked her brunette mother.

"Sure honey, just be careful." The kids nodded and made their way to the backyard.

Aubrey and Beca turned to their loved ones and smiled.

"What?" Stacie asked raising her eyebrow. "I know that smile."

"We are going to London. Next weekend." Beca said winking at her wife.

"Yaaay!" Chloe and Stacie clapped their hands happily. "Perfect timing, the kids have a two week holiday," Chloe said kissing her wife.

"Thank you in advance for the trip," Stacie said kissing her wife softly.

Isabella entered the living room and sat on Beca's lap. "Auntie Becs?"

"What is it, princess?"

"Can Jayden, Jayda and Beckett sleep over tonight?"

"You should ask your mommy and momma kiddo."

The little girl turned to her mothers with puppy eye dogs. "Can they mommy and momma? Pleaseee?" She begged.

Aubrey and Stacie could never say no to their little daughter. They smiled and nodded. "Sure honey." Isabella squealed and started yelling. "You guys are sleeping OVER! Woohoo!"

The four women laughed and shook their heads. "Kids," Beca said smirking."I wonder what will they do when we go to London,"

"We're going to London? When!?" Jayda asked excitedly as she heard her mother while she was entering the living room.

Chloe laughed. "Next weekend."

* * *

It wasn't until the clock showed the Mitchell couple that it was 11 PM that they decided to call it a night. They bid their goodbyes and wished everyone a good night and made their way home. Through the drive, Chloe had her head rested on her wife's shoulder, Beca had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was holding Chloe's hand.

"Sing for me," Chloe said softly.

Beca smiled and kissed the top of her head. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

 _One step closer_  
 _Closer to the light_  
 _No matter where we're going_  
 _I'll be by your side_  
 _And everything we used to know_  
 _Crashed into the great unknown_  
 _One step closer_  
 _We're gonna be alright_

 _Cause even underneath the waves_  
 _I'll be holding on to you_  
 _And even if you slip away_  
 _I'll be there to fall into the dark_  
 _To chase your heart_  
 _No distance could ever tear us apart_  
 _There's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
 _I'll find my way back to you_

 _On my way now_  
 _Don't give up on me_  
 _And no one knows what_  
 _What tomorrow brings_  
 _These weary eyes will never rest_  
 _Until they look in yours again_  
 _I'm on my way now_  
 _I still believe_

 _There's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
 _I'll find my way back to you_  
 _I'll find my way back to you_  
 _I'll find my way back_

Beca finished the song and parked the car in front of the house. "Let's go inside." She said kissing her wife's temple. Chloe looked at her wife and leaned in to kiss her wife, "Make love to me Becs. I miss you." She whispered, pulling out of the kiss.

* * *

 **A/N; I'm giving you guys a choice. I can either End the story here and Start a new one with a different story line _OR_** **I can do the third installment. Let me know what you think.**


	40. AN

**Third installment has been uploaded.**

 **Please check it out and leave your reviews.**


End file.
